YU-GI-OH GX: The Wrath of Viper
by LetItFlow0992
Summary: A 'blender' story where the heroes of Duel Academy are placed in a situation very similar to that of the Enterprise crew in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan but in their continuity. Set five years after the end of the anime series.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the five years since they had been there, Jaden Yuki and his friends preferred to forget the dimension known as Dark World, a feat which Jaden found most difficult to enact because of his time there as the Supreme King and the bond he now shared with friend turned enemy turned friend again duel spirit Yubel. But it was done, and Dark World only became a distant memory.

Jaden and his friends graduated later in the year, with Jaden himself leaving on a self appointed quest to help potential duellists get in touch with Duel Spirits. The others all went their separate ways. Alexis Rhodes and Jesse Anderson both went to Duel University and became Duel Researchers as a result of their studies. Syrus Truesdale joined his old friend Chumley Huffington as a card designer for Industrial Illusions. Bastion Misawa remained at Duel Academy, working as the school's first ever electrical engineer and power monitor. Zane Truesdale, Atticus Rhodes and Aster Phoenix remained successes on the pro duelling circuit, with Chazz Princeton joining them as their fiercest rookie competitor. Zane later left to study medicine. Blair Flannigan's studies accelerated and she was able to graduate one year early. Tyranno Hassleberry first volunteered for palaeontology work, but ended up working as a pilot for Kaiba Corp. Marcel Bonaparte graduated one year after them and began working as Bastion's apprentice.

Now five years onwards finding the school too quiet without them Dr. Vellian Crowler, along with his co-workers Jean-Louise Bonaparte, Fonda Fontaine and Chancellor Sheppard, decided to arrange a school reunion for them. All but five answered to the invites. Alexis and Jesse had been funded by both Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp to undertake a project to study all the duelling dimensions, with Syrus and Chumley also part of the project to observe and design any monsters not yet created for the famous card game.

The fifth person was Jaden. He had not been seen or heard from since he had left, something which had left Alexis concerned and Jesse heavily disgruntled. Alexis was concerned as she had fallen for her happy go lucky close friend in their school years but she never worked up the courage to admit it. For her those feelings did not go away, in fact they grew stronger the more she missed him.

Unbeknownst to Alexis Jaden missed her as well. At first he missed her as much as he had anyone else but over time he began to miss her more than the others. Verbally, he was clueless as to why he was feeling that way. It took an impatient Yubel to finally press the point that he was in love with Alexis.

_So that was it_, he thought at the time. His mind was not really that surprised as it remembered for him all the times he and Alexis had supported each other. His heart however took a leap as a warm fire gently burned in it as he thought of her.

Perhaps he decided now was the time to go back.

**:*:**

He stopped where he was and slung his backpack off of his shoulders.

"Jaden." Yubel spoke from within him. "What are you doing?"

"I should have told her years ago," was all he answered as he zipped the pack open.

"You didn't know what your feelings were then and you still didn't when I told you they were."

"Which is why I need to tell her now, and I'm not gonna hold back."

Yubel appeared beside him, knelt down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're not. I'm always with you," she smiled. "But should you get romantic with her, promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Let me know beforehand so I don't actually have to witness it."

Jaden held back a laugh, knowing what she meant. Ever since they had bonded together, Yubel was privy to every feeling and sensation he had.

"No problem. Ah, there it is," he said as he pulled the Duel Academy communicator out of the pack.

"I haven't turned this on since we left. Hope it still works."

He flicked the power switch to on. The screen lit up with the Duel Academy insignia and then flashed to his account screen. He let out a sigh of relief which was then interrupted by a beep. He looked at the screen. There was a notice now on the screen.

"Oh,- **FOUR HUNDRED AND FORTY SEVEN MESSAGES**?" he screamed in panic.

A sweat droplet appeared on Yubel's forehead as she shrugged.

"That's what happens when you have it turned off for five years."

Jaden stole a glare at her before accessing the messages. The first twenty or so were text messages made on graduation night enquiring to where he was. Majority of the remaining ones, over three hundred and fifty of them, were video messages of Alexis saying she wanted to talk and see him again. Seeing her miserable caused his heart pain.

Then he got to the final message, the invite to the reunion.

Jaden Yuki,

You are hereby invited to a special celebration at Academy Island to reunite with old friends and former schoolmates to converse and frivolate for one week commencing on the thirteenth of September this year. Please RSVP at your quickest convenience.

Sincerely,

Dr. Vellian Crowler

PhD in Duelling

"What do you think, Yubel?" he asked.

"Sounds like a good opportunity to meet up with her again," Yubel mused.

Jaden turned to her in surprise. "Okay, what's going on? You usually get jealous in things like this."

Yubel sighed with impatience as he had brought up a hurtful reminder of their past.

"That's because I was foolish irrational lovesick idiot of a Duel Spirit, Jaden. I thought I was in love with you and I became obsessive to have you return love to me. But when we bonded, I realised you still loved me, but only as a friend. And- I was glad to have even that after what I did to you and your friends."

"I don't get jealous anymore, Jaden, as I now love you as a friend should. Alexis is the one for you, I knew that, you now know that. So trust your feelings and follow your heart. And should you make a mistake I'll be there to help you correct it."

Jaden listened to her talk and wiped away the tears that were emerging from his eyes.

"Thanks Yubel," he said as he typed in the reply to the message. He pressed send.

"There. All set."

"Good, now I can correct your first mistake."

"Huh, what would that be?"

"Simple question, Jaden. Where are we?"

Jaden snapped to attention. He looked to his left and then to his right. All around him and Yubel was an open grassy plain.

"Uhhh-

"Yes, as I thought," Yubel smirked.

"How am I gonna get to Duel Academy if I don't even know where we are?" he yelled out to the sky.

Yubel shook her head. _Lucky for him I do_.

* * *

**Not to worry, readers, Jaden will reach Academy Island just in time for the reunion, although he might be a little late. I'm still thinking about that since he's usually late for everything except duels and eating.**

**However whether he will cross paths with Alexis there is in doubt as she had not yet RSVP'd either. Please R&amp;R.**


	2. The Assistant Teacher

Chapter 1- The Assistant Teacher

Blair Flannigan awoke from her bed to the beeping incessantly coming from her computer. She turned and looked at the screen. Someone was trying to initiate a video conversation. Grumbling under her breath, she removed her bed sheets off her body, moved her legs from the mattress to the floor, got up and stepped over to her desk. She sat down in her chair and tapped on her keyboard to accept the conversation. The screen flashed to a video screen, which began as black but then changed to reveal a tall young man with spiky blue hair and emerald green eyes dressed in a lab overcoat. The anger she was feeling about her rude awakening went away as she smiled.

"Jesse!" she exclaimed happily.

Jesse Anderson gave her a return grin. "Hey, darlin'. Did I wake you?"

"No," Blair shook her head.

On the screen Jesse's eyebrows raised. He knew the truth.

"So, ready for the big day?"

"You mean the reunion, no not without you."

"No silly. It's your big duel today."

Blair's eyes flew open. _Oh no, it is too_. She slapped her forehead. How could she have forgotten? The duel that would determine if her career would advance. In the year after Jaden and the others had graduated, her capabilities allowed her to finish school one year early and she went to Duel University for two years to become a duelling teacher. Following that she had gotten a job at Duel Academy as an Assistant teacher. She had served in that position for two years now, and was on the verge of being promoted to a full on teacher. The only thing she had to do was prove herself in a duel against one of the teachers.

"Why did it have to be on Reunion Week?" she groaned.

"Maybe because it's listed on the itinerary," Jesse answered, waving a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Jesse, honey. Just because we're engaged doesn't mean you should get smart with me," she warned him.

Jesse chuckled. Blair smiled again. She loved his laugh.

"I wish you would come," she sighed.

The pleasure on Jesse's face fell away as a scowl formed on his lips.

"Blair, you know why."

"Jess, it's been five years and you're still hurting."

"He didn't say goodbye. To me or anyone else."

"You know he's not the 'saying goodbye' type."

Jesse shrugged. "Besides if it was just me, I wouldn't be feeling so bad."

"She's still talking about him?" Blair replied, knowing who he was talking about.

"Yeah. Jaden would have loved this. He would have loved that. Jaden this, Jaden that. And she still tries to call him. He doesn't answer."

"I'll admit it Jess. Alexis shouldn't have left things unresolved. But the fact that she's still holding a candle means a lot."

"I know, if Jaden wasn't so dense-

"What, you mean like you were to my feelings?" she interrupted.

Jesse blushed a deep crimson. "Hey, at least I finally clued in."

"True," Blair nodded.

Jesse changed the conversation back to the duel. "So know who you're going against?"

Shaking her head, Blair replied, "No."

"Well, I know it could go anyway but tradition says it would be the mentor."

"I hope not."

"Oh come on Blair, that blowheart-

"I told you Jess. He's different from how you knew him as a student. He doesn't show it much but he really cares about others."

"So you tell me. I still find it difficult to believe."

Blair smiled again. "Well I have to get ready for the duel. Oh wait. Have you told her he's coming?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, she'll try to make it to see him, if he shows up. None of us can come right now because of the current stage in the project."

"Which dimension are you guys gonna set base at now?"

Jesse held back for a few moments before answering. "Blair, honey. Pegasus and Kaiba want us to observe things in- in Dark World."

Blair froze at the mention of the Duel Monster dimension everyone wanted to forget about.

"Be careful, okay," she said.

"Don't worry. It's only Stage 2. Chumley and Syrus are heading there to set up base. Once we have confirmation that's done, Pegasus says we can take a break and go to Reunion Week."

"But you're not going to, aren't you?"

"No, Blair. I'm sorry. I don't want to face him."

"It's okay," she lied. "Okay, gotta go get ready."

"Okay. Bye darlin'. I love you."

She blew him a kiss. "I love you, Jess."

Jesse smiled as the video message switched off on his side.

**:*:**

Blair leaned back into her chair, remembering how she and Jesse had become a couple. After realising Jaden and Alexis' unresolved feelings towards each other she threw her attentions away from Jaden and looked elsewhere. At first she thought of being with her best friend Marcel Bonaparte. They dated for two months in her final year before deciding they should just remain friends. From there she took focus off of boys and instead worked on her studies to become a duelling teacher.

Then after graduation she went to Duelling University, where she crossed paths with both Jesse and Alexis, who were in the middle of their three year degree to become duelling researchers. The three of them hung out with each other I their spare time, trading old Duel Academy stories and duelling one another.

Being with them again after the space of a year opened her eyes to the changes since they went on separate paths. Alexis always mentioned Jaden casually, indicating how much she missed him. Jesse showed his hurt openly about how Jaden had never said goodbye to him. The change in him concerned her as she always saw him as being just like Jaden. Happy, carefree, always looking for a challenge. She saw none of that in him back then.

Over the course of that year she worked on bringing the old Jesse back, with constant and helpful words of advice from Alexis who had done a similar thing for Jaden after everyone had come back from Dark World. Gradually she got him interested in having fun again and being more joyful in life.

Then came the day he got his duelling attitude back. She invited him over to her dorm for a duel. The competition between them both was fierce and heated, so much that Jesse showed off his spark many times when she dealt him an aggressive move. In the end, Jesse won but he concluded his finishing move with his favourite catchphrase. This made Blair so happy that she leapt across the room and pulled him into a tight embrace. When she realised what she had done she tried to gently pull away but he brought her back close to him. She looked up into his eyes and found the same realisation that she was now feeling. The realisation that they were in love.

The dating soon began, and went on until the end of both their degrees. Remembering how separation had felt when he and the others graduated before her, Blair dreaded being away from Jesse now that she was his girlfriend. Jesse promised her on their last day at the university that he would visit her constantly and video message everyday. Nevertheless she held a heavy heart as she commenced her new job as an Assistant teacher at the Academy and he went alongside Alexis to be Researchers for both Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp.

She soon found no worry as Jesse kept his promises to her, messaging every possible morning that he could find the time on and visiting her once every fortnight or once every month. Every occasion was a glorious romantic day, weekend or week. The visit that occurred last month she remembered the most fondly as she looked at the ring holder placed on the dresser next to her bed. Blair had never been one for rings or any kind of jewellery, so for the space of the past month, only one ring took residence on that holder.

Getting up from the chair, she moved to the dresser and plucked the ring out of the holder and placed it around her finger. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the small circlet of gold with a ruby stripe banded around it. She remembered the day. Jesse had come via Industrial Illusions' new teleporting transporter straight to the Academy. Unfortunately, since it was a test run for the device the coordinates had been placed incorrectly, and Jesse appeared in the Obelisk girls sauna. For that he got a severe ranting from whichever girls had been in there at the time, as well as two separate ones from Crowler and Bonaparte. Then she herself confronted him, wondering what could have possessed him to test the teleport on himself. Jesse blushed again as he explained that the transporter was invented to travel between the duelling dimensions once bases had been set up to accommodate them. Until then, transporting was only possible from the dimension-crossing vessels or from the Regula One satellite, built and stationed in the Void between Dimensions.

She asked him how the transporter got him to Duel Academy then. Jesse explained that Seto Kaiba intended to use the transporter on Earth as a public means of travel. Duel Academy was the test site for that idea.

Blair grumbled then and asked Jesse where he wanted to go. He said he had something to do first.

"What?" she had asked him.

Instead of immediately giving her a verbal answer, Jesse got down on one knee and removed a small red velvet box from his jacket. Blair held her breath as she realised what was happening.

He held the box out to her and said, "Blair Flannigan, you are the most inspiring and awesome woman I have ever met. We started out as friends back in our school days here at the Academy and have become so much more over the years since. Without you I would not be the person I am today, and I wish to thank and be grateful to you for all our lives. Blair, will you marry me?"

He opened the box, revealing the gold and ruby ring softly nestled into the fabric. Her heart thunderously beat against her ribs, letting everything else remain in silence. All her childhood she had looked for love through her crushes. Zane. Jaden. Marcel. And Jesse. Hoping to one day marry her truelove. For her that moment was finally there.

"Yes," she said. "Jess, of course I will."

Smiling, Jesse stood up, removed the ring and gently pressed it around her finger. Then he lifted up her chin so her eyes would look into his.

"My fiancée," he whispered aloud.

"No," she reciprocated. "Your life."

Their lips met.

**:*:**

Blair smile widened as she lightly touched her lip, remembering the first kiss she and Jesse shared as an engaged couple. Then she looked up at the clock and sighed when she realised the time.

"Better get ready," she said to herself.

After all it was not everyday that a chance of promotion and a planned celebration so she could reunite with old friends she had not seen in half a decade occurred on the same day.

* * *

**So Jesse and Blair are engaged to be married and Blair herself has to step up if she wants to be promoted to a full on teacher. And just who is her opponent for that duel? Any of you like to guess? Please R&amp;R.**


	3. Friends Reunite

Chapter 2- Friends Reunite

Blair was not the only former student now to have a job at Duel Academy; Bastion Misawa too was a member of staff as well. Since graduating five years ago he was immediately given a really important job by Chancellor Sheppard, one that equated in responsibility as much as Sheppard's own position. Bastion was given the honour of being the Academy's first ever power engineer and monitor.

However the job was not of the conventional sense, as the new method of electrical power was of Bastion's own invention. Before graduation day he sent off the blueprints of his plans to Kaiba Corp, where he would later learn his proposal had reached the hands of Seto Kaiba himself. Kaiba then contacted Chancellor Sheppard to provide the job and funds for the project to Bastion.

The plan was to draw energy from the Sacred Beast cards and using a complex circuitry in a specially designed power generating station to convert that energy into electrical power to self-run Duel Academy. It took a total of two and a half years and hundreds of thousands of Kaiba Corp's finances for Bastion to finally get it all done. Now three years onward he headed the Power Supervision team which observed the controlling and manipulation of the energy. Bastion knew there were dangers with what he was doing as he knew from experience that the energy of the Sacred Beast cards combined together was virtually limitless; there was always energy that went unconverted and had to be transferred elsewhere as according to his calculations a leak of unconverted card energy in either of the two power chambers that made up the station could prove deadly to anyone who did not wear protective gear.

_As if anyone would be stupid enough not to wear protective gear_, he thought.

Then he remembered Jaden. _Except him_.

"Mr. Misawa?""

"Hmm," he turned to see Marcel and Amundsen his two deputies of the team running towards him."

"What is it, boys?"

"Hah!" Marcel whooped. "Told you he'd forget, mon ami."

"Forget what?" Bastion asked in a puzzled tone.

"Mr. Misawa," Amundsen answered. "Today's the first day of your Reunion Week. Everyone who's coming is arriving at the dock in ten minutes."

_Reunion Week? Oh no!_

He looked at his wristwatch to double check. They were right.

"Great Scott! Is that the time? Arrgh! I'm supposed to be giving the guided tour of the station after Blair's duel and the special party!"

"Bastion, relax," Marcel raised his voice. "Amundsen and I will get everything set up for the tour here. You just head own to the dock and relive old times with our friends."

Bastion exhaled with relief. "Thank you, Marcel. What would I do without you?"

"Be missing everything in the world outside?" Marcel joked.

Bastion nodded. "Probably."

**:*:**

Leaving everything to Marcel and Amundsen, Bastion raced down to the docks. As he got within view he could already see the boat arriving.

_Thank God I'm not late. I almost did a Jaden_.

Panting he finally reached the dock as the boar moored in. He watched the ramp come down onto the concrete jetty and as his fellow former students walked across it. His eyes began looking for familiar faces, hoping to recognise old friends.

"Hey Bastion," he heard a voice call from behind.

He turned to see Blair coming to the dock as well, stopping only when she reached his side.

"Hello Blair, coming to see everyone?"

"They're my friends too Bastion."

"Is this the only welcoming committee for the greatest student Duel Academy ever had?" a snide voice reached them.

"Hello Chazz," both Bastion and Blair muttered.

Chazz Princeton perhaps the most obnoxious student Duel Academy ever had had descended the gangplank, still wearing his black trench coat around him.

"Hah, made you look," Chazz flashed a brilliant smile as he threw that trench coat off, revealing a sharp business suit underneath, the quality of which made Bastion and Blair's jaws drop.

"You two are looking at the new CEO of Princeton Incorporated."

"What about your brothers?" Bastion asked.

"Let's just say a friend volunteered to help with my hostile takeover as long as I let him buy out the company."

"Let me guess, Kaiba Corp?" Blair spoke, remembering how often the elder Princeton brothers were at loggerheads with the famous Seto Kaiba.

"Yep, best decision ever made. We invested in the transporters straight away; we're gonna get the mother lode."

"Oh, and what mother lode may that be, Private Chazz?" a cocky sounding Texan accent drawled.

"Hassleberry!" the other three turned.

Tyranno Hassleberry jumped of the boat deck and landed cleanly on the dock.

"Ta da! The one and only!"

"And I thought Chazz was the showoff," Blair muttered to herself.

"Excuse me! I'm the only showoff around here, Ms. Blair Flannigan," a young man with long brown hair and dashing good looks appeared from nowhere behind Chazz.

Chazz jumped and twisted around in a fright.

"Hello Atticus," Bastion acknowledged.

"Hey Bastion. My sis on holiday yet?"

Blair remembering what Jesse had told her earlier cut in. "She'll try to. Jess told me their project is at a very delicate stage right now."

"Don't tell me," Atticus waved his hand. "Setting up base in another dimension."

"This one hit's a little closer to home. It's Dark World."

As she expected everyone around her froze at the mention of the place they all wanted to forget. But it was cut quickly when Chazz turned around, realising that there were two people he had seen on the boat that had yet to come off.

"Where are Aster and Sartorius?"

Hassleberry grumbled. "Knowing Sartorius, he's probably doing one last check on his psychic cards."

**:*:**

Indeed in his cabin Sartorius was doing exactly that. Not a good fortune, not a good fortune at all, he thought as he examined the three cards before him on the table. One in particular plagued his mind. The Lightning Struck Tower; sudden and imminent death. In all his time as a psychic he had never once drawn that card, which worried him completely. The other two cards were perfectly normal, one of them being a sign of happiness. Entwined Hearts face up meant that two people destined to be together were about to reunite. The last card was Multi-Encounter, which meant that Entwined Hearts would occur multiple times in the near future.

_But so will the Lightning Struck tower_, he thought.

"Hey Sartorius!" Aster knocked on his cabin door. "We're at Academy Island."

Sartorius looked up from the cards. "Coming, "he called out.

But he looked back down at the three cards. His eyes tightened in fear as he gazed at the Lightning Struck Tower. He did not like this one bit.

**:*:**

Blair, Bastion, Hassleberry and Chazz waited for Aster and Sartorius to show. Blair checked her wristwatch. It was nearly half an hour to her duel.

"So Hassleberry, how's bone digging going?" Bastion asked.

"Huh? Oh, I gave that up four years ago. There's pretty much nothing left _to _dig up."

"So then what?" Chazz blinked.

"I'm a pilot now, and I'm working at Kaiba Corp. I've just been enlisted as a member of the project between them and Industrial Illusions."

Blair blinked this time. "Another friend working on this I.I. and K.C. project? What are the chances?"

"Stronger than you think," Bastion answered. "Mr. Pegasus told me my power idea for the Academy ended up being the foundation of the project. He said without it he and Mr. Kaiba could not have gotten it off the ground."

"Hey guys!"

They turned to see Aster coming down the gangplank with Sartorius in tow. Blair noticed the worried look on the psychic's face.

"Hey Aster! Sartorius!" Hassleberry and Atticus both replied.

"Any sign of Jaden?" the pro duellist asked. "I couldn't find him on the boat."

Everyone shook their heads.

"Guess that means the sarge is a no-show," Hassleberry muttered.

"Nuh!" Chazz snorted. "He's probably running late as usual."

"But there was only one boat, Chazz," Atticus pointed out.

"Wait!" Bastion put up his hands. He had noticed one other absence on the boat. "Where's Zane?"

Everybody looked back at the boat. The gangplank was already being pulled back aboard by the crew.

"Ah, excuse me," Aster called up to them.

"Yeah?" one of the shipmen asked.

"There's someone who hasn't got off yet. A Doctor Zane Truesdale."

The shipman looked at the passenger manifest. "Let's see. Truesdale. Ah, aha, ah, ah yeah here it is. Says here he'll be coming here by private plane."

"Private plane? Why?"

"According to the manifest, he was waiting back for the only absentee. A Jaden Yuki. Said he expected Mr. Yuki to be running late."

"Ugh! Where would the slacker get without us," Chazz groaned.

Nobody bothered to answer him.

"Thank you," Aster replied to the shipman.

"Well, that answers that," Bastion spoke. "I guess that means we head to the first thing on the Reunion itinerary. Blair's promotion duel."

"It's only a promotion duel if she wins or puts up a good enough fight, Bastion," Chazz replied.

"Well, if I was up against you Chazz, I'd trounce you easily," Blair slyly remarked.

For once Chazz did not take the bait. "You would've if it was five years ago, but I've been getting better."

"So have I."

Bastion moaned. "Can we just get to the arena and see who her surprise duellist is?"

"I can predict it for you," Sartorius perked up, hoping to be able to forget his previous reading.

Blair nodded. "Go ahead."

Sartorius handed her his deck of tarot cards. "Shuffle."

Blair shuffled the deck and handed it back to him. Sartorius moved the top five cards to his hand.

"Now choose two cards for me to discard."

"The first on the left and the second on the right."

Sartorius removed those cards and looked at the remaining ones.

"Hmm, Hidden Heart of Gold. Your opponent hardly ever shows his true feelings to anyone. Then the Wise Mentor; your opponent is either a teacher or a close confidante. And then there's Mysterious Fortune. Something is going to happen to your opponent in his or her future. I need to draw another card to determine that."

He pulled another card from his deck. His eyes widened. "It's the duel card Final Fusion."

"What does that mean?" Hassleberry asked.

"One of two things. It means your opponent either has this card in his or her possession or is destined to do something similar to the card's function."

"Well, that's a lotta help," Hassleberry exclaimed sarcastically. "A teacher or a close confidanta or whatever. That could be any teacher in this school. Same goes for that Hidden Heart of Gold. And that Mystery Fortune and Final Fusion, no help there either."

"Hassleberry, enough!" Blair shouted. "Don't knock back Sartorius' ability. He doesn't mock yours!"

Hassleberry scratched his head. "Sorry, private."

"It's fine," Sartorius sighed. "Sometimes I'm glad not to know the truth behind my predictions, or that I am proven wrong."

"Okay, Chazz announced. "Everybody's off the boat. Zane and Jaden are coming later by plane. Blair's duel is now in twenty minutes of starting. To the arena!"

Everyone nodded and began running towards the campus.

**:*:**

Chazz, Bastion, Hassleberry, Atticus, Aster and Sartorius entered the VIP box of the duelling arena. Chancellor Sheppard arose from his usual seat to greet them.

"Hello graduates!" he boomed. "Life outside school treating you okay?"

"A little."

"You know I'm doing fine, sir. I work here."

"As best as can be, Chance."

"Music's fine. Duelling's fine. And so am I."

"Ditto for me as well, except the music."

"Bad morning, Chancellor, but otherwise fine."

"Good," Sheppard replied.

Everyone watched as Blair entered the arena and took her place on one side of the field. Sheppard spoke into the microphone.

"Good morning, Ms. Flannigan. Ready for this?"

Blair brought a thumbs up. "You bet, sir."

Sheppard smiled. "Then good luck and meet your opponent. And here he is," he motioned to the other side of the field. "Doctor Vellian Crowler!"

Blair turned and indeed found herself facing her mentor across the field. _That's a point for you, Jess. You'll get a big kiss when I see you again_. She smiled and bowed her head. "Respects, mentor."

Crowler grinned. "Don't be formal, Blair. This is a duel. Emotions run high when people friendly to each other have to face off."

Above in the VIP box Chazz looked down at the field nonplussed. "Okay, I get the Wise Mentor, but Hidden Heart of Gold? Come on."

"Chazz," Bastion spoke. "Crowler does care, you know?"

The CEO of Princeton Inc. shrugged. "Point taken, but Final Fusion? Last I looked, Crowler does not have that card in his deck."

No one had an answer for him.

"So my assistant teacher, are you ready to ascend or remain on your current level?" Crowler asked.

"Ascend, of course!" Blair declared.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Okay everyone, Crowler is indeed Blair's opponent in a duel that will decide whether or not she will be promoted to a full teacher. Congratulations to those that guessed right. Everyone scheduled to arrive at Academy Island for Reunion Week has done so, with the exception of Jaden and Zane. Didn't I make Zane a good friend by hanging back for our favourite GX duellist? I will have the next chapter up soon. Please R&amp;R.**


	4. Teacher or Assistant

**Welcome back to The Wrath of Viper, readers. In this chapter, we will see Blair be tested in a duel to determine whether she will be promoted as a teacher. Before you ask, yes, this duel will feature some cards of my own invention. In this timeline, it's been five years since the end of the anime, and the characters would have undoubtedly added some new cards to their decks. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Teacher or Assistant

"DUEL!" Blair and Crowler both declared.

The two were then dealt their first hands.

"Since I am a gentleman, I'll let the lady go first."

"Thank you," Blair said as she looked at the six cards in her hand. She froze. _Gods, this was not a good draw_. The cards were Jar of Greed, Cupid Kiss, Scapegoat, Happy Marriage, Defence Maiden and Mystic Revolution. Not a single one of them was a monster, or a trap card she could use right now. _Better play defensively_.

"I activate the spell card Scapegoat, which allows me to Special Summon 4 Sheep tokens to the field in Defence mode."

Four sheep appeared in the monsters are of her side of the field. ATK/0 DEF/0

"I then lay one card face down and call it a turn."

Crowler looked at his student's strategy. _Hmmm, she's playing a defence. On her first turn. Meaning she doesn't have a monster in her hand yet. But the facedown could be a trap_. He looked at his hand. He had Ancient Gear Beast, Crazy Summoning Gear, Ancient Gear Castle, Desperado Battle, Statue of the Wicked and The Trojan Horse. _Two monsters, one of which I cannot summon without another_.

"Very well, Ms. Flannigan. I summon The Trojan Horse in Attack mode."

On his side of the field a doppelganger of the wooden horse of ancient myth appeared. ATK/1600 DEF/1200

"But I won't attack," he announced.

"You won't?" Blair asked in surprise.

"No, but I will place two cards facedown and end my turn."

_That was weird_, Blair thought. _He could have destroyed one of my tokens with that monster He probably thinks my facedown is a trap._ _Let's let him keep thinking that_.

"I draw," she declared, doing so and revealing to her self the Stray Lambs card.

_Darn, I won't be able to use this. All but one of my monster spaces are being used up by my sheep. Is that why Crowler did not attack?_

"I end my turn.

_Hmph. She drew a card but she can't use it. Nor did she activate that facedown. Hmm. Might not be a trap after all. Let's just see_.

"My draw," he said. He pulled out Magnet Circle Level 2.5 and smirked.

"I activate from my hand the spell card Magnet Circle Level 2.5. Tell me my student, what does this card do?"

"It allows you to Special Summon one Level 2 or lower machine type monster from your hand or deck," Blair begrudgingly replied.

"Yes, which will make you wish I had the normal Level 2 version instead, which indicates the monster has to be in my hand."

"You didn't?" Blair groaned.

"No. I Special Summon Ancient Gear in Attack mode."

His chosen monster appeared on the field next to the Trojan Horse. ATK/100 DEF/800

"And let's not forget Ancient Gear's special ability. I can Special Summon another one."

Another Ancient Gear appeared next to the first. ATK/100 DEF/800

_Now we will see if her facedown is a trap_. "First Ancient Gear, attack the Sheep token on the far right."

Ancient Gear shattered the token. Blair did not activate her facedown. Crowler grinned. _It's not a trap_.

"Second Ancient Gear, destroy another of her Sheep tokens!"

Blair was forced to watch as a second Sheep token was shattered into nothing.

"You finished?" she exclaimed.

"Not quite," Crowler smirked. "A question. What does this trap do?"

"What trap?"

"This one. I activate my facedown Desperado Battle."

Blair answered him. "You can only activate it on your own Battle Phase. Selecting one monster on your side of the field, you can have that monster attack twice but to do so costs that monster one thousand Attack points, all just for this turn."

"High marks," Crowler congratulated her. "And I choose Trojan Horse."

Trojan Horse's Attack points reduced to 600.

"Now destroy her remaining two Sheep tokens!"

Blair grimaced as the deed was done.

"Now you're defenceless Blair, except for that one facedown. But I'm thinking it's not a trap card. Otherwise you would have used it to protect your tokens. And given the fact that you summoned tokens on your first turn you don't have a monster in your hand yet. But I digress and end my turn."

Blair frowned. _He's right. The card I've got facedown is Jar of Greed. That won't help me much. I need to build up a defence quick._ She drew Outstanding Dog Marron. _Even in attack, Marron won't be able to stand up to the Trojan Horse, but he would take one of the Ancient Gears with him. On the other hand, there's his facedown. Could be a trap and his are nasty_.

"I summon Outstanding Dog Marron in Defence mode. Next I activate the spell card Stray Lambs."

Marron and two Lamb tokens appeared on the field.

"Hold on!" Crowler screeched. "You can't summon a monster once you activate Stray Lambs."

"True, Blair nodded. "Which is why I summoned Marron first."

"Ohh, you found a loophole in your spell card's conditions. Nice work."

"Thank you, mentor. I end my turn."

_Brilliant use of her cards, but still a defence and a weak one at that. _Crowler drew the card Confiscator and added it to his hand. _I don't think I'll need this. I can destroy her defence right here and now_.

"Ancient Gears, destroy the Lamb tokens! Trojan Horse, take Marron out!"

All of Blair's monsters fell under the strong attacks.

"I end my turn."

"Can someone cover my eyes?" Hassleberry screamed up in the VIP box. "I can't take anymore of this."

"Blair keeps building up a defence but Crowler keeps trashing it down," Aster surmised.

"All without the expense of any of their Life Points so far," Bastion added.

"Yeah," Atticus nodded. "Blair needs to change the game a bit, if she wants to win."

"It's not about winning, Atticus. Blair just has to perform a good duel, right Chancellor?"

"Correct, Chazz," Sheppard answered. "And right now she's doing really well with just her defences. But Atticus is also right. Crowler is going to get more aggressive and stop Blair from putting up more defences; if she doesn't alter her strategy, well who knows?"

As part of Marron's special ability, instead of being sent to the graveyard when destroyed, it is shuffled back into her deck. Blair herself was thinking along the same lines as Atticus. She had to step up.

"My move," she declared, drawing Pikeru's Light of Enchantment. _Darn, not good enough_. "I activate my facedown Jar of Greed."

Crowler's eyes narrowed interestingly. "So that was her facedown. No wonder she didn't activate it before now. She was saving it for when it was needed."

Blair drew her card. It was Mystic Egg. _Perfect_.

"I summon Mystic Egg in Defence mode and call it a turn."

Mystic Egg emerged on the field. ATK/0 DEF/0

_Mystic Egg? Damn, that means if I destroy it, it will become one of her Mystic Baby monsters, and with the right combination, she can sacrifice it for one of her more powerful Mystic Monsters. I've got to up the ante before that happens. But I can knock her Life Points for a spin if I deal damage to her right now_.

"One monster for defence? With zero points? Against three attack monsters? For shame, Blair. Ancient Gear, destroy Mystic Egg."

Ancient Gear bashed Mystic Egg into a gooey pulp. Blair did not react as he knew she wouldn't.

"Now my second Ancient Gear and my Trojan Horse, attack Blair directly."

Knowing what she was in for Blair stood fast as Ancient Gear and Trojan Horse charged into her. Her Life Points reduced to 2300.

"Go ahead now, Blair. Summon your Mystic Baby Monster."

"I Special Summon Mystic Baby Scribe from my deck in Attack mode," Blair grunted.

Mystic Baby Scribe appeared on the field in the place of the egg that had allowed it to be there. ATK/900 DEF/1300

"Mystic Baby Scribe?" Chazz asked. "Never heard of that one."

"That's because it was only made last year," Bastion replied.

"Okay, but why it? Why didn't she summon Mystic Baby Dragon? It has way more Attack points than that puny thing."

"Mystic Baby Scribe may be the weakest of its series, but it's the only one of them with a special ability, and a very unique one at that."

"Which is?"

"After being summoned, whether in play on the field or in the graveyard, the other Mystic Baby monsters can be summoned simply by sacrificing Mystic Egg."

Atticus who had been listening to their conversation spoke up. "Okay, but does Crowler know that?"

"My draw!" Blair exclaimed. She drew Partner Change. _Why this card, this only works in a tag team duel_. She added it to her hand anyway and pulled out Mystic Revolution.

"I use the spell card Mystic Revolution to sacrifice Mystic Baby Scribe in order to summon Mystic Scribe."

Mystic Baby Scribe disappeared from the field to the graveyard, and Mystic Scribe appeared in it s place. ATK/2100 DEF/1500

"Does it have the same effect as the baby?" Chazz asked Bastion.

Bastion nodded. "Yes, but if they both end up in her hand after being played, Blair can remove both of them from play to summon one of her mature Mystic Monsters without Mystic Egg or Revolution."

"Unless Blair has something else in mind."

Blair did have something else in mind right now. To attack.

"Mystic Scribe, attack the Ancient Gear!"

Mystic Scribe moved forward and bashed Ancient Gear on the head with one of its scrolls. Crowler cringed as his Life Points were reduced to 1900. Blair now had the lead.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn."

_Grr. Now it will be impossible to Fusion Summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem without that Ancient Gear, unless I get it back from the graveyard._

"My turn!" he shouted. He drew Emes the Infinity, one of his favourite monsters, and smiled. "Oh, Blair. I can assure you right now you're going to lose this duel."

"If I am, Doctor Crowler, I won't be losing that easily."

"We'll see."

_Okay, I won't be able to use Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem now, but you'll do just as well old friend._

"I sacrifice my Ancient Gear and my Trojan Horse in order to summon Emes the Infinity."

Both Ancient Gear and Trojan Horse vanished, with Emes replacing them. ATK/2500 DEF/2000

"Oh no!" Blair shouted.

"Oh yes. Emes, attack her Mystic Scribe."

Emes smashed Mystic Scribe to bits. Bair's Life Points descended to 1900, placing her in a tie with Crowler.

"And of course," Crowler continued. "Emes' special ability, which is, Blair?"

"For every monster it destroys in battle, it gains 700 Attack points."

Crowler clicked his fingers. "Exactly," he said as Emes' attack rose to 3200. "I now end my turn."

"Both Baby and Adult Scribe are in the graveyard," Aster exclaimed.

Bastion announced, "Yes, now Blair just needs to find a way to get them into her hand and remove them from play. And there is no doubt in my mind that she will use them to summon Mystic Dragon. It is her most powerful monster card, but she needs to summon it quickly before Emes gains enough Attack points to overwhelm it."

"If she gets another Mystic Egg, why can't she just use that to summon Mystic Baby Dragon and then-oh, wait!"

"Yes. I said she no longer needs Mystic Egg or Revolution to summon her mature Mystic Monsters. That's the drawback of the Scribe's special ability. They have to be Normal Summoned from now on. Meaning Mystic Dragon has to actually be in Blair's hand as well."

"I draw," Blair spoke. She drew Beckoning Light. _Good_.

"I activate the spell card Beckoning Light, which allows me to bring back any number of Light monsters from my graveyard back to my hand as long as I discard the same amount of cards. So I'll discard Partner Change, and bring back Mystic Egg. I will now play Mystic Egg in Defence mode."

Mystic Egg reappeared on the field. "I end my turn."

For once Crowler could see his student's strategy clearly. Was she waiting for the scribes to return to her hand as well as place Mystic Dragon there as well or was she going to do it the usual way and have Mystic Baby Dragon hatch and find a way of restoring Mystic Revolution to her deck? _After all, it's not compulsory to activate a special ability. W-wait. She has to Normal Summon Mystic Dragon if it's in her hand; she will need two sacrifices to summon it. The Mystic Egg will be another monster_.

"I draw," he shouted, drawing Ancient Gear Soldier. He smiled.

"I summon Ancient Gear Soldier to the field in Attack mode, but he will not be attacking this turn. I have other ideas for him."

Ancient Gear Soldier appeared next to Emes. ATK/1300 DEF/1300

Crowler smirked. _Sure I could have Ancient Gear Soldier attack whatever Mystic Baby Blair plans to replace that egg with, and leave her wide open to Emes' attack, but then again, I want her to fight at her best_.

"Emes, destroy Mystic Egg!"

Emes smashed the egg. In its place Blair summoned Mystic Baby Knight in Defence mode. ATK/1100 DEF/1500

Emes' attack rose to 3900. "I end my turn."

"What?" Chazz exclaimed. "He had her! Ancient Gear Soldier could have taken that egg and Emes would have wiped Blair out!"

Sheppard shook his head. "Duelling is the only place where Crowler's old attitude remains. He likes to play with his opponents when there are no high stakes, giving them openings to battle."

"He didn't give Jaden an opening at the entrance exam," Bastion mentioned.

"That's because back then he didn't want Jaden in Duel Academy you idiot!" Chazz thundered.

"Yes," Sheppard nodded. "He considers this a normal game because here he wants Blair to succeed. He is her mentor after all."

Blair had also realised Crowler could have creamed her. But he had not, he gave her a chance. He was playing with her.

_Well, I'll teach him to take me seriously_.

"My draw," she called and pulled Monster Reincarnation from her deck. She smiled.

"I activate Monster Reincarnation. I send one card to the graveyard to summon Mystic Baby Scribe to my hand. I now summon it to the field in Defence mode."

_Perfect. All I need now is Mystic Scribe back from the graveyard and Mystic Dragon in my hand_.

"I end my turn."

"Blair, are you trying to have your own strategy sunk?" Crowler called seriously across the field.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He pointed to the Mystic Baby Scribe. "Your Baby Scribe is back on the field. I can destroy it and send it back to your graveyard."

"Oh no!" Blair shouted, realising her sudden mistake.

Crowler nodded, frowning. "I gave you an opening, and you messed up. Do not get overconfident or make an estimate of your opponent's skill. I learned that lesson nearly a decade ago."

Up in the VIP box, everyone could not help but smile. They knew exactly who Crowler had learned that lesson from.

"Now prepare for the consequences. I draw!"

Crowler drew Graceful Charity and added it to his hand. "Emes, attack Mystic Baby Knight. Ancient Gear Soldier, attack Mystic Baby Scribe."

Blair watched in agony as her only chance of summoning Mystic Dragon went up in smoke with her two defence monsters.

"I end my turn."

"I don't know whether to call that cruel or just," Sartorius commented.

"It's both," Sheppard answered him. "Crowler really wants her to succeed so he is very disappointed that Blair has made a huge mistake, even when he gave her that opening instead of defeating her outright."

"I see."

The others in the box were not so sure they did.

_Come on Blair, it's not over yet. That's what Jaden would say if he was here. Not over until the last card is played_. She drew the next card from her deck. She smiled, no she started laughing.

Across the field Crowler grinned. _Finally_, he thought.

"What's so funny, Blair?" he asked.

"Mentor, it's true. Mystic Dragon may be my most powerful monster, but it is certainly not my best."

"Oh, do tell."

Blair laughed again. "You're in trouble now. I almost had Jaden with this card once."

Bastion's eyes widened, recalling the story when Syrus had told him. "Uh-oh. Not that one."

"Crowler's in for it," Chazz remembered losing one of his duels with Blair because of that particular card.

Blair confirmed their fears. "I summon Maiden in Love to the field in Attack mode."

Maiden in Love appeared on the field. ATK/400 DEF/300

"I end my turn."

"That card?" Crowler asked.

_Maiden in Love cannot be destroyed in battle, only by spell or trap effects. Mine are useless. _"Fine. I draw."

The card he drew was his second Statue of the Wicked. He placed it and Confiscator facedown next to the only other spell or trap card on his side of the field, his first Statue of the Wicked. _Now if only Blair makes the mistake of destroying them both_.

"I end my turn."

Blair took her next turn and drew from her deck. The card she drew was Token Thanksgiving. _Too bad both my token sets are already gone, I could have used this then_.

"Maiden in Love, attack Emes the Infinity," she commanded.

Maiden in Love sprinted forward, hugged Emes and gave him a kiss. Emes blushed, not knowing a Maiden Counter had been placed on him.

Crowler slapped his forehead. "Emes, stop it. You are in battle, not in love!"

"I end my turn," Blair shrugged.

Crowler looked at his student with renewed admiration. _Now that's better, which means I have to be_. He drew, getting Ancient Gear Factory in his hand.

"I play the spell card Ancient Gear Factory. I select one Ancient Gear monster in my hand and show it to my opponent."

He chose the card, turned it in his hand and showed it to Blair. It was Ancient Gear Beast.

"Now to summon it, I have to remove any Ancient Gear cards whose level totals must equal to double the Beast's total from play. Therefore, I remove Ancient Gear Golem and my second Ancient Gear Soldier from play. Arise, Ancient Gear Beast!"

The Ancient Gear Beast joined the ranks of Emes and the first Ancient Gear Soldier on the field. ATK/2000 DEF/2000

"But he will not attack you as I know it would be a waste of time with your Maiden in Love on the field. I end my turn."

"Only drawing out the inevitable, mentor," Blair called out as she drew for her turn. The card was Mystic Baby Magician. She added it to her hand and removed another from it.

"I play the Continuous trap, Defence Maiden. As long as I control a faceup Maiden in Love. Your monsters must always select it as an attack target."

Crowler growled as he realised that Blair really had made attacking Maiden in Love near-inevitable.

"But before it forces you to do anything, I will have Maiden in Love attack Ancient Gear Beast."

Maiden in Love again sprinted forward, hugged Ancient Gear Beast, and kissed it. Ancient Gear Beast purred unnaturally as his Maiden Counter was given to him.

"Ancient Gear Beast, this is not a fairy tale. Beasts don't fall in love!"

"Yours does!" Blair giggled. "I end my turn."

"That's it, young lady!" Crowler shouted. "You cannot seduce my machines!"

He drew his second Ancient Gear Golem card and added it to his hand.

"I play the spell card Graceful Charity. I draw three cards, then I must discard two."

He pulled out the three cards and looked at them. They were Ancient Gear Tank, Polymerisation and Ancient Gear Engineer. The choice was easy; he discarded the latter two to the graveyard.

"I play the Equip spell Ancient Gear Tank and attach it to my Ancient Gear Soldier, giving him a power boost of 600 Attack points."

Ancient Gear Soldier boarded the tank and its attack rose to 1900.

"Your Defence Maiden is still in play so I will not attack. I end my turn."

Blair shook her head. "If you won't attack, mentor, then I will. But first I draw." She drew Mystic Egg and remembered Mystic Baby Scribe's special ability.

"I summon Mystic Egg to the field in Defence mode, but it's not staying long. Thanks to Baby Mystic Scribe's special ability, I can simply sacrifice it for a Baby Mystic monster in my hand, and that monster is Mystic Baby Magician!"

Mystic Egg vanished and was replace by Mystic Baby Magician. ATK/1000 DEF/1400

"Then I play the Equip spell Cupid Kiss and attach it to Mystic Baby Magician. You know what's coming, mentor, so I'll give you an opening. I skip my Battle Phase and end my turn."

Crowler frowned as he drew his next card. It was the trap Damage Condenser. He laid it facedown and ended his turn.

"That's it, mentor?" she asked.

"That's it," Crowler grumbled.

"My move then," Blair declared as she drew out Mystic Baby Dragon. _Perfect, now I need my last Mystic Egg_.

"Maiden in Love, attack Ancient Gear Soldier."

Maiden in Love leaped up on to the Ancient Gear Tank and gave Ancient Gear Soldier a kiss.

"Aren't you the cute one?" she asked.

Ancient Gear Soldier blushed. "Umm, uh, yeah."

Crowler growled again as he watched Maiden in Love run back to Blair's side of the field.

Blair herself smiled. The next attack was going to be a gamble, but it had to be done.

"Mystic Baby Magician, attack Ancient Gear Soldier," she ordered.

"What, you will lose it?" Crowler roared.

"Yep, I'll lose my magician but you'll lose something as well."

"What are you talking about?"

Everyone in the arena watched as Mystic Baby Magician took on Ancient Gear Soldier. Mystic Baby Magician shattered upon impact. Blair's Life Points reduced down to 1000.

"What was that about, Blair!"

"Simple, Doctor Crowler. Baby Magician's sacrifice allowed Cupid Kiss to strike your Ancient Gear Soldier."

Crowler blinked. "Meaning what?"

"Here it comes!" Bastion said.

"Here we go!" Chazz groaned.

Blair laughed. "Just watch. Maiden in Love."

At her position on the field, Maiden in Love held her arms open wide as if expecting an embrace.

"Soldier boy!" she cooed loudly.

Ancient Gear Soldier's black eyeless sockets turned into bright pink love hearts.

"I'm coming, darling."

Crowler rounded on it. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ancient Gear Soldier blushed. "Sorry, sir. Love conquers all. This metal man is changing sides."

"WHAAT? You are a machine. Machines don't fall in love!"

"Apologies sir, but as of now I am discharged from your services!" Ancient Gear Soldier stated as he drove the tank over to join Maiden in Love. When he reached her, the two began smothering each other with kisses.

"I'll have you court martialled for this!" Crowler yelled.

"Lucky son of a gun," Emes muttered.

"Yeah," Ancient Gear Beast agreed. "Why couldn't that little magician have died taking us on?"

"Shut up!" Crowler shouted at them.

Blair giggled. "I end my turn."

_Grrr. This is embarrassing! I should never have given her that opening and let her try again another time. Still, I'm impressed at her comeback. Now we're both at an impasse, unable to do damage to each other. As strong as my Ancient Gear Soldier can be for her, it's not strong enough to take on Emes or Ancient Gear Beast. And because of her Defence Maiden in play, I cannot attack another monster besides Maiden in Love, and Maiden in Love is indestructible in battle._

_Of course I could use Ancient Gear Beast's special ability to cancel the Defence Maiden for this turn and destroy that Ancient Gear Soldier for his treachery. But that would only deal 100 points damage to Blair and the impasse would still go on. I need something more destructive_.

"My draw," he said in a calm tone. He saw the card he drew and smiled.

"Uh oh!" Atticus groaned.

Chazz nodded. "He smiled."

"Not a good thing," Sheppard, Aster, Sartorius, Bastion and Hassleberry all chimed in.

"One question, Blair," Crowler asked. "What is it Jaden Yuki always says when a duel doesn't seem to be going his way?"

Blair answered instinctively. "It's not over until the last card is played."

"As usual with duelling, he's right. This is the last move of the game," Crowler sated.

"Are you sure you're not being overconfident this time?" Blair asked.

"Sorry, no. I activate the spell card Heavy Storm. Final question: its function."

"It destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field! No!"

On Crowler's side of the field his three facedown cards shattered. Blair watched as her Defence Maiden and Ancient Gear Tank shattered. Crowler cringed as destroying the Ancient Gear Tank cost him 600 Life Points, reducing him down to 1300.

"You were good, Blair," Crowler congratulated her. "You made a mistake but you came back in great strength. But now, this duel ends."

"Emes, attack that traitorous Ancient Gear Soldier!"

Emes got over his Maiden Counter and approached Ancient Gear Soldier slowly.

"Now wait a minute, Emes, old friend. Can't we discuss this?"

Emes looked at him darkly and brought his attack up.

"My love!" Maiden in Love screamed.

"Forgive me darling Maiden," Ancient Gear Soldier turned to her sadly.

"Die traitor!" Emes yelled as he brought his attack down, slashing through Ancient Gear Soldier. Ancient Gear Soldier splintered and fell apart.

"No!" Maiden in Love screamed.

Blair felt swamped as her Life Points were reduced to zero. The duel was over**.**

**:*:**

Everyone who was in the VIP box came down to the arena floor to congratulate both Blair and Crowler for a really great duel.

"Good work, Blair. You too Doc," Hassleberry said as he hugged Blair.

"Yeah you two did great," Atticus gave them two thumbs up.

"Could have been better, but it was okay," Chazz surmised.

"One mistake, Blair. It happens," Bastion comforted her.

"Yeah, made some mistakes in my duels. Still do at times," Aster smiled.

"Yeah, I should know," Sartorius retorted. "I was embarrassed by them all."

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Sheppard said. "Good duelling. I'll send the video to the judges, Blair, and we'll see how things go, but if you want my opinion, they will promote you hands down.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Blair replied as she turned to watch Crowler being congratulated by Bonaparte and Ms. Fontaine who had arrived to see the last moments of the duel. "I just wish Doctor Crowler wasn't so aggressive in his duels. He's different then."

A voice spoke up. "True, Doctor Crowler's got better as a person but how he acts at duels, that's how he gets his game on!"

Everyone recognised the voice as soon as he spoke. It was a voice they had not heard in nearly five long years. They all turned towards the entrance to the arena and found him standing there arms crossed against his chest, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the light, with a warm goofy but cool smile plastered across his face.

"JADEN!"

* * *

**First things first, JADEN'S BACK! YAAY! Other things, yeah I know, Blair lost. But as Chancellor Sheppard said, the judges decide whether she can become a teacher from her performance, not because she won. So it's their decision (yeah, yeah and mine). Additionally, you may have noticed I gave a lot of the audience dialogue to Atticus, Chazz, Aster, Sartorius and Sheppard. That would be because they don't have much to do with the rest of the story, so I thought to give them as much appearances as possible before I really get this story underway. Yeah, yeah, I know I gave Bastion a chunk of the dialogue too; I thought he would be the best character of the ones in the VIP box to explain the various strategies that could have been taken as well as the uses of card effects, okay?**

**Please R&amp;R.**


	5. A Special Day

**Welcome readers to the latest addition to The Wrath of Viper. Before it begins, I would like to apologise to all of you who have been reading this from the start for taking so long with this chapter. Two afflictions of writers block, an idea for another fan fiction which I had to write on paper so I could get back to this, and creating character and plot summaries for another novel as well etc. I'M SORRY.**

**SpartanDog1, in your review, you requested that I change what Jaden is wearing from his school clothes to something different. Normally in my writing, I like to leave what my characters are wearing to the imagination of my readers unless it symbolises a part of character development or central to the plot. ie Jesse in a lab overcoat because of his job as a Duelling Researcher (The Assistant Teacher); Chazz in a business suit as he is now in charge of his brothers' company (Friends Reunite). However, for you, I decided to make an exception.**

**So here it is…**

* * *

Chapter 4- A Special Day

"JADEN!"

Jaden uncrossed his arms and he walked over to his old school friends and former teachers. "Hey guys, how've you been doing?"

Hassleberry was the first to speak up. "Great, sarge. Went for the bone digging, but it just wasn't working. So I've got a job as a pilot instead."

"A pilot? Good for you, Hassleberry."

Aster went next. "Still doing good at the pros, Jaden. How come I haven't seen you there?"

"Been busy. I've been helping others see their duel spirits."

"Threw my brothers out of the business, slacker," Chazz boasted.

"Great, Chazz. Knew you could do it. How's the fortune telling going, Sartorius?"

Preferring not to speak of his recent experience back on the boat, Sartorius chose to lie. "Heh, same everyday fortunes, Jaden."

Jaden smiled at this. "Good. We could use some normal in our lives."

"Not me, Jaden," Atticus grinned while thumbing at himself. "I still live on the wild side. Concerts here, fan girls there."

"But it's better than Nightshroud?" Bastion made a point.

"Yeah," Atticus replied quietly. "I guess the music world is normal compared to that."

_Yeah, it is_, Jaden thought, remembering a very similar problem he once shared with Atticus about alternate personalities.

"What about you, Bastion? Blair? Anything special happen besides this duel?"

Bastion shrugged. "Just me, my pet project and my equations."

"They all over the walls again?"

"Yes," Bastion chuckled.

Blair stepped forward and showed Jaden her hand. "Guess what, Jaden?"

Jaden looked at her in confusion, wondering why she was holding her hand out like that. The he saw the ring on her finger.

"Whoa! You're getting married, Blair? Who's the lucky guy- no wait, let me guess. Marcel."

Blair giggled. "We dated for a month, so no."

Jaden looked at his friends, thinking that her fiancée was among them. They gave him no clue.

_Yubel_, he whispered in his mind.

It took his companion only a minute to sift through their emotions.

_It's none of them Jaden, although Sartorius is hiding something_.

Chazz's eyes narrowed as he clicked on what Jaden was doing.

"Asking for help is cheating, slacker," he said sharply.

Jaden shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"Come on Jaden. You can figure it out," Blair said sweetly.

Jaden took a closer look at the ring. _Gold. With a ruby stripe around it_.

_Wait- ruby_? His eyes widened. Inside him he could feel Yubel's reaction. She had not been expecting him to be the answer either.

"Jesse?" he said out loud.

Blair dropped her hand to her side and nodded.

"H-how? When?"

"Little over two and a half years," Blair smiled.

Jaden's stunned expression turned into a wide grin. "Okay, where is that sly dog?" he looked around for his friend. "He really pulled that one over my eyes."

Blair's smile softened into a small frown. "He's not here, Jaden, and he's not going to be."

"Why not?"

"Jaden, it's been five years. You didn't say goodbye to him. He's been hurting over that ever since."

Hearing this Jaden started feeling downcast. "He doesn't want to see me, does he?" he spoke his feelings.

Blair slowly shook her head. "He knows you too well, Jay. He knows everything he'll say will hurt you more than this."

"Maybe I deserve to hear it then, from him and Alexis."

"Actually," Blair smiled again. "Alexis does want to talk to you."

Jaden lifted his head up. "Where is she then?" he asked, noticing that she was not there with the others.

"She's- working for Industrial Illusions. But she'll be here soon."

Instead of bringing about the please reaction she thought she would see, a storm brewed in his eyes.

"Please tell me," he said in a monotone, "that she is not with that project in the duelling dimensions?"

Blair gulped but nodded. Everyone tensed, expecting Yubel's eyes to show up instead of his. Sheppard chose to act by bringing something up about Jaden he had only just noticed.

"Jaden m'boy? How come you're not wearing your school blazer?"

The anger Jaden was displaying calmed slowly. Everyone else who had heard Sheppard's question but did not quite understand it looked at Jaden and their mouths fell open. He was indeed not wearing his old Slifer Red blazer at all, or even his old black T-Shirt; instead he was wearing a buttoned up red polyester shirt with pointed collar, accompanied by a pair of belted long black jeans and cream white sports shoes.

Chazz was the first to verbally react. "Okay, Jaden. When did you change your image?"

Jaden's lips turned into a laidback smile. "Guys, I wasn't going to wear the blazer forever once we were out of school."

"Did- did you throw it away?" Blair asked in surprise, easily recalling how fond Jaden was of it.

"No! I sent it to my parents! They're keeping it safe for me!"

Everyone let out a breath of relief, glad that Jaden had not changed too much and that Yubel did not come to the surface. Had that happened they had no doubt they would have been greeted with terrible memories.

"Anyway, she's in the duelling dimensions?" he asked with worry.

"On the Regula satellite in the Void. S he doesn't travel to the actual dimensions," Blair answered, intentionally leaving out that two of their other friends did.

Jaden nodded. "Okay, okay. As long as she doesn't go to-

_Jaden, they are_, Yubel rushed into his mind. He looked at Blair.

"They're exploring Dark World!"

Everyone flinched, except for Blair. "Alexis isn't. And neither is Jesse. They're both remaining on Regula safe and sound."

_There's something she's not saying, Jaden_.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Blair held her breath. _Never try to hide anything from a guy who shares his soul with a Duel Spirit_. "They aren't, but-

"Syrus and Chumley are," a voice from behind Jaden finished for her.

Jaden turned on the spot. Zane Truesdale walked into the arena with his usual solemn expression on his face.

"Hey Zane!" everybody chorused.

"Hello everybody."

"Sy? Chumley?" Jaden spoke dully. "They're just going there?"

"Jaden," Zane spoke. "We've put it behind us enough. I'll admit it, for you it would be harder to shake off."

Jaden looked weakly and tiredly at Zane. "I know, Zane. I did too. At least I thought I did. I guess I just don't want another adventure."

Everyone, even Zane, felt surprise at this confession. Jaden, the young man they had known in their student years who always accepted a challenge with childlike eagerness and dove straight into danger to save a friend with fierce determination, had said that he did not want any more.

"Sarge, are you feeling okay?" Hassleberry asked in concern, morbidly wondering if Jaden was sick.

His former roommate turned wistfully toward him. "I'm fine, Hassleberry. But after eight years of saving the world and adventuring, I just want a normal life from now on. I'm tired out."

He looked around after speaking and saw the reaction he had expected to see. They were all stunned to have heard that from him.

_What do they know_, he asked himself and Yubel, _they've had normal for five years_.

_You're right, Jaden. They're just surprised to hear you saying it. And I have to admit it, so am I_.

_I know, Yubel_. _I just want to have one time here without trouble from anything_.

He spoke up with a small smile. "Don't look at me like that, guys. You've been studying and having jobs for the past five years, without having to bring your duelling decks to stop someone or something. I've been travelling all the world that time, with only a few breaks here and there. I'm exhausted, worn out. So I just want some normal times here."

Crowler who had not spoken a word or made a move coughed. "Well then, may I suggest we move on to the next occasion on the itinerary?" he asked.

"Good idea, Dr. Crowler," Sheppard boomed. "Which I recall is escorting our reunion guests here to their accommodations for the week."

"Oui, chancellor," Professor Bonaparte piped up.

"Very well then," Sheppard clapped his hands together. "To the Obelisk dorms."

"Obelisk?" Hassleberry shouted. "But what about Ra or Slifer?"

Fonda Fontaine tsked. "You are here as special guests, so you get to stay in the top quality dorms. Besides, Slifer's full up anyway."

Bastion nodded. "And Ra's not much better in vacancies," he added.

"Why's that?" Aster asked. The pro duellist knew that Obelisk Blue was the highest of the three student ranks and was surprised that it would be the most vacant.

"Well ahem," Sheppard answered/ Slifer's been pretty popular thanks to Jaden being well known for the past five years. And entrants looked the rest of you up and found you basically supported the Slifer rank, despite being in the higher two dorms. And it got out about Obelisk's prejudice to the Slifers. There have been so many Slifer entrants that we had no choice but to automatically promote a number of them to Ra, but only a select few want to get into Obelisk."

"Yes," Crowler simmered. "The select few are those who are fans of Zane, Alexis or Chazz and know them to have been Obelisks."

"Calm down, Crowler," Fontaine coaxed her colleague. "At least Obelisk hasn't been closed down due to the low numbers."

Jaden turned to the two heads of the Obelisk dorm. "Hey, if anyone says they're closing down Obelisk, just come get me to tell 'em different. I still owe you guys for keeping Slifer open."

"Not necessary, Jaden. I assure you," Crowler waved his hand. "I threatened to resign if that happened."

"Yes," Bastion added. "The students did not want him to go, so they wrote their parents who claimed uproariously to the Board of Founders. Since then it was decreed no dorm of Duel Academy was ever to be torn down."

Jaden smiled. _Good_. _No changes there at least_.

**:*:**

Crowler and Sheppard led the collection of former students to the Obelisk Blue dorm. Along the way it occurred to Jaden that aside from those who were involved in the project, there were a few other absences.

"Hey! What about Jim and Axel? And Mindy and Jasmine?"

Crowler sounded off the names and the reasons why they were not present. "Mr. Cook, and his pet, are unavailable due to the fact they are opening their new nature wildlife park. Mr. Brodie is currently serving in the army and could not get an absence of leave. Mindy, as you call Ms. Cooper, is in the tropics doing a film for Hollywood. As for Mrs. Princeton, I suggest you ask her husband."

Everyone in the group who was not aware of what those four had been doing since graduation all stopped and rounded on the young CEO, their mouths gaping open. Chazz merely shrugged and produced a gold ring from his breast pocket, and tugged it on his finger.

"Jasmine doesn't want to risk travelling here right now. She thinks because of what happened in our student years that the school's cursed."

"Okay, I get that. But risk what?" Jaden asked.

Chazz smirked. "Figure this out, Jaden. She's in her eighth month."

All but Jaden drew a collected breath. Jaden himself as he had still been feeling down now smiled brightly.

"Congratulations, Chazz! Boy or girl?"

Chazz blinked twice. "Well, could be wither. It's twins. But how did you know what I meant?"

"Been travelling for five year, Chazz. You learn a lot."

"Does that include knowing the word fiancée?"

"A fiancée is a person who is engaged to be married," Jaden answered, knowing beforehand once discovering the truth of his feelings for Alexis that someone would ask him that question.

The group walked on again, still conversing with each other until they arrived at Obelisk Blue. They walked inside where Crowler indicated their assigned rooms. Mostly everyone had got a single-sized bedroom; the only exceptions were Zane who would be sharing a twin bedroom with Syrus once his little brother did arrive, and Jaden who received a double bedroom.

_They spared no expense for you Jaden_. Yubel appeared before him smiling.

"I'm not gonna get boastful, Yubel. I just-

"Want to know how Alexis feels. I know. Love, real love, is not an easy track, Jaden. You have to be patient and have courage. And if the end of that path is not one you like, the best thing is to find a different one and go from there. I should have known that."

Jaden smiled. "You know I do forgive you, right?"

"You do, and so have your friends. But they're still afraid of me."

"They're only afraid because their emotions can't differ between you or the Supreme King when I'm getting angry."

Yubel saddened. "The price I have to pay for what I did."

"Hey, you got me," Jaden comforted her.

"I know that. But will Alexis be okay with me, if she does love you?"

Jaden frowned , realising that he did not know the answer. Alexis had told him back in their third school year that she had forgiven Yubel as she had not physically hurt him in Dark World, but he was unsure if she could actually bear Yubel's presence if a relationship could be pursued between the both of them. He thought of lying to her, but he knew she could solve him easily.

"I can't answer that for you Yubel," he said honestly.

"What will you do if she cannot?"

"I'm not going to send you away. But if you do want to leave, the choice is yours."

Yubel smiled softly and moved towards him, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. "If she loves you but does not want me around, I will leave. I've made you unhappy before, and I will not do that again."

Jaden was about to make a reply to that when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" he asked without turning. Hassleberry's voice came through the door. "Sarge. It's time for the party down by the Card Shack. Everyone's meeting in the common room."

"'Kay, Hassleberry. Be right there."

Jaden turned back to Yubel. "Okay, you're right. You've made me unhappy before, but that was because you wanted to be the only person close to me. You didn't want anyone else to have me."

The he smiled. "But since we merged, you've always sought to make up for the pain you caused. And now you're telling me you're willing to leave if it allows me to be happy. You've changed, Yubel."

"Thanks," his spirit friend spoke softly.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"It really makes me hope you get to stay."

Yubel smiled and moved her hands downward to embrace Jaden in a warm hug. Jaden returned the gesture, hoping deeply that if Alexis really did love him ten she would also accept having Yubel around. The hug broke gently.

"Come on," Yubel said. "The others are waiting for you."

"For us," Jaden corrected her, or so he believed as Yubel had sensed a slight feeling of deception from the others ever since the party was spoken aloud to her and Jaden.

"For us to come, yes. But the wait is for you alone," she retorted.

"What do you mean?"

Yubel's smile turned into a mischievous grin as she started to disappear. "You should really check a calendar from time to time, Jaden. Maybe time wouldn't pass too fast for you then."

Jaden blinked as he watched her vanish. What did she mean by that? Mentally, he recalled reading the reunion invite. The date said, the date said the-

The thirteenth of September!

"Ah!" he groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead. How could he have forgotten? Simple. He didn't want to be reminded of it. Why did it have to be today? Why couldn't it have started tomorrow instead?

Since no one answered for him, all he could do was shrug and head back out of the room to join the others.

The moment she disappeared back into Jaden's soul, Yubel's smile faded from her lips. She did not know how much longer she could keep this up. _Oh Jaden, _she thought privately, _can you really handle me leaving you whether Alexis loves you or not_. _I don't want to make you unhappy, but staying with you for much longer will hurt the one my heart now belongs to._

_I know she loves you, but the question to ask is if she feels she can commit herself to an ongoing relationship with you. I hope she does, so then we can both be happy_.

**:*:**

"Everyone all set?" Crowler called out as Jaden arrived in the common room.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler," they all spoke as if they had never left his classroom.

Crowler showed a rare genuine smile and turned from their view. "Very well then. Ms. Flannigan on my left; Bonaparte on my right. Ms. Fontaine and Mr. Misawa, with the guests."

His four fellow staff members followed his instructions and took their places. Bastion chose to stand next to Jaden, while Fontaine stood between Sartorius and Aster. Crowler checked over his shoulder. Pleased, he looked forward again. "On we go!"

_This is perfect_, he mused as he started walking, _just like the old days_. _Well, aside from Jaden's quiet mood_. He eyed the former student he had often come to gripes with in the boy's first year. _So unlike him not to be loud_. _I wonder what the problem is_. _Maybe the party will put him in better spirits_. _It is after all for him_. _Good thing he came, otherwise I would have had to come up with another excuse._

_Hope the others haven't said a word_.

"Dr. Crowler?" Blair quietly asked him.

"Yes, Blair."

"Something seems different about Jaden."

"Yes I know. I kept thinking about what he said before we went to the dorm."

"That he was tired of adventure?"

Crowler nodded. "Yes."

"You think he meant it?"

"I don't know. He probably means he requires a long break from saving everyone. After all, every single time there's been disaster we always turn to him as our last hope. We always depended on him to pull the rest of us through. Even now he's still pulling everyone through by his efforts of helping others communicate with Duel Spirits. My guess is this: he's realised that he probably wants something for himself, something so simple in life that he doesn't know exactly how to handle it."

The both of them had stopped talking and glanced back at Jaden, coming to the same conclusion. In his eyes Blair saw the same undecided emotion that she had experienced when she developed feelings for Jesse. She turned back around to the path ahead.

"You don't think?" she asked.

Crowler only smiled. She did too. _About time, Jaden_.

**:*:**

The group approached the Card Shack. Outside it over fifty coloured steel benches capable of tabling the needs of six people had been placed. The other reunion guests who did not have to be at the promotion duel were already seated discussing either old times or whatever new things they had experienced in life. It was obviously clear to Jaden that the party hadn't actually started, further aggravating his knowledge of what the occasion was for.

_Heh heh_, he heard a childish snicker from within.

_Not funny, Yubel_, he sent.

Grumbling he followed the rest of the group to the benches. Crowler, Blair, Bastion and Ms. Fontaine left them and went over to the staff table where Chancellor Sheppard, Jean-Louise Bonaparte and Professor Sartyr were waiting. Zane followed them after being reminded by Blair that he was here as a an invited guest, not as a member of the student reunion. Jaden and the others found an empty bench; the tabletop was coloured red obviously to match Slifer. Jaden, Atticus and Hassleberry took up one side of the bench while Chazz, Aster and Sartorius filled up the other. Not long after they were seated Dorothy, the manager of the Card Shack, came out of the café/shop and whispered something in Sheppard's ear. Sheppard nodded back in return. Dorothy smiled and went back inside.

Sheppard coughed a little to clear his voice and stood up. Silence followed as everyone gave him their full attention.

"I guess the best thing I can begin with is a warm 'Welcome back to Duel Academy' to all of you. For most of you, it has been five years since you've last been on these grounds, well unless what you do in life has this place involved."

He gave a wink to Bastion and Blair before continuing. "Five years? That long? Well, I'm sure all of you have had really good lives since you graduated here."

A positive murmur sifted through the former students indicating that they had.

"That's good. Just a little question. Who here has tied the knot or is about to?"

Unsurprisingly a lot of the women in the attendance had put their hands up. Blair added hers to the throng. As did Chazz. Then-

"Sartorius?" Aster gaped in surprise at his old friend who was now raising his hand. "Since when?"

"Since we were at the Obelisk dorm," Sartorius said as he flashed a wide smile over in the direction of the staff table. Everyone else at the red table let their mouths fall open as Ms. Fontaine waved at him. Jaden though quickly shut his back up as he reminded himself of the main reason he was here at Duel Academy.

"Quite a lot," Sheppard surmised. "Surprise, surprise. Zane my boy, no candle for you to hold."

Zane smiled. "I am dating someone but it's a person nobody really knows."

"Well then, you'll have to introduce to her at some time."

"Anyway, moving on. Miss Dorothy has informed me that the party food is just about ready. So I bet all of you have been looking at your itinerary and read that this celebration was listed as a special party. Some of you are maybe asking what could be so special besides this reunion that we'd hold a party."

Most of the guests nodded. Sheppard smiled. "Well, the question is not what, but whom. As you all know today is the thirteenth of September, but what some of you may not know, this day is the twenty second birthday of one of the most accomplished students of your year."

At this point in Sheppard's speech the former students were already turning in the direction of the red table. They knew only one whose birthday could be allocated such an honour on their reunion itinerary.

"So I hope you will all join me in awarding a great 'Happy Birthday' to- Jaden! Yuki!"

Jaden both blushed and groaned as everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JADEN!"

At the staff table Sheppard chuckled. "Now, I believe the saying here goes, 'Let's get this party started'."

The crowd cheered again as Dorothy and her employees shuffled out of the Shack, their arms laden with platters of food or carrying containers of iced drinks.

"Hey Jaden, how come you didn't tell us it was your birthday?" Atticus asked.

"Nice try, Atticus. I know you knew. I could tell you guys were hiding something."

Atticus blinked. "Why don't you sound happy about it?"

"Just got other things on my mind. Important things."

"More important than a big party for you, Sarge?" Hassleberry spoke out of surprise.

Jaden nodded. "Yes, Hassleberry. Far more important."

From the staff table Zane looked at Jaden in concern. _Something's wrong. I'd better find out what_.

_Later_, he heard her voice call him.

Zane almost smiled again. _What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with him?_

_He doesn't know I've been gone lately. His head's too full with his problems._

_And you're not going to tell me what they are_.

_That's up to him when you talk to him later. Just because you're my lover, Zane, doesn't mean you get me to tell you all my friend's secrets._

_All the same Yubel, I just wish you could take physical form._

_I'm actually ready, Zane. I've told you, I just don't want him to feel alone when I leave_.

_So his problem has something to do with him being alone?_

_That's all you're getting out of me._

Zane sighed. It was not easy being in love with a Duel Spirit. _Okay, see you tonight then_.

_In you dreams_, she said in a non-sarcastic way.

This time Zane really did smile.

After the food was served and everyone had eaten and drank an ample amount, the people began to mingle around the benches, learning more about what their fellow former classmates had been through in the past five years. A lot of the Obelisk graduates came up to Chazz, asking if he actually was tying the knot. As he had done with the others, Chazz grinned and showed his wedding ring, confirming that the knot was well and truly tied. Jaws dropped every now and then when he told them that Jasmine was now his wife and that they were already expecting their first child.

Sartorius and Ms. Fontaine were both congratulated on their engagement. Questions were thrown their way about when the wedding would be, who would be handling a role in the ceremony, could they be invited to it and such others. Only one was answered fully with a request from the future groom.

"Well, I was hoping that Aster would be my best man?"

The silver haired pro duellist turned his friend's way and put his hand over his heart.

"Sartorius. It would be my honour."

Blair talked with others about her own engagement with Jesse. Everyone else was joined in random conversations. Except for Jaden. He sat on the bench alone, a single line of thought trailing through his head. _A year older. Another year wasted by not telling her how I feel. How could I have been so stupid not to realise I've been in love with her since we were in school_.

"Hello Jaden," Dr. Crowler interrupted his thinking.

"Hey teach," Jaden dimly replied.

"You sound as if you're not enjoying your own party?"

Jaden hurried to apologise. "No, the party's great. Thanks for throwing it. It's just reminded me that time is just getting by me."

"So that's it," Crowler spoke. "You've realised that your personal life has gone nowhere since you left the academy."

"Pretty much. The guys have got that for themselves, or starting to. It's only made me realise that more than I had before I came here today."

The man that had been teacher and friend to him took a seat next to him. "How about you tell me what's really making you feel like this?"

"I've come to realise that I'm in love with Alexis and have been for a long while."

_So he has matured_. _Good_. _Surprising, but good_.

"I see. So how do you intend to convey this love to her?"

"I don't know Crowler. This has been the first time in my life I've ever felt like this. Do you have any ideas?"

"Sorry Jaden, but the change you're going through has never happened to me before. It's only been this school and my classes for me."

Jaden felt downcast again. Crowler noticed it. "However, here's something for you."

Jaden looked up and found a gift wrapped box proffered to him by his old teacher. He took it gratefully and slowly pried the wrapping paper off. Before noticing what the gift actually was he read the card.

"To Jaden, it was the best of times and it was the worst of times. Happy birthday from Dr. Crowler."

Jaden questioned Crowler with a slightly puzzled gaze. "Anything particular about his message, doc?"

"None that I can think of Jaden, except of course Happy Birthday," Crowler answered.

Jaden's eyebrows rose.

"Surely the best of times," Crowler shrugged.

Jaden shook his head in amusement and looked back down at the present. It was a book.

"A Tale of Two Cities," he noted. "Thanks Crowler, but you know I don't like reading."

Crowler suddenly grinned. "Oh that may have worked in class, Jaden, but I found out something about you the day you left."

He pulled out a small plastic case, the sight of which made Jaden flinch with recognition. Crowler opened it, revealing a pair of black horn-rimmed reading glasses.

"These were found in your dormitory. At first I believed they belonged to Syrus, but it was soon pointed out to me that he always wore spectacles. Then I looked at Hassleberry, but he reads things just fine. The it hit me, and everything fell into place. Why you said you don't like reading or why you 'despised' writing so much. The reason why you only looked at the pictures of the cards you played in duels to tell what they were."

"You didn't want anyone to know you required reading glasses."

"Because glasses are not seen as being cool."

"Syrus pulls off with them very well. After all it was him that caught the attentions of Dark Magician Girl."

"Is that why he's involved in the project?" Jaden smirked playfully.

"As a matter of fact, yes. She apparently has been of great help, establishing an enormous amount of daily activities for those not working a shift at the Regula satellite."

Jaden smiled but still felt down again. _Why am I the only one to get this love thing so wrong_, he asked himself.

**:*:**

The party soon came to an end, though not as soon as Jaden would have liked as his thoughts of Alexis being anywhere near Dark World again haunted him. H appreciated the celebration and thanked everyone involved for it, but it constantly reminded him of where she was and not here where he would like her to be. After the party he decided to join the tour of the Academy's new power station rather than go back to his room at Obelisk Blue as most of the others had. He followed the group quietly, taking in only a little bit of the information Bastion was giving.

"The station has two chambers that are capable of supplying power to the Academy. This one here," he pointed to the larger chamber, "is the primary chamber. The energy we draw from the Sacred Beast cards channels through the secondary chamber into the generator in here. The computers you see allow us to monitor the power levels as we convert the energy into controlled power, so that the generator does not overload."

One of the students behind Jaden put her hand up. "What happens if the generator does overload?"

"The whole thing explodes," Bastion answered as if it was the most simple conclusion in the world. "But if that ever happens, that is why we have the secondary chamber."

He led the group down to the other end of the station. The secondary chamber was as the name would normally imply much smaller than the primary one. Instead of the huge computers and the generator, there were monitoring devices lining the walls, a single one of the huge computers at the back, and a small thickset black plinth standing at the centre.

"Although more compact than the primary chamber, the secondary chamber is by no means the less important. From here we regulate the energy to the generator and the converted power around the school, and monitor the conduits through which they travel. Unspent excess energy is also handled in this chamber as it is sent into the vents of the volcano."

"Excuse me, Bastion," Chazz spoke up. "But why are the staff in this one wearing what looks like radiation suits."

"As I was asked a few moments ago, if something were happen to the generator, the entire primary chamber or anything of the like, the secondary chamber serves as our emergency option. I'm afraid to inform you that the energy drawn from the Sacred Beast cards is as deadly as radiation, if not more."

A horrendous gasp went through the tour group. Jaden's eyes narrowed in silent fury.

"Sorry I asked," Chazz muttered.

"I don't know the height of damage the energy can do to an unprotected person or how long it will take that damage to kill said person. Obviously I'm not going to test that, but the radiation suits which we did test with the energy d serve as adequate protection."

"Anyway, the reason why they're the only ones in the suits is because the chamber also serves as our decontamination process. That plinth there in the centre is a direct link into the conduits. If a problem should arise, all one has to do is unlock the plinth using the computer and then open it manually. All of the energy would come rushing into the room until the plinth is again closed and sealed after the problem is fixed."

"How is that decontamination?" Hassleberry asked.

"Glad to answer that. You see the grating up in the rim around the ceiling? That's our emergency vent; the energy funnels out into the volcano's vents. However, decontamination of the chamber itself is not complete until exactly one hour after the plinth has been resealed."

Jaden could not stop cringing as more of Bastion's explanation went through his mind.

_Jaden_, Yubel called to him.

_Tell me that you're not thinking the same thing_.

_Hard to, so I'm not going to. But I want you to listen. I do not sense danger anywhere around here, so please stop being paranoid_.

_But-_

_Take a look around, Jaden. The place s decently guarded by its staff and the Academy's disciplinary guard. Not to mention the Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions security we saw outside on our way in_.

_I've gotta ask anyway_.

"Bastion, what if someone was able to hijack one of the chambers?"

"Well, Jaden, should that ever happen, the operating computers in either of the chambers can basically be used to combat the other for control."

"Come again?"

"All right. Say I took over one of the chambers. You would enter the other one and operate the computer to counter any change I make to the conduits that present a threat."

"And if say, you found out I was doing that?"

"Then it's battle by computer, as you would say, Jaden."

Jaden groaned as he mentally pictured himself and Bastion going head to head in a battle using computers. He knew who would win hands down, which was not a good thing to realise as in that scenario Bastion had been painted as the villain. He remained quiet throughout the rest of the tour, inwardly cursing at how blindly people were putting Duel Academy at risk. For a long time since Dark World he often wondered why the dangers were not dealt with another way. Why couldn't the keys to the Sacred Beast cards have been buried somewhere at the bottom of the ocean? Why didn't the teachers cast out the Society of Light when it was plain that it was brainwashing the students? Why wasn't a full check done on Professor Viper before he came to teach at the Academy?

There was nothing for him to blame for the events at Dark World. _I caused that myself_, _getting everybody hurt_, a personal mantra he had nursed for a all those years repeated itself.

_No you didn't. I did._ Yubel spoke as she always would.

**:*:**

Dinner too was a silent affair. He hardly spoke to anyone while having prawns and rice at the Card Shack, except a reminder here and there from people he did not really know that it was his birthday. When he got back on his own to Obelisk Blue, he found the gang there waiting for him. He sighed, guessing why they had. He had been right. It was for them to give him their presents.

Blair got him a Platinum Dark Magician card; there were only thirty of those in existence. Hassleberry gave him the latest model in handheld video game technology. From Bastion he received a new duelling disk that matched more with the Obelisk Blue model than the Slifer; good thing too as the old one he had kept since school was starting to break down. Atticus gave him the latest album from his favourite band. Sartorius and Aster handed him ticket passes for two VIP seats at the upcoming Yugi Muto vs. Mai Valentine match.

_She's still not using her married name_, he noted.

Unexpectedly, Chazz also had something for him. It was an autographed photo of Seto Kaiba, his younger brother Mokuba, and their wives Kisara and Rebecca.

It was after receiving the photo that Jaden noticed that someone was not in the entourage of friends.

"Hey, where's Zane?"

Blair answered. "Your room. He said he wanted to give you his present in private."

Jaden shrugged and gathered the presents in his arms.

"Thanks a lot, guys," he said sincerely. "Good night."

"Night, Jaden," they chorused in reply.

Jaden reached his room and found the door ajar. Grateful that he would not get any trouble of trying to get it open with his hands full, he pushed it further in with his own weight. He got his bearings as he stepped inside. Zane was leaning against the wall across from him, his arms hanging stiffly at his sides with one hand clenched around a box.

"Stranger bearing gifts," the dark blue haired former pro duellist smiled.

Jaden smiled back and unloaded the presents in his arms onto the bed.

"I never said thanks for hanging back at the port for me."

"Because you don't. My girlfriend's very good at keeping tabs on you."

"Wait, you had me followed."

Zane's smile unnaturally widened. "In a word."

He held his gift out to Jaden. Jaden took it and shredded the wrapping paper off. Inside of the box was a-

"A bottle of Cyberian brandy?" he gaped. "Where did you get this?"

"The Cyberian dimension, of course. Syrus and Chumley established a base there nearly two months ago. So I asked Syrus if he could get a couple of bottles."

"Thanks. I remember when you brought a few of these back when you got home from the dimensions."

"Yeah, me too. The way you were at first getting back, I didn't think you'd want to try it."

"Thank Alexis for that. She brought me back to my senses."

"I know," Zane said. "You've realised you love her, haven't you?"

Jaden blushed but nodded. "Yeah, and that I have probably since I duelled here on the lake outside."

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"How would you know? You've just got a girlfriend?"

Zane smirked. "That's just something I made up to say to the fans and the press."

"So you don't, or you do?"

"I do, I've already told you that. The problem is, I haven't actually seen her in along time, not since the night you tried this."

Jaden blinked. "When did a girl come over?"

"She was always there, Jaden. But she didn't show herself until after you passed out from your third glass."

"Not my fault I couldn't hold it. So I don't know her."

"You do," Zane said as he drew out a midnight blue rose and held it out to Jaden.

Jaden felt feelings rise in his body. Feelings that were not his own. His eyes widened.

"Yubel!" he said out loud instead of transmitting through their mental link.

His companion spirit appeared beside him and she walked over to Zane with a sweet grin on her face. Although she knew she was still in spirit form she traced her fingers around the rose and hugged Zane. Jaden's jaw dropped as far as it could drop as Zane warmly returned the hug.

"What's going on here?" he angrily snapped at the two.

"Don't be mad at her, okay Jaden. She was willing to put off a relationship with me, until she was sure you wouldn't be alone."

"How could you guys be in a relationship even if Alexis does love me?"

Yubel turned and took a step toward him, putting herself directly between the two young men.

"Jaden, I've been gathering natural energy from the places we've been in order to become permanently solid again."

At first Jaden felt what he thought was betrayal; betrayal that she who knew of his pain would think of inflicting more of it on him. _No, wait_, he argued. _It's not betrayal_. _She wants to be with the one she loves, someone who is willing to be hers_.

His hurt expression softened. "You didn't have to keep the truth from me", either of you. And you don't have to wait for me to see if Alexis wants to be with me. You can be solid, right now, Yubel."

"Jaden," Zane interrupted. "Personally, I have no doubt Alexis loves you, but I know that's not going to help you be sure. Only seeing her will."

"But-

"No, Jaden. Yubel and I are willing to wait."

"That might be a while because I don't know what to say or do."

He sat down on the bed, feeling as though he was about to cry. Zane sighed and sat down next to him.

"Jaden, look at me. At us."

Jaden looked at him and Yubel. Both were smiling at him.

"Do what I did," Zane went on. "Just say and do what comes naturally, see where it goes from there, then just say and do what comes naturally according to that."

"But-

"Jaden, I have been your rival and I am your friend. Don't listen to your mind. Don't speak of what it's trying to say; the creates too much trouble. Instead, listen to your heart. Do that, and you won't find more conflicting questions, but only the answers that you want to hear."

Jaden followed his words and blocked out the messages coming from his brain. Gone were the worries that the new power station could be used to hurt others. Gone were the jealousies and envies that people had been more successful at a romantic life than him. Gone was the idea that time was passing him by too quickly. Gone were the doubts he held that day.

There was only one thing left. Her. Alexis, the girl he had befriended in their first days there at Duel Academy. Whom he had gone through so much of three years. Whom he had loved so secretly that he himself had been blind to it.

He smiled, opening his eyes. He knew now.

"Thanks you two."

* * *

**Okay, Jaden's been very conflicted through his discoveries, but thanks to Zane, Yubel and his own heart, he is back on track to meeting Alexis again and confessing his feelings to her. However, the angst and drama of this story is only just beginning as you shall see in the next chapter. It will be up as soon as possible.**

**Please review. **


	6. Dark World

**First things first…**

**CAUTION: There are a lot of background character deaths in this chapter.**

**Long story short, readers. It's Dark World time! So be ready, because here it comes…**

* * *

Chapter 5- Dark World

Alexis Rhodes did her best to treat this day just like any other. Her brain and force of will kept her where she should be, working at the Regula satellite alongside Jesse and her team, but her heart had her bringing up thoughts that wandered to Duel Academy and thinking of what the reunion would be like and if he would be there. An image of Jaden swam to the surface of her mind; it was of how she liked to remember him. Laidback, confident, overbrimming with joy. His warm goofy smile. The chocolate brown eyes that to her could convey any kind of emotion which she would then recognise and know to go along with it if it was a happy one or to help him if it was bad.

Unlike he had been in regards to her feelings for him there was no doubt in Alexis' mind that he loved her and had for a long while. He just didn't understand that it was that.

_You were always childlike, Jaden_, she said silently. _So much that you didn't really know about more mature feelings_.

She did. In their last year at Duel Academy, she knew that she had fallen in love with him but she chose with regret not to act on her feelings or even tell him how she felt as she knew that he was not ready.

_It's been five years since then_, she told herself. _I hope he understands now, because this time, I'm going to tell him_.

Alexis had continued to nurse her feelings for Jaden for those five years. Not to the point where it would have distracted her from other things like her work. She always had focus on that, but every time she could relax he was always there on her mind. Her heart would then recall her feelings, which had not once lowered a shade of its depth. That made her happy, as she knew her feelings could only increase. And that there was only one way they could increase.

But until then, until she could, everything was as it was. She had got up in the morning in her quarters and showered, brushed her teeth, and combed her long golden blond hair. She opened her cabinet and chose to dress herself in her sky blue tank top and long dark blue pants, and cast a glance at the only recurring thing she had in there. Her white lab overcoat, with the Kaiba Corp logo pinned as a lapel on one side and the Industrial Illusions one on the other. She slung it off of the hanger and put it on, buttoning the two sides together.

She worked throughout the first day she could have been at the reunion, collating and analysing the research made of the previous dimension the Project had visited. It was one of the better ones, one that Jaden would have definitely loved to see. The World of the Kuris, the home dimension of every version of Kuriboh. She went there herself after the base there had been established, hoping to see if Jaden's Winged Kuriboh was there. She learned from the world's residents that Winged Kuriboh had not been home since he was made a part of Yugi Muto's deck. It was explained to her by their ruler, Wiseman Kuriboh, that there was a connection between the physical spirits and the duelling cards. When one of the cards is created, she was told, the spirit of that card travels across the dimensions to be fused with it. The experience left her wondering which spirit in her cards was attached to her own. Syrus later answered that it was Etoile Cyber.

"How do you know that, Sy?" she had asked him.

"Cyberian dimension. Met up with the Cyber Angels. They told me."

"Then how come I haven't seen her?"

All Syrus had done then was point over her shoulder. She turned on the spot to meet the redheaded siren she had always loved to bring out onto the duelling field.

Smiling at the memory after putting everything away in the correct computer folders, she looked around the lab, checking on the other members of her team. Her eyes settled on Jesse, who was at his own workstation double checking everything about the Mystica dimension. She shut her own computer down and quietly walked up behind him. He was reading the file based on the Mystical Baby Monsters; this was the fifteenth time he had read that in the past few days.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat.

Jesse started, his fingertips slamming into the keyboard. At his touch the computer screen switched from the file to the desktop. Alexis' eyebrows rose as she saw the background image. It was of Blair sunning at the beach on the shores of Academy Island. Jesse's face blushed a deep red as he brought the file back into view. Alexis smiled; she knew the only reason why he read the files more than once was because he could not take his mind off Blair.

"You should come," she said.

Jesse shook his head. "Now that we know he's there, I don't want to go."

"Yes, you do. You want to go, for her."

Sighing in regret, Jesse shut his computer off and turned in his chair. "What am I doing, Lex? You and the rest of the gang got over how he left so easily, especially you. Now I'm letting that bad memory bar me from seeing Blair."

"Je-

"I missed her promotion duel! It was important to her!"

"Jesse!" she overruled him. "She understands why you didn't want to go. It hurt her, yes, but she accepted it. Because she loves you."

"And while I can't speak for the others, I know Jaden too well."

Jesse eyed her with a wet smile. "Do women really know so much about the men they love?"

"More than you think," she chuckled.

"Yeah," he nodded in return. "And men don't until they're way in."

"I don't know about that-

"Trust me," Jesse smirked. "I didn't, until after I knew that I love her."

Alexis smiled. Again she thought of Jaden but before she could allow those thoughts to go on they were interrupted by a monotone beeping, which was followed by a splatter of static and then by-

"Regula Station, come in. Regula Station, this is the K.C.I.I. Reliant, please come in."

Alexis stepped over to the communications booth and flicked a few switches. As the blank screen began showing a young man with light blue air and round spectacles she spoke into the microphone.

"K.C.I.I. Reliant. Tis is Regula Station, we read you. How are things, Syrus?"

"Good, Alexis. Final preparations are being made for planet fall."

"Okay, Reliant. You are cleared to proceed at 1938 hours. Be careful, Syrus. You too Chumley!" she called to grab the other expedition's co-leader's attention.

"Roger, Alexis," she heard him claim.

"Don't worry, Lex," Syrus grinned. "We'll be back at Duel Academy fighting over Dorothy's sandwiches and showing Jay our best duelling."

"Save the golden eggwich for me if you get there first," Alexis smiled.

Syrus winked. "You got it. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Syrus."

_Okay_, she thought. _This is it. Dark World. I know you're going to be worried about this, Jaden. I already am_.

"Bad memories?" Jesse's voice broke her concentration.

She pulled the few switches back, turned to him and did her best to put on a smile.

"Just don't expect me to go there," she joked.

Jesse laughed. "Okay! Okay!"

He slowed down laughing and his mood lowered as he sighed. "You're right, Lex."

"About?"

"Me and Blair. You're right. I should let this- whatever I feel against Jaden -get in the way of me being there for her."

Tears glistened in his eyes as he went on. "She's been waiting. She's been so patient with me. And I've never done a thing for her."

Alexis moved closer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Wrong again, Jesse. You've shown her your love many times over. Every time Blair sees you, she becomes bright and happy. When you know she's sad or hurt, you're always at her side. On every break you get from work, you spend them with her. And need I say more, you're the one who made and keeps making her dreams of a life with you real by promising to marry her."

Jesse listened and smiled the more Alexis made him realise it. Again she was right. He and Blair had both made efforts and sacrifices to keep their relationship going, putting what they could aside to be with each other.

_So what's one more effort_, he asked himself.

He gripped her wrist thankfully. "I'm going with you guys tomorrow," he made his decision. "But to be with her, not to deal with Jaden."

"Okay," she nodded softly.

Jesse gently let go of her arm. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Tell Jaden how you feel already. I don't think I can stand anymore than these past five years."

Alexis grinned. "Don't worry about that, Jess. Because to tell you the truth I don't think I can either."

The both of them laughed some more before they resettled back into work.

**:*:**

Elsewhere on Regula Station a beautiful and powerful Duel Spirit explored through the satellite's library. Dark Magician Girl loved to read the fantasy fictions of the human world, particularly the classic children's' fairy tales. They always seemed to remind her of her own relationship with Syrus. Her heart panged with fear as she remembered where he was going. She reached out with her senses again, but found that he was unharmed.

_Good_.

Ever since meeting him at the festival at Duel Academy when he was a young teenaged student, she had grown very fond of him. She knew it was love, but what kind of love could it be for them. He was human; she was a Duel Spirit. The usual argument of he is, she is.

_But_, she remembered, _it's not stopping Yubel from being with Zane. So why is it stopping me from going to Syrus_?

"Because Yubel always fights to get what she wants," she said aloud to herself. "Even if it meant doing the wrong thing. I've always done the right thing."

_Is being with Syrus the wrong thing_, her thoughts intervened. _Yubel made her mistakes out of unrequited feelings. Syrus and I share our feelings. We bonded out of love_.

She froze. Love. Before now she had never used the word love in regards to her and Syrus; up to now, she only used the word fond. The she smiled, and she knew.

_Whatever it takes. We'll be together. Be careful, Syrus_.

**:*:**

Onboard the K.C.I.I. Reliant, Syrus made his checks over the ten members of the expedition team. Behind him Chumley Huffington, co-leader of the expedition and captain of the Reliant, waited to hear the result. Syrus soon gave him the nod.

Chumley took a breath and marched forward. "Men and women," he spoke clearly. "We have been through this drill before with the other dimensions, but this time the one we are visiting is one well known to you all. Dark World. All of you have read the preliminary file by Doctor Rhodes and First Officer Truesdale here in regards to their first adventure there. Although the dangers they faced then may no longer be there, there could still be more to be found. So I want all of you to be vigilant. If you run into a threat, deal with it if you c an; if not, head back to the transmat location. Remember, we are an expedition crew, not a military squad. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the team chorused.

"Good. Let's get down there."

**:*:**

Chumley, Syrus and the expedition team transported down three at a time. Nine of the ten team members went first, followed by the last one and their captain and first officer. Syrus' eyes quickly scanned the area upon arrival. The area was a dry and rocky plain situated close to a plateau.

"Okay, everyone," Chumley said. "You know what to do. Fan out in all directions for ten k's, then meet back here."

The first three sets of expedition members took to the north, east and south, leaving Chumley, Syrus, and the loner with just the west towards the plateau. They moved in that direction, unaware they were being spied on.

Atop the plateau a huge hulking grey skinned Duel Spirit laid on its front, watching as the crew separated.

_Your Highness_, it transmitted telepathically, _strangers have arrived_.

_How many, Zure_?

_Twelve. They've split into four teams. One is heading north towards the forest and two are heading east and south farther into the plain_.

_And the fourth_?

_The last team is coming this way towards the plateau._

There was a pause. Then-

_Is there anyone you recognise_?

_Just one. A member of the fourth team. Syrus Truesdale_.

_Syrus Truesdale_?

Another pause. _The other three teams will be dealt with. Focus on the fourth. The master wants them alive. Do you understand, Zure? Alive_.

_Yes, your highness. The master is superior_.

_He always is, Zure. He always is_.

Zure, the Knight of Dark World, moved away from the plateau's edge, stood up and mentally signalled to his squad.

_Capture the team coming our way_.

_What about the others, sir_?

_They are being dealt with. Prepare yourselves_.

**:*:**

Chumley, Syrus and the tenth member of the crew travelled into the rocky passages of the plateau cautiously, with all eyes on the ledges above. For a long while it was eerily quiet. The only sound to be heard was the crunching of their shoes against the stone.

Chumley got a bit nervous, tugging at the white collar of his red K.C.I.I. uniform. "Hey Sy," he broke the silence. "Why can't we hear anything?"

Syrus' eyes looked towards the dimming sunlight before he answered. "It's getting dark. When we were here last, the good spirits hid away because the bad ones come out at night. Looks like it's still the same."

"Yeah okay, but didn't Jaden beat the bad ones?"

"Only the leaders," Syrus grimaced. "The rest became Jaden's servants when he was the Supreme King."

"So they could still be around?"

"Maybe."

A sweat droplet appeared on Chumley's forehead. "Nice with the confidence, Syrus."

"You weren't here, Chum. It was a nightmare."

"From what you guys say, I bet. Hey Tomkins, you're being quiet back there."

Tomkins, the expedition crewmember, did not answer. Chumley and Syrus both turned around. He was not there.

"Tomkins?" Chumley raised his voice.

Still no answer.

"Not 'licious," he spoke his old catchphrase.

Syrus looked back the way they came. Raising his hands to around his mouth he yelled out, "Tomkins, where are you?"

Chumley pulled out his K.C.I.I. communicator and activated it.

"All teams report in."

Static crackled over the line. "North team here, captain. Nearly at the limit. We'll be on our way back soon."

"East team here. Nothing but bare ground our way."

"South team here, same as the east- wait, who are they?"

Chumley's nervousness spiked. "Who are who?"

His question was met with screams and further buzzes of static. Syrus stood still in fear as he and Chumley listened.

"All teams, report!" Chumley yelled.

"Chum! Give the order!" Syrus argued.

"Al-alright! All teams! Fall back to transporter co-ordinates. Repeat, fall back."

He then switched the frequency. "Reliant, come in. Urgent, come in."

"We read you, captain."

"Have the transporter room prepare for immediate evac of expedition team! Repeat, immediate evac. And have the medical bay stand by for casualties."

"Understood captain. All will be ready."

"Good. Huffington out."

He slid the communicator back onto his utility belt. "Come on, Syrus. We gotta get out of here."

"Ch-chum. I don't think we are."

The fear in Syrus' voice made him look up. He circled around on the spot. Everywhere he looked whether it was in the passage or on the ledges above them there was a Duel Spirit standing tall and erect. He gulped, turning back to Syrus. It was then he noticed that his friend and co-leader was staring wide-eyed at the two spirits standing in the way they were going to go.

"Sy?" he asked in a worried tone.

Syrus trembled, both in fear and in fury as he recognised the two spirits before him. One was the spirit spying on them before. _Zure_. The other spirit was much shorter than Zure, but its skin was more of a pale violet and it had glassy green-blue eyes.

_No, it can't be_.

"How are you two still here?" he shouted bluntly.

Zure smirked at Syrus and then glanced at the spirit beside him. The other spirit moved slowly toward Syrus and Chumley.

"Nice to see you as well, Syrus Truesdale. It's been a very long time," the spirit spoke in a cool collective tone.

_What the- that's not how he used to -_

"Surprised?" the spirit grinned. "Yes, I suppose you'd never thought you'd see me again. To tell the truth, I would be too, since you did not know that after my destruction my deck was found and used to revive myself and my comrades by my new master."

"Master?" Syrus breathed.

"Yes, it astounds you, doesn't it? I serve the one who brought me back. We all do."

"Now hold on there," Chumley interrupted. "What did you do with Tomkins?"

"Tomkins?" the spirit turned. "Ah, the third of your team. A moment if you will."

He glare at Zure's squad. "Where is the third?" he growled.

Zure answered. "Apologies, sire. Summoned Skull got a little too enthusiastic, if you know what I mean."

The pale violet-skinned spirit shook his head. "The master will not be pleased. He wanted _all _of them alive."

Syrus' normally soft eyes grew as hard as steel and he stomped towards the spirit, meeting his face inch to inch.

"If you think you're going to get away with what you did to Tomkins, I'm-

The spirit pushed against Syrus, sending him backward onto the ground.

"Sy!" Chumley shouted.

"I'm okay," Syrus grunted as he got back up.

The spirit grinned again. "A strange reunion indeed. An angry Syrus Truesdale. How can such a gentle soul flare up with so much fury that easily."

"But then again, how could anyone expect Brron, the Mad King of Dark World to become sane?" he chuckled.

Syrus and Chumley edged back to back and prepared to duel for their lives, but it was no use. Brron had the spirits close in on the two before they could. He then turned to Zure.

"Take them to the master. No harm whatsoever this time."

"Yes, your highness. What of you?"

"I'm checking on the others. None must reach where they appeared."

He smiled again as he watched Chumley and Syrus being forced into the tight grips of his comrades, and then he remembered something.

"Oh, and rob Summoned Skull of his life. His kind are easy to come by."

Zure smirked. "With pleasure, sire."

Unaware of the two spirits' conversation, Chumley whispered to Syrus.

"Hey, did Brron answer to anyone before?"

"Not like this. He followed Yubel's plan, but she was only an ally to him. This time he's- different," Syrus answered suspiciously as Brron walked past them.

"Which really makes me wonder who his master could be."

"Summoned Skull?" they heard Zure say.

They turned their heads to see Zure draw his sword and swing it cleanly through the Duel Spirit that had been about to answer him. Summoned Skull screeched as it shattered into dust. Unaffected of what he had just done, Zure sheathed his blade.

"We're taking these to the master," he announced. "No harm is to come to either of them, or else you suffer like Summoned Skull."

"Yes, Lord Zure."

"Can we have some fun with them after the master is done with them?" one spoke up boldly.

Zure smiled. "My friend, has the answer to that ever been no?"

* * *

**Uhhhh oh! What's next? What will happen? Sorry, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**Please review.**


	7. The Master

**First, before we get to the chapter, I'd like to thank my valued readers for viewing this story and give special thanks to the ones who have either reviewed, favourited or followed it. Your support really encourages me to go on. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter…**

* * *

Chapter 6- The Master

Syrus and Chumley hardly made a sound as Zure and his monsters forcibly guided them through the passages of the plateau. Between them they looked for chances to try to escape, but it was not any good. The Duel Spirits kept a tight closed circle around them. When Syrus made a motion to look back once, one of the monsters had given him a death glare, warning him to keep going.

It was like that all the way through to their destination. Eventually they came out of the other side of the plateau, meeting a large sparse plain like the one Syrus and Chumley had landed in. As with that plain, there was the forest to the north and endless plain toward the horizon at the south. The west held the only difference. In that direction, a moderate distance away, stood a ruined castle.

_Brron's castle_, Syrus recognised it.

"Move," one of the Duel Spirits growled in his ear.

Syrus jumped, realising he had stopped, and kept walking. It was only then he saw the structure standing halfway between the castle and themselves. It was a house; haphazardly built and made from a variety of different materials that set off against each other, but a house nonetheless.

_That wasn't here before_, he thought, _it's got to be where their new master lives_.

The group kept moving to the house as Syrus took more notes about it as they got closer. The house had two storeys, but it was not as large in area as a normal two storey house should be. The materials used to make it, he began to see obviously came from the remnants of Brron's castle. The higher storey had windows that were big and uncurtained, while the lower storey had none. There were two chimneys on either side of the roof, both of which were now spouting up continuous funnels of dark grey smoke.

_The 'master' requires a fire to keep warm, _he mentally noted.

"In!" Zure's commanding voice broke his line of thought.

Syrus looked back down and realised they were standing at the house's door, and that the hulking Duel Monster was gesturing to him and Chumley. He shared a look with his friend, a look that said they had no choice. They both stepped forward. Zure opened the door for them and they went inside. The monster followed in after them, and his minions went in after him. The last one to go inside shut the door with a loud echoing snap.

The first thing both Syrus and Chumley felt as they entered the large cavernous room was the overwhelming warmth of the roaring fireplace. If it wasn't for the situation they were in, they would have found it incredibly welcoming. They looked around. The room was mostly bare. No decorations to brighten things up. No carpets or rugs on the stone floor. No lights on the walls or ceiling.

Syrus turned to his right and he discovered, with a chill down his spine, that the room was not as empty as they had assumed. On the side of the room he was now looking at, there was a wooden stairwell that led up to the higher storey and set against the wall was a large stone throne. The throne was occupied. Syrus, along with Chumley, stared at the being seated upon it. The figure was dressed in such a way that it was indiscernible for them to tell what it was. The brown shirt and dark pants and shoes were made from Dark World materials, but the helmet which hid away the figure's face was a mixture. It was steel around the top half, and cloth wrapping around the lower half. Within the steel half were two black fibreglass sockets, keeping the eyes of the figure a secret. The figure also wore heavy matted black gloves, which also hid its hands from view. But it was what was beside the throne that really caught Syrus' attention.

_A duelling disk_, he thought in surprise as he recognised the instrument.

The figure slowly moved its arm, gesturing its gloved hand from Syrus and Chumley to himself. Zure nodded in reply.

"Come, you two," he ordered. "The master wants you brought before him."

Wary of both Zure and the mysterious figure on the throne, they moved forward. When they got close, the figure held up its palm in front of it, telling them to stop. Syrus felt the eyes behind the glass sockets boring into him.

Zure stepped into line beside them, with his minions falling in behind him. The figure lowered its hand, resting it to clench around the arm of the throne.

"Kneel," Zure whispered angrily to them as he did it himself.

The other monsters followed suit, then Chumley, and then Syrus. The figure looked at the two of them impassively before turning to Zure. The spirit looked up at the figure.

"His highness has gone to check on the other squads, Master. He will return soon," he reported.

The figure waved its hand in apparent disinterest and Zure bowed his head again. It made no further gesture after that. To Syrus, this meant he knew two things. One, the figure may be capable of telepathic communication, going on Zure's reaction just then. And two, the figure was willing to wait until Brron got back to continue this- whatever it was. As much as he wanted the answer to the question of who or what the figure was, he could not help remembering what Zure has said to his fellow monsters when they had captured him and Chumley.

"_Can we have fun with them after the master is done with them?" _

"_My friend, since when has the answer to that ever been no?"_

That, he was willing to put off for a while.

**:*:**

It had been over an hour since they had arrived at the house that Brron came back. The pale violet-skinned spirit walked calmly past Zure's minions and came to kneel on the floor to Chumley's left.

"My apologies, Master. I had to check that every threat had been dealt with."

_And?_

"It has been done."

_Where is the third member of this team?_

"Zure, Summoned Skull?"

Zure raised his head again up to the figure. "Summoned Skull was a little too enthusiastic, Master."

_I gave explicit orders for no one of this team to be harmed!_

Zure cringed. "I am sorry, Master. But the scum has been dealt with."

_In front of others?_

Zure nodded.

_Good_.

The figure rose up from its throne. It gestured to Syrus and Chumley to stand up. The two shared an uncertain look before obeying him. Zure and Brron also stood. The figure moved its right hand to its left and began tugging the glove off of it. Slowly it came off, revealing a dark skinned human hand. The now gloveless hand tugged the other glove free of the other hand. Chumley nearly threw himself back at the sight of it. Although it was dark-skinned flesh like its left hand, the figure's right hand had been badly maimed. The fingers were all crooked out of shape and looked horrendously scarred. The rest of the hand was not much better. Seemingly undisturbed the figure put the glove back on, once more hiding his old injuries. With the glove back on, the fingers started to move with ease. Syrus felt the chill in his spine again as he watched impossibly move.

Both the figure's hands went up to the helmet and started undoing the wrappings. The cloth fell to the sides of the neck, exposing a dark-skinned neck and jaw. The figure then reached for the steel half, slipping it off of his head and brought it down on the right-hand throne arm.

Syrus gave a start, hoping he had been wrong when he had seen the face. But he hadn't; there was the stern unforgiving eyes. The strict frown on the lips. The pointed charcoal grey hair.

"Professor Viper!" he gasped.

Thelonius Viper glanced at Syrus as he mentioned his name and smiled wickedly. Then he turned to Chumley and stepped forward to examine his face. First he looked to the right, then to the left, and drew back scowling.

"Hmm. I do not know you."

He glanced back at Syrus and smiled again. "You. I never forget a face, Syrus Truesdale. Although, I've never expected to see your face again."

"S-S-Sy, who is this?" Chumley asked nervously.

"This, Chumley, is Viper. Professor Thelonius Viper. You know the story."

"Yeah, yeah I do," Chumley replied. "But I thought he was dead."

A manic glint appeared in Viper's eyes. "Dead. You thought I was dead."

"We all did," Syrus spoke. "We saw you-

"Yubel transported us here to Dark World and left me _for _dead," Viper interrupted him. "She meant for me to die since I already served my purpose to her."

He stepped up to his throne, placing his gloved hand around the left-side arm. "And because she knew she could not keep her promise to me of bringing back my son." He blinked back tears. "For days, I scrounged through this world, living what I could off its land. But I heard stories of her and of you Syrus, you and your friends arriving here all those years ago. I thought at last, freedom. I searched for you, hoping you could take me back home. But before I could, my hand-

He stared down at it. "I was in a village that was attacked by the Supreme King's army. Fought against them, and got injured. The villagers treated me, but it wasn't long after that I learned that the Supreme King was Jaden Yuki."

"Oh, I hated getting caught in the vendetta between them. Everything went from bad to worse. I hated them both."

He glared at Syrus and Chumley. "I still hate them!" he spat.

"Viper. You don't know what caused Jaden to go down that path," Syrus spoke.

"Oh, I know, Syrus. It was all part of Yubel's revenge on him, except she got more than she bargained for. He only stepped up in his own retaliation," Viper lowered his speech to normal.

"Tell me," he continued, turning back to them. "How did it all end? Who destroyed who, or did they both destroy each other?"

"Jaden came back to normal," Chumley answered.

"Even so, I know about their final battle at her citadel before they vanished. So tell me, what happened?"

Syrus and Chumley glanced at one another before Chumley gave Syrus a shrug to answer.

"They settled their differences."

"What?" Viper remarked in confusion.

"They forgave each other. The duel ended in a stalemate."

"So she and he are lovers?"

"No. But they are friends now. They, they fused together."

"With the Super Polymerisation card, no doubt."

Syrus nodded. Viper looked away from him and sighed. "So they got what they wanted. He's free to live his own life. She gets to be with him. They got what they wanted."

Anger crept into his voice. "Leaving me with nothing but my own hate."

He turned back to Syrus and Chumley. "I forged everything I have here out of nothing. The Duel Spirits around you right now, I resurrected them after Jaden Yuki destroyed them. And they were led to their deaths by Yubel's machinations. They share the same hate as I. They are very faithful to me and I to them. The will follow me anywhere."

His demeanour went from anger to respect, and then changed to menace. "But now, to ask the real question of the two of you. How did you get here and why have you come here?"

Syrus and Chumley did not have to look at each other to discuss their response. They stayed silent.

Viper quietly snorted. "I suggest you answer. It can be made very painful for you if you don't."

Both the two remained tight lipped. Viper waited to see if one was going to talk before he took his next course of action.

"Very well," he stated after two minutes. "Since you want to play it this way."

He gestured to two of the monsters behind Brron. "Go upstairs and fetch me the tank please."

The two got off their knees and headed up the stair well. Viper turned back to Syrus and Chumley. "You have until they come back down to answer my question out of your own free will," he stated coldly.

"Master, if I may?" Brron requested.

"Yes, Brron."

"Perhaps they will talk if threatened with your invention?"

Viper's eyebrows rose. "As much as I appreciate the advice, but I believe the policy here is to get what I want before, and if, I kill them."

"Of course, Master, but a demonstration? To give them another chance?"

Viper smiled, thinking it over. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

He turned back to his throne and pressed against a secret switch on the left side. A cache on the arm above opened. From there, he pulled put what to Syrus and Chumley looked like a gun.

"W-what is that?" Chumley stuttered.

"An ingenious weapon of my own design. Using whatever metal I could find as well as energy crystals from Brron's castle vault, I was able to build this these for myself and everyone of my followers. I call this a phaser."

"Phaser?" Chumley chuckled. "What does it do? Phase people in and out?"

"In a manner of speaking," Viper said.

He aimed the phaser to his left with his ungloved hand and pulled the trigger. A bright red beam shot out from the muzzle, cutting its way through the air and burning a small black hole in the wall. He smiled, watching Syrus and Chumley's mouths fall open, and let go of the trigger. The beam ceased.

"Of course, the drawback of the weapon is after two shots, the energy crystal inside is exhausted, so instead we use them in duels."

"How do you use them in duels?" Syrus asked cautiously.

"We don't actually use them. When placed in a duel, the phaser has a little program that makes it target the loser and shoot them."

"What?" Chumley and Syrus shouted.

Viper chuckled. "It's been proven time and again that people who have lost a Shadow Duel and get sent to the Shadow Realm can still come back from there. So in order to cement my rule here I required something more permanent."

"Even when it's your own followers who can lose?" Syrus exclaimed back.

"Brron, what has always been the first rule of Dark World?"

"Only the strongest survive," Brron chanted.

Viper nodded and face Syrus and Chumley. "Now that you know about the phaser, are you willing to answer my question?"

They closed the mouths and stared back at him defiantly. He shook his head in slight amusement.

"Pity. You've wasted the last chance you could have had to live."

**:*:**

The two monsters returned, carefully supporting a large cylindrical tank between them as they cam back down the stairwell. Viper glanced at Syrus and Chumley before turning fully to the tank. The monsters placed it down on the floor before him and dutifully went back to their kneeling positions behind Brron. Syrus and Chumley looked at the tank; it looked like it contained earth. Viper stepped toward it and pulled the lid on its top open. A loud sharp hiss came through the opening, startling Syrus.

"Come, my pet," Viper crooned, as if he was speaking to a child. "I have some playmates for your hatchlings."

The surface of the earth shifted and then cracked apart as a stone grey insect emerged, clicking its pincers up at Viper.

"Two of them," Viper told it.

The insect clicked its pincers again and flexed the scales on its back, revealing two small wormlike creatures biting into its flesh. Viper placed his gloved hand inside the tank and stretched his fingers down to the creatures. Tenderly he stroked the back of one of them; the creature released its hold on its other and crawled onto his palm. He did the same with the other one, which followed its sibling's actions. He slowly pulled his hand out and closed the lid. The insect then buried itself back into the earth.

"Hold them," he ordered.

Before either Syrus or Chumley could react, one monster had leaped up and held Syrus in place. Another one tried to get Chumley, but he pushed it away. Zure twisted himself around Syrus.

"Chum, look out!" Syrus shouted.

Chumley turned, facing the punch Zure was throwing at him. And he couldn't counter it. Zure's fist connected with his head, and he fell back. The two monsters who had brought the tank down caught him.

Viper frowned a she turned to watch the scuffle. "Really," he snorted. "Your friend does not use his bran, Truesdale. Weaponless and trying to take on a horde of Duel Spirits."

"What are those?" Syrus ignored him, instead pointing at the creatures.

"These. This is a Duel Monster species I have discovered myself. One which has never been added to the card game back home. As far as I am aware, but I doubt they will."

"Why's that?"

""Because of their ability. The hatchlings cannot mature unless they have attached themselves to a host other than their mother."

"Attach how?" Chumley growled.

Viper smiled as he stepped closer to them. "They enter via the host's ear and attach to the cerebral cortex, feeding on blood, nutrients and neural impulses. As is the usual with parasites, there are effects that come upon the host."

"There is the pain to experience with attachment. Then comes the effect I take pleasure in putting my victims through. The saliva from their mouths enter the host's system and render the host to be subservient to whomever the parent calls master."

He grinned evilly. "The master of course being me. But, if the parent has no master, the effect does not come into play."

"As the hatchlings grow, the host then experiences madness, then paralysis, and finally death."

His grin widened, seeing the fear form on Syrus and Chumley's faces. Gently he held out his gloved hand, pressing his fingertips into Chumley's cheek. One of the creatures crawled up his fingers and onto Chumley's skin, heading on a diagonal path to his ear. He felt Chumley shiver as he reacted to the creature moving. Withdrawing his hand away, he then turned to Syrus.

"Viper, please!" Syrus begged.

"Tell me what I want to know and I may just spare the both of you. You have until the other one enters your companion's ear to do just that."

Syrus shook his head wildly. "Please, Jaden was just doing what he had to do."

Distaste spasmed through Viper's lips and he gripped Syrus' hair with his free hand.

"So am I," he growled as he put his gloved hand up to Syrus' cheek.

Still with the scowl on his face, he stepped back and watched the creatures make their progress. Syrus and Chumley jerked their heads several times to impede them.

_It will do them no good_, he said privately in his mind.

He was right. No matter the motions Syrus and Chumley took, the creatures tuck to them like spiders on a wall. Soon they came up to their ears and went inside. Syrus and Chumley squirmed as they felt the creatures travel along their ear canals. Then-

"ARRRGH!" Chumley roared.

"AGGGGGH!" Syrus screamed.

Undisturbed, Viper kept on watching them until their cries stopped and the two had slumped against their captors.

"Look at me," he said.

They looked weakly up at him. He saw the obedience in their eyes and he smiled, sitting back down on his throne.

"That's better. Now tell me, how did you get here? Why did you come here?"

He paused then, as if he was deciding on something, but in truth he had already decided. A smile crooked at the corners of his mouth.

"And tell me where I may find Yubel _and _Jaden Yuki?"

* * *

**And… I'm leaving things there, but I promise to put the next chapter up soon. Please review.**


	8. Operation: Rescue

**Whoa! I don't normally start and finish up a chapter this quickly. Okay, let's see now. Title character, and the main villain, introduced. Two of our heroes under his control. He wants revenge on the main hero. What can happen with that combination? Only one thing. **_**Hell starts to break loose**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7- Operation: Rescue

Aboard the K.C.I.I. Reliant, every crewmember was tense. Nothing had been heard from the expedition team for three hours, not even from Captain Huffington or First Officer Truesdale. Nobody knew what really had to be done as something like this had never happened on an expedition venture before; although remembering the stories about Dark World it was something they now believed should have been expected. Yet nothing could be done, as somehow they had not been prepared, except for the motions of keeping the ship running and attempting again and again to contact the expedition crew.

Second Officer, and acting captain, Garett stood impatiently and worriedly behind Denham, the communications officer.

"Try again, Denham," he ordered.

Denham flicked the switch on his station and spoke into the microphone. "Captain Huffington, come in. Captain Huffington, this is the Reliant, please respond. First Officer Truesdale, this is the Reliant, please respond."

Empty static buzzed over the line. Denham's hands fell to his knees. "No good, sir. Nothing. Like the last three hours, nothing."

"Again," Garett pressed on.

"Sir," Denham turned around in his chair. "It's been three whole hours. We've heard nothing from them."

"Doesn't mean they're dead," Garett shot back.

"I'm not saying that, sir. But given the situation we have to alert Regula Station to the problem."

Garett's shoulders lumped as he sighed. "Yes, you're right. Get in touch with them."

Denham revolved back around to his station and set the frequency in. He pressed the button to turn the video screen on.

"Ready for you, sir."

Garett strode over to view the screen. "Go ahead."

Denham sent the request through. The cockpit screen fluttered for a moment with a scattered image before it centred on Alexis and Jesse.

"Hey Reliant, didn't expect to hear from you guys so soon," Jesse greeted.

Alexis blinked as she saw who was standing by the captain's chair.

"Second Officer Garett? Where's Chumley? Still down there?"

Garett gulped before speaking. "Yes, and so is First Officer Truesdale. Doctor Rhodes, they're missing. The whole expedition crew are."

_No, not Chumley and Syrus_, she startled.

"How long has it been since you last heard from them?" Jesse asked, speaking in a serious tone.

"Three hours, Doctor Anderson. We've been trying to get in contact since, but nothing."

Alexis spurred into action. " Keep trying. We'll talk to HQ. They'll have to send out a rescue team."

"Yes, ma'am," Garett saluted.

Alexis and Jesse faded and the screen was now a view of Dark World from orbit.

"Try again, Denham," he ordered.

"Sir," Denham acknowledged.

But before he could touch the controls-

"Reliant, this is Huffington. Come in."

Denham switched the microphone on as Garett rushed to his side.

"Captain Huffington, this is the Reliant. We read you, sir."

"Are the immediate evacs still in place?"

Denham leaned aside for Garett to speak. "Yes, captain. What's your status?"

"We are being pursued. Have the transporter bay on alert. They're going to have to be quick!"

"How many, sir?"

"All."

"Got it, captain," Garett said as he turned to Denham. "Stay with them. We need to know when they reach the co-ordinates."

Without waiting for an answer, he leaped back to the captain's chair and pressed for the button for inter-ship communication to the transporter room.

"Transporter Room, this is Acting Captain Garett. Stay sharp with the emergency evac, the expedition crew is being pursued by hostiles."

"Roger, sir," the reply came.

**:*:**

In the transporter room, everything was ready for the emergency evacuation of the expedition crew from Dark World. By the pad where the members would appear, three men stood to pull the first ones to arrive away so that the second could be beamed up. All that was being waited for now was that the crew had reached the site.

Finally, the word came.

"They're at the site," Garett's voice came in. "Do it now."

"Yes sir," the bay chief replied.

The chief's aides operated the control booth. The hum of the transporters being activated throbbed through the room. The three men tensed, ready to do their job. Three images soon began to take shape on the pad. Everyone looked up, realising the forms were not human.

"What the hell is going on?" the chief uttered.

The figure in the middle, the largest of the three, grinned as it took solid form with its companions. Drawing his sword, Zure charged the three men by the pad and cut them all down with one swipe. Then he turned to the chief, who was frozen in fear by his sudden action.

"Does that answer your question?" he sneered.

His two companions beared threateningly down on the chief and the operators.

"W-what do you want?" the chief gasped.

"You are going to bring my master, my king and my comrades aboard your vessel. Oh, and your captain and first officer."

"You have them?"

"Yes, so what are you waiting for?"

The chief gulped. "How many of you are there?"

Zure smirked. "Let's just say a lot."

Taking a breath, the chief made a decision and turned to the operators.

"Bring them aboard."

**:*:**

Alexis closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose when the conversation with Garett was over. She grumbled under her breath.

_Dark World is never going to change is it, _she thought to herself. _It always means trouble. But what trouble can there be? Brron and his minions are gone. Yubel's on our side. Jaden's no longer that- that- _

She cancelled that thought. She had never seen Jaden when he had become the Supreme King, and she did not want to either. Her imagination's picture of it was troubling enough.

"Alexis?" she heard Jesse speak.

Opening her eyes and letting go of her nose, she turned to him. "Spread the word for everyone here. Dark Magician Girl probably already knows, she can always sense when Syrus is in trouble. I'll get on the line with HQ."

"Okay," he answered. He walked away to go tell everyone.

Alexis reset the communication controls and tuned in on the frequency to headquarters. Using the keyboard, she typed in the emergency code she had hoped never to use. **Blue Eyes White**_**.**_

Maximillion Pegasus' face appeared on the screen almost immediately, his eyes brimming with concern.

"Never wanted to see this code used," he said. "What's wrong, Alexis?"

"Chumley and Syrus, as well as their team, have gone missing on Dark World," she reported.

The look in his eyes got worse. Alexis was not surprised since Chumley was his favourite protégé.

"I keep telling him to take security on his ship," he spoke again.

"So what do we do, Mr. Pegasus?"

"You, my dear, are going to stay and sit tight where you are. Same goes for Jesse boy, Dark Magician Girl, and the other Regula staff. We'll be sending a rescue team in with the new ship."

"You mean?"

"Yes. I think it's time Reliant's sister took its first mission."

Alexis nodded. "Okay. We'll stand by and send updates on the Reliant when we can."

"Very good. Talk to you soon."

"Okay, Mr. Pegasus."

The image of Pegasus faded to black. Alexis switched the controls off. She looked around to watch the rest of her teammates working, then she thought of Chumley and Syrus' danger. Emotion gripped at her throat.

_No, now's not the time to get emotional. Got to be strong_.

Somehow though she felt however strong she could present herself to be, it would not be enough.

**:*:**

After closing off communications with Regula Station, Pegasus leaned back into his chair, thinking on the problem. _What a time for Kaiba boy and Kisara to be on their third honeymoon; this kind of thing needs an aggressor like him_.

"Ugh! No matter."

He tried contacting the next person he could think of. Yugi.

"Hello Yu- oh sorry. Hello Solomon. Pegasus here. Need to talk to Yugi boy. Is he at home?"

His eyelids shut as he got a negative answer. "Tea's in labour. He's already at the hospital. You were just on your way yourself. Okay, I'll get in touch with Joey or-

Solomon interrupted him again. Pegasus's eyes jerked with every unavailability. Joey and Mai had taken their kids on a family holiday to China. Mokuba and Rebecca were taking care of their own kids while babysitting Seto and Kisara's. Tristan and Serenity were in America, hosting a charity fundraiser for blind and deaf children. Duke was- doing what he usually did, Pegasus grumbled.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up, Solomon. I guess I'll have to get someone else."

He hung up the phone and thought on who to call next. He muttered to himself. "Well, there is no way I'm involving the bug and dino freaks or- or bandit whatever. So who-

His eyes lit up and he slapped himself on the forehead. "Max, old boy. You're starting to grow slow."

He picked up the phone again and dialled a number in. On the small screen standing on the desk, the image of Chancellor Sheppard appeared.

"Maximillion Pegasus! It's been a while."

Pegasus smiled, remembering the incident with Jesse testing out the transporter and landing inside the girls' sauna at Academy Island. But the he frowned, also remembering why he had called.

"Sheppard, we have a problem."

**:*:**

Sheppard listened to everything Pegasus said and remembered lit long after the conversation was over. His usually joyous face was taut with concern as he thought about what he'd been asked to do. But it could not be helped, as there was no one to take the task on.

Opening a drawer, he pulled out his D.A. communicator and turned it on. He scrolled down the contact list until he found the name he wanted and pressed his thumb down on it. The call request went out and it was answered.

"Chancellor, what's the matter?" Crowler yawned.

"Sorry to wake you Crowler, but there's an emergency."

"What is it this time?"

"There's been a problem in the Duelling dimensions. A rescue team needs to go there."

"And? I know I designed the rescue ship, but there are people who are actually trained for that sort of thing."

"That's another problem; none of those can be reached. So Mr. Pegasus is asking for you to be in charge of it."

Crowler frowned. "Do I need to assemble the rescue team as well?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Sighing, Crowler muttered to himself. "They are not going to like this, him especially."

"Wake up everyone in the staff and Jaen and the gang. I'd like them to volunteer rather than feel pressured to sign up for it. I'll be up there as soon as possible."

"Okay," Sheppard nodded.

**:*:**

Crowler was the first one to arrive at Sheppard's office, dressed in usual Obelisk Blue teachers' uniform, and he waited for the others. Bonaparte and Sartyr came in not long after him. Then Ms. Fontaine, who was followed in by Aster and Sartorius. Blair, Bastion and Marcel were next. Chazz and Atticus entered tow minutes later. Then Hassleberry. And finally Zane and Jaden.

_And Yubel_, Crowler mentally noted.

"What's up?" Jaden spoke.

Sheppard stood up from his seat. "Everyone. There's a problem."

"When isn't there?" Chazz groaned.

He was ignored, particularly because they all shared the same sentiment. Sheppard went on.

"There's been an incident in the Duelling dimensions."

At this Jaden, Zane, Atticus and Blair started forward.

"Syrus, is he all right?" Zane exclaimed.

"What about my sister?" Atticus shouted.

"Jesse?" Blair tried to stop herself from crying out.

"What happened?" Jaden growled.

Sheppard raised his hands. "Jesse and Alexis are safe. However Syrus, and Chumley, have vanished on the Dark World expedition. As have the entire team."

"We have been asked," Crowler took over from him, "to assemble a rescue team to go to Dark World to find them. None of you have to volunteer if you don't want to. But we need help."

Jaden stepped forward without hesitation. "I volunteer."

Crowler looked at him with concern. "Are you sure, Jaden, because earlier you said-

"I know what I said. I guess I just can't hold myself to it when friends are in trouble. But, I promise I won't get carried away like I did before."

Zane stepped in beside him. "I'm with this too. First of all, it's my brother in trouble. Second, it's a good idea to have a doctor with a rescue team."

_Third, I'm not letting you out of my sight_, he transmitted to Yubel.

_You're sweet_, she replied.

Bastion came forward. "I assume we will be using K.C.I.I.'s other vessel?" he asked.

Crowler nodded.

"Then it sounds like you need someone who knows how the engine and power systems work. I'm in," Bastion smiled.

"I've been training for this, so I might as well sign up," Hassleberry declared.

"Then you'll need a co-pilot," Blair mentioned. "I'm coming too."

"Are you sure, Blair? Have you had training?" Crowler asked.

"Yep. Took a piloting course at college. Didn't pass with enough marks to qualify for a full pilot, but good enough to be a co-pilot."

"Very well. Anyone else?"

Marcel put up his hand. "Marcel?" Bonaparte said in confusion.

"As the engine chief of a ship should know, he always needs his right hand man there beside him."

"Indeed," Bastion answered.

"I volunteer for this as well," Fontaine said.

"Fonda?" Sartorius looked at her with worry.

"Don't worry, okay," she soothed as she turned to him. "I'm just not about to let those young ones go off on their own again."

"They're adults, you know," he whispered to her.

"Doesn't change a thing. I've stood on the sidelines one too many times."

Sartorius sighed. "All right. But I think it's best I stay here. If I come, I'll be so worried about your safety that I'd only get in the way."

"Probably a good idea."

Aster turned to them. "Do you want me to go with her?"

"No you stay," Fonda cut across him. "Make sure he doesn't do anything silly, like follow me."

"Okay," he nodded.

"I'll be staying," Sartyr announced. "Someone around here needs to keep the other teachers in line without Vellian and Fonda around."

"Oui, I stay as well," Bonaparte agreed.

The attention in the room then turned to the only people who had not yet spoken. Chazz and Atticus.

"Chazz? Atticus?" Jaden spoke.

Both of them looked at Jaden, looking like they did not know what to say. Chazz somehow found it easier to speak up first.

"Look. I want to go, but I can't do that to Jasmine. Not now," he reasoned.

The expression on Jaden's face softened. "That's okay. Stick to your family, Chazz."

"Jaden," Atticus spoke aloud.

Jaden turned his way. "Yeah Atticus."

"I'm- I'm not coming either."

"What?" Jaden exclaimed. "Atticus! Whatever's going on may not involve Alexis right now, but it might."

"H-hear me out, okay? Ever since I came back from the shadows, I tried to be one of you. Always helping friends out. Fighting to keep everyone else safe. Jaden, you're the best of us at that; you've never failed. Lex, Chazz, Syrus, everyone. They've all made a decent stand doing that too. But, every time I try, I never stand a chance. It's always you or Lex saving me, even when I'm the one who's trying to save you first."

"I've never saved anybody, not even my own sister. But you have. You always have."

"Atticus," Jaden said, feeling overwhelmed by what he was hearing.

"And she's always saved you. Not in duelling, that's your arena, but just by talking with you."

"I - I know that," Jaden replied. "It's one reason why I love her."

Atticus smiled. "Finally," he chuckled. "Now how about you tell her that?"

"I'm going to, but now's not the time to talk about that," Jaden answered before turning back to Crowler and Sheppard.

"Well, I guess here's your rescue team, Crowler."

Crowler smiled. "All right then. Rescue team, pack your bags. A plane will be here in two hours to take us to Industrial Illusions. Move."

**:*:**

The plane in fact landed at Academy Island in forty five minutes, but everyone was standing ready to go. All except Fonda, who was taking some time saying goodbye to Sartorius. The two held each other in a warm embrace; both their lips tightly latched onto the other. Soon they parted for air, and shared a silent promise between their eyes. She gave him another kiss before pulling away and joining the others. The rest of the departure was quiet and tense; several nods and waves were passed from both sides of who was going and who were staying. Then the rescue team boarded the plane, which then took off right after routine checks had been done.

The team did things to pass the time the flight took. Crowler reviewed his plans for the next set of classes he had. Hassleberry re-read the piloting guide he had been given for training. Fonda looked out the plane window she was seated next to, looking at the ocean below. Bastion and Marcel calmly slept in their seats. Zane was on the phone to the hospital he worked at, informing the administration that he may take longer getting back and now would be unavailable for emergency surgery; after he had done that he was comforted with the presence of Yubel in his mind. Blair went through her deck, knowing she probably needed it, and replaced the Partner Change card with Pot of Greed. Jaden had his mind focused solely on their destination, on Dark World. Many times he had hoped never to go there again, afraid that it would bring back awful memories. But now that didn't matter. Chumley and Syrus were in trouble and needed help. And he had to go there to help them, especially if the dangers that was harming them could harm Alexis.

In what felt like no time at all to any one of them, the plane arrived at Industrial Illusions.

**:*:**

Pegasus stood on the tarmac as the team came out of the plane by the boarding ramp and greeted each of them in turn, making a point of relearning names in case he had forgotten them. He hadn't.

After ensuring everyone was present, he led them into the main building and brought them into an empty room.

"Now I will remind you," he said after closing the door behind him. "This will not be like the adventures you're used to. This will be no simple run in and duel with cards; you will also have to learn how to manage the ship we are giving you to undertake this mission."

Everyone nodded. He continued. "However, because of the dire situation, we can only give you quick start training. So. Pay. Attention."

An Industrial Illusions employee burst into the room, holding a clipboard in his hands. Pegasus took it and read the sheet of paper attached to it. He nodded to the employee, who then walked out. Again he spoke.

"All right. These are the positions you will serve aboard the ship and be trained for."

"Um, excuse me?" Hassleberry raised his hand.

Pegasus looked at him. "You are exempted from the training, Mr. Hassleberry, your experience is sufficient. As is yours, Bastion. You both are respectively the pilot and chief engineer."

"What about me?" Blair asked. "I can be co-pilot."

"If this was a plane, Ms. Flannigan, then you would be exempted also. You will find the piloting of this ship different. The same goes for Mr. Bonaparte as he is used to the systems of a power generator."

"Oui, I understand," Marcel quipped.

"But after the training you will serve in the positions you volunteered for."

"What about me?" Zane asked.

"You're the same as Blair and Marcel. You need to familiarise yourself with the equipment you will be using aboard the ship."

"Fine."

"Good then," Pegasus answered back. "Now let's see. Fonda Fontaine, communications officer and Second Officer."

"Okay."

"Jaden Yuki, First Officer."

"Right," Jaden replied.

"Doctor Vellian Crowler, Captain."

Crowler remained silent, staring at Pegasus with a frown on his face.

"Something wrong, Crowler?"

"Yes," Crowler spoke. "I refuse the position."

"WHAT?" everyone turned to him.

Pegasus blinked. "I don't understand."

"It's logical, Maximillion. I am not the best person to lead this mission."

"Nonsense," Pegasus argued. "You designed this ship. You know it inside and out."

"Correct, I have better knowledge of the ship. I have the qualifications to lead. What I lack however are the qualities of being a leader. It is my belief that someone else here can fulfill that better than I."

"I nominate Jaden Yuki as captain," he announced.

It was Jaden's turn to blink. "Crowler?"

His old teacher turned toward him. "Jaden, from the beginning, you always proved yourself a great leader. Everyone looks up to you, and you treat them with love and respect in return."

"Not all the time," Jaden cringed with guilt.

"Any mistake you made you either rectified or redeemed, to the point of risking your own life. Today, you stand just as you always have. Look around you."

Jaden did so, circling the room as Crowler continued to speak. "Despite the errors your friends look at you in the way they always have. A person they can rely on, one they can trust to be there for them no matter how bad things get. Even when they thought you let them down, you proved them wrong. They still believe in you, Jaden, and so do I."

"But-

"I know you don't want pressure like this anymore. I know you don't want us to depend on you like you're our only hope. And I'll take the position if you really don't want to, but I want to ask you of this. Jaden, please. One more time?"

Jaden looked around again, seeing that Crowler's feelings were shared by everyone he called a friend. Inside he felt a wave of encouragement from Yubel.

_I believe in you too, Jaden_.

He smiled and faced Pegasus. "I accept."

Pegasus took a pen from his pocket. "Doctor Vellian Crowler, First Officer. Jaden Yuki, Captain," he said as he made the adjustments.

"Anyone else like to switch positions?"

There was no answer. "Good. After your training, you will be presented with uniforms you must wear at all times on the mission. As officers, you will also be given an identity badge proving your rank."

"Now, Captain Yuki and crew, I believe it's time for you to meet your vessel."

**:*:**

Leaving the room, the group followed Pegasus through the halls and corridors until they reached an elevator. The man pressed a button to call the lift to their level. The doors opened upon its arrival and he gestured for them to go inside. Once they were all in, he followed and pressed the button for the level they were going to.

"You need special clearance to go to this level. Authorisation code, please?" a mechanical voice echoed.

"Maximillion Pegasus. The code is Heart's Desire."

"Authorisation approved. Thank you, Mr. Pegasus."

The lift slowly went downwards. Pegasus turned to them.

"If you hear any whistling, that would be the pressure of descent on your sinuses. We are going down very far, so be prepared," he warned.

"Why are we going down so far?" Fonda inquired. "We're not going to be able to take off at this depth."

Bastion replied, "Fonda, this is not a conventional space trip. We are crossing into the Dimensional Void, the unfathomed gap between all the duelling dimensions. From the Void, we can easily reach all the duelling worlds."

"Sounds like space to me," she remarked.

Nobody else spoke a word until the lift came to a stop. The doors opened and Pegasus stepped outside and turned around to face them. He held his palm up to his right.

"Say hello to the K.C.I.I. Enterprise."

Jaden stepped out after him, realising at his first step that the elevator opened up onto a gantry. Then he looked above him. His mouth fell.

"G-guys, you gotta see this."

The others followed him out. All but Crowler also found their mouths dropping. Above them supported by an anti-gravity platform and wrought iron girders was a gargantuan silver streamlined vessel shaped in such a way that a lot of tight-minded people would say weird or strange, or just would not work as a design. But they found it both beautiful and awesome. Jaden especially liked how the saucer, which formed majority of the ship, was fitted on top of the lower section. Behind him Bastion mentioned that the two extensions leading from its back were the engine exhausts.

"What do you think?" Pegasus asked loudly.

For the first in a very long time, Jaden could only grin.

**:*:**

The rest of the night through to the dawn was spent on the training sessions. In what was unusual behaviour for him, at least in his friends' eyes, Jaden did not doze off once whilst reading and listening to his instructors. Bastion swore that his eyes in particular would have popped out when he had seen him wearing the glasses that Crowler had given him earlier. Seeing Bastion there, Jaden confessed that he had always required glasses in order to read.

"And you never wore them because people traditionally define wearing glasses as being uncool," Bastion smartly deduced.

Annoyed, Jaden replied, "Go and tell the others. See if they believe you."

As it turned out they did, because Blair had found out Crowler was preparing to give the glasses to him the morning before. Jaden groaned at being told that, but he was glad when they didn't tease him about it.

Finally at the time the sun rose on a new day aboveground Jaden and the others entered the ship, clad in their red K.C.I.I. uniforms. Bastion and Marcel separated from them first, headed for the engineering section. The group then stayed together, accepting and returning salutes from the various crewmembers, until Zane left to run the medical bay. They reached an elevator, which at Crowler's word, took them up to the bridge. The teacher explained that similar to the elevators for Industrial Illusions building above them the lift responded to verbal commands.

As the lift neared the bridge, Jaden felt the emotional pressure gripping at his throat. Nervously he stroked his thumb and forefinger around the front of his uniform's white collar. Crowler noticed him.

"Steady breaths, Jaden. Steady breaths," he whispered.

Jaden lowered his hand and gulped, letting his lungs continue calmly. By the time the doors opened again, he had the appearance of calm mind and he came out of the lift. One of the lesser flight officers looked up from her controls. She stood at attention.

"Captain on the bridge!" she reported loudly.

The other officers in attendance repeated her actions. Jaden found the strength to smile.

"As you were," he said to them.

From behind him, sure that he was capable of handling things, Crowler, Blair, Hassleberry and Fonda all took their respective stations. Jaden then looked at the back of the captain's chair. _His chair_, he reminded himself. Slowly he moved towards it. He gripped the arm tightly, eyes darting over the seat.

_Once I sit on this, no taking it back. I'll be in command of this. Of all these people who will expect me to protect their lives with the right orders_.

The memory of the misery he experienced after the duel with Brron five years ago pained its way into him. The looks on their faces as he let them down; allowed them to be sacrificed.

_That's not true, Jaden,_ Yubel growled. _How many times do I have to remind you that once you found out what was going on then, you tried to stop it_.

_I Know that, Yubel, and you don't have to_. _I was reminding myself that I'm not invincible_.

_Sorry_.

He smiled. _Don't be so hard on yourself either. We've both redeemed ourselves for it. Now we just have to get the lives we want_.

_Okay_.

_Hey, go be with Zane_. _I'll be fine_.

_You sure_?

_Yeah_.

He felt her presence leave him and he looked back down at the chair. This time, without hesitation, he sat in it, and moved around to get comfortable. The he looked out the view screen, which showed a deep black cavern.

"Ms. Fontaine," he turned to the red-headed teacher. "Patch us through to Launch Command."

"Aye, captain," Fonda saluted spiritfully as she set the frequency into her controls. "You're clear, sir."

Jaden pressed the switch on the control panel beside his arm.

"Launch Command, this is the Enterprise. Are we good to go?"

"Enterprise, this is Launch Command. All external checks of your vessel have been completed. We now await a report from your chief engineer."

"Hold on," he replied, switching from the communication to the engineering section. "Bastion, how are things on your side?"

"It's useless talking to these people, Jaden. They do not understand a word I'm saying. A number of them must be interns."

"What are you talking about?"

"This engineering crew. Most of them have to be about seventeen or eighteen years old!"

"Bastion, do I have to remind you you were a prodigy since before we met at the age of fifteen?"

"Alright. I'll keep it basic. In the meantime, you can tell Launch Command that everything is running at one hundred percent efficiency. And if they need to speak to me directly, I'll tell them it's two hundred percent."

Jaden laughed. "I don't think that will be needed. Thanks Bastion. Report if we have any problems."

"Understood, captain," Bastion answered.

Jaden returned his comm controls back to the Launch Command frequency.

"Launch Command, Chief Engineer Misawa reports all engine and power systems are operating at one hundred percent efficiency."

"Thank you, Enterprise. Begin clearance of the support structure."

Remembering the lessons he had been given, Jaden knew the ship had to clear the support structure at a very low speed.

"Hassleberry. One eighth impulse power."

"Yes sir, captain," Hassleberry exclaimed as he applied the request speed.

Through the floor and the chair, Jaden felt the engines rumble into life. Slowly the Enterprise left the confines of the support structure. Nothing bad happened, which made him sigh with relief.

"Enterprise, stand by for portal opening," the voice from Launch Command said.

Everyone on the bridge looked ahead through the view screen at the dark cavern. A bright blue rip appeared, cutting a vertical line down through the shadows. The line expanded into a large rectangle of swirling blue vortex.

"Enterprise, a brief reminder," Pegasus' voice came over the comm. "When you cross into the Dimensional Void, you will come into the location where our dimension is. From there, you have to make your own way."

"Understood, Mr. Pegasus."

"Good luck," the Industrial Illusions head answered.

"You are cleared for warp speed, Enterprise," the spokesperson from Launch Command stated.

"Thank you," Jaden said to both, then he leaned back into the chair. "Hassleberry. Ahead Warp Five."

"You got it, captain."

Hassleberry and Blair plugged in the settings for warp speed. Blair nodded to the pilot that everything was ready on her side. Hassleberry returned the nod and put pressure on the lever.

"Warp One," he counted as the speed powered up. "Two. Three. Four Five."

He locked the lever in place.

Picking up speed, the Enterprise headed for the portal. Jaden held his breath as the ship went inside. And rocketed.

Everything outside became a blur; the blue swirls turned into a rough wormhole. Jaden looked at it as they sped by; he was reminded of a mountain range he trekked through a couple of years ago. Trudging through heavy rain, navigating carefully over the slippery slopes and jagged edges, making sure to never lose his footing. The with a pang in his heart he remembered why he had taken that trip. It was the day after Pharaoh the cat had passed away.

He closed his eyes, holding back tears. Pharaoh. He had not thought of that silly, funny warm-hearted cat in such a long time that realising he had forgotten about him caused him pain. Memory took him back to that evening at the vet in Brazil. He had held Pharaoh in his arms, Yubel and the spirit of Professor Banner by his side; the vet had just told him there was nothing that could be done. It was old age.

Jaden did not want to know about it. He had fought and struggled through bad weather to get Pharaoh there so he could get better, but being told this, he gushed out tears of denial and begged for the doctor to do something. Pharaoh weakly meowed at him, pawing at his chest. Yubel told him that Pharaoh wanted to go outside and see the night sky, now that the clouds were clearing up. Stifling back the tears, he had taken him outside and sat down on the ground, gently putting Pharaoh down on his lap. The cat gave him a meow of thanks and together they looked up to the stars.

They were there for what to Jaden seemed like hours, enjoying the sight of the sparkling sky, until he felt that Pharaoh had stopped purring. He forced himself to look down. The cat was no longer looking up at the sky, but had his head down on his knee. He scooped Pharaoh up into his arms, hoping he was just sleeping, but there was something that told him that he would still feel him breathing if that was the case.

Jaden cried, hugging Pharaoh close to him.

Pharaoh's death was not the only absence he had to deal with that night. Not long after he had to bury Pharaoh, the spirit of Professor Banner informed him that he would be passing on into the afterlife.

"He was always my closest companion, even when I no longer had a body. I can't think of any kind of life without him in it," was the reason he gave.

Jaden watched as the spirit faded away, never saying a word. His heart was too consumed with grief. After that, he also discovered that aside from Yubel he could not commune with any of his Duel Spirits, not even Winged Kuriboh.

The next morning, he woke up and wanted to do something that he thought could tax his mind so much that he would not be plunged back into grief. Mountain trekking seemed like a good idea. At the time.

He was able to talk with his Duel Spirits again some time after that, but he did not interact with them as freely as he used to. That was about the time he started getting tired of adventures.

Jaden opened his eyes, feeling the engines of the Enterprise slow in their pace to a standby. The vortex was gone from view, replaced by an endless realm of what looked like stars and planets.

"We are in the Dimensional Void, captain," Crowler announced.

"I thought it sounded like space," Fonda muttered under her breath.

Jaden brought a small smile, hearing her. "Hassleberry. Plot the fastest course for Dark World, then increase speed to Warp Seven."

"Aye, captain."

_We're coming guys_, he said to himself_. Stay safe_. _We're on our way_.

"Course set, captain," Hassleberry reported. "Ahead Warp Seven?"

"By all means," Jaden answered.

Hassleberry applied more pressure on the lever, locking it in place at seven. The engines powered up again, and the ship sped off farther into the Void.

* * *

**Okay, the rescue mission is underway, but the team remains unaware of the full situation they are heading into. What happens when they do? Guess you're going to have to find out when I put the next chapter up.**

**Please review.**


	9. Setting the Trap

**Hey there readers! Sorry for taking so long to put this up. Massive writer's block as well as work. But back on track now, so let's have an update.**

**Last time, Jaden and the others travelled into the Dimensional Void, armed with their duelling skills as well as their ship, the K.C.I.I. Enterprise, and are now on their way to rescue Chumley and Syrus who have gone missing on Dark World. But they have very little idea of who and what they are about to walk into…**

* * *

Chapter 8- Setting the Trap

The takeover of the Reliant was both swift and devastating. By the time half of Viper's forces had beamed aboard ship dead bodies of Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp staff were littering the corridors, falling in the wake of the deadly charge led by Zure and his fellow monsters.

At the bridge, Denham and Garett tried to maintain control and command a defence of the ship's vital systems. But more and more monsters came via the transmat and those defences were overwhelmed. The engine room fell first. Then the weapons bay. After that, the shuttle area. Soon all that was left was the bridge itself.

Zure and four other monsters entered the elevator. At the same time, in the transporter room, another two monsters moved the tank carrying the Dark World parasite off the pad. Under pressure of death, the chief programmed one more transmat into the computer. As Viper and Brron, and Chumley and Syrus, arrived, the monsters rushed the bridge, laying waste to its crew. Zure took care of Garett first as the acting captain recklessly confronted him; he gave the man a thickly thrusted stab of his sword. The rasp of shock gave Zure the knowledge and satisfaction that he had pierced the lung close to Garett's heart. He moved in on Denham next, running the communications officer through to almost instant death.

He looked around. All of the bridge's crew were dead on the floor. He smiled.

"Your Majesty, Master. The ship is ours," he transmitted.

_Good work Zure, _came Viper's voice. _We shall be with you soon_.

The smile turning into a grin, Zure turned to his monsters. "Take whatever position you please; just don't end up damaging anything or each other. You will all be needed for the Master's plan."

The monsters all nodded, choosing where to go with ease. Zure himself took Garett's post as Second Officer and pilot.

Viper and Brron arrived on the bridge with Chumley, Syrus and the two monsters with the tank in tow.

"You two secure the tank, We do not want it falling over and smashing, or else you want to have the maggots crawling inside you ears," Brron threatened them.

One of the two shook its head, remembering what it was like to watch someone attacked by the insects. "No, no, your majesty. We don't."

Brron nodded, walking off to the seat belonging to the First Officer.

Viper remained where he stood, examining the bridge with scrutiny. It was his now. The ship was his. He felt the potential of what he could do with it rise inside him. He could go out to other dimensions and conquer them, gathering far more power than he had on Dark World. Rule all of existence, every living being under his command. But that had to wait because of two things.

The first was that he had to learn everything about the ship, and when that was done, the second thing would come into play.

His vengeance.

He strode over to the captain's chair and seated himself easily in it. To him it was a better throne that what he had sat in day after day on the world below them. He smiled.

"Familiarise yourselves with the controls. We need to learn how to run this ship," he ordered.

_My brethren_, he signalled mentally. _Take posts in the engine room and weapons bay and wait for my command_.

_Of course, Master_, the replies came.

"Chumley, over here," he spoke to the possessed captain.

"Yes, Master?"

"How do I access your information systems?"

Chumley walked over to his right side and pointed at the middle of the lowest row of buttons on the control panel on the arm of the chair. "You must hold down this button here; it turns the computer on. You ask the computer what you would like to research and it will appear on the view screen for you."

Viper did as he was advised. "Computer," he said. "Show me all information on the Project."

"I am sorry, Captain," a mechanical voice echoed through the bridge. "You are not allowed access to that particular subject."

"May I ask who is?" Viper growled.

"Maximillion Pegasus of Industrial Illusions. Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. Kisara Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. Mokuba Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. Along with all science staff registered as working at Regula Station. Would you like a detailed list of those registered?"

"No, that is unnecessary. Give me information on Regula Station."

To his pleasure, images now appeared on the view screen. First there were flashes of schematics showcasing the operations that took place on the satellite. Then came live images. Supplies being run. The Reliant itself hovering near the station. The globe representing a dimension beneath it.

"Wait! What is that dimension?" he demanded.

"It is called Regula for the satellite. Regula was created by a member of staff known as Mana as a means of place of recreations for off-hours crew."

_Creation of a dimension, _Viper thought. _Intriguing, but this Mana can't be human_.

"Does this Mana go by another name?"

"Indeed. She is officially known as the duelling spirit, Dark Magician Girl."

Viper was bout to make an outburst to that answer when he heard Syrus speak as though he was waking up.

"Dark…Magician…Girl?"

Viper turned, realising he was trying to break from his control.

"Truesdale, pain!" he commanded.

Syrus' teeth clenched. A searing heat roared from the top of his head down through his neck and into his chest. Into his heart. A guttural yell emerged as his jaws wrenched apart.

Viper listened to his screaming like it was music. Beautiful heartfelt from the soul music. It made him smile and he let it go on for twenty seconds more before deciding it had to be stopped. He made more to learn.

"Relax!" he shouted.

Syrus stopped crying out and he resumed to his controlled zombie-like state. Satisfied, Viper rounded back to the screen.

_So, Dark Magician Girl is involved, is she? Why am I not surprised? Pegasus and Kaiba would need a spirit on their side. That is something I can no longer let them have. I must have the home advantage here. Regula Station will have to be dealt within due course. Right now, the home advantage-_

"Cease process," he told the computer. "Show me everything about this ship and its capabilities."

The picture of the Regula dimension faded and designs of the Reliant took its place, followed by a categorised view of the inventory the ship had. Viper took careful notice of the lists of weapons as well as the kind of damage that could be done with them. The various levels of speed the ship could handle came next; he noted the risks of increasing the speed to a higher level. A map replaced that, showing where the ship was in the Dimensional Void and the locations of dimensions that had already been explored and the Regula satellite.

_Well, I know their names, but that's not as sufficient as knowing about them_.

He let the information continue. It showed minor details, but five years in exile taught him to know everything he had missed in that time. Being ignorant would only give his enemies leverage.

The computer finished off its presentation with a quiet report on the food and drink machines in the ship's cafeteria.

"Hmm. Quite the ship," Viper said aloud. "But I hardly think only one ship could have explored through so much of existence on its own. Are there any other ships in use?"

"No other ships are in operation," the computer replied.

He gave this some thought. _Pegasus and Kaiba are not stupid, especially Kaiba. There should always be a backup._

"What about ships that are not in operation?"

"One result. The K.C.I.I. Enterprise. Would you like the information on the ship, sir?"

"Affirmative."

Images appeared again on the screen, this time showing the Enterprise schematics. Viper's eyebrows rose as he caught the name of Dr. Vellian Crowler as its designer.

"Currently berthed at a secret Industrial Illusions base, the Enterprise is primarily designed as a rescue ship should potential danger befall either the crew of the Reliant or of Regula Station."

"Weapons?"

"The same supplied to the Reliant."

_Making it equally capable. If these dead fools called for help, they will undoubtedly send that ship, which will have a crew well-trained to maintain it. I have to know its vulnerabilities_.

"Computer, what would happen if a hostile gained control of one of the ships?"

"Primary option: the hostile must be ousted from ship's control without damage to the ship. Second option: should the crew of either ship be rendered unable to fulfill primary option, the rogue ship must be destroyed."

"By the other ship?"

"That is one course of action suggested, yes."

Viper smiled. "Then give me all known weak spots of the Enterprise."

The computer retorted, "For this command, captain, you need to give me your special clearance password along with that of your First Officer."

_Easily handled_. "Chumley, Syrus. Your passwords please."

Chumley stood at attention by his right while Syrus walked to stand at his left.

"Captain Chumley Huffington. Password is Gumleaf."

"First Officer Syrus Truesdale. Password is The Tin Man."

"Vocals recognised. Passwords accepted. Vulnerabilities on the Enterprise being triangulated."

"There is an update on the Enterprise," the computer said after a little while. "Would you like to receive?"

Viper became curious at the mention of the word update. What could have changed in so very few minutes?

"Go on."

"The K.C.I.I. Enterprise is now listed as being 'in operation', its current mission to rescue members of this ship."

_As I thought. They did call for help_.

"Computer, any information on the ship's crew?"

"With the exception of the leading officers, unknown."

"Then give me the officers' names."

"Chief of Engineering: Bastion Misawa. Deputy Chief of Engineering: Marcel Bonaparte. Officer of Communications: Fonda Fontaine. Pilots: Tyranno Hassleberry and Blair Flannigan. Ship's doctor: Doctor Zane Truesdale. First Officer: Doctor Vellian Crowler."

With every name that was mentioned, Viper leaned forward in the chair, his ears waiting to pick up the name they had suddenly got the urge to hear.

"Captain: Jaden Yuki."

Viper very nearly laughed but he found restraint as a plan began to form in his mind. Remembering he had no idea where the Enterprise was going to be coming from in the Void, he knew he had to get the knowledge of its trajectory. Fortunately he had a slave to do just that for him.

"Syrus, send a message to Regula Station. Explain to them that Dark World is too dangerous for further expeditions and that we shall be heading back to them."

"Yes, Master," Syrus replied, moving to the communications booth.

"All weak spots of the Enterprise located," the computer spoke and presented the information. Viper looked at it eagerly.

_And here I was, thinking I had to go to Duel Academy to get at them_, he smiled.

**:*:**

Operations at Regula Station still ran as scheduled but the people supervising them were not as easygoing. The news of the disappearances of the Reliant's captain and first officer and another ten members of their crew had violently spread, causing disquiet and tension. In the research lab however all work lay forgotten. The scientists, Jesse included, all sat at their desks, not making a single move. Dark Magician Girl who had come from the library after feeling that Syrus was in extreme pain stood alone, now sensing with every thought that the young man she was in love with was in danger.

Alexis was sitting at the communications booth, her eyes on the dull blank screen, on edge for any word from either the Reliant or the Enterprise. She dared not to look away or close her eyes as she wanted to be the first to know that Chumley and Syrus were both okay. Ever since getting the message from Garett and Denham, she thought what else could be there on Dark World that was dangerous. According to what Jaden had told her after his return from there, Brron and his followers were gone. Yubel was on their side now. What else-

A beeping interrupted her and brought everyone else in the room to crowd around her. Ignoring their action, she turned a switch on the console. Syrus appeared on the screen.

"Syrus!" she, Jesse and Dark Magician Girl gasped with relief at the apparent sight of him being safe and sound.

He smiled. "Sorry about the worry, guys, but all of us are okay. We managed to get out without a scratch."

"What happened, Syrus?" Alexis asked.

It took some time for the light blue haired first officer to answer. "We walked right into a war zone. Every bad monster on Dark World is vying for control now that Yubel and Brron are gone. Because of that, we recommend that Dark World is registered unsafe for future exploration."

"Naturally," Alexis nodded. "But you know, Syrus, that you and Chumley have to attend a meeting with Jesse and me to make that recommendation official."

Syrus continued to smile as if the slight rebuke did not affect him. "Of course," he said apologetically. "Completely slipped my mind. We'll be on our way to you then. Hope we didn't make you guys kick up a lot of fuss because of this."

"We did call for a rescue team on the Enterprise," Alexis admitted.

"The Enterprise, huh? It'll be great to see it in flight. Would you like us to tell them that everything's all right?"

"No. We'll do that. You and Chumley and the others relax before coming here, okay?"

Syrus nodded, the smile still fixed on his face. "Will do. Reliant out."

The screen went to black. Everything in the room was as quiet as it was before until Jesse broke it, asking the same question they were all feeling they should say.

"Did Syrus seem weird to you?"

Alexis turned to Dark Magician Girl. "Mana?" she asked.

Knowing that she was talking about what she was feeling, Dark Magician Girl answered. "I don't know, Alexis. I still feel as though he's still in danger, but he doesn't feel that he's in danger."

Alexis and Jesse exchanged a look. If the situation before made everything feel wrong, why did they now feel just as bad?

"Everyone back to work now," Alexis slowly said. "Things are fine for the time being."

The scientists dutifully returned to their workstations. Jesse gave her another look of uncertainty before going back to his. An equally unsure Dark Magician Girl left the room, pondering on what she was sensing from Syrus.

Alexis turned back to the communications panel and set in the frequency to contact the Enterprise.

**:*:**

"Alexis Rhodes. And Jesse Anderson," Viper mused aloud in the captain's chair after watching Syrus converse with the people at Regula Station. "Another coincidence? I think not."

He smirked, looking at Syrus, whose face had formed back to the blank monotone of no emotion. "Wonderful performance, Truesdale," he remarked, then he turned his head to one of his monsters.

"Did we get the satellite's transmission codes?" he asked.

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Monitor them. Let them contact the Enterprise. Fillet out every piece of information you can about its exact trajectory. I want to know even the slightest change." The smirk on his lips turned into a sneer. "Then jam Regula's communications. Nothing goes in or out of that station until I get my hands on the Project information. Brron, I shall leave the timing up to you. Ensure the Enterprise does not go back home."

"Yes, Master."

_So far so good_, he thought proudly in his head.

**:*:**

"Jaden, we're getting a transmission from the Regula Station."

Jaden's eyes lit up at the mention of the satellite. Please let it be good news, he whispered to himself.

"Put it onscreen, Ms. Fontaine," he said.

Fonda pressed the button to transfer the message to the view screen and everybody turned or looked up to face it. Neon blue static crackled over it, cutting out the endless realm of stars. The image of Alexis came into place. Something moved in Jaden's stomach.

"A-A-Alexis," he stammered nervously.

The woman he wanted to confess his feelings to looked more surprised to see him. "Jaden! What are you doing on the Enterprise? I thought you'd be back at Duel Academy."

Jaden thumbed to himself, a small grin on his face. "Captain," he answered.

Her eyes widened. "You're the rescue team?" she exclaimed, looking around the bridge and recognising the other familiar faces. "Ms. Fontaine?"

"Hi Alexis."

"Doctor Crowler?"

"Greetings, Alexis."

"Hassleberry?"

"Hello to you too, private!"

"Blair?"

"Long time no see."

"Blair?" they heard Jesse say.

"Hey darling," Blair called out.

"Marcel, Bastion and Zane are on the ship too," Jaden added.

"Great. But I've got some news."

The joy that was beginning to come out of Jaden as he talked with Alexis brimmed down.

"Bad news?"

"To be honest, I don't know. We got a report from the Reliant. Chumley, Syrus and their team are back onboard and they seem to be all right. But, when I talked with him, Syrus was acting strangely."

_That's never good_, Jaden thought. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"Well, you've got to come here to fill out your involvement report since you were on this mission anyway."

He put his head in his right hand and groaned. "Paperwork!"

"Yep," Alexis giggled. "And don't forget your glasses."

"Hey," he shot up. "How did you know that?"

"Because I _know_ you, Jaden."

He sighed in defeat. "Okay, Lex. We'll see you there."

"Looking forward to-

The clear vision of Alexis began to static. The smile she had turned into a worried frown.

"Wh-t's go-on?" her voice appeared to splutter as she turned around to someone out of view of the screen.

Jaden stood up from the chair, fear taking ahold of him. "Alexis!"

"Ja-en. Some-ing's wrong. Our com-ica-ons are-

The transmission abruptly cut out, returning the screen to a view of the stars cape outside of the ship.

"What the heck happened?" Jaden exclaimed.

Fonda checked the communications panel. "Transmission cut off," she muttered under her breath. "Didn't look natural; had to have been deliberate. Hold on." She turned a switch and spoke up. "Enterprise to Regula Station. Regula Station, come in. Regulation Station, this is the Enterprise, please respond." After hearing no answer she turned the switch back to off. "Sorry Jaden, but we can't get through. Someone cut us off."

"Try the Reliant."

She turned the transmission switch around a third time. "Reliant, this is the K.C.I.I. Enterprise. Come in please. Reliant. Nothing from them either, Jaden."

Jaden looked down to his shoes. His worst fears seemed to be coming true. All his friends were now in apparent danger, probably in two separate locations. But what kind of danger, he said to himself.

_Something capable of knocking out electronic communications through technological means_, he heard Yubel trying reach him from the medical bay. _An intelligent mind_.

An intelligent mind. A scientist, most likely. There were no scientists on the Reliant.

Regula. The danger had to be coming from Regula.

"Hassleberry, Blair. Change course for Regula Station. Increase speed to Warp Eight."

"You got it, captain." the pilot answered.

Jaden sat back in the chair when he heard Crowler ask, "Is that wise, Jaden?". He turned to his old teacher who continued. "We haven't heard anything from the Reliant, that's all."

"It's a communications jam, Crowler, not the destruction of something. If that was the case, we'd able to hear from at least one of them, but we're not. So without any way to contact either of them, the best thing to do is follow our current order. Go to Regula."

"All right. That's a…thorough way of looking at the problem."

"Thank you, Crowler."

He faced the view screen ahead as his body experienced the increase in speed of the ship's flight.

_Who or whatever you are, _he threatened. _If you hurt any of my friends, if you so much as even touch Alexis_, _I'm coming for you_.

**:*:**

"What happened?" Alexis shouted. "Get us back in touch with the Enterprise."

"We can't."

"Our transmission codes have been hacked."

"We can't get anything in or out."

"Then find out who the hell is behind this!" she roared back at them.

Jesse who had been working on discovering just that blinked when the information came up on his computer screen. He re-read it again to be sure. His heart plummeted when his eyes confirmed there was no mistake.

He made the announcement in a shocked manner. "It- it was the Reliant."

**:*:**

"Well?" Viper asked impatiently.

"We've managed to place a virus in the Enterprise's navigation system. It's not much, but it will tell us when it changes course."

"Nothing else?"

"It was all we could get before the moment of cutoff."

Affronted by the claims of his minions, Brron huffed. "The conversation did not give me any kind of opportunity to get Yuki in the right mood to charge in blindly but that moment."

Viper put up his hand. "No need, Brron. To tell you the truth, I do not think I could have handled much more of it. It sickened me. The tracker will be sufficient."

A beeping tone occurred on the tracking monitor. The monster who had reported the virus being placed checked the information.

"Enterprise is changing course. Heading for Regula Station at Warp Eight speed."

Viper grinned. "Good. Get the ship underway. I'd like to make them a welcoming party."

At the command of its new crew the Reliant angled away from Dark World and sped off into the Void. To meet the Enterprise.

**:*:**

"It was the Reliant?"

"No way."

"Impossible."

"How could Chumley and Syrus turn on us?"

"Syrus was acting weird though."

"Maybe something from Dark World got on the ship."

"Yeah, something on the ship."

"We should report this to HQ."

"No, we should destroy the Reliant."

Alexis decided she had let the loud bickering amongst her workmates to have gone on for long enough. **"PEOPLE!**" she roared out.

Everyone slowly quieted down, turning their heads to their chief scientist. She looked around, saw that no one was going to interrupt her, and cleared her throat.

"Listen carefully. We don't what's really going on here so we're not going to make any offences until we do. Now, we are going to evacuate the station. Take only the things you need and get down to the Regula dimension via the transmat."

"What about you, Alexis?" one asked.

"I'll be staying here, for now. If something hostile is aboard the Reliant and it means to attack here, it can't be allowed to access the Project. Without communications, the only way to keep it safe is to download it from the system."

"But that could take up to a day."

"Which is why I'm remaining with her," Jesse spoke up.

"Me too," Dark Magician Girl volunteered.

_Not happening_, Alexis seethed protectively. "Jesse. Mana. It doesn't matter how many of us there are, the download will still take the same amount of time."

"We know that," Jesse argued. "But if whatever it is gets here before it's finished, we are not leaving you to deal with it alone."

Seeing both the determined stares of his and Mana's faces, she growled. "Fine, but just you two. Everyone else, down to Regula! Now!"

The other scientists and staff of Regula Station did not dare to reproach her and scattered off to their quarters for their belongings.

Alexis let out a breath. "Let's get to work."

**:*:**

"How much longer?" Viper pressed his monsters.

"Twenty more minutes at this speed, and you'll see the enemy on the screen," the estimate was given to him.

"Perfect," he smirked. The corner of his eyes caught movement behind him. Brron had left his station to come to his side next to a stationary Chumley. He turned to his right hand monster. "Something to say, Brron?"

Brron fidgeted and looked uneasily at him but came around to face the chair and bowed. "Master, I am with you. I always will be. As are we all. But forgive me, I-

His confidence failed as Viper's triumphant stare grew impassive. He backed away a step.

"Go on, Brron. Speak your feelings," his master urged.

He gulped and moved forward again. "Just think on this, please. We have this ship now, and all this technology, the weaponry at your command."

"Yes."

"But going after Jaden Yuki and Yubel carries a strong risk. We've got the advantage of surprise here, but I had an advantage over Yuki years ago. Look where that got me. It led me to my destruction; he destroyed me. And Yubel betrayed me to that destruction."

Viper nodded, his eyes looking sharply in judgement.

"That was when they were on their own. Now they are together, stronger and more powerful than they were when we met them. Maybe instead of going after them we should become more powerful ourselves."

Viper remained silent for a short while, making Brron nervous about him getting furious. But when he chose to speak it was in a calm and stable way.

"I understand what you're saying Brron, but you do not understand me. These five years since I brought you back, you've been home on Dark World. You've always been home. But I? I have been forced all that time to stay out of mine."

His eyes took on the manic glare he had given Chumley and Syrus before he put them under his control as he spoke more fiercely.

"It was all their fault, their silly little vendetta. They task me, Brron. They task me and I shall have them for it. I'll chase them around the moons of Amazona, around the Veronus maelstrom, and around Perdition's flames before I give them up!"

He faced Brron again as if he had only just recognised he was there. "No, Brron. We shall strike while the opportunity remains fresh."

Brron nodded and returned to his post. Glad that that was out of the way, Viper looked at the screen, his eyes hungrily waiting to see the ship he had only seen in designs, the ship he wanted so much to destroy.

"Stay the course," he ordered.

* * *

**And there it ends for the time being. Please review.**


	10. Know Thy Enemy

**WARNING (and spoiler): This chapter will feature the death of a major character and will not be the only one to do so from here on out. Steel your nerves if you want to read on, GX fans.**

**Thelonius Viper and his monster followers have taken over the K.C.I.I. Reliant and have plotted out an elaborate trap for Jaden and the other onboard the Enterprise. Meanwhile, unaware of the truth of the danger, Alexis, Jesse and Dark Magician Girl started to evacuate Regula Station, sending their co-workers down to the satellite's neighbouring dimension. Now somewhere deep in the Void, the trap is about to be sprung…**

* * *

Chapter 9- Know Thy Enemy

Disturbed by the suspicion that a number of his friends were still in great danger despite what he had just been told, Jaden left the bridge to Crowler's command and retired to his quarters to console his feelings. That was the first rule he had learned in his sped-up training. A captain, if he or she is overcome with emotion, the thing to do was hand over leadership until confident enough to retake control again.

He sat in the recliner positioned at his private workstation, looking down at his hands curled at his knees. This was not what he wanted. A rescue mission, all it had been up to that point was to get Chumley and Syrus and their team off Dark World. Now it was-

Who knows what else it could be.

_Just once, just once, can't it ever be simple_?

_Not the best of luck at that, are we_?

"What are you doing here?" he said aloud with a tiny smile. "I thought I told you to be with Zane."

_Blair sent us a private message about Alexis' transmission. He thought it would be best for me to comfort you for a while_.

Yubel appeared in her translucent form standing next to him. He looked up at her, his smile widening a little more.

"I'm worried about her."

"I can tell."

"Did I make the right decision?"

"You can't guess right every time. That's something we'd all like to be able to do, but we can't. All we can do is deal with whatever comes after."

"Even if it's very bad?"

"Even if it's very bad."

His eyes went to the desk. On it, beside the built-in keyboard of the computer set was a silver disc in a thin black case.

"What's that?" she asked him.

"Don't know," he answered as he picked it up, opened the case, removed the disc and slid it inside the computer's drive.

On the monitor the system's video player loaded up. The image of Pegasus came on.

"Jaden, it is important that you do not tell anyone you have this disc. This contains all the information on the Project. Nobody but myself, Seto Kaiba, Jesse and Alexis are privy to this extent of knowledge, but I believe that it would be best for you to view it so you can understand why it is so important that it does not fall into the wrong hands. Again, do not tell anyone, especially Kaiba boy. The idea of keeping it just to us four was his; he'll have my head if he found I've given you access."

Pegasus stopped and the screen abruptly cut from him to a selections menu.

Jaden groaned. "Makes me feel like he just handed a Sacred Beast key over."

Yubel agreed, shaking her head. "If the idea was to keep this out of the wrong hands, this is surely the wrong way to go about it."

"Better keep it on the ship then," he nodded and looked at the menu options.

Aims and Goals. Regula Station. Notable people. Dimensions. K.C.I.I. Reliant. K.C.I.I. Enterprise. Earth Operations. Project History.

He clicked on Aims and Goals. The screen went black but then changed to a recorded video. Jaden gave a start when he saw it was Alexis who was presenting the segment.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Alexis Rhodes," she stopped for a moment lowering her voice. "Doctor. I'm still trying to get used to that."

Jaden and Yubel both smiled. It was something they had to get used to her being addressed as as well.

"Anyway, welcome to your Project tutorial. Now the first thing you would be asking is 'What is the Project?'. Simply put, it is an exploration mission undertaken what to observe what we know as Duel Monsters in their natural lives in their own dimensions."

"Duel Monsters? Dimensions? What is she talking about?, I can hear you saying. Well, long story short, it was discovered in recent years that Duel Monsters are in fact real living beings and reside in dimensions alternate to our own. If you would like the full details, please view the 'Project History' section."

"Through technological advances developed by Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions, we are able to enter the dimensions through the use of the Dimensional Void. What is the Void? Think of it as outer space and the dimensions are all planets you can easily land a spaceship on."

"The Project itself consists of travelling to every dimension to make official and recorded observations of Duel Monsters. To do so, these dimensions have to be visited. The procedure to explore each dimension is a four stage process."

"Stage One is the surveying of the dimension from orbit. This is done to learn its basic geology. Forests, plains, mountain ranges, land masses, seas and oceans."

"Stage Two is, for want of a better phrase, first contact with the dimension. A small exploration team lands and spreads out a short distance to determine whether a home base can be safely constructed. This stage also decides if a dimension, or its inhabitants, welcomes our presence or not."

"Stage Three. Once establishment and construction of the base is completed, a corps of scientists and observers, with added security forces, are moved to the base."

"Stage Four is where our scientists and observers study the Duel Monsters in their daily lives and possibly discover new ones that we have not yet been made aware of."

"There are a lot of dimensions to explore, countless I'm told. So it sounds like this thing you've all just signed up for will go on for forever. At the very least, it will be a great lot of years, very likely more than you or I will ever have, so I guess it's something your great-grandkids will be doing sometime down the track."

She winked at the screen. "Think about that. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Project."

The menu returned to the screen. Jaden looked at Yubel again.

"What do you think?"

"It's interesting, and she is right. It will take a great deal of human generations to explore what I know of existence."

"That's now what I meant. I-

He stopped as he felt the buzz of the intercom vibrating near his arm. He pressed the receiving button.

"Jaden, I mean, Captain Yuki here."

"Jaden."

"What is it, Crowler?"

"There's a vessel coming our way. Project register has identified it as the Reliant."

"Okay, I'm heading up."

He ejected the disc from the computer and put it back in its case, making the decision to place it in his workstation's locked drawer.

"You can go back to Zane, Yubel. I can handle this," he told her.

"For some reason, I don't believe you, so I'm staying."

"Yu-

"I can sense your thoughts and feelings as long as I am a part of you, remember. Right now, they are on Alexis being in trouble, so don't bother. I'm staying."

**:*:**

Viper's eyes lit up as he saw the Enterprise come within range of the viewscreen and he leaned forward in his chair.

"Slow the ship to half impulse power," he ordered.

Zure pulled the warp lever down to zero and the impulse lever halfway back. The Reliant decreased to the speed its master had requested.

"Prepare to lock weapons on their engine room when I say, then fire immediately."

"The enemy ship is requesting communications," the monster that replaced Denham at the communications booth told him.

"Let them eat static," Viper's unconcerned reply came.

**:*:**

"Captain on the bridge."

Crowler turned to see Jaden coming in from the elevator and returned to his original station. Jaden took the chair.

"Reliant has slowed to half impulse power, Jaden," he reported.

"Then we will too. Hassleberry," Jaden motioned to the pilot.

"Aye, captain."

"Communications, Ms. Fontaine?"

"Been trying to get through. They're not answering."

_Maybe it's not someone on Regula causing the problem after all, _he thought. _But who on the Reliant would-_

"Jaden, should we raise the shields?" Blair asked.

He looked at the other ship, hesitating whether to name the ship as an enemy or not. He still didn't know.

"Jaden, shields?"

"Defensive fields only," he answered. "We still don't know if the danger's from the Reliant or Regula Station. For all we know, we could be about to fire at friends."

**:*:**

"They've put up defence fields," Brron announced. "You would think they'd put up their shields instead."

"Why?" Viper stated. "As far as they are aware, we could be an enemy or we could be a friend. So we'll play the role of friend for now."

He stared at the view screen, grinning as the Enterprise came closer to him.

_Ah, Jaden my old pupil, Yubel my old ally. Have you ever heard of the old proverb 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'._

_It is very cold in the Void_.

**:*:**

Jaden began to regard the Reliant suspiciously as it came nearer without so much as a single-word response.

"Ms. Fontaine?"

"Nothing, Jaden."

"Crowler, scan the ship."

"Right away."

He looked again at the Reliant. It was nearly on top of them.

**:*:**

Viper grinned more. He was right on top of them.

"Raise shields."

"Raising shields!" Brron answered.

"Lock on."

"Locked on," the monster seated next to Zure confirmed.

"FIRE!"

**:*:**

"Their shields are going up!" Crowler yelled.

"Their laser turrets are locking onto us!" Blair cried.

Jaden launched into a barrage of commands. "Raise shields! Power up our turrets!"

Too slow.

The red laser beams struck, peppering the lower sections of the ship.

"Get our shields up, Crowler!" he roared.

"I'm trying to!"

The Enterprise's first officer scrambled his hands over the shielding controls and checking the extent of the damage.

"No good. Shielding power is down. Engine room's been hit. They're firing another round!"

"Hassleberry, evade to starboard! Fontaine, get me the engine room!"

"Medical bay alert! Medical bay alert! All available hands needed for nursing duties and surgical assistance," a voice came over the intercom.

The ship shook again as it was hit by more of the lasers. Hassleberry struggled to get it to veer away from the Reliant.

"You're on with the engine room, sir."

"Jaden?" they heard Bastion cough. "Get back to your posts, you cowards!"

"Bastion, what's going on?"

"The interns are running scared."

"Never mind that now. What about the engine and the power?"

"We're down to auxiliary power now, but that's taking a beating. Don't know how much longer it will hold. The mains are gone. Marcel's trying to get the shields back up."

"What about the weapons bay?"

"Worse than here. Only three torpedoes left."

Jaden looked to Crowler. The teacher shook his head.

"Not enough against their shields," he estimated. "And, we cannot escape with just auxiliary power."

Jaden looked out the view screen. His eyes widened in terror. The Reliant had angled in for another shot. It was firing-

A torpedo.

"Hassleberry, all turret fire on that torpedo!"

"Too late!" Crowler, Hassleberry and Blair all yelled. "GET DOWN!"

**:*:**

Bastion saw the incoming torpedo on his screen and dropped to the floor.

"Marcel, get down!"

"I've nearly got the shields up!"

"Get down, man!"

"I've got them! They're raising!"

Bastion did not have time to make another reply as the ship horrendously shuddered on impact. His mouth and eyes were shut, but his ears weren't. They felt the monstrous vibrating of steel screeching in pain, detecting the dulling noise of the engine dying down. He clapped his hands over them so he could not hear anymore.

When it all stopped, her removed his hands. Opened his eyes. Took a breath. He did not need anyone to tell him that the Enterprise was currently dead. Then he looked to the power management station. It was a burnt, smouldering, melted wreck. But it was not that that caused him to emotionally unhinge; it was what was lying in front of it.

Whom was lying in front of it. Burned, wounded and unconscious.

"Marcel!"

**:*:**

The first thing that Jaden though of as he picked himself up off the floor was that he was still in one piece.

_Yubel?_

_You're fine, I'm fine_. _I'm going to check on Zane_.

_Come right back, okay_?

_Okay_.

He looked around the bridge as everybody slowly got back up.

"Everyone okay?" he asked. All that he got as answers were groans. He nodded. "I know. Crowler?"

Crowler looked at the screens on his station. "Looks like the engine's been knocked out, how bad I can't say. We're still on auxiliary power. Ship intercom systems are down."

"Where's the Reliant?"

"Um, waiting in front of us," Blair stuttered.

Jaden grimaced as he found the ship that had attacked them literally staring him in the face.

_Who the hell is on that ship_, he growled. _No one person can do that_.

_A mutiny, then_?

He felt Yubel return to him and watched her appear.

_How's Zane_?

_Running himself ragged_, she answered.

"Jaden, Reliant is signalling us," Fonda interrupted their conversation unknowingly.

"What is it?"

"The captain wants to discuss the terms of our…

"Our?"

"Our surrender."

He and Yubel exchanged a glance.

_Might as well know who or what's behind this_, she advised.

_Okay._

"Onscreen, Ms. Fontaine."

As Fontaine twisted the switch, the image of the Reliant disappeared and the screen turned into a sea of neon blue static. A face began to appear through the crackling electricity. The screen flashed for a moment, showing the face in full detail, before going back to static again. Jaden blinked upon the recognition.

_No, it can't be, _he heard Yubel gasp. _I thought I-_

And then there was no doubt. The static finally cleared, leaving them only with the man they believed they had seen. A collective gasp rose around the bridge; Jaden did not need to know that the sources were Crowler, Fontaine, Hassleberry and Blair. They were the only ones that would know him as well.

"Viper," he acknowledge in surprise.

"You still remember me, Jaden. I cannot help but be touched that you would now. Of course, I- I have always remembered you."

"Viper. What's going on? Last time I saw you-

"You thought I was dead. I know. You thought I had been taken and killed by the being that you now share your body with. No, Jaden. _Left _for dead. Then I was grievously injured by your forces, all mighty Supreme King."

The answer and its implications left Jaden shocked. _He's been on Dark World all this time_.

_Jaden, I'm so sorry_.

_No Yubel, we share the blame for this_.

"Viper, I understand what you're saying, but you don't know the full story."

"I know everything, Jaden. How else would I know that you fused with her?"

"Yeah, but-

"You never thought to ask her what she had done with me? No, you just assumed. Assumed me gone and left me for dead yourself. Now, live and die with the consequences."

"What do you mean?"

Viper silently cursed, rubbing his left forefinger against his temple. "Have I not made my meaning clear? I mean to avenge myself upon the both of you for the wrongs you have done me."

Jaden stepped forward, spreading out his arms. "Now we're getting somewhere. You just want me and Yubel."

Viper nodded.

"Then take us. Beam us aboard your ship and leave the others alone."

Viper's right eyebrow rose above his left. "Intriguing offer, Jaden, but I would ask if you would if you really knew what you would face if I agree."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know your full story, but the two of you do not know mine. After you both departed from Dark World, I became the leader of a band of followers I brought back from the grave, two of which you know very well."

He held his hands out, his left in front of him and his right away from him. Jaden and Yubel heard two sets of footfalls, one heavier than the other. Both pairs of eyes widened more as two Duel Monsters revealed them on the screen.

"Brron and Zure?" they exclaimed.

Viper smirked. "As well as the rest of their followers. Like me, they have a grudge against the two of you. Are you sure you still want to trade yourself to me for your friends' lives?"

"More than ever," Jaden defiantly spoke.

Viper gestured for Brron and Zure to return to their stations. "Fine," he said, turning back to Jaden. "I'll agree to your terms, on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You will also hand over all data and materials of the special assignment known as the Project."

"Even if I had access to it, why would I?"

"Easy. It would save me a laborious raid on Regula Station and it would help you to save lives. That's what you love to do, isn't it? Saving lives?"

Jaden ignored the jibe, realising he had to act on the plan his mind was hatching fast. If it didn't work, they would be killed and Viper would attack Regula Station. If it did, he would attack Regula Station anyway.

"A request will have to be put on it. You have to give me time."

"Sixty seconds is all you have."

Jaden nodded, turning away from the screen. And away from the microphone.

"Jaden, you cannot be serious!" Crowler whispered agitatedly. "Give him the Project? With all those monsters and that on his side, he'll roll over any dimension that stands in his way."

"I know that," Jaden whispered back. "All of you, just nod and follow my lead. I need you to find the Reliant's prefix code."

Crowler's face changed from enraged to understanding. "You are a genius!" He turned to his station, going through the information on the Reliant.

"Blair, act as if you're looking up the Project."

"Right."

"Jaden," Viper's voice came from behind. "You know I can just go to Regula for this."

"We're getting it, Viper."

"Forty five seconds, Jaden."

"We need more time than that."

"Time?" Viper snorted. "If there is anything you and Yubel have taught me is that time is a torture. Thirty seconds."

"Prefix code is nine-one-six-two-eight."

"On my word, Crowler. Too soon and they'll raise their shields."

He turned around, facing Viper. "One question."

"Yes?"

"How do we know you'll keep your word?"

"Keep? I gave you no word to keep, Jaden. It all depends on how I'm satisfied," he paused for a moment. "I believe your time is up."

"Well, Crowler?"

"It's ready, Captain."

"Send it. It's coming to you now, Viper."

Blair left the co-pilot seat and went over to Crowler's side. "I don't get it. What's a prefix code?"

"It will allow us to gain control of the Reliant's systems for a short while. The plan is to get into their shields and lock them down."

Information of the Reliant's shielding system appeared on his screen. "And now," he stated quietly. "We bring them down."

He pressed the button.

**:*:**

Brron watched his screen, waiting for the Project information to come in. All according to plan. His original doubts about facing Jaden and Yubel were beginning to clear; the Master had everything well in hand. So well in fact that-

The screen before him changed. But it wasn't about the Project. It was the shields.

They were dropping.

"Master, the shields are collapsing!"

Viper tensed. Something had happened to his ship. But how? They hadn't been hit.

"Raise them back up."

Brron punched in the selection of buttons to reactivate them. It didn't work. He tried again. Still didn't work. Again, and again, and again.

"I can't!" he shouted desperately.

_Jaden_, Viper silently cursed. "Use the override, hurry!" he roared.

"The enemy's firing on us!"

Viper faced the view screen, his eyes recognising the incoming dual shafts of blue light as torpedoes.

"EVADE!"

The torpedoes struck the Reliant, shattering its warp drive energiser and damaging its weapons bay. The ship rocked underneath Viper but with his fury he was able to stand up.

"Death on them then! Fire!"

It was left to Brron to give him the bad news. "We can't. They've hit the weapons bay; torpedo control has been damaged. Warp drive energiser's completely gone."

"They're firing again!"

"Evade and ram them!" Viper screamed.

"No, Master!" Brron interceded. "We must withdraw!"

Viper turned on him looking as though he had just spoken blasphemy.

"No!" he growled.

"Master, we have to. We must repair the damage now. The Enterprise is still in worse shape than us, but that will change if we don't get out of here now. They'll beat you."

The last three words Brron spoke brought Viper to his senses. "Zure, get us out of here. And plot us a direct course for Regula Station."

He took one last mirthful look at the Enterprise. _We'll see how triumphant the two of you are when I kill Alexis Rhodes and Jesse Anderson right in front of you_.

**:*:**

A breath born of stress escaped through Jaden's lips as he and the bridge crew watched the Reliant make its retreat back they way it had come.

"Captain," Hassleberry said breathlessly. "It worked. You did it."

Jaden turned to him, guilt beginning to show on his face. "I didn't do anything except let my guard down." He lowered his head. "He was right."

"Don't say that, Jaden. It's not your fault," Fonda spoke.

"Not that. Decisions can have consequences even when they're carefully made, the hard ones most of all. Now I'm going to see the consequences of mine."

"Jaden-

"I'll be in the medical bay if anyone needs to reach me. Crowler, you have the chair."

He walked to the elevator and let it open. A set of hurried footsteps came behind him and he found Blair standing at his side.

"I'm coming with you," she told him.

He shrugged and entered the capsule. She followed him in.

**:*:**

There was no emotion on Jaden's face as he and Blair came into the medical bay. All the beds had been taken up by those injured early in the attack. Those that were still being admitted had to be carefully laid on the floor in stretchers or, when those had run out, on clean white sheets. He glimpsed the bloodstains on the bandages, on the sheets and on the floor. His ears received the painful groans of those who tried to cope with the agony their wounds were causing.

_So this is what real consequences are_, he thought. He remembered how lucky he had been until now. Every bad decision made by him before was able to be reversed either by himself or by others. This, he could not take back.

Yubel sensed everything he was thinking and feeling, and it added to her own. All this was a visual reminder of the evils she had done five years ago at Duel Academy and on Dark World. Her mind took her back to the day she abandoned Viper in that remote valley she had decided to leave him in.

'_Wait! What about my son?'_

_She turned to him, smirking evilly. "One thing you should learn. Unless planned for, death is irreversible_."

_Then she took to the air, purposely ignoring his howls of rage_.

She blinked, washing her face with tears. _I should have killed him instead. Killed him before he could do any of this_.

The three of them, human and Duel Spirit, walked into the surgery section. Jaden's eyes picked out Zane bending over a table with Bastion standing on the other side.

"I'm sorry, Bastion. There's nothing I can do for him."

"Are you sure?" the chief engineer asked him tearfully.

Zane nodded. "Do you want me to bring him out of the anaesthesia?"

"Wait until I can get Blair."

"I'm here right now," she announced herself, carefully brushing past Jaden. "But why-

She then saw why as she recognised the person lying on the table. Tears came to her eyes. She dodged and leaped around the medical staff and other patients to reach him.

"Marcel!"

Zane looked at her sadly. "I'll bring him out of it right now."

Jaden who had stilled at Blair naming Marcel as the person Zane was unable to help, startled as he understood what that meant. He walked over to the table.

Bastion noticed him come over. "He was trying to get the shields up. The entire control station blew when that torpedo struck us."

Jaden turned to him as he remembered something before the torpedo had hit. As he had dodged to the floor, he saw one of Crowler's screens. The shields had been coming back up.

"He didn't try; he did it. The shields were going online again. If they hadn't, we'd be space dust. If it weren't for him, we'd be space dust."

Marcel's eyes opened. They first took in Bastion standing by his left side.

"You're alive?" he asked weakly.

"We all are. Thanks to you."

He smiled. "Good to know."

Turning to his right, his eyes found Blair. "Blair, mon meilleur ami (my greatest friend). You are here too."

"Of course," Blair replied, taking his hand. "I'm always with you."

"Don't be like that," he said lightly. "After all, you are to be married soon."

"I want you to be there."

"Don't worry, I will be."

His eyes fell on Jaden. "Mon capitaine (my captain)?"

Jaden tried his best to smile. "That was a good game, Marcel."

Marcel smiled. "Oui. Good luck with Mademoiselle Alexis."

A small gasp went through his chest and his eyes dimmed but the smile still remained.

"I am happy."

Then he passed on. Blair cried over his body. Zane lowered his head in regret that he had not been able to save him; Yubel went to his side. Bastion looked away so that no one could see him cry. Jaden whose eyes were brimming with water made a silent promise that when they returned home he would make sure that everyone would know how Marcel really died. By giving his life so that others could live. By being a hero.

**:*:**

Jaden returned to the bridge without Blair; she went to her quarters after they left the medical bay. Yubel stayed with Zane. As he approached the chair, everyone looked at him mournfully. The news of Marcel's death had clearly already reached them.

"What have we got?" he asked.

Crowler answered. "Auxiliary power is fully intact, but the best we can attain at engine speed is full impulse power. We will not be able to use warp until the mains are repaired which I'm told will take a while. Laser turrets are completely operational. We're out of torpedoes."

Jaden nodded and sat down in the chair. Once he had, he spoke again.

"Then full impulse power to Regula Station. That's where Viper threatened to strike if I didn't give him the Project information."

"What if they get there first?" Hassleberry chose to ask.

Jaden glared at him. "Not an option. We're getting the Regula crew out of there and then we're going home. And if Viper gets in our way again, it'll be his turn to be left at someone's mercy."

* * *

**Please review.**


	11. The Search at Regula

**Jaden and the gang have been met by the revelation that Thelonius Viper has been alive on Dark World and is now seeking revenge for being left there. Already he has taken Chumley and Syrus under hypnotic control, commandeered the K.C.I.I. Reliant, and has used the ship in a devastating no-win battle with the Enterprise. With both ships extensively damaged, it is unclear who will eventually prove victorious.**

**Now, the Enterprise heads for Regula Station, unaware that the wounded Reliant is hiding there…**

* * *

Chapter 10- The Search at Regula

"Any sign of the Reliant out there?" Jaden asked, his eyes scanning the Regula satellite and dimension through the viewscreen.

"Long range scanners are down also, Jaden," came Crowler's negative response. "What you see is all we can get. It could be on the other side of the dimension's orbit, or it might not be here at all."

Jaden took the answer grimly. "Fonda, can we get in touch with the station?"

"Only on the shortwave. Wherever the Reliant is, it's still jamming us."

"Try it."

Fonda programmed the connections into her computer and placed an earphone on her head.

"Regula Station, this is the K.C.I.I. Enterprise, please come in."

There was no answer, not even static. She tried again.

"Regula, this is the Enterprise, do you read me?"

Nothing again. She turned and shook her head.

Jaden sighed in dismay. He did not want to contemplate the thought that Viper had already beaten them there, but an image was crossing his mind.

Alexis writhing on a steel floor. Viper standing over her with an icy malevolent grin. He was chuckling behind his teeth. She was crying out, "Jaden! Jaden, where are you?"

"Too late," Viper spoke coldly. "You're dying, and he's not coming. You're dying, Alexis Rhodes, and he cannot do a thing."

He brought himself out of the thought before it could get any worse. He looked at the station again through the cockpit screen. If they couldn't get through on communications, then he would just have to go there himself.

"Crowler, how's our transmat power?"

At his station Crowler checked if any damage had been done to the transporter systems. There wasn't. Then he calculated how much power it would require to use it and still keep the ship operating; the result that displayed on his screen was not good.

"There's only enough power for one go, at least until the main power is restored. Any more would deplete the ship entirely."

"Very well. Take the chair, Crowler."

"Jaden?"

"I'm going to Regula Station. Blair, you're with me."

"Got it," the co-pilot replied, standing up.

"Fonda, tell Zane I need him with us as well. We may need a medic if Viper has been here already."

"Okay, Jaden."

"Jaden, may I be allowed to speak?"

"What is it, Crowler?"

"Well, this is still a combat situation. The Reliant's still out there. If they strike again while you're there, you will not be able to return until full power is back online. A ship cannot be without its captain in a crisis."

"The Reliant has repairs of its own to do, Crowler," Jaden argued.

"Not as heavily as us."

"Noted, that is why we have a chain of command. Now, I'm going to the station to see if everyone there's okay. _You _take the chair."

Crowler sighed. "Understood, Jaden."

**:*:**

Jaden regretted snapping at Crowler like that. Despite their own beginnings and his teacher's exaggeration of the rules, he knew that the guy cared for him deep down, as well as for the others. But it wasn't the time for that. There was a maniac out there who was gunning for him, and to get him, he was painting targets on the backs of everyone he could possibly hurt.

Including Alexis.

He and Blair approached the transporter room. Zane was already there waiting.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jaden. The ship's captain, doctor and co-pilot leaving? In a combat situation? That can only spell disaster."

"You too, huh?"

Zane smiled. "Relax. I know why you chose Blair and me to go with you. Jesse's there. Alexis is there. And you know I won't let Yubel go anywhere without me."

_Shut up Zane_, they heard her growl. _You're-_

_Love you too_, Zane transmitted.

Jaden cringed. "Can you two please take this conversation out of my head?"

A rare blush came onto Zane's usually pale face. "Sorry, Jaden."

_Yeah, sorry_, Yubel apologised.

Blair looked between Jaden and Zane and pictured Yubel being somewhere in the room. Mental conversations sure were weird to witness.

The three of them got up on the transporter pad and assumed positions. Jaden gave a nod to the bay chief, who applied the right settings to send them to their destination. A low electronic hum throbbed around them.

The cells in Jaden's body tingled as he felt the sensation of being removed from normal space. He closed his eyes. The effect of transportation began. In the eyes of others, he, Blair and Zane vanished. For him it was different.

His body turned numb. He had become weightless; carried through nether space like a bird's feather on an arc of wind.

The he was solid again. He opened his eyes. They were in another transporter room.

The transporter room of Regula Station.

"Put on your duel disks," he instructed as he attached his own to his arm. "Stay on guard."

**:*:**

The search throughout Regula seemed to come up with nothing. From the transporter room, Jaden, Blair and Zane went through corridors and looked inside the rooms just off those corridors. Everything that would hold a person's belongings had been hurriedly emptied. Clothes and other property were all gone. The ship's cafeteria was unattended, but its kitchens were still active. The library was empty, as was the power room and the security station.

Next they checked the main laboratory.

**:*:**

"I don't like this," Blair moaned as they entered the lab. "There's no one, not even a dead body."

Jaden and Zane gave her bewildered stares. She blanched angrily.

"Not that I want us to find a dead body!" she snapped. "It's just strange we haven't found anything."

The sounds of the intercom buzzed through the room before the other two could make a retort.

"Regula Station, this is the K.C.I.I. Enterprise, come in," they heard Fonda's voice. "Regula Station, please respond."

Jaden headed for the communication booth and pressed the answering button. "Ms. Fontaine, this is Jaden," he spoke into the microphone.

"Jaden? Have you found anyone?"

"No, not a single trace. Can you scan the satellite?"

"Negative, Jaden," Crowler's voice came in. "Not without the mains."

"Okay then, we'll keep looking. Regula out."

He turned away from the machine and thought about what to do. Then an idea hit him.

_Yubel, can you look around? You'd be faster than the rest of us_.

It took a while for the duel spirit to answer.

_Well, I don't sense anyone on this satellite but us. Then again, Viper probably has some monsters that could hide his energy, and Alexis and the others have Dark Magician Girl with them._

_You're hesitating. Why_?

_Let's just say someone wants to argue with you about letting me go off alone_.

_I'll talk to him._

_Okay, I'll go_.

He felt her leave him and watched her transparent form go to the other side of the lab and through the wall. He turned. Zane was glaring at him; he too had sensed Yubel going. But before either of them could voice their point, Blair screamed.

"Jaden! Zane!"

They turned. Blair had opened a nearby storage cupboard. Bundled inside it were tow still bodies. Jaden recognised them on sight.

"Chum. Syrus."

Zane got to the storage cupboard before him and tested Syrus' neck for a pulse, and then Chumley's.

"They're both okay," he breathed.

"Let's get them out of there," Jaden suggested decisively.

Carefully, Zane extracted Syrus from the cupboard and laid him gently back on the floor. Then he helped Jaden with Chumley.

"Agh!" Jaden tried to cope with the strain. "This is one time when I wish he didn't have so much grilled cheese for lunch."

"Shut up," Zane growled as he struggled with the weight.

They both managed to get Chumley on the floor. Jaden wiped at his forehead.

"How bad are they anyway?"

"They seem to have been knocked out by something other than a blow to the head," Zane answered him.

"Can we wake them up then? They might know something about what happened here."

"I've got some smelling salts in the kit, but I wouldn't risk using it without knowing what's put them this way."

Blair looked from Zane and down to the two on the floor. "So, no chemicals, right?" she asked.

He shook his head. She smiled and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Chumley, it's lunchtime! Double grilled cheese!"

"WHOA!" Chumley roared as he shook awake.

"Syrus, Dark Magician Girl's angry with you. You forgot about your date!"

Syrus leaped up off the floor, shrieking, "No I didn't."

Both the formerly unconscious duo blinked as they realised where they were and whom were standing around them.

"Blair? Zane? Ja-JADEN!"

Jaden laughed. "Nice to see you guys too, but there's something we need to ask you. What happened here?"

A weird blankness crossed their faces, then guilt showed on Syrus'.

"Aw, Jay. It was Viper. He took some of our expedition team on Dark World hostage and he and his monsters got on board the Reliant. They took over the ship. He ordered us to bring him here, but no one was around when we got here. Then he left us, he said he had another target."

"That would've been us. We got into a battle with them."

"Oh no, is everybody okay?"

Jaden sadly looked down to his knees. "Marcel's dead."

"M-Marcel?" Syrus asked disbelievingly. He glanced at Blair and saw her trembling with quiet sobbing.

Chumley chose to speak then, emotion showing again on his face, and all eyes went to him. If someone's had stayed on Syrus, they would have noticed his expression going blank again.

"It was horrible. They killed everyone on the ship but us. They felt nothing. He's gone wild, Jaden. He's an animal. He-he blames you and Yubel for-

"I know what he blames us for, Chumley, but while we are at fault for it, so is he. It's because of his choices as well that landed him where he was."

"Yeah but-

_Jaden_?

_Yubel_, he nearly jumped in surprise, _don't do that. Sometimes I don't know when you're back in my body_.

_How about you be quiet and listen? I've found them_.

_Alexis_?

_And Jesse. And Dark Magician Girl_.

_Where are they_?

_Most of the staff evacuated to the Regula dimension, but Alexis, Jesse and Mana are in the recreation room_.

"Yubel's found them," he announced to the others. "They're in the rec room."

**:*:**

"Master, the insectoid is agitating."

Viper turned from watching the viewscreen image of the Regula dimension to Brron and then over to the tank. The parasite mother had scrambled to the top of the earth and was clicking its pincers furiously at the lid above. He smiled.

"My slaves have regained consciousness."

He walked over to the tank, opened it, and proffered the parasite his gloved maimed hand. It crawled onto it. Gently he lifted it out and stroked it along its back, walking back to his seat. He sat back down.

"Grant me sight," he whispered to it.

His vision changed, leaving the bridge of the Reliant and he found himself looking through Syrus' eyes. At Jaden.

"But there's something we need to ask you," Jaden was saying. "What happened here?"

Viper took the reins of Syrus' mind and triggered an answer. "Aw, Jay. It was Viper."

He let Syrus go on with his answer and changed over to Chumley's mind, ready to force him to speak. He chose his moment.

"It was horrible. They killed everyone on the ship but us. They felt nothing. He's gone wild, Jaden. He's an animal. He blames you and Yubel for-

"I know what he blames us for, Chumley," Jaden retorted.

Viper grinned. He had gotten under his enemy's skin. His heart soared.

"But while we're at fault for it, so is he. It's because of his choices as well that landed him where he was."

And it plummeted into silent fury. His fault? All he had wanted was his son back. Was that truly a crime? And did that make them justified in theirs?

No, it didn't. It was their vendetta. Theirs. The fault was all theirs. They would be the ones who would pay this time. But the moment could not be taken now. He had to know where the Project information had been hidden, and right now Jaden and Yubel were the key to finding it.

Then he heard Jaden say that others had been located in the recreation room. _Good_, he thought, _that's where they've hidden it_.

"Follow them," he instructed Chumley and Syrus. "But do not do anything else until you hear from me again."

He blinked, bringing himself back to the Reliant, and he pushed the ships' communications button with his free hand.

"Transporter room."

"What are your orders, Master?"

"Send a squad of monsters to Regula Station. They are to head to the recreation room. They must not be seen and they must not enter. They wait for my order."

"As you wish."

**:*:**

Jaden followed Yubel's directions from the main lab to the rec room. Zane walked behind him, Chumley and Syrus walked side by side after them, and Blair was at the rear of the group, switching between walking forwards and backwards to make sure they weren't being followed. Finally they reached a steel door with the word **RECREATION** printed above it. Jaden pushed the button to open. A dull thud answered him but nothing else occurred.

"It's deadlocked," he realised out loud.

_Hold on_, Yubel spoke. Reaching into her power she sent a message to Dark Magician Girl.

_Mana, it's us. We're at the door but it's locked_.

_I know, but Alexis and I are having a hard time convincing Jesse to open it. He's not trusting anyone since Syrus sent that message_.

_Syrus is with me and Jaden now. He's okay_.

_Really? I can't sense him_.

_You can't_.

_No, but I can't sense anyone outside but you at the moment_.

_Why is that_?

_The deadlock isn't the only barrier we've got. I've set up a psychic shield_.

_So that's why you couldn't sense them earlier_, Jaden said.

_Hi Jaden_.

_Hi Mana. Is there anything we can do to convince Jesse it's us?_

_Well-_

**:*:**

"Jesse Anderson, you open that door right now!" Alexis growled.

"No can do, Alexis. No one is getting through that door."

"Oh, so how do we get down to Regula?"

"Um, uh?"

She put her fists to the sides of her waist. "You didn't think it through, did you?"

"Alexis, it's not safe at the moment."

Mana came out of her communication trance. "Jaden and Yubel are outside the door. Open it."

Jesse glared at her. "I don't care if it was Seto Kaiba; that door is not getting opened."

"So are Syrus, Chumley, Zane and Blair," she finished, putting an emphasis on Blair.

It worked.

"B-Blair?" Jesse blinked.

Alexis chose his hesitancy as a cue to push her argument. "Well, I wonder how she'll feel if whatever's behind this comes to kill her and she can't get to safety because her fiancé won't let her in."

Jesse groaned and pulled out his communicator. "Computer, unlock the doors to the Recreation Room."

"Your password is requested for this action."

"Serpent of Many Colours."

**:*:**

Viper took Chumley and Syrus' minds again. This time he would stay completely to make sure his little trap worked.

"These are your orders, boys. Ascertain whether the people you find in the recreation room have the Project information and where they have it. Then, render Jaden Yuki unconscious and rob him of his communicator. Activate it; I want them to hear my voice. Then take the information from them."

He paused for effect. "And if they don't surrender it, threaten to kill Yuki with the phaser I gave you, Chumley."

Chumley and Syrus opened their mouths to speak. "Do not answer!" he snapped.

He then used his own mind to transmit a message to the monsters lurking nearby.

_My minions_.

_We are yours to command, Master_.

_Let them enter. I will give you a signal when we know about the Project information_.

_And then_?

_Then you will bring the corridors around the room down_.

_Of course, Master_, he heard the satisfied replies.

He smirked. All according to plan this time. This time he would have the Project information. This time Jaden and Yubel would be his.

**:*:**

The steel door opened. Jaden, Zane, Chumley, Syrus and Blair walked inside. It closed behind them and deadlocked again. Jaden looked around. The darkened room played host to a clearing surrounded by a small forest with ceramic benches, single chairs and a P.A. system hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello! Anyone?" he called out.

"Don't move!"

Everyone all turned to where they heard the voice come from. Jesse emerged from the shadows, holding a steel rod threateningly in both hands.

"Whoa, Jesse, what are you doing?" Jaden yelped.

"Being careful. I need to make sure you're you."

"What do you mean?"

Jesse ignored him. "Syrus, what did you say in your message to us about Dark World?"

"I said it wasn't safe, but not for the reasons I said."

"Good enough, that tells me you're not lying. Chumley, how many grilled cheeses did you have to eat before leaving for Dark World?"

"Seven."

"Good. Blair, when I took the transporter to Duel Academy for the first time, where did I end up?"

"The Obelisk girls' sauna."

Jaden spluttered. "He what?"

"Alright, nice to know it's you, honey," Jesse replied, now smiling. "Zane, why did you become a doctor?"

"Because of my heart condition. I thought if I didn't have much time left, then I could save others and give them more time."

Jesse nodded. His eyes turned on Jaden. They narrowed. The smile went away.

"Jaden, how did Yubel die?"

"They know the truth, Jesse. Ask me something else."

"Prove it. What is the truth?"

"Yubel and I fused together using the Super Polymerisation card."

Jesse lowered the rod and let it fall to the floor.

"You can come out," he called back over his shoulder. "It's definitely them."

Alexis and Dark Magician Girl came out from behind the trees, both smiling and looking relieved.

Jaden grinned the instant he saw Alexis but before he could speak a word Blair rushed past him. He stared dumbfounded as she leaped at Jesse, who caught her in his arms.

"What was that about?" she asked him.

"Sorry, Blair. The monsters got here before we could get away. We heard them say something about using mind control on someone. We had to be sure you guys weren't."

"Syrus, what's wrong?" Mana exclaimed in worry.

"Nothing, Mana. I'm fine."

"But your face looked blank a moment ago, and I - I still can't sense you."

"Alexis," Chumley interrupted the conversation. "What about the Project information? Is it safe?"

Alexis put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a flash drive. Every person in the room looked at the device.

"It's okay," she answered. "It's on here."

"Good."

**:*:**

Viper smiled. Alexis Rhodes had the Project information in her hand. It was-it was-it was meant to be.

_Minions, strike now_, he commanded.

"Chumley, Syrus, start moving into position. Follow your orders."

**:*:**

A dangerous rumbling shook through the recreation room.

"What's that?" Blair shouted.

Jesse retrieved his communicator and spoke into it. "Computer, what's going on?"

"Structural collapse occurring around recreation room perimeter."

"Give me camera visual."

The screen of his communicator activated, showing real-time imaging of the corridors outside the rec room. Both his and Blair's eyes widened as they witnessed the destruction and who was causing it.

"The monsters are back! They're bringing down the ceilings outside!"

"They're caving us in, Jaden!" Blair screamed.

Jaden growled. "Viper."

The rumbling ceased. All Jesse's communicator could show was a blurring of static. The camera had been destroyed.

"We're trapped," Jesse flatly stated.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Zane thought aloud. "Viper wants the Project information. Trapping us like this won't help him get it."

"Viper?" Alexis exclaimed in surprise. "What's Viper got to do with this?"

"Later, Alexis," Jaden replied. "We may not be as trapped as we think."

He pulled out his own communicator and tuned the frequency. "Enterprise, this is Captain Yuki. Come in."

"We read you, Jaden," Crowler answered. "What is it?"

"Any sign of the Reliant?"

"None."

"Well, we've had a sign of Viper's monsters. They've trapped us in the recreation room. Can you beam us out?"

"I'm afraid not, Jaden. After you three went over there, the transporter systems failed. We won't be able to get it back up without the mains. Auxiliary powers have been nearly exhausted."

"Report the extent of damage and repairs required."

"By the book, Jaden?"

Jaden tensed. 'By the book' was K.C.I.I. code for the enemy monitoring short-wave transmissions.

_The monsters are here. Communications are being monitored_.

_He's nearby_, Yubel finished for him. _Probably on the other side of the Regula dimension orbit like you thought_.

"Yes, Crowler, by the book."

"Then it's bad, Jaden. It will take a total f six days to fully repair everything. Restoration of the main engine and power, if all efforts are devoted to that, can be done in two."

"Okay, get it done. When you do, beam up the station staff that evacuated to Regula before us. Then come get us."

"Understood, Jaden. The usual coordinates I take it?"

Jaden glanced to Alexis and Dark Magician Girl. They both nodded.

"Affirmative, Crowler. Yuki out."

He put the communicator away, glanced at the others and shrugged.

"Guess we have to hold it out here for six days."

Alexis smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "We've got enough food at the kiosk by the east wall to last us a month."

He nodded back at her, then he turned to Jesse. His old friend was still glaring at him. Regret and the reminder that he had hurt him when he didn't say goodbye years ago stabbed him. Now, he thought, would be a good time to start apologising. Before he talked to Alexis.

"Jesse, look, I'm sorry I -

_Jaden_, Yubel shouted a warning.

Before he could react to her something hard crowned him over the head. Something _very_ hard. He sank to his knees.

"Jaden!" he heard Alexis cry out.

He tried to look up but the move gave him so much pain. He slumped to the floor outcold.

Above him Chumley rearranged the phaser Viper had given him in his hand and pointed it to a now-charging Alexis.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Alexis," he threatened.

She stopped. Her eyes moved from the phaser to Jaden's prone form.

"What are you doing, Chumley?"

"What the Master tells us to do."

"Us?"

As if he was answering her, Syrus knelt down and snatched Jaden's communicator from his pocket. By the treeline, Dark Magician Girl gasped in horror. Syrus tuned the dial and spoke.

"Master, it is done as you have instructed."

"Get the device," Viper replied through it.

Chumley gestured. "The flash drive, Alexis."

Alexis looked at the drive in her hand, then at Jaden, and then at Chumley and Syrus.

"The flash drive, Alexis," he repeated, "or I will kill Jaden."

He pointed the phaser down to Jaden to prove that he was serious.

"Make the choice."

* * *

**UUUUH-OH! How will the heroes get out of this one? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see if they do.**


	12. Her Stand

**Viper has set another trap for the heroes and this one seems to be working. What actions have to be taken?**

**Read on to find out…**

* * *

Chapter 11- Her Stand

"Make the choice."

Alexis stared helplessly from the phaser to Jaden to the flash drive in her hand. Months of K.C.I.I. training set out by Seto Kaiba himself attacked her, forcing her to remember the wealth of the information was too dangerous if given to the wrong people. If that ever happened, all the vulnerabilities they found in every dimension the Project had explored would be exposed. By that alone, she shouldn't hand it over.

But her heart was screaming, bringing tears to her eyes. Jaden, the boy, no not anymore, the man she loved would be killed if she didn't.

"Jesse, Zane. Come here."

The two men she asked for glanced unknowingly at each other but they both slowly walked toward her.

"Don't do anything stupid," Chumley warned them.

"We're not. We're getting Jaden out of harm's way," Alexis retorted. "Once I give you the drive."

"Lex, no!" Jesse exclaimed, stopping in his tracks.

"Shut up, Jesse. You'd be doing this if it was Blair lying there."

"That's different."

"No it's not."

"Zane, tell her."

The doctor turned to him with an emotionless glare on his face. "News for you, Jesse. I'm in love with Yubel. So I'm going with Alexis on this."

Jesse's eyes went so wide he was surprised they didn't pop out of his skull. Zane in love with…with…

Oh, never mind, he thought and he moved forward again.

He and Zane reached Alexis' side. She held the hand with the flash drive out. Syrus approached her. He took the drive. Chumley brought the phaser away from Jaden and stood back and pointed it at them. Syrus walked back to him.

Zane and Jesse lifted Jaden up off the floor together and, throwing his arms over their shoulders, supported his limp form back to the treeline. Alexis' eyes stayed on Chumley and Syrus, the acorn brown of her irises filled with betrayal. Their faces stared back, empty of any feeling. She looked back and followed the others.

Blair and Dark Magician Girl helped Zane and Jesse with Jaden, carefully prising him from their arms and putting him gently back down on the ground. Zane knelt and checked him for his pulse.

"He's fine."

_Yubel, are you there_?

She didn't answer him; she had been affected by the blow as well.

"He'll be out for a bit."

Alexis sighed with relief.

"Master, we have the device," they heard Syrus speak. "Do you have the co-ordinates?"

"Of course. Place it on the ground in front of you and step away. Once you have done that, give the communicator to Chumley."

They turned to see him do as he was told. Watching him follow Viper's orders painfully hurt Zane and Dark Magician Girl. Alexis, Jesse and Blair saw it as unimaginable treachery.

Syrus moved away from the device back to Chumley and put Jaden's communicator in his free hand. Chumley brought it up to his mouth.

"Ready for you, sir."

**:*:**

Viper let the insectoid relax in his hand. Now that Syrus and Chumley had the communicator, he had no need to transmit mental messages. Only control was required.

"Excellent. Stand by."

He gestured to one of his monsters. The monster nodded and pushed a sequence of buttons at its control station. He punched in the communications button on his chair arm.

"Transporter room, prepare to receive a small device on the transmat. Make sure not to damage it."

"Yes, Master."

He turned to Brron. "Go and collect the device. Bring it to me."

"As you command."

Brron left his station and went inside the elevator. "Transporter room," he said as the doors slid shut.

"The device has arrived, Master," the report came from the transporter bay chief.

"Thank you. Brron is on his way to collect."

He switched the communicators back over to Chumley and Syrus. "Well done, boys. The Project information is secure."

"Thank you, Master. When will we be beamed up?"

Viper smirked. He had the Project information. There was one thing left.

"After you complete one more task," he answered. "Kill Jaden Yuki."

**:*:**

Alexis and the others watched as the flash drive holding the Project information was taken via transmat beam. Then they heard Viper speak again, congratulating Chumley and Syrus on a job well done. The two welcomed his thanks without a thought as to what they had just done. Alexis seethed with anger. They had turned on them. Attacked Jaden and threatened his life. Stolen the Project information.

All for Viper.

When Jaden had mentioned his name before, she wondered what on earth he had to do with anything. The man was taken by Yubel and probably killed five years ago.

But when she heard his voice over the communicator, she quickly put everything together. Everything started going wrong with the expedition to Dark World. She figured Viper must have still been there, left alive all this time, and had somehow achieved a level of control. When the Reliant arrived, he used an opportunity to - to get whatever it was he wanted.

_Probably to conquer the dimensions_, she thought, _because he wanted the Project information_.

She soon learned that that was not the only thing he wanted.

"Kill Jaden Yuki."

She turned, seeing Chumley raise the phaser. That was the last straw.

"No!" she shouted, stepping into the line of sight.

"Is that the voice of Alexis Rhodes I hear?"

"You bet it is, Viper!"

Viper chuckled and said, "Then get out of the way, silly girl. The phaser is capable of handling two blasts. Chumley could shoot you and then kill Jaden."

"Then he'll have to."

"But Alexis, I don't think Jaden wants another death on his conscience. Marcel, he's been treated badly enough."

"You did that. You're a murderer, Viper. A cold-hearted stinking murderer!"

"I repeat," Viper's voice grew fierce. "Get out of the way or die."

"Never. Mana, pass me my duel disk."

"Alexis?"

"Now."

Mana collected her duelling disk from the pile of personal belongings hidden behind the trees and threw it to her. She caught it and attached it to her arm.

"Viper," she declared. "I challenge Chumley and Syrus to a duel. They lose, you leave Jaden alone."

**:*:**

Viper was about to order Chumley to shoot Alexis, but once he had heard her challenge, he thought again. The scenario he was imagining pleased him immensely. He stroked the back of the insectoid.

"I am sorry, my pet, but I have to ask for some more from you."

The parasite mother clicked its pincers obediently. He smiled.

"Let me into their minds."

The field of his mind enlarged as he was given access to Chumley and Syrus'.

_Perfect_.

"Alexis," he spoke. "I accept the challenge on one condition."

"What?"

"Whoever wins shall keep the phaser."

"Fine."

He smiled again. She had fallen into the trap. _Young people never think things through_. _One special advantage_, he surmised.

**:*:**

Chumley and Syrus armed their duelling disks, the former clipping the communicator to his collar. Alexis moved in closer.

"This is how it will play out," Viper announced. "Alexis will take the first turn, Chumley next, Alexis a second time, Syrus takes his turn, and it starts over. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes," Alexis replied.

"Yes, Master," Chumley and Syrus obeyed.

"Good. Chumley, set the phaser."

Chumley rubbed his thumb over a hidden switch on the handgrip and let go of the phaser. It floated through the air to the middle of the soon-to-be arena. A metal stand materialised out of the ground, where the phaser sat and moved left to right and back to pointing horizontally along the centreline.

"What's that for?" Alexis asked.

Viper sighed. "I suppose I should say this. Once set and attached to the stand, the phaser is programmed to kill whomever loses this duel."

"WHAT?" she snapped.

He chuckled. "Heh, heh. You can stop this duel before it begins if you like, but then we'd right back where we were with Chumley about to shoot you and Jaden after you."

Alexis growled, glaring at the communicator on Chumley's collar, then she looked at Chumley and Syrus.

"Fine."

"DUEL!" the three combatants declared.

The life points on either side went up to eight thousand and the players were given their first hands. Alexis was about to examine hers when Viper spoke again.

"Oh, and Alexis?"

"What?"

"Now that you cannot back out of the duel without dying, it would be a good time to tell you that Chumley and Syrus are not following me willingly."

She looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you not remember? You practically heard my monsters discussing the use of mind controlled slaves. When they were brought to me on Dark World, I inserted creatures in their heads, creatures that allow me to control them."

"Oh God!" Jesse gasped hoarsely.

Alexis' eyes shook with guilt as she looked at Chumley and Syrus again. Viper went on, confirming to what she was thinking.

"There are two blasts in the phaser, remember. Should you be the victor, it will destroy them both. You will kill your friends who literally have no idea of the things they are doing."

She took a step. "I - I can't."

"That's right, Alexis. Poor innocent soul. You can't bear to kill them, not even to save Jaden. This is the lesson you must learn. All decisions have consequences. So what will it be? Save Chumley and Syrus, or yourself and Jaden? Either way, two lives will end."

All at once four emotions conflicted within her. The first demanded she win the duel and save Jaden. The second was pleading with her to save Chumley and Syrus from death. The third was desperate thinking to pull off both.

The fourth was a bad memory. She was brought back to the time in Dark World when Jaden was duelling Brron, and Brron was using her, Chazz, Atticus and Hassleberry as sacrifices. It made her realise how Jaden must have felt then, backed into a corner with his friends' lives on the line if he made the wrong move.

"Alexis!"

She turned blindly. Mana was looking at her seriously. "Duel them," she said.

"I can't. I'll kill them if I do."

"Listen to me," Mana argued. "I'll find a way to get into their minds and free them. Maybe we can come up with a way of getting you all out of this."

"You think we can?"

"You're not the only person with a loved one's life at stake."

Alexis' eyes steeled. "You're right."

She rounded back to face Chumley and Syrus and looked at the hand she had been dealt. Angel Blast. Spell Shield Type 8. Scapegoat. Ritual Weapon. Ritual Sanctuary. Pot of Greed.

_Damn it, not one monster, and I can't use Ritual Sanctuary yet to get one of my Machine Angel Ritual cards without at least two_. She gazed at Chumley and Syrus. _I better give Mana some more time by playing defence_.

"All right. I play the spell card Scapegoat. I special summon four sheep tokens to the field."

The tokens appeared in her monster spaces. ATK/0 DEF/0

"Then I lay two cards face down and end my turn."

_I hope you can do what you say you can do, Mana_.

**:*:**

Mana sat crosslegged on the ground. She breathed in and out, calming the agitation and upset she was feeling. She cleared her mind and focused on the task ahead. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Her mind projected from her body, reaching unseen across the clearing-turned-duelling field to Chumley and Syrus.

"Chumley, Syrus. Listen to me. You need to fight him. Fight Viper. Come back to us."

**:*:**

Chumley could not hear Mana speaking to him. The hold Viper had on him was too great, since the man was now pressuring on him to look at his hand and put out his first move. The cards he had were Des Koala, Animal Trail, Beast Soul Swap, Polymerisation, Ayers Rock Sunrise and Second Goblin.

From his mind Viper considered the cards. Right now, Second Goblin was useless without a Giant Orc also being in the hand, but the others were sufficient enough.

"I summon Des Koala in Attack mode," he had Chumley say.

A huge brown koala sitting down eating gum leaves appeared on his and Syrus' side of the field. ATK/1100 DEF/1800

"And he'll destroy one of your sheep tokens."

Des Koala got up on its stubby legs, stomped over to the line of sheep tokens, and smashed the first one on the right to pieces. It stomped back to its side of the field, and resumed its sitting and eating of leaves.

Alexis was unfazed. She had expected it to happen.

Viper knew she did too but had Chumley finish his turn.

"I place three cards facedown. Ending my turn."

Alexis drew out a card for her next move. It was Cyber Gymnast. _Great_.

"Get ready to say goodbye to Des Koala. I summon Cyber Gymnast in Attack mode."

A tough looking woman with long blond hair and dressed in purple and black and a silver mask that covered her face arrived on the field. ATK/800 DEF/1800

"First, I activate its Special Ability by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard. Now, I can attack and destroy a faceup Attack monster and destroy it, no matter how strong it is."

Cyber Gymnast ran across the field and leaped into the air. Des Koala looked up as she came closer, his eyes widening. She kicked him in the head, sending him tumbling over backward. Des Koala vanished.

"And next, my actual attack. You directly."

Gymnast rushed at Chumley, giving him a punch to the gut, and went back to her position. His and Syrus' points dropped to 7200.

Chumley groaned. "You triggered my trap. Animal Trail. It adds one Beast monster to my hand from my deck."

A single card jutted out from his deck. Viper looked at it through his eyes and grinned. It was Des Kangaroo.

Alexis, unaware but cautious of what the new card could possibly be, proclaimed the final part of her move. "I switch Cyber Gymnast to Defence mode and end my turn."

**:*:**

Viper looked over to Syrus' mind. The boy had Shield Crush, Cyber Summon Blaster, Training Wheels, Defence Knockback, Patroid and Cyberdark Edge.

_Still playing with his toys_, he remarked as he went over Training Wheels and Patroid.

Then he detected Dark Magician Girl trying to break through his control. Remembering how the mere mention of her name had shaken his control on him before, he gave Syrus his orders.

**:*:**

"I play the spell card Shield Crush," Syrus exclaimed. "It will destroy a Defence monster you have, and it's gonna be your Gymnast."

"I don't think so, Syrus," Alexis shot back. "I activate my face down trap, Spell Shield Type 8. When you send a spell card against one of my monsters, my shield negates and destroys your spell card."

Shield Crush shattered in front of Syrus, but because Viper was in his mind, he was undeterred.

"I summon Patroid in Attack mode."

A toy in the shape of a police patrol car complete with siren and police cap appeared and stood on its back wheels. ATK/1200 DEF/1200

_Don't bother with its Special Ability_, Viper told him, _just attack._

"Patroid, attack the first sheep token on the left."

Patroid got on al four wheels and raced toward the three remaining sheep tokens. Its target bleated in terror as the car ran over it, flattening it to a sheet. The token shattered as Patroid drove back to its master.

"I switch Patroid to Defence mode and lay one card facedown. That ends my turn."

**:*:**

"Syrus!"

"M-Mana?"

"Yes it's me," Man continued to fight through Viper's dominance.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"Your mind is being controlled by Viper."

"Oh no," he remembered the agonising pain of the parasite latching somewhere inside his head. "What's he making me and Chumley do?"

"The both of you are duelling Alexis. Viper's made sure that the loser is going to die."

"What do we do?"

"You need to fight. I'm helping, but I can't do everything."

"Okay, I'll try," he promised.

"Good. I need to get to Chumley."

"Mana. Be careful."

She appeared to him. "Come out of this, please."

He smiled at her. "I won't let you down."

**:*:**

Alexis drew out Pure Pupil and examined the field ahead. Syrus had that new card facedown as well as Patroid. Chumley had two facedown cards but no monsters. _I hope neither of them is a trap_.

"I return Cyber Gymnast to Attack mode. She will attack Chumley directly."

Cyber Gymnast charged off across the field. Viper reacted through Syrus.

"I don't think so. I activate Defence Knockback."

Gymnast stopped as if she had run into a glass wall and jumped back to her place on Alexis' side of the field. In Defence mode. At half its strength.

"What the heck?"

"Defence Knockback," Syrus explained. "One of my newest cards. When an opposing monster attacks, Defence Knockback stops it and forces the monster into Defence mode at half its points. Also, you have to discard one card from your hand."

_Damn it_. She looked at what cards she had. Pure Pupil. Angel Blast. Ritual Weapon. Ritual Sanctuary.

Ritual Sanctuary was the one to go.

"I end my turn."

"My move," Chumley declared, pulling Destruction Punch from his deck and adding it to his hand. "First, I activate one of my facedowns. Ayers Rock Sunrise. It brings Des Koala back from the graveyard to the field."

Viper triggered a sinister addition to the speech. "Lucky for you, since there are no other Beast-type, Plant or Winged Beasts in the graveyard, Sunrise's other effect of lessening your monster's Attack doesn't happen."

Des Koala returned to his hand via the duelling disk and he summoned it to the field. Viper made him smile.

"Now, Des Koala comes back to the field in Attack mode."

The brown koala re-emerged. ATK/1100 DEF/1800

"That's not all. From my hand, I summon Des Kangaroo in Attack mode."

A sickly green kangaroo dressed in a purple vest and bright red boxing gloves and boots came on the field.

"Prepare to lose everything. Des Koala, attack the sheep token on the right."

Des Koala got up on its feet and stomped toward the two sheep tokens. With a single swipe of its paw, the token it was told to take out was flattened. It disappeared. Des Koala returned to Chumley and munched on more gum leaves.

"Des Kangaroo, take out Cyber Gymnast."

The kangaroo hopped its way through the field. Cyber Gymnast watched him come unemotionally through her mask. It came at her and threw a left-hook to the head. She recoiled and shattered. Des Kangaroo hopped back to its position.

"I lay one card facedown and call it a turn," Chumley finished.

Alexis gritted her teeth. This was not going well. Her hand went to her deck and pulled out her next card. It was The Warrior Returning Alive. Her scowl changed to a smile. She was still in the game.

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive, which allows me to bring one Warrior-type monster back from the graveyard."

Her duelling disk gave her the card. She went on. "Guess what, it's Cyber Gymnast. I summon her back to the field in Defence mode."

She waited for Gymnast to arrive on the field to conclude her move. "I lay one card facedown and that's it for now."

Syrus drew Power Wall from his deck to begin his turn and put it in his hand. "I switch Patroid to Attack mode," he announced. "Patroid, destroy her final sheep token!"

Patroid got down on all four wheels again and sped off for its target, its siren blaring. The token never had a chance. Patroid raced back to its master.

"I then switch Patroid back to Defence mode and I lay one card facedown. That ends my turn."

**:*:**

_Perfect_, Viper thought from the Reliant_, the card I had little Syrus set was Power Wall. That card will be useful, as long as he uses it right_.

_And he will_.

**:*:**

Mana felt confident. Syrus was now beginning to break through, largely to his own strength of will. The strength of his love for her, she sensed as she felt him battle. It made her heart want to fly, but that would only serve to throw off her focus. While Syrus was now less likely to require her help, the mental wall Viper had placed around Chumley's mind was as unbreakable as it had been when she started.

**:*:**

"My move!" Alexis stated. She drew Cyber Petit Angel.

"I summon Cyber Petit Angel to the field in Defence mode."

A little monster in the shape of a pink ball with brown eyes, a jagged smile, silver wings and a golden yellow halo appeared on the field next to Cyber Gymnast. ATK/300 DEF/200

"But that's not your problem."

A card emerged from her deck. She took it. "Summoning Petit Angel brings a very special card to my hand. Machine Angel Ritual."

_No_, Viper roared from inside Chumley and Syrus' minds.

"Which I can use," Alexis continued. "I sacrifice Cyber Gymnast and Cyber Petit Angel in order to summon Cyber Angel Idaten."

Gymnast and Petit Angel faded away in a bright flashing light, which cleared to reveal a pink skinned woman dressed with a magenta battle helmet and tight-fitting black clothing in their place. ATK/1600 DEF/2000

"Her summoning also gives me another card, this one being a magic card from the Graveyard. And I choose Pot of Greed."

Her disk delivered her the card. "Which I now play to give myself two more cards."

The two cards her disk then gave her were Meteorain and White Veil.

_Yes, _she cheered.

"Here we go. First, I play the equip spell Ritual Weapon and give it to Idaten, raising both her Attack and Defence by fifteen hundred points."

Idaten's Attack went up to 3100 and her Defence to 3500.

"Now Idaten, attack Syrus' Patroid!"

_Doesn't matter_, Viper grinned. _It's in Defence mode_.

Idaten came up to Patroid and struck it with the Ritual Weapon.

Alexis smiled. _No traps_.

"I play from my hand, the trap card Meteorain. It allows me to deal Battle Damage to an opponent's Defence monster, as long as my monster's Attack is higher than that monster's Defence."

Patroid broke down and vanished. Chumley and Syrus' Life Points went down to 5300.

"I end my turn," she said proudly.

**:*:**

Viper growled. She had tricked him. She had fooled him into thinking her attack on Patroid would not cost him anything. She would pay dearly.

He tightened his grip on Chumley's mind when he heard Dark Magician Girl again.

_Come on, Syrus, come on._

_Chumley, answer me._

_Chumley, it's me, Mana. Chumley_!

He realised what she was doing. She was trying to break into his slaves' minds. He smirked. It would do her no good. The duel was in play and nothing would stop it. And he would win. Thanks to the powerful decks his slaves had and his own strategic mind, the victory would be his.

But right now it was Chumley's turn to strike.

**:*:**

Chumley drew Big Koala and put it in his hand. "I use Des Koala's Flip ability to do four hundred points of damage to your Life Points."

Alexis' Life Points slightly dropped to 7600.

"Then I place Des Koala and Des Kangaroo in Defence mode and end my turn."

"Mine again," Alexis stated, drawing Polymerisation from her deck. "Cyber Angel Idaten, attack Syrus directly."

**:*:**

Viper switched from Chumley's mind to Syrus'. "Use Power Wall, but sacrifice only sixteen of your cards," he ordered. "You have too many potential moves to waste."

_Don't do it, Syrus. Let Alexis attack_, he heard Dark Magician Girl argue.

_I - I can't. He's too strong_.

_That's right, Syrus_, he intervened. _Do as I say_.

In the physical duel, Syrus edged his hand to play Power Wall.

_Syrus, don't_.

_Foolish girl_, Viper spat_. He's mine. They both are. Syrus, play it now_.

**:*:**

"You can stop that, Alexis. I play Power Wall."

_Syrus, no!_

Mana's pleading scream tore his heart apart. In that split second, so did Viper's control of him.

"I sacrifice thirty one of the cards in my deck to negate all the damage."

Unaware of what had really happened, Alexis begrudgingly replied, "I end my turn."

**:*:**

"SYRUS!" Viper roared.

_You don't control me, Viper_, he heard the boy exclaim.

"We'll see about that."

He turned to the insectoid in his hand. "Double the force of control on Syrus Truesdale!" he growled.

**:*:**

Mana was smiling happily. Syrus, her sweet Syrus, was succeeding. He was breaking through. They were going to be back in each other's arms.

Then she sensed the change. The wall came back up, harder and more powerful than ever.

"No!" she screamed.

"As I told you," Viper's voice echoed. "He is mine! And, for your interference, once this duel is ended and he and Chumley kill Alexis and Jaden, I will have him kill you and then I shall release him and show him the damage he has done."

He laughed. Mana was shocked.

"You're despicable."

"Not despicable, my dear, determined. Now Syrus, give Alexis Rhodes your worst."

"Syrus! NO!"

**:*:**

"My turn," Syrus stated blankly. He drew out Cycroid.

"I summon Cycroid to the field in Attack mode."

An orange and silver bicycle with a black eye underneath the handlebars and brown hands on either side appeared in front of him. ATK/800 DEF/1000

"Next, I give it my equip spell, Training Wheels, which allows me to attack you directly."

Cycroid rode itself across the field toward Alexis, going past Idaten. It swung on its front wheel, giving her a swift decisive punch. Alexis' Life Points went down to 6800. Its job done, it went back to its position. Then it vanished.

"Because of Training Wheels, it and Cycroid disappear until my next Standby phase."

"Which leaves you wide open. My move," Alexis declared, drawing Mind on Air.

_Okay, I can't summon this without another monster. Better leave it in my hand for now_.

"Idaten, attack Syrus directly!"

Idaten rushed forward, Ritual Weapon in hand, and struck at her target. Chumley and Syrus' Life Points descended to 2200.

"I end my turn."

**:*:**

_She has such faith that Dark Magician Girl will succeed_, Viper mused. _Unfortunately I cannot blame her. The mere presence of that meddling Duel Spirit weakens my hold on Syrus, despite the amount of strength I place on him._

_She will free him soon. Then she can turn her attention entirely on Chumley. This duel has to end now_.

He watched Chumley begin his next move and looked closely at his hand. A strategy formed fast in his mind. He grinned as he saw its potency.

"Prepare to fail, Alexis Rhodes."

**:*:**

"My turn. I draw," Chumley declared. The card he drew out was Eucalyptus Mole.

"I use Des Koala's Flip ability again to deal four hundred more points of damage to you."

Alexis brushed off the going down of her Life Points to 6400.

"Then I summon Eucalyptus Mole to the field, but it's not staying. I sacrifice it and Des Koala to bring in Big Koala in Attack mode."

A blue and white furred koala three times as enormous as Des Koala came in place of the two monsters. ATK/2700 DEF/2000

"But he's not staying either," he continued. "I play the card Polymerisation, letting me fuse him and Des Kangaroo together."

Big Koala and Des Kangaroo changed into shapeless forms of white light that drifted to combine into a bigger one.

"Allowing me to summon in Attack mode the most powerful monster in my deck. Master of Oz!"

The light exploded. A green and yellow koala-kangaroo hybrid the size of Big Koala and wearing larger versions of Des Kangaroo's purple vest and red boxing gloves and boots was revealed. ATK/4200 DEF/3700

"That's-

"Stronger than Idaten? Exactly. Master of Oz, destroy Cyber Angel Idaten!"

Master of Oz leapt through the air and landed with a quaking thud before Idaten. It raised its right hand. Alexis cursed the fact that the card she had facedown wasn't something other than Pure Pupil. Master of Oz brought its fist down on Idaten, shattering the cyber angel to bits.

Alexis cringed as her Life Points were brought further down to 5300.

"And that," Chumley spoke, "is the end of my turn."

Alexis grimaced. Without Idaten now and with her up against a monster as strong as Master of Oz, she need another monster or a suitable spell or trap card to at least put up a defence. She had Mind on Air in hand, but she could not summon it without sacrificing another monster for it.

"I draw."

The card she got was Doble Pass. She gritted her teeth. It was a good card, very useful in a pinch to keep a monster in play, but that was why right now it was useless.

"I pass."

**:*:**

Viper's eyes widened when he heard her say those words. She passed? He smirked.

"I've got you."

**:*:**

"My turn," Syrus claimed. He drew Dragonroid.

Cycroid returned to the field in Attack mode.

"Attack her directly, Cycroid."

The bicycle monster again rode across the field to give Alexis another punch and went back to disappear again until Syrus' next Standby phase. Alexis' Life Points went down to 4500.

"That ends my turn."

"Making it mine," Alexis countered.

Her hand went to her deck. She closed her eyes, hoping for something good. The card she brought out was A Rival Appears. Another one of her best trap cards and she couldn't use it.

_The only monster in my hand is Mind on Air, and neither Cycroid or Master of Oz is the same level as it_.

"I end my turn," she groaned emptily.

_Mana, I'm going to lose this duel, _she transmitted mentally. _How are you doing_?

_Alexis, I'm sorry, _Mana tearfully replied. _I may get Syrus out of it but I'm not going to get through to Chumley in time_.

The first signs of the weight of Mana's words affecting Alexis was of her lips and eyes trembling. She looked at Chumley and Syrus sadly, then she turned around to face the others. Zane, Jesse and Blair looked back at her, worry and fear etched on their faces. Silent tears were sliding down Mana's cheeks.

Then her eyes settled on Jaden. He was still unconscious. Tears of her own flooded out. She thought of the many things she had wanted to say to him. The life she could have spent with him if he was ready to accept her feelings. The memories of the times and experiences they shared.

And that was all about to end here with her being killed, and him just after her.

"Jaden, I'm sorry. I let you down."

**:*:**

"Jaden, I'm sorry. I let you down."

From the place she had fallen in the labyrinths of Jaden's mind when he had been knocked out, Yubel shot up from unconsciousness and sensed all the things that were happening. Alexis in danger. Viper inside Chumley and Syrus' minds. Dark Magician Girl battling to free them. Zane, Jesse and Blair in fear of the coming result of the duel.

"Jaden!" she shouted. "Jaden, wake up. Our friends need you. Alexis needs you!"

He didn't answer her. There wasn't even a mental response.

"Damn it!" she hissed. "I have to take over to get him up."

She concentrated and began tapping into his mind, hoping that she was not starting this too late. "Come on, Jaden, come on. Wake up."

**:*:**

Dark Magician Girl grew desperate, relentlessly hammering at the mental walls around Chumley and Syrus and calling out their names.

Only Syrus was able to answer her.

"Mana, what is it?"

"Alexis is about to lose. You guys are gonna kill her!"

"Not in this or any lifetime!"

The strength in Syrus grew and he threw it against the wall. Viper's control fractured.

"You're doing it. Keep it up," Mana encouraged him.

"Get to Chumley. I can do the rest."

**:*:**

Outwardly, Syrus' demeanour changed, going from being completely emotionless to being in visible pain. He was sweating and gasping for air; his hand went up to the side of his head.

Chumley on the other hand stayed the way he was. Inside his mind was a different story. From within the mental wall Viper had around him he could hear Dark Magician Girl trying to get through to him and he could see Alexis lose her confidence and look defeated. He remembered what Viper had said would happen to the loser of the duel. He couldn't let it.

"Chumley," he heard that voice again. "Use Master of Oz. Strike her now."

"No, this is not 'licious."

"Do not disobey me. I can make things worse for you."

"You can't make me do it."

"Yes I can, as long as you are mine. Obey!"

Chumley felt his body reluctantly move. "No, no, no!"

**:*:**

Chumley started his move, drawing his second Des Koala out from his deck. "I summon my other Des Koala in Attack mode."

The big brown koala materialised next to Master of Oz. It felt very small in comparison to the hybrid.

_Good, Chumley. Now launch your attack_.

_No, don't_, he heard two distant voices cry out, one of them sounding very much like his own.

"Master of Oz, attack Alexis directly."

**:*:**

Viper watched with insane pleasure as Master of Oz delivered a full Attack's worth of damage to Alexis, massively bringing her Life Points down from 4500 to 300. Now all that was left was for Chumley to send Des Koala against her, and it would wipe her out.

And the phaser would fire. Ending her life.

_Chumley, finish her now. Send Des Koala to attack_.

_No_, Chumley struggled against him.

Viper frowned. This was not the time to lose control. He looked down at the insectoid. The parasite was seizing; the toil it was making to keep his slaves in check had exhausted its body. He found he didn't care. Not when he was so close.

"Put every bit of force you can on Chumley."

The insectoid squealed, clicking its pincers in a terrified frenzy.

"I don't care what you have to do. Take away some of what you have on Syrus! I want Alexis Rhodes destroyed!"

The insectoid replied with a weak and resigned acknowledgement.

_Now, Chumley. Attack_.

_N-n-n-n-no_.

_Do it! Do as I say._

**:*:**

Alexis turned back to look at Jaden again. He still had not moved. She went back around to facing the field. To facing Chumley.

He lifted his arm up over his duelling disk.

She closed her eyes in regret. "Jaden, I love you," she whispered to herself.

Jaden started to stir.

Chumley made his move.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Jaden's Rage

**Sorry I've been away so long, everyone. Had a lot of stuff happening in the past month. But now I'm back, ready and raring to continue on with the story. So here we go.**

* * *

**A brief reprise of the previous chapter…**

Alexis turned back to look at Jaden again. Nothing from him. She went back around to facing the field. To facing Chumley.

He lifted his arm up over his duelling disk.

She closed her eyes in regret. "Jaden, I love you," she whispered to herself.

Jaden started to stir.

Chumley made his move.

* * *

Chapter 12- Jaden's Rage

By placing his hand flat on his deck.

A collective gasp from Mana, Jesse, Blair and Zane made Alexis open her eyes. They widened in surprise.

_He's surrendered_. "Chumley?"

He looked up at her. His eyes did not hold the dark emptiness of being controlled by Viper; they showed the same warm friendly joy he always had.

He smiled. "Hey Alexis."

A mechanical whirring stopped her from smiling back. Both her and Chumley turned toward the stand at the centre of the field. The phaser was revolving.

The smile dropped from Chumley's face. "Oh yeah," he muttered, remembering the rule involving it. The phaser halted. It was aiming directly at him. Alexis stepped forward, nearly coming out into the field.

"Don't!" he warned her, holding up his hand.

The phaser fired. The beam struck him in the chest.

**:*:**

Jaden opened his eyes. He saw the duel before him. Alexis had her back to him. She had her head angled down, looking defeated. Chumley had his hand above his duelling disk, preparing to attack. He had Master of Oz on the field in Attack mode and she had no defences to counter it.

_No, Lex._

He regained control of his body from Yubel and made to get up. But then Chumley put his hand on his deck in surrender. Then he saw the metallic object at the field's centre turn. It looked like-

A gun.

The object fired a long red laser beam, which hit Chumley in the chest, and faded leaving a charred hole. He looked on in shock as his friend fell backwards.

**:*:**

Syrus watched it all too, inward and outward. Watched as the phaser blast went into the front of Chumley's chest and burn out through his back. As his friend fell back on the ground, landing with a deep almost lifeless thump.

His hand quivered. His eyes trembled. Inside he finally broke through Viper's control.

Then he screamed.

His hands went up to clutch at his head. He was feeling pain. Tremendous pain. So much pain that he passed out standing up. His legs gave way and he crumpled to the ground.

Detecting his collapse, the phaser turned towards him.

**:*:**

Seeing Chumley shot caused shock in Jaden. Somewhere within him rage was boiling, from both him and Yubel. Then when he saw Syrus scream out in pain and faint, and the phaser turn to fire at him, that rage snapped to the surface.

He let Yubel take over again. His two dark brown eyes changed to being one of orange and one of green. He stood up, startling Mana, Jesse, Blair and Zane. He ran as the phaser moved to fire on Syrus. He went past Alexis, surprising her with his fierce agility. He came at the stand. His hands grabbed the phaser and he pulled, trying to jerk it in the other direction.

He and the mechanism fought. Both man and machine strained to stop the other from doing what it wanted to do.

The mechanism creaked as Jaden pulled at it. He groaned as it tried again to fulfill its programming. His hands gripped tighter, twisting harder. The mechanism creaked again as the struts holding the phaser in place broke apart. The phaser came out free in Jaden's hands.

The duelling field faded away, taking the stand and Chumley's Master of Oz and all the other cards that were on it. Jaden attached the phaser to his belt.

He rushed over to Chumley, kneeling down by his side. Alexis ran up behind him, kneeling at Chumley's other side. Two more sets of running brought Zane and Mana to Syrus'. Jesse and Blair remained where they were.

Alexis gently lifted up Chumley's head. He looked at her in a daze, then his eyes found Jaden and they cleared. He smiled.

"Y-you're both okay. Th-that's good."

Tears came into Jaden's eyes. "Chum-

Alexis turned to him, gripping his shoulder with her other hand. His eyes met hers for a moment; they too were brimming and shaking with water. A cough from Chumley brought their eyes back to him.

"Hold on, Chumley," Alexis coaxed him.

He coughed again. "Don't need…to. I…think you…know that. The things I've done…I remember doing them. I…couldn't do…a thing. Wasn't…very…'licious."

He managed a weak smile, looking at both of them in turn. "But…saving you two…wa - as."

Alexis felt the shudder of life leaving him before her eyes took it in. Jaden, through Yubel sensed it. He stood up and backed away two steps in denial. But he saw Chumley's eyes go dim and then empty, and he knew.

His friend, one of the first he had made in the first year he attended at Duel Academy, was gone.

Alexis laid Chumley's head back down on the ground. She openly wept over his body.

"Mana, get back!"

The danger in Zane's order brought the two out of their mourning.

"What is it?" they heard Mana say.

"There's something coming out of his ear canal."

Jaden turned. Alexis stood.

Zane had Syrus lying on his back with his head facing to the ceiling. Mana stood near Syrus, but was now moving back as she had been told. Jesse and Blair edged forwards across the clearing, coming closer to the rest of them. All six sets of eyes were on Syrus' right ear. What came out first creeped them out.

A stream of blood gushed out of the canal.

"Syrus!" Mana gasped.

"That's not what I saw," Zane tensed.

"What did you see?"

"Something living."

That something appeared from the canal, bringing with it more streams of blood. An insectoid, mature but still smaller than its mother, emerged out into open air. Jaden felt Yubel hiss as it dropped and landed on the ground.

_What is it, Yubel?_

_A Dark World parasite. If it gets into someone's head and latches into their minds, the insectoid gives the owner of its parent mastery over that person._

_So that's how Viper did it,_ he realised.

_There's more. After the parasite is supplied enough, it injects a neurotoxin into its host which will go on to paralyse and kill._

Jaden growled. _Has it done that to Syrus_?

_No. I don't sense Syrus being affected by it. The parasite must have let go prematurely._

_Why would it do that_?

_Only one reason. Its parent is dead._

_What about the one in Chumley's head?_

Yubel turned her senses on Chumley's body. _Dead as well_, she reported. _The shock of Chumley being hit by the phaser must have been too much for it to handle._

_What will the other one do_?

_Hatch its own young, which will attack and feed on others._

_Not a chance_.

"What the hell is that thing?" Zane spoke.

"I don't know. I've never seen it before," Mana replied.

Behind them Jaden retrieved the phaser from his belt. He lifted it up in both his hands and fired. The two jumped as the red beam shot past them to the insectoid. The parasite writhed under the intense heat. Its body burned and blistered until it was nothing but a bubbling grey mark on a patch of scorched black ground. Everyone turned to Jaden as he drew back and threw the used up phaser into the trees. None of them said a word or made a move except for Zane, who turned back to tend to his brother. Then a different voice broke the silence.

Viper's.

"Chumley, is it done?"

Things turned silent again. Then-

"Chumley? Are Alexis and Jaden dead?"

Alexis pulled the source of the Viper's away from Chumley's shoulder. The communicator. Jaden held his hand out for it. She paused, looking up into his orange and green eyes, but placed it firmly in his palm. He activated and brought it to his lips.

"Viper, you bloodsucker!" he and Yubel hissed in their combined voices. "You're going to have to do your own dirty work now. Do you hear me? Do you?"

**:*:**

Viper paid little attention to the insectoid going limp in his palm as he mentally pressed on Chumley's mind to follow his order. He was so very near to having Alexis Rhodes defeated and her and Jaden Yuki killed. All he needed was one more moment. One more ounce of obedience from his slave.

The insectoid's heart stopped.

His consciousness was thrown out of Chumley's and Syrus' minds and he found himself back on the Reliant.

His eyes widened in anger. "No!" he shouted, looking down at the insectoid. He gritted his teeth, knowing there was nothing he could do about it. He was hit by sentiment when he realised what he had just sacrificed. He softly placed his pet's body next to a nearby control panel.

"Patch me through to Chumley's communicator again."

The monster at the communications station programmed the settings in to re-establish contact between the ship and the communicator.

"It's ready for you, Master."

Viper pushed the button to open the channel. "Chumley?" he spoke into the microphone. "Is it done?"

He was treated again with silence, and an impossible thought entered his mind. Had Alexis and Dark Magician Girl succeeded in doing the unthinkable and freed Chumley and Syrus from his control? Or had he lost that control when the insectoid perished and its offspring reacted accordingly.

No. Neither was acceptable. "Chumley? Are Alexis and Jaden dead?"

On the speaker sounds of communications on the other side of the link opened up.

_Finally_, Viper thought.

"Viper, you bloodsucker! You're going to have to do your own dirty work now! Do you hear me? Do you?"

Viper gnashed his teeth together. That voice. It was _theirs_. Everyone else on the bridge turned in fear as they felt the hatred of Jaden and Yubel coming from the microphone. He scowled at their reaction and replied.

"Jaden. Yubel. You're still alive, my old friends."

"Still, _old friend_. You killed Marcel. Now you've killed Chumley. And who knows how many lives you've taken to come after us. To kill us. But like a poor marksman, you keep missing the target."

Miss the target? Yes, he had, he admitted to himself. He had set two elaborate traps, traps that Jaden and Yubel had walked straight into, and yet somehow they were able to survive them.

He thought of them so close to being in his grip but the real distance between the Reliant and Regula Station made it feel otherwise. Of course, they were still trapped on the satellite with their friends, thanks to his minions caving in the corridors around the Recreation Room. Until the Enterprise came back to recollect them.

_Wait_, he thought suddenly. _The Enterprise_.

Another plan began to form. He ran through what had just occurred. Jaden and Yubel had spoken to him out of anger. He had never got that kind of reaction from Yuki before. It pleased him he had. But why, he asked himself.

He knew what the answer was the moment he had asked. They weren't angry at him for keeping on trying to kill them. They were angry because their friends were being wounded or killed in the process. And because of that, the two were in pain.

That was why he was pleased. He was slowly taking his revenge in a way he had not intended to, and it was working. The burgeoning of the new plan passionately came into full flourish. He loved it.

He leaned back into his chair. "Perhaps I no longer need to try."

"What do you mean?"

He heard the confusion in their tone. It was delightful. "I do not need to kill you anymore."

"That doesn't make sense with what you told us before. You said you wanted to kill us. You wanted to kill us, Viper. So you're gonna have to come here. You're going to have to come here."

A smirked jerked at the corners of Viper's lips. "No. Jaden, Yubel, don't you see? I've done far worse than kill you. I've hurt you. And I wish to go on hurting you. So I will leave you here. I will emerge from hiding. I will find your ship, Enterprise, and destroy it while it remains helpless. Let you hear it as it blows apart from the inside out. Let you feel the deaths of all those unfortunate to be in your crew."

"Then I shall come back to you. I will systematically dismantle Regula Station's engines and orbital navigations. I will fire a small amount of lasers at the station and push it away from Regula. And then I will watch as it drifts, as it takes you into the depths of the Void. I shall leave you as you left me. Marooned for all eternity. Drifting through the Void, buried at the centre of a dead satellite."

His eyes gleamed with victory. "Buried alive. Buried alive."

He waited for their reaction. It came.

"VIPER!" his enemy roared. "Viper!"

He grinned and turned the communications off. He sat in the chair, relishing the cry over and over. He felt tempted to lick his lips. He had everything in his hands now. The perfect, perfect plan. Jaden and Yubel at his mercy. The Enterprise, crippled and hovering in orbit near the station, just waiting for him to destroy it.

But first, he had to keep his word on doing all those things. His grin went away. He remembered his ship was still under repairs. Behind him the elevator doors opened. Brron came onto the bridge and stepped over to his master's right, holding the flash drive out between his thumb and forefinger.

"The device with the information, Master."

Viper rose from the chair and took the flash drive from him. "Well done. I shall be in my quarters studying it. You have command of the bridge, Brron. Inform me when repairs are complete."

"Of course, Master. And, after that?"

"After that? We meet the Enterprise again and destroy it. Zure, bring him up to speed."

"Yes, Master."

"Master, what about Jaden Yuki and Yubel?"

"As I am sure Zure will tell you," Viper smirked. "There is a change of plans involving those two, where it becomes of no consequence if they live or die."

He stepped around his second in command and reopened the elevator, but then he thought to add on something else that satisfied himself.

"That is, until they die slowly from- complications."

* * *

**Please review.**


	14. Entwined Hearts

**Jaden, Alexis, Yubel, Zane, Jesse, Blair, Syrus and Mana remain trapped onboard Regula Station. Their only hope is that the crew of the Enterprise, currently attending to the ship's severe damage and the task of evacuating the Station staff from the Regula dimension stays one step ahead of Viper and his followers in the Reliant.**

**In the meantime…**

* * *

Chapter 13- Entwined Hearts

The others did not know what to think. They listened to Jaden's entire conversation with Viper over the communicator. They cringed at the hatred his voice displayed, then felt horror as they heard every word of Viper's cruel vow of revenge. Zane and Blair thought of everyone on the Enterprise's crew. Crowler. Ms. Fontaine. Hassleberry. Bastion.

Jesse, Alexis and Mana's thoughts were on everyone they worked with on the Project.

Those thoughts were broken when Jaden yelled out Viper's name twice and they jumped. Syrus woke up.

"What's going on?" he mumbled.

Zane knelt down close to him. "Stay still, Syrus."

Everyone else continued to look at Jaden as the communication was cut off by Viper. He did something they did not expect.

He smiled. A small one, but it was still a smile. He put the communicator back on his belt where it belonged. The orange and green of his eyes changed back to chocolate brown. He blinked, then turned back to them.

"It's gonna be okay," he said. "Trust me."

Jesse gave him a hard glare. "Forgive me if I don't!"

"Jesse!"

"Shut up, Alexis! This is his fault."

Yubel appeared to them all in her transparent form. "Don't blame him," she growled mentally. "The fault is mine. I'm the one who lied and manipulated Viper and left him on Dark World."

"Yeah," Jesse shot back. "But it was Jaden's decision to put you on a rocket that caused you to do that!"

"Jess!" Blair shouted, coming around in front of him. "That's not helping. What will is what we do right now."

He softened a little towards her. "Blair, there's nothing we can do. Viper's got us trapped here. He's gonna kill everybody else."

"Crowler won't let that happen" Jaden calmly argued.

"Oh great! We're counting on _Crowler_? That makes everything better."

"Jesse. Don't take your grudge against me out on the others."

Jesse glared at him again, but he calmed down enough not to speak out rashly.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"First, we bury Chumley. We don't know how much time things will take and I don't want to leave him like this."

"We've got a sheet we can wrap around him," Alexis suggested.

"I can make a grave with my powers," Mana added.

Jaden nodded to the both of them. "Thanks." As Alexis dashed off for the treeline and Mana stepped to a distance from them, he turned to Zane, who was tending to Syrus.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

Zane replied, "That insect didn't leave much damage. Wherever the bleed was coming from, it's sealed up like a mosquito bite. All he really needs is rest."

Jaden noticed Syrus had fallen back to sleep. "He'll be okay to move when it's time to get out of here then?"

"You're hopeful."

"That's the thing we need the most right now."

Zane nodded. "Right. Well, if that time comes, yeah. He'll just have to take it slowly."

"Okay."

**:*:**

Over where she was standing, Mana focused on a large patch of ground in front of her. She closed her eyes. She imagined a circular line around that patch. Then that line delved down into the ground until all sides of it met at a single point. The section of earth rose up into the air, leaving a small crater in the ground and moved to the right, and fell to the ground in a large green-topped brown mound.

Her ears told her her vision was being answered. She heard the soft cracking as the line formed and went underneath the ground. Then the groan of the earth lifting and the low hiss of air filling into the gap it left behind. The occasional clumping of dirt falling back down as the mound moved through air. The loud thud as the mound itself landed on the spot where she indicated it should.

She opened her eyes again. Everything she had pictured was done.

**:*:**

Alexis brought the sheet over from the treeline. Together she, Jaden and Jesse tucked it underneath Chumley's back until it reached its middle. Alexis and Blair, from his right side, lifted her side of the sheet up over to Jaden and Jesse. They took it from her and wrapped it over Chumley's form. They then gave the girls their side. They pulled the sheet over its half and knotted it at his side.

Jaden sighed. "Okay, now to get him over there," he indicated to the open grave Mana had created.

"Blair and I will take his legs," Alexis suggested. "You and Jesse- well, you know-

He nodded. "That alright, Jess?"

"You told me not to take my feelings towards you out on others so I won't."

As Alexis had proposed, she and Blair lifted up Chumley's legs while Jaden and Jesse struggled to bring him up by the shoulders. They moved, the women slowly walking backwards and the men keeping in pace with them as they stepped forwards.

They came to the side of the grave. Alexis and Blair went in first, carefully going down the angled slope Mana had made for them. Jaden and Jesse followed. The four of them stopped when they reached level ground. They all looked at one another mournfully. Jaden and Alexis held each other's gaze the longest. Then, gently and firmly, they lowered Chumley's body to the ground and let it rest. They spared each other another sad glance, but the reality of what they had to do next settled in. They had to let their friend go.

Jesse climbed back out of the grave first, then leaned back in to take Blair's hand. She took his and went out after him. Alexis then went to climb out as well, but she did no feel Jaden following her. She turned back around. He was still standing where he was, his head bowed and his eyes shut.

"Jaden?"

She came to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. "Jaden?"

"This wasn't how it was supposed to end up. We were supposed to get you guys out and-

She leaned in closer to him. "I know. I didn't want things to go this way either. But we have to keep fighting. Chum died so the rest of us could get through this."

He nodded and let her take his hand and lead him up and out of the grave. They turned on the spot, facing back down into it. They stood there with the others, standing silently until Mana coughed.

"Does anyone mind?" she asked, clearly intending to speak a few words.

None of them answered her so she went ahead. "Chumley, you've always had a strong spirit, even when you never realised it. You were also an even stronger friend. Especially to Syrus; you've always looked out for him when started this project. When you two visited all the dimensions you've been to."

Her eyes watered over with tears and she blinked twice to clear them. The tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I've realised only now that I've never thanked you for keeping him safe for me. So, thank you, Chumley."

Emboldened by her words, Alexis spoke her own farewell.

"You've been a good friend through thick and thin. You've always been by our side for every one of us, even- even in recent problems when you didn't appear to be. You fought hard. You fought so hard to protect and save us. You never gave up. Goodbye Chumley, and thank you for everything."

She started to sob. Jaden comforted her with a warm one-armed embrace, but his eyes remained on Chumley's form.

"Whe- when I met you years ago," he spoke out loud. "You scared me and Sy. Remember how I opened the curtains at our dorm and I didn't know you were in there sleeping? Heh, heh. You really had us screaming."

From where he was lying, still being watched over by his brother, Syrus smiled, also remembering that day.

Jaden continued. "But after that, you could always make us laugh hard. You with your jolly beaming smile and your appetite for grilled cheese sandwiches. Pe- people tried to get you down, but you never really let them. And you gave the rest of us courage and support."

"You were, _are_, a great friend to us, Chum. All of us. You're one of the best. And I'm- I'm sorry you had to do this-

His eyes started crying out tears. He stopped as they started slipping down his face and his chest shook with each aching sob. Alexis recognised what she had to do. She circled her arms around him and drew him into a tight hug. He turned to her and completed his embrace with his free arm. His eyes wept openly on her shoulder. Hers were shed all over his chest.

Beside them Blair and Jesse gripped each other's hands tightly. Zane felt Yubel come near him. Syrus shed quiet tears in his own sadness, which was sensed by Mana. Looking around at everyone else, Mana could tell there were no more words to be said.

Focusing on the mound of dirt, she raised her arms and summoned her powers. At her call, the mound slowly lifted back up into the air. Everyone stopped crying then and turned as it moved above the grave. Jesse and Blair still had their hands clasped together. Jaden and Alexis each had one arm around the other's form as they looked on. Mana completed the burial, letting the mound softly fall into place. She lowered her hands to her side and glanced at everyone again.

Once more she could tell there were no words that could be said.

**:*:**

Leaving Chumley's burial was a slow process for everyone. Jaden left first, parting from his embrace with Alexis and walked towards the trees. Alexis looked sorrowfully at everyone else. When her eyes passed over Zane and Yubel, the Duel Spirit turned towards her. She stared at her and nodded.

"Go," she heard her speak in her mind.

She nodded back and followed Jaden.

Blair and Jesse were next. They walked around the grave and on towards the other side of the Rec room. Mana watched them as they went in to a small alcove hidden from view before she herself turned, walking back to Yubel, Zane and Syrus.

"Can I look after him for a while?" she asked Zane when she reached them.

Zane looked at her, then down to Syrus, up to Yubel, and then back to her. He nodded. "Make sure he stays still," he instructed.

He got up and walked away with Yubel. Mana gazed wonderingly at the back of them. Her senses caught the love emanating between the two of them. She felt the bond that they shared and the potential evolution it was clearly going to have. She moved her eyes away back to Syrus. Gain her mind fell back on the possibilities of a relationship with him. Here in the Dimensional Void and on any of the duelling dimensions, there was really no barrier, but on Earth, she could only exist on her own for a certain period of time before she would eventually fade back to the world that it was deigned she belonged in.

_How could we-_

"Mana, everything okay?"

She looked back at Syrus again. His head was slightly turned in her direction. A look of concern was on his face. She smiled and knelt down on her knees.

"I should be asking you that, Syrus. Ever since you woke up, you've been feeling nothing but guilt and sadness."

"Can you blame me? Viper's got the Project information now. He can use it anyway he wants. And it's my fault."

"No it's not."

"It is. I should have resisted harder. Maybe then it wouldn't have happened. Maybe all the people who've been killed would still be here. Chumley would- Chumley would-

She took his hand, ignoring the tears coming out from her eyes. "Listen to me. It is not your fault. You tried your best. We all did. But the only person at fault is Viper. He's the one doing all of this. Hurting you. Hurting everyone."

"But-

She put a finger of her other hand to his lips. "Shh. That's enough. You need your rest. Go back to sleep."

His eyes pleaded with hers. "Can you stay with me?"

She smiled again, withdrawing her finger. She gently laid herself on her side to the ground and snuggled close to him.

"Always," she said, pressing a loving kiss to his cheek.

He relaxed with her by his side and fell back to sleep. She gazed at him, her heart throbbing with adoration as she watched him slumber. Her mind however wandered back to what she was thinking on.

The complications of trying to stay with him.

She closed her eyes and meditated.

"_Mana?"_

She awoke, finding herself in a very different place. Familiarity reminded her that it was her castle home, but unease and a sense of foreboding had her wonder why she was there.

"_Don't worry. You're not actually here, you're still on Regula Station."_

"Dark Magician?"

She turned to the voice. There was noone there.

"_I'm not really here either. This is your home, not mine."_

"Is something wrong?"

"_Aside from your troubles with Viper, no, not really. I just brought us to here to tell you something. A life with your Syrus is not as impossible as you think."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean, there's a way. But it requires commitment from you."_

"Commitment? What commitment is there that I haven't already shown him?"

"_Listen. Pledge your life to him, and you can live permanently on Earth. Revoke that pledge and that will stop. Reaffirm the pledge before others and you can stay with him forever."_

"Wait, you mean, get engaged and marry him?"

"_If you want to put it in such basic terms, then yes."_

"But," she faltered as a horrible thought crossed her mind. "But one day he'll die and I'll continue to live on without him. I don't think I can do that."

"_You misinterpreted what I said. You shall be allowed to permanently stay and be with him on Earth as you do these things, but there is a price to pay. Duel Spirits cannot solely exist on Earth."_

His emphasis on the words Duel Spirits brought Mana to realise the truth behind what he was saying.

"I'll…become…human?"

"_Yes. But you will still have your powers after you first make the pledge. Only when you reaffirm it, will the transformation be complete. Be warned though, once you do reaffirm the pledge, there is no going back. The transformation will last forever."_

"I- I understand."

"_I hope you make the right choice, little sister."_

She smiled. "Will you ever stop that?" She pictured the shrug he would always make whenever she replied to one of his comments with that line.

"_As I have seen through millennia, it is what big brothers do,"_ he retorted.

"Yeah, I know. Joey and Serenity really rubbed off on us, didn't they?"

"_Yes they have. Good luck, sister."_

"Thanks, but I don't think I need it."

She sensed him smile. "I know."

She felt his presence leave her. Then she felt her own shifting back to her corporeal form. She opened her eyes, finding herself at Syrus' side again. She remembered the conversation she and Dark Magician had just had.

_There's a way we can be together now_, she thought happily.

All there was to be done was for them to get engaged and marry sometime later. She pictured it in her head. An engagement ring being slipped onto her finger. The leadup to the wedding; Alexis, Blair, Mindy, Jasmine and even Yubel helping her choose a dress and all the other preparations. She wondered suddenly which one of them she would ask to be her maid, or matron, of honour.

Then there was the wedding itself. Her imagination drew the scenario of her walking up the aisle to Syrus. He was there, waiting for her to come to him, with his best man near his side. She ignored the fact that it was Jaden as her eyes stayed with Syrus' as she took her final steps up to the altar and positioned herself across from him. They would struggle and stutter as they would emotionally deliver their vows to one another. And the priest would pronounce them as husband and wife.

And she and Syrus could finally stay together.

She came out of her daydream happy, but then she remembered everything that was going wrong right then, especially with what had happened with Syrus. She faced him again. It wasn't the time to act on her feelings and ask him. He need to recuperate, and they all needed to get out of the Station before Viper could strike. It was better to ask later. Right now though, the vision was enough.

**:*:**

"Zane, what are you thinking about?"

After walking away from Syrus and Mana, Zane had gone right the Rec Room door and sat down on the ground in front of it. All through that time, Yubel kept a silent vigil. He looked up at her.

"I'm not being really good at my job lately, am I?"

"Don't say that. You're a good doctor. You did your best."

"I wasn't talking about being a doctor. I know I can't save everyone. I meant at being a brother. I really believed Syrus betrayed us, but when we knew it was just mind control and he was trapped in that duel with the possibility of him getting killed if he lost, I felt so powerless. And when the time came to help him, I didn't do a thing. I just stood there. And Jaden saved him. Again."

"Um, Jaden wouldn't have if it wasn't for me."

"Huh?" he looked at her curiously.

"He was so out of it after being knocked out, I had to take over his body to get him up on his feet. He only really came to when-

"When Chumley was shot," he answered for her. He nodded. "I think we all did."

He stared back down to his knees, replaying the memory of Chumley's death in his mind. "He helped save all of us in the end."

"Yeah," Yubel agreed.

He turned to her again. "But, thanks for what you did. Helping Jaden save Syrus."

"Isn't that something I should always do for my prospective brother-in-law?"

"I would've used a different word than prospective," Zane chuckled.

"You're right. Future sounds more adequate."

"Ha," Zane said, shaking his head. "If you were solid right now, I'd kiss you."

"You can try if you like."

She leaned down, putting her ghostlike lips to a position that would look to others as though she was actually kissing him. For a brief flicker, their emotions crossed the barrier between them. Zane felt her go solid for just that moment. She too recognised the change in her body. But then, in the next moment, it was gone. She returned to being transparent.

The two parted, staring wistfully at each other as she stood up straight.

"That was-

"Yeah."

"I'm looking forward to more of that."

"Me too."

They smiled again. Yubel's widened suddenly into a strange grin. He gave her another curious look.

"What is it?"

"Three. Two. One."

He blushed when he felt what she could sense. His stomach growled.

"That wasn't funny," he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, I think someone's hungry," she teased playfully.

"What do you expect? None of us have had anything to eat since we left Industrial Illusions."

She shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me. Jaden's never hungry unless someone shouts 'meal time' and when he is, he eats so much that he would stagger Exodia with his appetite."

"Tell me about it, but eating for yourself is something you're going to have to get used to soon."

She realised what he meant by that. When she would turn solid for good again and split away from Jaden, she would have to readapt to a singular body's needs.

"Good point," she admitted. Then she thought of something else. "Hold on. Didn't Alexis say there was plenty of food at the kiosk."

Zane nodded. "Yes she did." He got up on his feet. "Come on, let's set out some food for everyone."

"Just as long as you remember, you're doing it all for yourself," she teasingly joked.

He turned back to her, his own smart grin on his face. "I'm going to remember this and put you through your own version of it one day."

She smirked. "I dare you to try."

**:*:**

Jesse and Blair sat across from each other at a bench in the alcove they had gone into. He knew she was angry with him for what he had said to Jaden just now, but it was what he felt.

_This all wouldn't have happened if he hadn't sent Yubel off to space when he was a kid_, he thought. _A lot of things wouldn't have happened_, he added.

"Jess?"

He looked at Blair again, meeting the silent fury in her eyes. He wanted to gulp as he remembered every other time she had been angry with him for some reason, but this time he kept his Adam's apple steady.

"What do you want me to say, Blair?" he asked.

"Hmm. How about why you went off your head at Jaden like that? No, change that, why you went off your head period?"

"Well-

"We're going to be stuck here for at least two days if Viper doesn't destroy the Enterprise first. And if he does, we're stuck here for good. Blaming someone among the few people trapped here with you isn't the best way to start that!"

"Blair, honey, I get that, okay?" he interrupted. "I guess I- I guess I'm still actually blaming him for not saying goodbye?"

"Well, you need to either get over that or talk to him about it."

He nodded. "I'll talk to him about it, but not now. I know I've hurt him."

"Yes you have."

The look on his face changed to concern as he stared at her again. "Blair…why did you come here? On the mission?"

"Because I was worried about you, you idiot," she said affectionately. "And I was right to."

"How do you think I felt when Viper jammed the communications? I honestly thought something bad happened to you."

"The same with me about you. Don't you get it, Jess?"

She got up from her side of the bench and started to slowly come around to his. "I love you. And if I ever think you're in danger, I am going to come and find you, no matter the risk."

His eyes followed her until she arrived beside him and he had them look into hers. Inside he could see that she meant every word and there was nothing he could say or do to changer her line of thought. His lips formed a wry smile. He slipped his hand into and held hers.

"I know you will, and I'd do the same thing if it was you in danger, Blair. You think I don't love you?"

She smiled mischievously, sitting down across his lap and putting her arms around his neck. "Never even entered my mind."

They both smiled and then kissed. She held onto him more tightly, leaning in closer to his body. He welcomed the change in temperature and brought his arms up, his right encircling around her waist and his left hand caressing her hair at the back of her head.

She applied more strength, forcing him to lay back on top of the bench seat. Her hands went from his neck to gripping him around the shoulders.

His left hand let go of her hair and went down to hold his right in place at her back. He tried to counter her new push in strength, attempting to get up. She held him off, turning his movements into a side-to-side wrestle.

Which sent them both tumbling down off the seat.

Blair ended up being the one to land first. Her back met the ground, stopping her from fighting. Jesse sensed his chance to escape and rolled off of her.

She eyed at him, catching her breath. He did the same. She held out her hand for him. He took it in his. Again they felt the resurgence of the passion and closeness they had just experienced, but this time they ignored it. Instead they listened to the beating of their combined pulses and milked in the glowing love in the other's eyes.

Then Blair moved her left hand and turned on her side. He mimicked her, using his right. They edged closer together, meeting in a gentle kiss.

"You want me to apologise to Jaden now?" he asked her when their lips parted.

"Not right now," she whispered. "Let's just stay here for a while."

"Hmm. I can wait."

She giggled. "How do you do that?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I do," she nodded. "I love you. _And _I really want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jesse felt tempted to say they should hope it was a long one rather than the short painful one they had been threatened to expect, but he put that away.

"Same her, darlin'. Same here."

Blair smiled. "Great. So let's make sure the both of us get out of here in one piece."

"Okay," he said, smiling as well. "And no self-sacrifices to make sure only one of us does."

She nodded. "No self-sacrifices. Besides, I'd be a horrible person for forcing you to live without me."

"Exactly," he answered her. But his eyes told her a different story, letting her know he would feel the same way if he did that to her.

**:*:**

Alexis followed Jaden silently into the Rec Room's small forest. Watched as he traversed over every root without even looking. She never liked it when he acted like this. It just never seemed like the Jaden she had spent the first two years of their time at Duel Academy knowing. A Jaden she had to help bring back after their first adventures in Dark World. She had succeeded in that, but she knew that the side of him that had developed at that time was still hidden inside.. And now it was back.

Jaden stopped at one of the tree roots and sat down on it, looking only at the shadowed ground at his feet. He knotted his fingers together as he continued to stare. Jesse's words reverberated through his head.

"_It's all his fault!"_

And it was, he thought to himself. All his had started when he was little, when he began to be so afraid of Yubel when she lashed out whenever someone got too near him. He put her on a rocket that took her out into space where she was attacked and nearly destroyed by the Light. Years of being affected by that and his abandonment of her caused her to go insane and initiate a conquest of vengeance that resulted in so many terrible things.

His recklessness in trying to find Jesse across the duelling dimensions, leading to Alexis and the others being sacrificed by Brron to achieve the creation of a Super Polymerisation card. Him discovering his alternate persona of the Supreme King. All the horrible things he had done in that form, hurting more of his friends and killing duel spirits in pursuit of his own revenge.

But when he and Yubel made amends, and it turned out every single one of his friends was alive, he thought it had ended there. But it hadn't. The decision he had made years ago had resulted also in this, in what was going on right now.

Viper was an ally of Yubel's at that time, but when he outlived his usefulness, she abandoned him in the barren wastes of Dark World, where he lived in exile for five years. Lived with nothing but hate for him and Yubel. And that had led to this, a far more devastating adventure than the one on Dark World. There was villain he had to oppose that was very much in control of his own actions and that could not be reasoned with. There was less room for his mistakes and recklessness. Lives were actually being lost this time.

_People were dying_, he amended to himself.

He remembered all the casualties in the medical bay. He remembered Marcel. He remembered Chumley.

They were all gone because of him.

"Jaden?"

Roused from reminiscing all that happened, he looked up at Alexis standing near him. She had concern for him in her eyes. The memory of how those eyes had looked at him when Brron sacrificed her tried to cross back into his conscious thinking, but he held it back.

"I know what you're thinking, Jaden. We've been here before, remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but this time it's different."

"How?"

"I was able to take everything back then. I can't this time. On the Enterprise, I've either got people dead or in pain from being injured. And here, I've gotten Chumley killed."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, Jaden. You can't keep blaming yourself because of one mistake you made when you were a kid."

"If I hadn't-

"If you hadn't, something just as bad would have happened. Yubel probably would have attacked someone in a way she couldn't be forgiven for."

"I just-

He trailed off back into silence. Alexis sensed the withdrawal occurring as he stopped talking. She ignored the tears emerging in her eyes as she tried again.

"Jaden, please tell me what you're feeling."

He glanced at her once, holding her tearful face in his gaze. He sighed, thinking on his words.

"There's- out there, there's a man none of us have seen in five years 'til now. He's trying to kill me and Yubel. In whatever way satisfies him. Here in this place, I've got a friend who'll probably like to help him. Who happens to be the only one of you guys laying blame on me."

"And me. Where to start? All these adventures. The Sacred Beast cards. Society of Light. Dark World. Nightshroud's return. Five years of helping all the duellists I've helped find their Spirits and somewhere along the way lost the connection to mine. I've done all those things but have never gotten anywhere in life."

"How do I feel, Lex? Tired…exhausted. Worn out."

He sighed, letting the depressive thoughts overcome him, and closed his eyes.

Which was why he didn't see her rush at him.

Her frustrated grunt alerted his ears of her reaction, which was followed by her feet rapping against the ground as she went at him. He felt the echoes in the ground tremor through him. The tremors stopped when she grasped him by the collar and pulled him up.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

He reopened his eyes and met her furious and determined glare.

"Lex-

"You listen to me, Jaden. First off, Viper's trying to kill us _all_ and would still be even if he didn't have a grudge against you and Yubel. Next, Jesse's only angry with you for how you left five years ago."

Her expression softened a bit when she remembered how she had felt that night as well. But she went on.

"And…don't forget it wasn't only you who had to endure those adventures we had. We all did. And as for those past five years, you aren't the only one who's done a lot of things but never got anywhere in life."

"What do you mean? Jesse and Blair are engaged. Chazz and Jasmine are married and expecting kids. Syrus and Mana are closer than ever-

"Bastion doesn't have anyone, last I checked. Neither has Hassleberry, Mindy, Axel or Jim. And neither do I."

Jaden felt the guilt of being ignorant come in. "I didn't think about that," he admitted. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I guess that's what happens when you lose contact for five years."

"Yeah."

She slowly let him go and stood back a little. "Just stop feeling sorry for yourself, okay? It hurts me when you feel bad."

Their eyes locked onto each other, chocolate to acorn brown. Between themselves they shared memories and feelings. The times they supported each other through their fight against the Shadow Riders. His campaign to rescue her from the Society of Light. Hers to bring him back to his normal self after the events in Dark World.

Their friendship. Understanding. Sympathy. Encouragement. The times when one of them was just there for the other. The fun that they had.

The love they had unknowingly shared, until she came to realising it in the closing months of their final year at Duel Academy. And, for him, only in recent months.

The years of both of them being apart hurting them.

_Come on Jaden_, he said to himself, _get a grip. You've only got to tell her you love her. Three or four words. _He groaned inwardly. _Then why is it so difficult to say them?_

_Alexis, he's right in front of you. Tell him how you feel. Say the words. Say them now._

_Say it, Jaden. Say it now._

"Alexis-

"Jaden, I-

They paused, realising they had spoken at the same time. Jaden looked confused. Alexis looked apologetic.

"Sorry, you go first," she offered.

He gulped and let out a breath. "Okay," he whispered softly to himself. He raised his head, re-establishing the eye contact. Again he felt their connection, which drove him further to speak.

"Alexis, there's-," he paused again, making sure he had his words right. He hadn't. So he changed direction.

In the five years since I left Duel Academy, I missed you all. You, Syrus, Chumley, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion and the others. But I was having fun, at first anyway. When that stopped, I missed you guys more and thought of you and the times we had together. But as time went, I found I was missing you and thinking of you more than the others. At first, I didn't know why, but there was this feeling I had that wanted to be known. I didn't know what it was until Yubel told me."

"That feeling, Lex, it's always been there. Since our first duel at Obelisk Lake. And it's been growing stronger since then. I- I love you, Alexis."

Her heart stopped at that moment, unsure of what speed it should be running at. But her ears heard it. Loud and clear.

_He loves me_, the thought hit home. _Jaden loves me_.

The message went through her ears to her mind, which transferred it to the heart with an additional notice to start beating at an incredibly fast pace.

Her heart accepted both, running at a thundering storm.

Other messages ran throughout her body. Her eyes were told to water. Her lungs were ordered to keep her breathing. Her skin warmed with joy as the heating blood pulsed inside.

Then one last one directly to her.

_Tell him, Alexis. Tell him now._

She closed the space between her and Jaden with a single step. She slipped her hand into his, which instinctively held them.

"Jaden," she said. "I should've said this a very long time ago. Back when I watched you duel Crowler the first time, you captured my interest. At our duel on Obelisk Lake, I saw you as something I never knew before. I didn't know what it was then either. But you became my friend. On all those adventures, there were times when I thought I would lose you one way or another, Dark World being the worst of them."

Jaden's eyes tightened again, remembering the words she had said back then when Brron was sacrificing her.

"But you always pulled through, with or without help. When we came back, I realised something that I kept hiding from before. Something which grew, something I held back from you because I believed you weren't ready to understand. Something that has never changed in all these years."

"Jaden…I love you too."

She leaned forward, gently applying her lips to his. Their heartbeats quickened as energy and passion coursed through them. Their handholding broke. Jaden's arms enveloped around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

The kiss deepened. Alexis pushed forward. Jaden ignored the pain of his back being slammed up against the tree, instead welcoming each renewed kiss that they shared.

Pools of sweat formed all over their skin as the heat between them rose. Jaden's left hand went up to hold her at the back of her chest. Her arms moved from his shoulders to the sides of his neck. The sweat began to drench their clothes. They were both beginning to run out of air.

They separated. Alexis almost fell backwards. Jaden nearly lost his footing. But their grip on each other kept them upright. They recovered, catching their breath.

Jaden exhaled. "Whoa!"

"Yeah," Alexis reacted similarly, brushing back a lock of her hair. "I guess that's what happens when you spend a number of years waiting."

Jaden nodded. "I…I really liked that."

"Me too."

They looked at each other again. They smiled.

"So?" Jaden asked. "Where do we go from here?"

Alexis laughed. "As far we can take it, one step at a time."

"I'm okay with that. This is a first for me."

She raised her eyebrows mischievously. "Really? Me too."

Jaden chuckled. She laughed with him. But it quickly settled as his face turned serious.

"I really do love you, Lex."

"I know," she answered.

"I mean it. I just want you to know wherever we take it, I'm in it for the long run."

She smiled. "One step at a time, Jaden. One step at a time."

* * *

**Okay, reviews. Good or bad, let me have it.**

**The next chapter will come soon.**


	15. Escape

**Jaden and Alexis are finally together now, but elsewhere in the orbit of the Regula dimension, Viper waits for the repairs to the Reliant to be completed so that he can get his new plan of vengeance underway.**

**The battle for survival continues…**

* * *

Chapter 14- Escape

"And that is the history of the Project to date as of now. We hope that you make good use of this wealth and knowledge."

Viper's eyes watched the Project History video stop and go back to the main screen. He leaned back in his chair, mulling over all the things he had just learned.

There was a lot of work to be done. According to the reports he had been getting from Brron, the ship was in a great need of supplies after the damage sustained in the initial battle with the Enterprise. The trouble there, as was detailed in both the sections on the Reliant and the Enterprise in the information database, was all the materials needed could only be found on Earth.

The viewing of 'Earth Operations' revealed that there was a satellite array orbiting Earth that supported an infrared detection field that would trigger if a K.C.I.I. ship passed through it.

_Making arrival at orbit and landing impossible, _he concluded.

Personally he would have welcomed any challenge from Seto Kaiba or Maximillion Pegasus, but he knew for the sake of his and his followers' own lives, he had to plan any attack or raid on Earth carefully.

Another problem made the simple idea of a raid more complex.

Upon calculating that the Reliant could get far enough into range to transport crewmembers down to the planet without being detected, events recorded in the Project History told him there were only three places they could transport to. Two testing facilities, one at Kaiba Corp and the other at Industrial Illusions, and at Duel Academy. All three basically involved an attack on an enemy's den. That was something he could not afford to do.

Yet.

The intercom on the captain's desk buzzed. Viper pressed the answering button.

"Yes?"

"Report from the engine room, Master. Engines are completely repaired."

He smiled. "Excellent, Brron. Do we still have the Enterprise's location?"

"It has not moved at all."

_Still lingering near the station, _he surmised. _Too bad Jaden and Yubel can't get a view from where they are. Ah, well. Their hearing it should be satisfying enough._

"Have us head there on quarter impulse power. I am coming back up to take command."

"As you wish, Master."

Viper pulled his finger away from the intercom. "Now, Jaden. Yubel. This game of ours shall come to an end."

**:*:**

"Come and get it!" Zane shouted from the pile of food and rink he had gathered from the hidden stash and organised back out in the clearing beside Yubel, Mana and Syrus.

"What do you want, Syrus?" Mana asked her lover.

"Um, any ham sandwiches in there?"

"Right here, Syrus, with lettuce and mayonnaise," his brother answered.

"That's okay then. And, iced tea?"

"We've got mango, lemon or green."

"Green."

Zane handed the two items over to Mana. "Give it to him gently," he instructed.

Her eyes shot up to his. "I know that."

He flinched. Behind him Yubel chuckled. "Dark Magician Girl may be sweet and childlike, but she can get fierce when she wants to."

"Hmm," Zane frowned. "One of these days, I'm going to ask my parents if falling in love with spirits is a family thing or not."

"Anyway, what would you like, Mana?"

Mana looked at the pile. "I'll have the custard tart and the caramel milk," she replied.

Zane nodded. He plucked those two from where he had placed them and put them down on the ground next to Mana as she kneeled down with Syrus' food. He turned back around.

None of the other four could be seen. He cleared his throat and raised his voice.

"If anyone wants food, they'd better come get it now!" he called.

Jesse and Blair came hurrying out from their alcove. Zane noticed from the first moment he saw them they were already breathless.

"Well?" he asked them when they arrived.

The two stopped, leaning down to their knees to catch their breath. As he waited for them to answer, his eyes caught movement at the treeline. Jaden and Alexis emerged from the shadows. His eyebrows rose as he spotted that they were walking in sync with one another. He let a ghost of a smile come to his lips, wondering to himself if the moment had finally really happened.

Jesse interrupted his line of thinking. "I'll have the steak and salad wrap and the lemon lime cordial."

"Ice cream sandwich and an orange juice for me please," Blair added.

Zane turned to them and nodded, got the four items from the pile and handed them over. The two gave him their thanks and sat down near Mana and Syrus. He then turned back to face Jaden and Alexis.

"So what'll it be, you _two_?" he asked.

The couple's eyes narrowed at him. The ghost of a smile cracked into reality.

"We'll take the two golden eggwiches," Alexis answered crossly.

"And two cans of lemonade," Jaden put in.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zane shrugged, getting the four items. As he did, he noticed that the two eggwiches were the only ones in the pile.

"You realise there's only two?" he pointed out to them. "You don't want to run out of your favourite things so quickly when we're going to be here for a while."

Jaden smirked. "Not a problem."

Zane stood up suddenly with the items in hand. He looked at Jaden curiously and leaned in close to him.

"Okay, what's going on?" he whispered impatiently. "We're trapped here, the Enterprise is open to attack, and you haven't been the least bit concerned about it."

"Remember K.C.I.I. training, Zane?" Jaden replied quietly.

"Yes."

"Then why does it sound like you've forgotten 'by the book'?"

Zane looked at him weirdly again, then his mind figured upon the meaning. "Oh. Good thinking."

He gave them their food and drink and went to sit down next to Syrus.

Yubel approached Jaden. "Do I even need to know?" she asked, casting sly glances between him and Alexis.

"Why don't you get back in my mind and find out?"

She shrugged her shoulders and disappeared. Jaden found himself waiting for her response.

_Jaden, _she finally spoke. _These images are…nice. And disturbing._

_How are they disturbing?_

_I share your every emotion, remember?_

He blinked in realisation of what she was saying. _Oh. Then, we'd better get that separation done._

_And fast._

**:*:**

Viper entered the Reliant bridge through the elevator doors.

"How far are we?" he asked as he came around to the captain's chair.

Brron vacated it, answering, "Regula Station _and _the Enterprise should be coming up on the screen in about a minute."

Viper sat down in the chair. "Excellent. Has the Enterprise moved at all?"

"We haven't had any signal from the virus we implanted in their systems, so no."

"Good. So Jaden and his friends can feel its destruction when the vibrations shudder through the station."

His eyes caught the top edge of the station appearing over the horizon of the dimension's orbit. They gleamed fanatically as more of the structure slowly came into view.

_Finally…finally…come out where I can see you, Enterprise. Come out to your death._

His hands clutched at the arms of the chair. He could see the midsection of the station. His body leaned fully back into the chair, unable to contain the excitement throbbing through him. At last he saw the whole thing as Brron had promised. There was only one problem.

There was no sign of the Enterprise.

His hands flexed. The gleam in his eyes went away as they further examined the viewscreen. He moved forward, suspicion replacing the excitement.

"Where is she?"

Brron gave him an answer he did not like hearing. "The virus is not responding."

A grim scowl formed on Viper's face. "Find them! Find the Enterprise!"

**:*:**

Jesse kept flashing distrustful looks between Jaden and Zane. Something was going on, something the two weren't willing to share with the rest of them. Maybe the three of them, he thought as he looked at Alexis. What if Jaden had also told her what he was hiding? It wouldn't be the first time he revealed things only to her and not everyone else.

"Jesse, stop that," Blair whispered in his ear.

"Stop what?" he asked, turning to her.

"The looks you keep giving Jaden, Zane and Alexis."

"Blair, they're hiding something," he argued. "Jaden's hiding something."

"Of course he is. He's got a plan."

"A plan? It's probably something he brewed up in the moment."

She glanced at him. "Like he always does?"

"Okay, fair enough," Jesse conceded.

He let out a defeated breath and looked over at Jaden and Alexis again. The two seemed to be eating their eggwiches quietly with their drinks standing unopened by their legs. He noticed then that their eyes were on each other. His right eyebrow rose.

"Blair?"

"Yes."

"How did Jaden get to be captain of the Enterprise?"

Smiling, Blair told him about Crowler gathering the command crew together, the plane flight from Academy Island to Industrial Illusions, Pegasus telling them what their positions on the ship would be, and of Crowler's request for a particular change to that.

Jesse's jaw dropped. "You're kidding. Crowler _gave_ the captaincy to Jaden."

"Told you he's different now."

"But- but how?"

Blair shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he just missed everybody."

Jesse stared at her strangely for a moment, watching her gulp down the last of her orange juice, then his eyes went back to Jaden, Alexis and Zane. And he wondered if there was a plan.

"Hey, Jaden?"

His old friend turned to him. "Yeah?"

"You do have a plan, right?"

"Of course I do. Just need to keep a lid on it for a while, you know, like a facedown card."

"Oh okay," Jesse nodded.

Suddenly everyone in the vicinity heard the buzzing of a communicator. They all looked up at Jaden as he retrieved his from his belt and opened it up.

"Captain Yuki here."

"Everything's ready, Jaden. We're locked on to your coordinates," Crowler answered.

"What about the second task?"

"Done. All are aboard and safe."

Jaden smiled. "Good. Then beam us up to the ship."

Everyone but Zane, Alexis and Blair looked confusingly at him.

"What?" Jesse exclaimed.

"Huh?" Syrus blinked.

"But, Jaden, you said two to six days," Mana reminded him.

Zane and Alexis cracked a grin. Blair flashed an 'I told you so' glance at Jesse.

"I'll tell you when we're onboard," Jaden answered.

He stopped still, getting a familiar feeling. "Which I think is in about a few seconds."

The others all felt it too. The sensation that was like they were about to be lifted up off the ground whether they liked it or not hummed through their bodies. They stood as the effect of teleportation took over completely. Slowly, they disappeared from real space.

They travelled through nether space, coming to reappear on the Enterprise's transporter room. Crowler stood just off the pad, waiting. The first officer quickly looked everyone over and let out a sigh when he realised one person was absent.

"Chumley didn't make it?"

Jaden shook his head. Behind him Zane and Mana helped Syrus get up and slung each of his arms around their necks.

"We'll take Syrus to the medical bay," Zane said. "Jesse, Alexis, I'd like you to come with us. The nurses have to give you a general examination just to be sure that-

He paused, uncertain of what to say next. However, Alexis nodded reassuringly.

"We get it, Zane."

She turned to Crowler. "Where are the rest of the station staff?"

"After their examinations in the medical bay, they were asked to proceed to the mess hall to get something to eat and then to provisional quarters for the time being."

"Thank you, Doctor Crowler. It's good to see you."

"And you, Alexis."

Alexis glanced at Jaden. He gave her a silent nod. She replied with a small smile, before following Zane, Mana, Syrus and Jesse down the corridor.

"I'll head up to the bridge," Blair mentioned, walking past Jaden and Crowler up one of the other corridors.

Jaden turned to Crowler. "Okay, what's the situation?"

"Bastion discovered a virus in the navigational systems during power recovery. He believes that Viper has been using it to track the Enterprise's movements."

"That explains a bit."

"Engines and main power are restored, but Bastion has also pressed the fact not to push the engines past Warp Three."

"Warp Three?" Jaden asked curiously.

Crowler shrugged. "It was the best he could manage in two hours."

"Weapons capability?"

"Only the laser cannons. No torpedoes."

Jaden grimaced. That left him only one option to get everyone else out alive.

"So we run."

"We run," Crowler nodded. "We report the whole thing to K.C.I.I., and Pegasus and Kaiba will put everything against Viper."

_He's right, Jaden, _Yubel spoke to him.

_But, Yubel-_

_NO, Jaden. Don't ever think like that. Viper wants to make this between us and him. Don't give him what he wants by going after him again. Just leave it be and stay with Alexis._

"Uhh!" Jaden groaned out loud. "Okay. Let's go."

**:*:**

"Captain on the bridge!"

"Stay at your posts!" Jaden ordered as he and Crowler exited the elevator. "Where's the Reliant?"

"Orbiting the Regula dimension, Jaden," Blair answered. "They're looking for us."

"Not us, Blair, just the ship. Viper thinks he's still got us trapped. How soon before they reach us?"

"Very. They must be back at full power."

"Hassleberry, full impulse power. Get us out of orbit. Then put in coordinates for HQ and get us there on Warp Three speed once we're clear."

Hassleberry turned back to Jaden. "We're running away, captain?"

"Hassleberry, may I remind you this is a rescue mission, not a starship assault!"

"Aye aye sir."

He turned back to his station and applied pressure to the engine speed lever. "Full impulse power," he announced. "Now setting in coordinates for HQ."

"Good," Jaden replied.

He kept his eyes on the viewscreen as the ship began moving again. Far beneath the bridge he heard the distant rising cheers of everybody onboard. He could only smile weakly; they didn't know how close they were going to cut it.

"Ms. Fontaine, patch me through to everyone on the ship."

"Yes, Jaden."

At her station, Fonda turned a dial around and pressed the button next to it. "You're on."

Jaden pressed the communications button on his chair arm down. "Attention all crewmembers, all refugees, this is Captain Yuki. As of now, the Enterprise is withdrawing from the area, but that doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet. The rogue crew onboard the Reliant are aware we are again capable of motion and they are hunting us."

He took a deep breath before announcing the next part.

"Currently, the ship is defenceless against another full-scale attack from them. If they catch up to us, there is no guarantee of victory. So I must ask you not to celebrate fully just yet and put all your focus on your duties. This is our best chance. Captain Yuki out."

He turned back to the viewscreen in silence, lifting his hand away from the controls. He could see no sign of the Regula dimension. In his mind, that signified the ship was now leaving the dimension behind it but had not yet left its orbit. It was now heading out into the openness of the Void.

An alarm shrieked. Alert, Jaden responded to it.

"Do I have to guess?"

Crowler turned in his chair. "No you don't. The Reliant's coming up from the underside of the dimension."

Blair looked at the readings on her screen. "Not good. It's like we've hardly hit them last time. They've repaired the damage, including the weapons bay."

Jaden nodded to her, letting her know he realised what she meant.

"Meaning they could have replenished their torpedoes. Hassleberry, give Blair warp speed control. Prepare for evasive manoeuvring."

"You got it!"

"Reliant is coming up," Crowler announced.

**:*:**

Viper was getting far beyond impatient. He did not need any of his servants to let him know he had been had.

Again.

Jaden and Yubel had somehow known he was nearby, listening in on any communication between them and their ship, and tricked him into believing the Enterprise would be a sitting duck for at least two days.

_When instead it was two hours_, he growled to himself. _But there's something that doesn't make sense. If they knew, why did they walk into the trap so easily?_

_They didn't know. Only suspected. And they did not know Chumley and Syrus were under my control. But-_

"Master, look!" Brron shouted, pointing to the viewscreen.

Viper looked up and, to his delight, he was greeted with his quarry. He grinned, standing out of the captain's chair, edging towards the sight of it.

"There she is. Ha, ha. There she is. Not as wounded as we were led to believe, is it? What's their current speed?"

"Full impulse power," Zure reported.

"Then, we shall pursue with Warp One."

**:*:**

"They're at Warp One speed!" Crowler shouted. "They'll be right on us in seconds!"

"Hassleberry!"

"We're not out of orbit yet!"

Jaden gritted his teeth together. _If we don't-_

"Reliant is closing in."

He glanced over his shoulder at Crowler. "How far?"

His first officer looked up. "Ten thousand and coming fast."

"We're out of orbit!" Hassleberry barked.

"Blair, apply warp speed!" Jaden shouted.

"Got it, Jaden!"

She applied pressure to the warp speed lever and pushed. "Warp One."

**:*:**

"Master!" Brron shrieked. "They're going to Warp One speed. If they are capable of Warp Three-

_They can escape_, Viper said to himself.

"Zure!" he roared. "Fire a torpedo at their engines! Now!"

Zure grinned as he put the calculations into his targeting computer. "My pleasure," he said, licking his teeth.

His eyes widened with that pleasure as the computer responded with a positive action.

"Firing now!" he reported as he pressed the triggering key.

**:*:**

"Warp Two!" Blair declared.

"They've fired a torpedo at us!" Crowler cried out. "Seven thousand! Six thousand!"

"Hassleberry!"

"I'm ready for it, Jaden!"

"Five thousand!"

Sweat ran down Jaden's face. Through Yubel, he sensed the torpedo blazing toward the Enterprise like it was heat searing the back of his neck.

"Four thousand!" he heard Crowler dimly call.

"Warp Three!"

He ignored Blair's victory cry as his thoughts suddenly went to Alexis.

_Yubel-_

_No, I will not tell her_, Yubel interrupted him. _Because we are not going to fail. Look!_

He did. Right at the viewscreen. Ahead of the ship, the vertical rip appeared and opened up. He recognised the familiar sight of the wormhole beyond it. The doubt that had come into him went away as the ship reached it.

And sped off through it to safety.

**:*:**

The Reliant's crew watched uneasily as the Enterprise disappeared into the wormhole and as the wormhole closed itself off to them. At the centre of the bridge, in front of the captain's chair, Viper stood silently. His eyes were hard, showing to none of them but Brron what he was feeling. Zure nervously stayed at his post, contemplating whether or not to risk looking back over his shoulder. Brron stood behind the captain's chair, not certain if he should speak.

Viper moved.

Everyone flinched.

"Get us back to Regula Station," he said.

"Master?" Brron enquired.

"The Enterprise got away. Bravo for them." Viper nodded to himself. "Bravo. But, lacking in its destruction, I shall have another torture for Jaden and Yubel to suffer. We will go back to Regula Station and you, Brron, and I shall beam down into the recreation room. We shall restrain them all and force Jaden and Yubel to watch as their friends die by my hand. Slowly."

A smile jerked at the corner of his lips. "And I think I shall start with Alexis Rhodes."

**:*:**

Cheering chorused throughout the entirety of the Enterprise as it travelled through the wormhole. Down in the engine room, Bastion had his hands clapped over his ears to block out the crowing of his team as he monitored the power readings. Zure and his nurses struggled to get their patients under control/ Alexis and Jesse couldn't get through the corridors in the provisional quarters without one of their fellow station staff members coming up to them and clasping them by the shoulders as they went past.

In his bed in the medical ward, Syrus looked at Mana sitting beside him with adoration. She gave him a look of her own that spoke her feelings, one that told him again that she loved him and that they and everyone else was out of danger. She stroked his blue hair tenderly. He welcomed it in comfort.

"Syrus?"

"Yeah."

"There's- there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Funny," he chuckled. "Same here."

She looked at him in wonder. "Really? For how long?"

"Some time."

Her face fell. She had been thinking of making the proposal now that they had both survived. But there was something he had been keeping under wraps from her for longer than she had.

"Well, what is it?" she asked nervously.

Syrus shifted under his bedsheets, moving his arms down to his leg. Mana watched the movements underneath the folds as he seemed to tug at something. Whatever it was came free as he moved hid arm back up. He then glanced at her in a strange way, as if he was considering whether to continue with what he was doing or not. Then he must have decided. His arm came up from underneath the sheet and he unfurled his hand away from what was in its grasp.

Man's eyes widened. In his palm sat a sea green felt-covered box. She nearly gasped, bringing her hand close to her mouth. Her eyes sparkled with tears.

Taking it as permission to go on, Syrus flipped the box open, revealing the white gold ring topped with a diamond stud that he had been holding onto for eight months.

"Mana, will you marry me?" he asked.

Mana brought her hand down and smiled widely, leaning in gently.

"Syrus, with all my love, yes. But, there is something I have to tell you first."

**:*:**

The bridge was no different than the rest of the ship. Apart from Hassleberry being at the piloting controls and Crowler going on with his duties as First Officer, everyone was away from their stations, cheering in triumph and congratulating as many of their fellow crewmembers as possible. Jaden and Blair joined in after taking a few moments to themselves to remember the cost it had taken to just get this small victory of escape.

But after a time, Blair had finished hugging Ms. Fontaine and turned to find Jaden not among the crowd. Her eyes darted around the bridge, eventually seeing him opening the elevator.

"Hey Jaden, where are you going?" she yelled out.

All the other celebrants stopped in their merriment and turned to their captain. Blair's outcry even caught Hassleberry and Crowler's attention and they revolved their chairs around to face Jaden.

Jaden turned around, showing a deep red blush and an embarrassed grin on his face.

"Ju- just going somewhere," he stammered.

Blair's eyebrows slowly closed in atop her eyes. "And what would this somewhere be, captain?"

"Or is it someone?" Crowler chimed in.

Jaden awkwardly chuckled at both questions. "Okay, you got me. I'm going to see Alexis."

"About?" Blair replied.

The chuckle and grin stopped and he gave everyone a serious answer. "To ask her where she would like to go on our first date. It's what any sensible boyfriend would do."

The elevator door opened and he backed away into the car. The doors slid shut.

Behind her, Blair heard Hassleberry exclaim, "Wait! Did he say?"

"Have they?" Fonda gasped.

Blair glanced at the both of them and then to Crowler, who shared with her a knowing look. Hassleberry and Fonda realised.

"YES!" the four crowed. "ABOUT TIME!"

**:*:**

Brron fidgeted nervously. After the Enterprise's escape, on Viper's orders, the Reliant turned back around for Regula Station. Both he and Viper had beamed into the Recreation Room, each of them armed with a phaser with an additional one hanging from Viper's belt. Noticing none of their enemies in sight upon their arrival, Viper believed they were hiding in the expanse of trees and called for them to come out. When noone else answered, he walked into the shadows to stalk them out. Brron himself went on through the clearing, looking inside of every alcove as he came across them. He circled around the entire area before coming back to meet his master at the very spot they were transported to.

Viper was why he was fidgeting now. His master stood, staring blankly into space with quiet steely eyes, as if he had lost all emotion. But that was not what Brron could sense. Inside his master's soul, he could see the rage and defeat whirling around. Deep in his heart was the endless anger and fury of being tricked. Of being cheated.

And in his mind, all four things came together in an explosive and destructive mixture that somehow set itself into singular and determined planning.

Brron could see all of that, and he did not like where it was leading.

Because it meant he had been wrong. All the times when Viper had chosen vengeance over reason after every defeat, he had believed his master had gone insane with the power he had conquered. But he hadn't.

Viper had been in perfect control of his every action. Of every plan he had come up with after every failure. Of every threat and harmful promise he made regarding Jaden Yuki and Yubel.

He had been wrong. His master had never gone over the edge before.

But he had now.

* * *

**What is Viper planning now? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	16. Invasion

**First off, sorry for being away so long everyone, but I wanted to make sure this and the following four chapters came out the best they could.**

**Second, in an earlier chapter, I said that the characters that stayed behind at Duel Academy wouldn't be seen so much. I realised when I got to this part, how I handled things in the original draft made them look so stupid, or lazy, so I changed and invented these five chapters for them.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 15- Invasion

Fear coursed through the Reliant like a sweeping plague. When Viper returned with Brron from Regula Station, all the monsters that served him expected to see him triumphant and about to embark on a new conquest of dominance. But when the transporter room crew saw his face after he reappeared on the pad, they knew something was wrong and backed away as he left the room.

Brron paused at them, afraid to say what had happened, before he followed in his master's wake.

Murmurings spread through from there to the mess hall, the sleeping quarters and to the engine room of the abrasive change that seemed to have come upon their leader. Only the bridge was unaware, but that itself was about to change.

**:*:**

Zure stood when he heard the elevator doors slide open and moved to receive the return of his superiors. He stiffened when he saw Viper's malevolent, nearly uncontrolled glare. The other monsters turned when they realised he had gone silent and reacted fearfully when they saw their master's rage.

Viper moved slowly and impassively from the elevator towards the captain's chair. He stopped when he stood in front of it. He looked at Zure and then the rest of his command crew.

"Jaden Yuki and Yubel," he announced, "and their friends…were onboard the Enterprise."

Zure and the others flinched. The former turned towards Brron, staring the question at his king. Brron firmly nodded.

"Then what is your will, Master?" he asked.

Viper held out his hand. "Data pads. Two of them."

Zure collected them from underneath his piloting terminal and handed them over to him. Everyone remained quiet as Viper worked his fingers over the first portable screen. When he finished, he gave that one back to Zure.

"Program these co-ordinates into the navigation computer," he ordered. "Once you're done, proceed there on Warp Five speed."

Zure looked at the screen for himself as Viper sat down in the chair. His eyes went wide.

"Um, Master? These are co-ordinates for Earth's orbit."

"Of course. You all wanted conquest," Viper nodded. "This is our first. We attack Earth."

Zure bowed. "As you wish." He turned back to his station.

"Master?" Brron queried. "Why Earth? It's fine for you, but us Duel Spirits cannot exist there for any longer than a few months."

"We need resources, Brron, and according to the Project information, Earth is the only place we can obtain them."

"Fair enough, but we'll need a base on the planet."

Viper smirked. "You don't have to worry about that. I've got a perfect place in mind. Have the armoury emptied, a phaser for every monster."

"Yes, Master," Brron nodded.

Viper typed on the second data pad and handed it to him. "Have this sent to the transporter room and tell them to program it into their computer once we arrive at Earth's orbit."

Brron bowed again, giving the data pad to one of the other monsters and reiterated the order. The monster obeyed and left the bridge. Brron turned back to his master out of concern. Though he now seemed in control, he sensed that madness firmly had Viper in its grasp.

"Master?" he asked. "Just where do you intend to have this base?"

Viper glanced at him. The smirk was still evident on his lips. "Academy Island," he answered.

**:*:**

Things were quiet at the launching dock of Industrial Illusions. The control crew remained on alert for any word from either the Enterprise, the Reliant or Regula Station. The impatient silence, after a time, turned into anxiety when no word came. Pegasus had retreated to his private office just off the control room, worried that things had gone more wrong.

_We should have heard from them before now_, he thought. _What could be going on in there_?

He pressed his fingers to his head in frustration, rubbing his skin roughly. "Seto and Kisara will be back from their trip soon," he groaned out loud. "He is going to be furious when he finds out about this."

He heard Kaiba's voice as clear as day. _"Pegasus, you idiot! You sent a bunch of inexperienced kids to handle a mission like this."_

"There was noone else available, Kaiba boy," he imagined his confession. "Everybody else was out of reach."

He knew how well Kaiba would react to being told something like that. Pegasus sighed.

The docking alert system blared into life.

The control crew very nearly jumped out of their chairs. Pegasus rushed out of his office into the room.

"What's going on?" he cried.

"It's the Enterprise," one of the crew announced. "It'll be docking in five minutes."

Pegasus hurriedly grabbed the nearest microphone and turned it on, bringing it to his mouth.

"All hands to the docking bay! The Enterprise is returning from its mission! All hands to the docking bay!"

The almost empty docking bay fast became the opposite. Workers who had been on duty rushed onto the gantries and platforms. The others residing in their quarters aboveground in the main building took to the elevators in droves. The control crew monitored the preparations and the Enterprise's impending arrival. Pegasus focused his eyes on where the rip in reality would form.

"Mr. Pegasus," one of the crew reported. "We have Captain Yuki on the line."

"Put him through," he said as he held the microphone.

"Pegasus?"

"Reading you loud and clear, Jaden boy. What's your status?"

"We've got wounded aboard the ship. You better have your medical teams alerted."

Pegasus signalled to the operator next to him to follow that suggestion. The operator nodded back and began putting the order into the computer system.

"What about the mission? How did you fare?"

"That…is a really long explanation, Pegasus."

_More bad news_, the man groaned inwardly.

"Alright. I'll be expecting the report."

"Okay. Just give us the all clear when you're ready."

"Roger," Pegasus answered.

He waited until the workers were all in position and for his control crew to go over the last of the safety checks. The chief operator gave him a positive answer. Pegasus nodded.

"You are cleared for docking, Jaden."

The vertical blue rip appeared in the air and opened up into the wormhole. Everyone gazed as the Enterprise slowly edged out of it. Pegasus let out a gasp of horror, his eyes widening as they glimpsed the damage the ship had suffered.

"What in hell happened in there?"

No person or thing answered him, except for the ship screeching to a stop into the docking area and its engines dying down.

**:*:**

Pegasus ran from the control room down to the receiving platform. By the time he reached it, the ship's gang plank had already extended down to the teams of medics and nurses waiting to accept patients. His eyes widened again as he saw the large number of wounded being escorted by their fellow crewmembers, and saddened when the linen wrapped bodies came.

Bastion and the engine crew came next, and were then followed by a much larger group he recognised from their uniforms to be Regula Station staff. Then came the command crew. Hassleberry and Ms. Fontaine came down first, their eyes taking in the whole platform being transformed into a triage area; then Crowler who glanced around once with a sombre expression; Blair and Jesse were next, hand in hand with Blair pulling in close to Jesse as they moved; Zane stepped down alone, his duty to his patients now finished; and Jaden and Alexis who, like Blair and Jesse, came down hand in hand.

Pegasus strode over to meet them. "Jaden? Alexis? What happened?"

"In a minute, Mr. Pegasus," Alexis answered. "We have to find Syrus."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was injured."

"Okay," Pegasus nodded. "Meet me in my office when you're ready, but please make it as soon as possible."

Alexis and Jaden both nodded in reply. Pegasus went to head back up.

"Jaden! Alexis! Over here!" the two heard Mana call. They turned in the direction of her voice and found her and two other medical staff bending over Syrus lying on a stretcher. They carefully made their way around the other injured crewmembers and the doctors and nurses attending to them until they got there, and both knelt down at their friend's side.

"Hey Sy," Jaden said. "What's the diagnosis?"

Turning his head their way, Syrus answered, "Well, the doctor here says I have to have my head checked for any damage the creature might have left."

"And no arguments!" the doctor retorted.

"Ha!" Mana laughed. "If he does, he's got me to answer to."

Jaden and Alexis both laughed along with her, until they noticed one particular item around one of her fingers. Their jaws dropped. They looked from her to Syrus and then back to her again.

"Mana?" Alexis exclaimed.

"Syrus?" Jaden gaped in surprise, rounding back on his friend.

Mana and Syrus giggle, and went on to explain the story of their engagement, including how long either of them had been waiting to ask the other, when Syrus finally showed her the ring he had been holding onto, and what would happen with Mana if they followed their vows through to the final confirmation.

"Human?" Alexis asked in disbelief. "Completely?"

Mana nodded. "Yes. Completely."

"I- I don't know what to say. Of course it's your choice, but it seems like you're giving up a lot."

"Oh really," Mana smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "Like you wouldn't give up everything for Jaden."

Both lexis and Jaden blushed deeply, but exchanged a small warm smile between each other.

"You're right, I would," she admitted.

"Me too," Jaden affirmed.

Mana and Syrus grinned. Then they heard someone call out, "Truesdale, Syrus!"

"That's us!" Syrus' doctor replied. "Step back, you two."

Jaden and Alexis moved aside as the doctor, the two nurses and Mana each took up a rod of the stretcher. The four lifted Syrus up off the floor and began moving away. Syrus flashed Alexis and Jaden a smile and a thumbs up. Alexis leaned in closer to Jaden.

"Do you think Zane knows?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he answered. "But I know someone who might."

_Yubel._

Instead of an answer, there was a strange silence in his mind. An emptiness. He smiled.

"She's already gone to ask him."

Alexis giggled. "Really. Well, how about we go talk to Pegasus now."

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Least troubling thing I've had to do all day."

**:*:**

High above the Earth, Kaiba Corp's detection satellite array ringed around its orbit. Transmissions from each one were sent down to Kaiba Corp HQ's monitoring assembly. None of the men or women that were working at the computers barely blinked at the constant updating of reports. They were always the same, always since a small meteorite had skimmed through the array three months ago.

Nothing.

And so they did not respond and waited for the next one to come. But the array had nothing else to give. Because it could not detect what was happening beyond it.

Just out of its range, a vertical blue rip appeared out of nowhere and opened into a blue swirling wormhole. A ship slowly came out from within it. As its bulk left it, the wormhole closed behind it.

The Reliant had arrived in realspace.

**:*:**

Viper's eyes did not react at all as the vibrant blue of the wormhole left them and was replaced with the sudden view of the Earth. Before now he would have welcomed the sight of seeing his homeworld after all his years of exile, but he only saw it as merely his new staging ground for his vengeance.

"Master, we have arrived," Brron reported.

Viper cast him a cold glance. He flinched, feeling the depth of his master's fury, but Viper turned to the controls of his chair and pressed a button down.

"Transporter room."

"Yes, Master. What is your wish?"

"Have you set in the co-ordinates I sent you?" he demanded.

"Ready for use."

"Good."

He moved his finger off the button and pressed down on it again. "Attention, my soldiers. Everyone is to proceed to the transporter room to beam down to our target. Once you are there, do not do anything until you receive my next order."

He let go of the button again and turned to his command crew. "That's for all of you. Get down to Earth."

All but Brron and Zure instinctively obeyed, leaving their stations behind them and heading to the elevator. When they were gone, Viper's eyes darted between his two lieutenants.

"That was meant for both of you as well."

"Forgive us, master," Brron motioned. "But we would like to know why all of us are leaving the ship."

Zure nodded, agreeing with his king. Viper frowned. His hand moved again to the control panel. Brron and Zure watched him as he pressed on the button to speak to the ship's computer.

"Computer," he ordered. "Arm the ship's self destruction program!"

Zure jumped back in a panic. Brron's eyes widened into disbelief.

"What?" they bellowed.

Viper faced them calmly. "We need a distraction for the world to know and see so they will not see our attack on Academy Island coming. To that end, I am sacrificing this ship. Seto Kaiba's satellites will detect the explosions as well as the ship's remnants shooting down towards the planet. Everyone will be focused on it."

"But, Master, this ship is our best advantage," Brron argued.

"Not if we succeed," Viper growled. "You have no idea the power we can gain from just having Academy Island alone in our hands."

"Master-

"Sacrifices must be made to achieve victory, and I will have mine."

He turned to the both of them again. "Get down to the transporter room."

Zure bowed faithfully and walked over to the elevator. Brron gave his master another pleading look, which got no answer. He sighed, accepting it all and followed Zure. Viper watched him go.

"Self destruction program armed," the computer announced.

"Detonate in one hour. No other command is to revert this."

"Understood, captain."

Viper's lips spasmed as he stood up from the chair and walked around to Brron and Zure waiting for him in the elevator. _Captain_, he thought with disgust. _I shall become more than that after this_.

**:*:**

As Viper had commanded, every single one of his monsters filled into a queue for the transporter room. Three at a time were beamed down to Academy Island, where they discovered the co-ordinates their master had set were in the middle of the forest. There they waited to be joined by their fellow soldiers, their commander, their king and their master.

Viper, Brron and Zure were the last to leave. They sent the transporter operators down ahead of them and set in a timed departure for themselves. As he stepped onto the pad and turned around to be in position for transportation, Viper hesitated for one brief moment. He looked up, gazing around the room towards the corridor leading outside. His memory took him along that corridor and up that elevator back to the ship's bridge. Back to the captain's chair. Emotion gripped at him as it brought back the feeling of power he had when he sat in that chair.

And then, he let it go. He, Brron and Zure slowly vanished from realspace. This was fifty nine minutes after he ordered the computer to begin the countdown.

One minute later, the Reliant was gone.

**:*:**

As was the usual, the computers linked to the detection satellites at Kaiba Corp gave another brief report saying nothing had penetrated their sensor field. The monitoring assembly returned the message with bored expressions. Some of them looked at the clock on the screens, realising it was only two minutes before their shift would change over to their successors and they could go home to their respective comforts. They began wishing for the feeling of those comforts to soothe and relax them.

Then the alarm blared. The emergency lights went on, turning a brightly lit room into deep red.

"What's going on?" the chief cried.

"There's been an explosion near Satellites Six and Seven!" one monitor reported.

"Debris coming through the sensor field! Fast!" shouted another.

"Sensors indicate from the shockwaves that the source of the explosion is equal to the size of a starship!" a third called out.

"A ship?" the chief yelled. "Were we able to get a designation on it?"

Noone answered for a few tense moments as the monitors all turned to their screens and looked up every reading and image they could get.

The third one to answer the chief found it. A small supply container, still intact, showed him the ship's name. She swivelled her chair around.

"Sir? It was the K.C.I.I. Reliant."

_The Reliant_, the chief thought with terror. He picked up the phone from his station and dialled in a number.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Kaiba?"

He ignored the gasps around the room as he got a positive response and continued, "The satellite arrays have detected an explosion in their vicinity. We have photographic evidence that it was the Reliant."

"The Reliant?! I'll be there soon!"

The chief breathed out a sigh of relief as the phone indicated the other side of the line had hung up. He put the phone back.

"Sir, was that a good idea?"

"Yeah, I think Mr. Kaiba would be angry that work interrupted this honeymoon as well, not to mention getting Mrs. Kaiba angry too."

The chief looked down at his staff incredulously. "First off, that's just an urban myth; it was only on the second honeymoon. Second, who do you think I am? Joey Wheeler? Third, it was the other Mr. Kaiba anyway."

The monitors quickly settled down, except for one, who whispered to the one sitting to his left, "Fourth, we're gonna still have to deal with the fury of _that _Mrs. Kaiba."

**:*:**

"Mokuba!"

"I know, Bec, I know," the younger of the two Kaiba brothers groaned.

"No," Rebecca Kaiba growled. "If it was just our kids, I wouldn't mind. But them and our nephews and niece, you know how much of a handful they are when put together. I won't be left alone to deal with that."

"Why not call Arthur to come help? I'm sure he'd like some extra time with his great grandkids and their cousins?"

Rebecca hesitated for a moment, but came back with a biting remark. "Not the point," she said, gritting her teeth. "You were just going to leave me alone to handle things."

Mokuba moved forward and embraced her, resting his chin on her hair. She blinked once and leaned her head to his chest, and brought her arms up around his waist.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Too many years of managing Kaiba Corp for Seto in an emergency again."

The anger inside Rebecca went away and her lips formed a sad smile. "One thing I still need to kick out of you."

"Hey, if I stopped being so challenging for you, you wouldn't love me anymore."

She shook her head slowly, nestling his chest. "So not true. The challenge was one reason. I've got many others."

"Like?" Mokuba smiled.

She lifted her head up. "Number one, I love you."

"Heh, my number one reason for loving you."

They met for a gentle kiss and parted, choosing to gaze into one another's eyes.

Rebecca sighed. "Don't take too long with whatever the emergency is okay, and don't go getting involved in it."

Mokuba gave her another quick kiss. "You got it," he answered. "And hey, we'll go on a little holiday of our own sometime after Seto and Kisara get back. You know how much she loves the kids."

She nodded. "That'd be nice. But I'd like to know how she does it, handle the kids and all on her own."

He shrugged. "It's a gift of hers."

"Yeah. It is."

Mokuba gently pulled himself away from her and slowly turned to the door. "See you."

"Bye."

She stood there, listening to the sounds of him leaving the house. Of him going down the stairs. Out the front door. To the car and inside it. Driving the car down the driveway to the gate. Going past the entrance as the gate opened. Of the car driving down the road until she couldn't hear it anymore.

Again she sighed and looked at the time. She yawned. "I'll call Grandpa later," she said to herself, her thoughts turning back to bed.

Then the phone rang. Groaning, she picked it up and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Rebecca, where's Mokuba?"

She flinched.

_Seto_.

**:*:**

For Amundsen, everything was running perfectly for the Academy power supply. With both Bastion and Marcel away on the rescue mission, he was the only one left to manage the station's operations, but despite the doubt that he couldn't, the transition was simply easy.

But that was about to change.

Outside the station, a member of Kaiba Corp security or the Duel Academy Disciplinary Squad stood a metre apart from each other, filling out their duty as guards. Their gazes spread out one way to the forest and out to the edge of the slope, where the main Academy building stood in all of its splendour.

One particular guard facing the forest covered a yawn with his hand. His eyes closed as his mouth stretched open. His ears took in the sound of the groaning inhale. Then when he stopped yawning, he brought his hand down and reopened his eyes. He caught movement at the forest edge and he raised his baton.

"I see you there. Come out."

The bushes at the edge rustled more as a figure came out through them in answer. The guard blinked, unsure of what he was seeing, and arrived on the thought that he was completely tired out. The figure before him looked like a Duel Monster. He blinked again. Now the monster was joined by two others.

"Um, guys?" he spoke to the guard on either side of him. "Can you see what I'm seeing?"

The two guards turned to look at the forest edge and stiffened in fear as more monsters emerged to join the first three. It was not until the one at the front drew out a large sword that they reacted.

"We're under attack!" they shouted.

The monsters charged at them. Zure targeted the one that spotted him first and swung his blade when he got within reach. The other two guards did not stand a chance against the rest.

By the time the other guards came around to aid the fallen three, the monsters were out in full force. Leaping back from another attack from Zure, they ran and regrouped outside the entrance to the station. The monsters pursued them there.

"Halt!" Zure commanded them, facing the security team. He sheathed his sword and strode forward.

"Look at you all. Willing to stand against a greater enemy of superior advantage with just batons," he taunted.

"Electro batons," one member of the security force spoke up.

"Electro batons," Zure repeated, nodding his head. "Very little match against our strength and our weapons. Stand down and allow us entry. Our master gives his word that you can leave here alive."

The security force stood where they were. Zure shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine," he stated and turned back to his fellow monsters. "Remember, leave the civilians alive. Most importantly, ensure the equipment inside is not damaged."

The monsters nodded at this reminder of their orders originally given by Viper. Zure smirked and faced the security force again.

"Take them."

**:*:**

Amundsen turned in horror when he heard the death cries of the first three guards and later in fright when his ears were forced to listen to a larger collection of screams coming from outside. The guards inside the station reacted, heading out to investigate. Sweat poured down Amundsen's back as he heard those guards cry out. He leaped at the first sign he saw of what was going on. A monster jumped into the hallway, a sword in its hand. That monster was followed in by several more. Amundsen picked out the many different species, but failed to catalogue what they were. Terror and fear held him in place. The monsters forced their way in to the primary power chamber, while the one with the sword approached him.

"Are you the one in charge?" Zure demanded.

Amundsen gulped. "Y-y-y-yes."

Zure pointed his sword towards the secondary power chamber. Beyond the protective glass, the staff inside had ceased their work and now stared at him in fear.

"Tell them to get out here or blood will start being spilled," he growled.

Amundsen shivered as he looked into his threatening gaze. He gulped again and nodded. He stepped over to the panel by the glass wall and activated the intercom.

"Everyone, please drop what you are doing and vacate the power chamber. Don't try to do anything rash."

Zure grinned as they obeyed orders and came out one by one. "Good. Now discard your protective gear and stand with your hands and faces against the wall."

As the staff obeyed his next command, Zure sent a neural transmission to Viper, who was waiting in the forest with Brron to hear from him.

_Master, the power station is yours._

"Um, may I ask what this is about?" Amundsen interrupted.

Zure rounded on the managing director, who took two steps back.

"Well, I mean, you're Duel Monsters. Should you really be here?"

Zure scowled. "What this is about is not your concern. Just know that this island will soon belong to my master and what becomes of you and every other human here will be his decision."

"They will be let go for now."

Zure and Amundsen turned. Viper appeared around the corner with Brron emerging behind him and he walked slowly down the corridor, his eyes taking in the facilities he had only seen before as a schematic and the people he had as prisoners.

"Let go, master?" Zure asked.

"Yes, as my messengers to dear old Sheppard to let him know of the change that is about to occur, and the consequence if he and anyone else resists."

"What consequence?" Amundsen dared to ask.

"That I will be less kind than I am right now."

* * *

**Less kind? What does he mean by that? Wait to find out.**


	17. Gathering of Arms

**After sacrificing the Reliant, Viper and his monsters have landed at Duel Academy and have taken control of its new power station. Unaware of this new development, Chancellor Sheppard and all the others who remained at the Academy wait for good news to come from Jaden. What will they do once they are aware?**

* * *

Chapter 16- Gathering of Arms

In the chancellor's office, Sheppard, Dorothy, Bonaparte, Sartorius, Aster Atticus, Chazz and Sartyr waited to hear from Industrial Illusions for any news about the rescue mission.

"It'll be dawn in a couple of hours," Atticus remarked.

Sheppard looked out the window. "Yes," he nodded. "We'll have to start forgoing on classes until Crowler and Fonda get back. Sartyr, Bonaparte, can I trust you to keep Reunion Week running in their absence?"

"Of course."

"Oui, chancellor."

"Good. Then may I suggest-

"CHANCELLOR!"

Everyone in the room shot up in response to the scream.

"That sounded like Monsieur Amundsen!" Bonaparte blurted out.

"Yep, it's Amundsen," Atticus said, looking out the window. "He's running up to the front door. So is everyone else from the power station, it looks like."

Chazz groaned. "Oh! What is going on this time?"

"Sartorius?" Aster turned to his best friend.

"Don't ask."

Aster's eyes narrowed. "Did you know something?"

Sartorius sighed. "I had a turn at the fortune cards before we arrived. Two of the cards were the Lightning Struck Tower and Multi-Encounter."

"What does that mean?" Chazz asked.

"Multi-Encounter means the two cards he also drew with it happen several times over a short period of time," Aster gravely answered. "The Lightning Struck Tower means irreversible change, usually attributed to death."

Chazz's eyes widened in anger. "Great!" he shouted. "Anything else we should know?"

Right at that moment, Amundsen came bursting through the office door and ran towards the chancellor's desk. Everyone's eyes were on him as he caught his breath. He looked up at the chancellor and yelled suddenly.

"Professor Viper's taken over the power station and he's got an army of Duel Monsters with him!"

Sheppard's jaw dropped. Dorothy gasped and covered her mouth. Atticus drew back against the window. Bonaparte nearly fell out of his chair. Sartyr's curious expression turned grim. Aster stood up in shock. Sartorius sighed in regret. Chazz slapped his hand over his forehead, muttering, "Oh, perfect."

**:*:**

Sheppard talked Amundsen through his entire explanation of what had just occurred. When it was clear that he had been informed of everything, his lips formed an uncharacteristic straight line.

"The school is under siege. We must go into lockdown."

Chazz got up from his chair. "We need to do more than that, Sheppard. I know from experience that these monsters have their own duelling decks. If they attack, we need to be ready to mount a defence."

"He's right," Atticus agreed. "We need resources, at least until we get help."

"There's plenty of cards at the Shack," Dorothy said. "I can go get them."

"Not on your own, Dorothy," Sheppard spoke. "Take whomever is left of the Disciplinary Squad and Kaiba Corp security."

"Okay."

"I'll go with her," Sartyr volunteered.

"Very well," Sheppard answered. "We'll need to evacuate the dorms and relocate the students and guests to here at the main building. And to bring their duel discs just in case. Chazz, Aster, you take the Slifer dorm. Amundsen, Bonaparte, the Ra dorm. Sartorius, Atticus, the Obelisk dorm."

"What about you, Chancellor?"

"I'll get in contact with Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions and see if they can bring help, and if they know anything about what's going on."

Everyone nodded. Chazz, Aster, Amundsen, Bonaparte, Sartorius and Atticus headed out. Dorothy turned to Sheppard. The both of them exchanged a long look.

"Dorothy, be careful."

"I'll be fine," she smiled. "Come on, Sartyr."

Sheppard watched the two leave and turned his eyes to his desk. His hand moved over the panel and pressed a button. In front of him, a screen popped up. He put in a set of numbers and waited.

**:*:**

The evacuations went as smoothly as one could hope for. Chazz and Aster ran across the island to the Slifer dorm. Amundsen and Bonaparte reached the Ra dorm. Sartorius and Atticus went over to the Obelisk dorm. The students and guests hurried to the main building, where they were told to wait in the Duelling Arena until the lockdown was over. Each one of the six remarked to the other five how easy and untroubled their tasks were.

As they were about to find out, the reason why they weren't was because Viper intended the lockdown to occur."

**:*:**

Three of the four scouts Viper had sent to follow Amundsen and the rest of the power station staff filed into the primary power chamber, where their master sat waiting by the communications stand.

"Well?" he asked.

"As you predicted, master, they have moved the students from the dorms to the main building. They are grouped at the arena."

Viper smiled. "Perfect. Now I can explain the situation to them."

He leaned his hands over the keyboard and typed in and entered lines of code into the system. "Hmm. Never lost the touch. The arena. The chancellor's office. The P.A. Every single Kaiba Corp office. Domino City. Battle City."

He looked up to the screen and waited for it to activate. It went from black to various images of the places he had spoken of.

"I will have your attention. My name is Professor Thelonius Viper. It may interest you to know that I have Academy Island under siege and I have taken control of its power station. For those who know what that means, I suggest to you to advise whatever military that tries to oppose me to halt in their advances. Should anyone continue to try, I will use this power station to destroy this island and everyone on it."

"But before any of you worry about that, I shall stop this if my two demands are complied with. One, Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions turn the Enterprise over to me, along with proper supplies for repairs and other requirements. Two, Jaden Yuki comes here to Academy Island and surrenders himself. As long as these are not met, Academy Island and everybody here remains in my hands."

He switched the screen off and turned back to the three scouts. "Now that that's through, where is the other scout?"

"There was a fourth party leaving the academy. He is currently following that."

Viper scowled. _A fourth party was not part of the design_, he thought. _Sheppard is up to something_.

Closing his eyes, he focused on his mental strength. His mind ascended to another plane, through which he travelled over the island, searching to link up with the mind of the remaining scout.

_Scout?_

_Master_, he was answered.

_Where has the fourth party gone?_

_They have entered a building that is not part of the Academy or the dorms. I think they call it-_

"The Card Shack," Viper said aloud, breaking the connection and grinding his teeth. "So they are mounting a defence against me. Or an attack. Either way, I cannot let them have it. Zure!"

Zure rushed into the power chamber and knelt before him. "Master," he acknowledged.

Viper sent an image of the Card Shack into Zure's mind. "There is a small party inside that building. They wish to claim duelling decks for arms against us. At all costs, do not let them return to the Academy with that delivery."

"Yes, master. Is there anything else?"

_Hmm_, Viper thought. _The Card Shack. Why not?_

He sent another image into Zure's mind. "Yes, I believe that Sheppard should know that there is a price to pay for resistance. If this woman is with the party, I want you to do your utmost to kill her."

Zure stood up, a grin revealing his pointed teeth. "With pleasure."

**:*:**

Zure assembled his own small squad of monsters to take on the enemy and led them out of the power station. He turned around to face them.

"Now, one thing to be clear on, because I don't want a mistake like the one Summoned Skull made back on Dark World. The priority of this mission is to stop the enemy gathering arms and to kill the target. Nothing else!"

"Yes, Zure," they answered.

"Good. Then let's-

"Zure!"

"My king?" Zure exclaimed.

Brron came out of the power station, walking past Zure's squad, and approached his subordinate. He held his own phaser out to him.

"Take it. I don't need it."

Zure looked from him to the phaser to his own phaser attached at his hip. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Zure, you're the soldier. You have more need of it than me."

Zure nodded, took the phaser and placed it on the other side of his hip. He gave Brron another questioning look.

"Your Majesty, forgive me, but are you doubting the Master again?"

"No, not doubt, fear. I'm afraid he is losing control of himself."

Zure frowned. "That will stop when Jaden Yuki and Yubel are dead."

"I know, but what if that is impossible to attain?"

"It's not. Jaden Yuki can't resist playing the hero. He will sacrifice himself to save others. He will soon realise that even he cannot hold off the Master's victory forever."

Brron groaned in defeat. "You're right," he admitted. "I've been entertaining the possibility the Master will lose."

Zure shook his head and held him by the shoulders. "He will not as long as we remain faithful, loyal and strong."

"The Master is superior," Brron reaffirmed.

"He always is."

Zure let go of him and signalled to his squad. "Come on!" he commanded. "Priorities?"

"Stop enemy gathering arms! Kill the target!" his monsters repeated.

_Yes_, Zure thought to himself. _Kill the target._

**:*:**

"How many left, Ms. Dorothy?"

Dorothy turned to the Chairwoman of the Disciplinary Squad. "Three more crates. I got a special delivery two days ago."

"Lucky for us," Sartyr mentioned.

Dorothy and Sartyr had got lucky when they had set back out to the Card Shack. They had come across the Chairwoman and seven other members of the squad and Kaiba Corp security who had been handing out stun lasers to the other surviving members of the two groups. The eight volunteered for the task immediately.

The drive to the Card Shack had been gratefully uneventful, but there were times Dorothy had been sure something was following them. So she remained alert for any sign of Viper or his army of monsters.

She, Sartyr and the Chairwoman brought the three boxes out to the van and loaded them into the back. Sartyr and the Chairwoman closed the doors while Dorothy locked them. Sartyr wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Let's get going," he said. "Before they realise what we're doing."

"Too late!" one of the Kaiba Corp security shouted, pointing out to the distance.

The nine turned to see Zure and his troop of monsters charging towards them over the grass.

"Ms. Dorothy! Professor Sartyr! Get in the van!" the Chairwoman shouted. "Everyone, fall into defensive line and prepare your stun lasers!"

Dorothy leapt into the driver's seat while Sartyr took the middle passenger seat. The Chairwoman joined her comrades in the line and aimed their weapons.

"Ready! Fire!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

Light blue blasts emitted out of eight muzzles and flew through the air towards the monsters.

"Scatter!" Zure bellowed.

He and the monsters jumped to get out of the wave of fire. Three didn't get clear enough and were thrown backwards. The guards followed up with a second wave of blaster fire. Zure growled, darting in front with sword in hand. He twisted his blade around in a circle. The stun laser hit the weapon and deflected back.

"Duck!" the Chairwoman cried.

"Charge!" Zure roared.

The monsters ran towards the Card Shack again, edging closer together as they neared their target. The guards regained their stand.

Too late.

The Chairwoman allowed fear to take her as she assessed the incoming force. She tried to foil that fear with her battle instinct, attempting to plan a counter move before the enemy could reach them. She failed in both and turned and ran.

"Chief!" she heard one of her subordinates call out to her.

She didn't look back, not until after she jumped into the right hand passenger seat, not after she ordered Dorothy to drive, not after Dorothy and Sartyr argued with her to go back to their comrades, or when she claimed that the monsters couldn't be held off.

It was when she heard the guard that had called out to her command, "Stand together! We've got to hold them off! Go, Ms. Dorothy!"

She turned around in her seat, looking back at them in shock. She had thought everything through; there was no way to defend against the force they were facing. They were going to die. Why couldn't they see that, she thought.

"We must win this, alive or dead!" the subordinate exclaimed.

The shock the Chairwoman was feeling enveloped her. They did know. They knew their move could cost them their lives. A small thought came into her head.

_What am I doing_?

She stepped to get back out of the van. Dorothy started the engine. The Chairwoman turned again to tell her to stop, but she saw the tears in the woman's eyes as she began to drive. Regret and guilt flooded into her heart. She had abandoned her forces, and when she had, another had taken command and continued in the duty she should have done.

The van pulled away and sped up. Behind it the guards fired off another round of stun blasts. The monsters leaped over the volley, drawing their weapons as they came back to land. The guards dropped the blasters and resorted to the batons. The subordinate got a jab square into Zure's chest before he was cut down by the monster's sword. Zure turned his eyes towards the van. Growling, he sheathed his sword and drew out his own phaser. He ran after his prey.

**:*:**

Sartyr took a moment to look back through the rear windscreen, and gasped when he saw Zure coming up behind them.

"We've got company!" he shouted.

The Chairwoman jumped into life and turned around for her own look. She glowered at the sight of the incoming monster and charged up her stun laser.

"No way," she muttered. "Not after what I've just done."

She opened the door and angled around the frame, aiming her gun. Zure closed in on the van. The Chairwoman fired.

Zure grimaced as the blast came his way. Instinct commanded him to dodge but he knew that that was something he could not afford. He kept going. The blast hit him in the chest, near where the guard had jabbed him before. He grunted and ramped up pursuit.

The Chairwoman's eyes widened, and narrowed in fury. She pulled the trigger twice more. The first one hit Zure again in the chest between the two scorches on his skin.

Zure tried to ignore the pain. His third injury had built a bridge of heat between the first two, setting the nerves afire. He hissed and kept pushing further. The next blast stopped him.

"GRRARGH!" he roared, bringing up his phaser and pressing the trigger.

The red blast shot out through the air. Fear again took the Chairwoman as she saw it blaze her way. Then, as it struck her in the stomach, pain.

"Chairwoman!" Sartyr cried as he pulled her back in.

"Keep driving," she groaned. "He'll gain on us."

"Don't talk, save your strength. Dorothy, we've got to get her back to the Academy fast."

"Got it."

The Chairwoman slowly shook her head. "I left them to die. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright. You were scared. It can happen to anyone."

"No. We might have stood…a better…chance."

She shuddered, letting out one last gasp. "Look…out."

"Look out? Wha-

"Stop the vehicle!"

Sartyr looked up in horror. Aside the open door, Zure kept in pace with the van with his phaser trained on them.

"Stop the vehicle!" he snarled again.

"No chance!" Dorothy shouted.

"Fine!"

Zure pointed the phaser to her and grinned. "I was going to kill_ you_ anyway."

Sartyr acted. He grabbed the Chairwoman's stun baton from her belt, brought it up and swung it down on Zure's wrist. Zure howled as the volts shot up his arm, letting go of the phaser, and glared at Sartyr with pure venom. Sartyr replied with a jab to the throat. Zure gagged and fell backwards.

"Go!" Sartyr shouted.

Dorothy put her foot down on the accelerator.

**:*:**

Zure watched as the van got further and further away from him. He gritted his teeth, uttering a low growl. A glint of sunlight distracted him from his failure. To his left was his fallen phaser. He stomped over it and picked it up from the little grass.

"Trust me, little man. The next time we meet, you will not survive."

_Zure, progress report_.

_Failure, Master. On both counts_, he answered.

Through their connection, he felt Viper fuming.

_Get back here, right now._

**:*:**

"Chumley boy? Dead?" Pegasus asked out of pure disbelief.

Jaden and Alexis looked at the man from across his desk, their own sadness in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, Pegasus," Jaden apologised.

The Industrial Illusions head put up his hand. "No, don't. You did your best, both of you. I couldn't ask for anything better."

Beside his elbow, his intercom buzzed. "Excuse me for a moment," he said, pushing down the answering key. "Yes?"

"Mr. Pegasus, sir, you have a call from Chancellor Sheppard. He says it's urgent."

"Put him through."

He exchanged worried looks between himself and Jaden and Alexis. Each one of the three could tell they were asking the same question. Only Yubel said it.

_What is it now_?

"I'm here, Sheppard. Jaden and Alexis are too."

"We have Duel Monsters attacking the Academy."

"DUEL MONSTERS?!" the three yelled.

"Yes, led somehow by Thelonius Viper. They've got control of the power station."

Shock crossed over Jaden's face. He sat back in his chair, groaning, "No, no, no, no, no."

Alexis placed a firm comforting hand around his forearm. "Jaden, calm down."

"But, Lex-

"The school's currently in lockdown," Sheppard continued. "And we've got sufficient arms to defend ourselves or so we hope. Sadly, we have had casualties."

Pegasus sighed. "Sheppard, this isn't the only thing Viper's done. He's been behind everything lately."

"The rescue mission?"

"Yes."

"Any casualties there?"

"Yes. We are still counting but many wounded, including Syrus Truesdale. There are also deaths, among them the entire crew of the Reliant, Chumley Huffington and Marcel Bonaparte."

"Dear lord," Sheppard moaned. "What does he want? What's driving him to do this?"

"Revenge, pure and simple," Alexis answered. "Viper's done all of this so he can kill Jaden and Yubel for what happened years ago."

"I should have guessed. He's ransoming the power station for the K.C.I.I. Enterprise and Jaden's surrender."

Jaden stood up. "Okay, he's got me."

Alexis rounded on him. "Oh no, not a chance," she said fiercely.

"Lex-

"Jaden boy, at the risk of sounding like a parrot, not a chance," Pegasus agreed.

"Hear, hear," Sheppard joined in.

"But we have to do something," Jaden argued.

Alexis stepped closer to him and took both his hands in hers. He relaxed as she softly stroked her thumbs over his palms.

"We will, Jaden, because we're going there. To fight him. You, me, Yubel, Crowler, Zane, Jesse, Blair, Hassleberry, Bastion and Ms. Fontaine. Fight, not surrender."

"Lex, people are getting hurt, or killed."

"Because they're fighting too, not lying down waiting for a hero to come save them. And for some of them, because they want to protect you or someone else Viper happens to be threatening. You can't let their sacrifices be in vain by surrendering to him."

He looked at her with a small smile. "You know, that's another reason I have for loving you."

She smiled back. "I know. So, let's get the gang together. Mr. Pegasus, can you get us there?"

"As fast as lightning can strike," he promised.

"Chancellor, we're on our way," Jaden exclaimed.

"Okay. We'll hold out here as best as we can."

"Got it. C'mon, Lex. Let's go."

Alexis nodded. Both she and Jaden ran out of the room. Sheppard cut off the communication. Pegasus sat back down in his chair with a defeated huff.

"Ah, Max old boy," he said to himself. "Nobody ever wants to let you have a rest, do they?"

He pressed the intercom button. "Have a jet ready to take Captain Yuki and his command crew to Academy Island."

"Yes sir, oh, you've got another call. Audio only."

He groaned. "Put it through."

"Pegasus! What's this I've heard about you giving an inexperienced captain the Project information!" came the blunt accusing voice of Seto Kaiba.

_No, Max, they certainly don__'__t_.

**:*:**

Sheppard, after cutting off the call, leaned back in his chair and thought of what he had just recently discovered from it. Viper was doing everything out of revenge, threatening and taking people's lives only in order to claim just two.

_Well, that__'__s not going to happen_.

His D.A. communicator buzzed. He opened it up. Chazz appeared on the screen.

"Chazz, what is it?"

"All people are accounted for, and everyone's got a new supply of cards."

"Good. I'm coming down now," he answered.

He closed the communicator and pocketed it. It was then that he realised that he was not the only one in his office. He looked up, startled.

"Bonaparte? How long have you been in here?"

Jean-Louis stared back at him with immense sadness in his eyes and a white of shock on his face. Sheppard suddenly remembered one of the casualties Pegasus had told him of, and horror dawned on him.

"Bonaparte, I-

"Marcel, my sweet boy…

For once in his life, Sheppard had no idea what to say.

**:*:**

Zure slowly entered the power station, unsure of what foul mood he would find his master in because of his failures. He walked along the corridor down to the primary power chamber and went inside. There he found Viper and Brron listening in to a communication.

"Master?"

"Not now," Viper growled.

Zure listened to the communication with them. He froze when he heard Jaden Yuki's voice speaking about coming to help, and felt fear when he realised what his and Yubel's arrival could mean. He waited for the communication to finish. When it did, Viper smiled.

"So, they're coming to fight instead of surrendering. So much the better."

"But," Zure voiced his concerns, "when they get here, Jaden and Yubel will be leading the enemy against us."

Viper frowned. His ungloved hand curled into a fist. "That is an opportunity I do not intend to give them. _When_ they arrive, they will find their army crushed by ours. Every person they hoped to command will have their blood spilled out on the ground."

He turned to Zure. "Redeem yourself, my friend. Lead our soldiers into battle. Defeat every single one."

Zure bowed, his fear turning into satisfaction.

"Master," Brron intervened. "Shouldn't we declare our attack?"

Viper glanced at him. "Why should I?"

"Majority of the enemy are children. Some of them may not want to fight."

"They will have no choice. As I have said, _every single one_."

* * *

**Viper and his monsters ready for battle. With much sacrifice, the heroes have made their own preparations. What will Bonaparte do, now that he knows about the death of Marcel? The next chapter is your only way to get the answers.**


	18. United They Stand

**There is only one thing I have to say. Let the Battle begin.**

* * *

Chapter 17- United They Stand

Sheppard and Bonaparte remained where they were standing, staring at each other across the office.

"What has Thelonius done to my boy?"

"Jean-

"He has killed him. He will pay."

"Bonaparte!" Sheppard grew stern. "We will not take an open risk like that."

Bonaparte snorted, turning away to the window where something caught his eye. His face turned even more grim.

"You may not have a choice, Chancellor," he said, pointing outside.

Sheppard got up from his chair and stepped over to the window. His eyes gave way to alarm. Hordes of Duel Monsters were travelling from the power station down the hill towards the Academy. All of them, he could see, were armed with Duel Disks and weapons.

"Oh no."

He ran back to his desk and pushed the P.A. button. "Attention! The monsters that have us under siege are currently heading our way. They are armed and appear to be taking hostile action. Help is on the way but it will not come soon enough."

He stopped for a breather, contemplating the enormity of what he was about to ask.

"I do not have the authority to order a thing like this, but I must ask. Will anyone stand with me to defend our lives? I am coming down to the Duelling Arena to receive your answers." He stood back up. "Now, Bonaparte," he said. "Just because we're going to fight doesn't mean-

He stopped. Bonaparte was not in the room anymore. He sighed.

**:*:**

"Well, what are you doing?"

"I don't think my deck is good enough."

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"I wanna go home."

Atticus turned to Chazz as they stood beside the entry to the arena. "What do you think, Chazz?"

Chazz looked down to the floor. "I don't know. I don't really want to fight, but if we don't, they'll kill us all anyway."

"And?"

"I want to go back to Jasmine in one piece. I'll fight. You?"

"Of course I'm gonna fight. I've spent years trying to get Lexi and Jaden together. I'm gonna live to see the result."

"Hah! Don't tempt fate like that. It'll target you."

Across the arena below the video screen, Aster and Sartorius discussed their own decisions on whether to fight or not.

"Sartorius, I want to."

"But, Aster-

"You know I'm one of the best here. My abilities could be of help."

Sartorius closed his mouth and eyes in quiet frustration. "It's just," he said, after a time, "I can't help remembering what the cards told me."

Aster groaned. "Sartorius, as good as the cards can be, you know I don't follow them all the time."

"Yes, I know," Sartorius nodded solemnly. A smile came to his lips. "But if you think you're going out there alone, you've got another thing coming."

"Just make sure you stay alive. I'm not sure Fonda will forgive me if she finds out I let you die on the battlefield."

The two old friends laughed.

**:*:**

Sheppard entered the arena, looking around the room. He signalled Bonaparte, Sartyr and Dorothy to his side. Then he spoke to the others.

"Everyone," he announced. "What do you choose to do?"

In answer, every person in the arena stood up with their duel discs ready. He blinked in surprise but then smiled warmly.

"Thank you. All of you."

**:*:**

Viper and Brron watched as the army marched towards the Academy from the top of the hill. Viper was smiling; in his mind, he pictured the buildings ahead in smoking ruins, the Slifer dorm slowly being demolished with its rubble being thrown off the cliff where it stood, the Ra dorm burning to its foundations, and Obelisk-

_Obelisk, I will keep intact_, he thought to himself. _It would make a marvellous new home_.

"Master, they're coming out of the building," Brron interrupted his dreams.

He lifted his eyes out of his imagination and adjusted his sights to the main building doors. As Brron had told him, people were coming out through them, armed with duel discs. They walked down the steps and moved left and right to form a horizontal line. In the crowd, he spotted Sheppard, Bonaparte, Sartyr and Dorothy. His eyes narrowed when he saw Chazz, Aster and Atticus. He ignored Sartorius as the fortune teller had done nothing to him except stand in his way.

_But then, they all do that._

"Seems you were wrong, Brron. All of them want to fight."

"I believe so, Master," Brron agreed, having seen the number of opponents for himself.

Viper nodded. "I would have liked for some not to have, as I wanted to hear their defenceless screams when we break through that line, but oh well."

"Master, I think the Chancellor is saying something to the soldiers."

"Hmm. Let's see."

He dove into the mind of one of his monsters and listened.

"I don't know how you're here or why you're with Viper, but please hear me out. We do not want to fight."

"Then why take arms against us?" Zure asked coolly.

"Defences," Sheppard replied. "I'm sure it's what you would have done if wherever you came from was being invaded."

"That may be true," Zure agreed. "Except, in your case, the invasion is already over. This island is under my master's control. We have the power station. And yet you disobeyed his demands and have created a resistance to counter him."

He licked his lips, secretly anticipating the excitement of combat. "For that, you are to be punished. My master has ordered a death sentence on every single one of you. No quarter shall be given. I hope you all keep that in mind; I hate people begging for mercy."

"So there's nothing I can say to deter you or change your master's mind?"

"Nothing and noone can make me disobey my master as long as he lives, then I shall faithfully serve whom slays him or who he anoints as successor."

_Zure_, Viper commanded. _He cannot change my mind_.

"And his mind will not change."

Sheppard's face took on a grim look. "Then you leave us no choice."

"That, Chancellor, is the intention."

Only silence answered Zure's retort. Then it was broken as Sheppard let an uncharacteristic roar and charged at the monsters. Bonaparte followed him in with a vengeance. Dorothy and Sartyr leaped in after them.

Zure thrust out his hand and issued the call to attack. The monsters made their own charge against the line. Mayhem and violence broke loose. Chazz and Atticus entered into a tag team duel with two monsters. Aster ran forward to meet the charge, taking on three monsters at once. Sartorius, along with everyone else, took on the full brunt.

Zure slowly entered the throng, on the hunt for Sartyr.

**:*:**

Jaden, Alexis and the others are boarded the plane as quickly as they could. Inside his office, Pegasus watched the proceedings with a sad look in his eyes. He knew all too well the emotions Jaden was feeling throughout this latest adventure. Responsibility for a single mistake made a lifetime ago. Guilt for the present repercussions that mistake had led to. The deep wounds of loss.

Loss, he thought to himself, remembering how he had taken the death of his own wife. He had allowed himself to become a monster. Memories of the things he had done then swept through his heart like a series of hammer blows. He sighed.

"He takes his pain a lot better than I ever did," he spoke. But somewhere in his mind, he was reminded that he was robbed of his one true love. That one, Jaden had not suffered.

He thought back to his meeting with Jaden and Alexis after the Enterprise's return. Although their focus was on reporting to him every thing of what had gone on in the Dimensional Void, he had noticed many times over when one of them placed a comforting hand on the back of the other's, the turns and gazes they shared, the knowledge of knowing exactly when the other had finished speaking and took their turn.

He saw it. Love. Which was why, as the plane ran down the tarmac and lifted up into the air, he hoped that, whatever situation was waiting for them at Academy Island, the two of them would get out of it alive.

**:*:**

As the battle raged around him as his eyes searched for Sartyr, Zure remembered the training he had put into his duelling after his master had resurrected him. He planned out various strategies and tested them out on his fellow monsters, hoping his deck would be reconstructed over and over until it was foolproof for the task he wanted it to accomplish.

His master was not the only one who wanted revenge on Jaden Yuki. He seethed with his anger as he recalled his defeat at the hands of the boy duellist. The child, he nearly snarled out loud. Of course it wasn't Jaden's age that enraged him about his loss. It was the fact that Jaden won too easily. He had the most powerful Ritual Summons deck ever built, and this boy who played with heroes once destroyed him.

But now, now his deck was the way he wanted it. The design, the strategy, all of it was perfect to take on Yuki's deck. And destroy it. All he needed was his master's permission to carry out both their vengeful desires, and then, and then no duellist would ever defeat him so easily again.

Familiarity caught him by surprise. His eyes darted to the left a metre ahead of him. Chazz Princeton and Atticus Rhodes were engaged in a tag team duel with two of his soldiers. He ignored them; they were not his targets yet. Moving along and scanning the duels around him, he saw Dorothy pulling a fallen student away from the battle. This too, he ignored and went on, spying Sheppard, Bonaparte and Sartorius in separate duels of their own. A distance away, he caught sight of Aster Phoenix being victorious in another duel and collecting a phaser from the ground and looking at it curiously.

He startled, worried that the silver haired duellist may discover the secret of the phasers. He began to move Aster's way when a single glance to the right sought him his target. Forgetting about Aster, he grinned maliciously and turned to face his enemy.

**:*:**

Coming out of his second victory against one of Viper's monsters, Sartyr stopped to breathe. He hadn't duelled like this since that tournament five years ago. It had become more exhausting than thrilling.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _guess I'm getting that little bit older_.

He breathed out, then in, and out again. He knew he had to get back into the fight. He stood up, unaware that it would bring him to face his third opponent.

He flinched, recognising the monster that had fatally shot the Chairwoman and threatened to kill Dorothy. The one that he had stunned.

Zure stood before him, his arms crisscrossed over his chest. "Hello, _little man_," he greeted him. "Did you think I would take that attack of yours lying down?"

Sartyr scowled. "It was defence."

"I know it was, but that doesn't make any less angry. Because of you, I failed in my mission to prevent your delivery of arms and to kill the woman. I must redeem myself for that."

He held out his left arm. A duelling disc slowly and sickeningly protruded from within his flesh, angling out past his elbow.

"I don't see what good that will do," Sartyr interjected. "My mission is already successful. You can't revert it."

"Not with the delivery of arms, yes, but I can still kill the woman."

"You have to get by me first."

Sartyr rearmed his duel disc. Zure set his phaser into motion. The metal stand appeared inbetween them. The phaser flew through the air, until it landed softly atop it and locked into place.

"I assume you are aware of this one's abilities!" he called out to Sartyr. The teacher gave him a defiant glare as his answer.

"Very well."

"DUEL!" the both of them declared.

**:*:**

At the place where Zure had seen him win a duel, Aster looked at the item he was now holding. Throughout the duels he had faced and the others he had witnessed in the battle, he saw that every monster had one of them and that they had to be a kind of laser gun.

For a time he thought that they could only be used in duelling, but just before his most recent one, he had seen one of the monsters try to shoot one of the reunion guests. Now he realised they could actually be used.

"Ahhh!" he heard a scream.

He turned, shaken out of his thoughts, and spotted a monster bearing down on a fallen girl with a dagger. Shock went through him as he saw the blood flowing from a cut on the girl's shoulder. He raised the phaser and pulled the trigger. The red beam he had seen blast from the weapon before issued out through the space between him and the monster. It caught his target right in the back. The monster howled in agony as it slowly disintegrated into nothing.

Aster checked the phaser again, and noticed there was a change. In its back there were two indicators. When he had picked it up, one of those indicators was filled with a dim red light; now, it was as blank as the one above it.

_Two shots_, he imprinted in his memory. _Remember that._

He ran over to the girl and investigated her wound. He tore off his right sleeve and wrapped it tightly around the opening, sealing it in place with a knot.

"Can you stand?"

The girl looked slowly up at him and nodded. He nodded back, slung her uninjured arm around the back of her shoulders, and carefully brought her up on her feet,

"Come on," he spoke encouragingly to her. "Let's get you out of here."

He looked around the raging battlefield as they moved one step at a time. Aster resolved himself. He knew what to be done. He was probably the only one who knew the truth about the monsters' laser guns. After he got the girl to safety, he would go back into the field, defeat every monster he came across, and supply his friends with every laser gun he could obtain.

**:*:**

Viper watched Aster and the girl depart in fury. "He has discovered the secret," he growled.

"Only natural, Master," Brron advised from behind him. "We imparted the secret to Chumley and Syrus. Whilst Chumley is dead, Syrus still lives. Even if Aster didn't figure it out, he would have been told."

Viper frowned back at him. "Then, Zure will have to deal with him."

Brron came to his side and pointed to a different area of the field below.

"Impossible, Master. He has started a duel. There is no way he can finish it so quickly and intercept Aster before he shares the secret."

"Then you or I will have to do it."

"Master, Be reasonable. Your phaser has only one blast, and I have none to use. We wouldn't make it or get through the battle to him in time."

Viper set his jaw into a firm scowl. "Then, Zure had better finish his duel fast."

"How skilled is his opponent?"

"Sartyr? I have never seen him duel. All I know is that his deck is easily adaptable to fight any kind of deck."

His eyes suddenly glinted with fury. "Which means it could take some time."

**:*:**

Zure and Sartyr received the first hands of their duel. Sartyr looked down from facing Zure to the cards he had, looking at each one of them and began devising a strategy on how they could be used.

_But to do that, I need him to move_, he thought.

He lifted his eyes back up to Zure. The monster had never moved its eyes to survey its own hand.

"I'll let you make the first move."

Zure looked back at him with an ignorant stare and he looked at his own cards. He plucked one out and put it on his duelling disc.

"I call Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World to the field in Defence mode."

A huge monster of grey flesh and steel appeared. It pushed its hands out in front of it, revealing to Sartyr that it had orange palms. ATK/100 DEF/2100

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn. Yours."

"Fine," Sartyr nodded. " I summon one monster facedown in Defence mode. That ends my turn."

"Remember, little man, I am trying to _kill_ you," Zure snarled lowly.

"I am aware. Your turn."

Zure drew and looked at his new card. He added it to his hand and pulled out another. "I set one card facedown. On to you."

Sartyr smiled. "At this rate, you could end up dead."

"Watch it," Zure warned. "You have no idea what I have in this deck. Now, take your turn!"

Sartyr drew, taking his new card and putting it in his hand. " I summon Swarm of Locusts to the field in Attack mode. I flip it for its special effect. It destroys one of your Spells or Traps, and I choose the one in the middle."

Sartyr's target showed itself to be Detonation before shattering into pieces. Zure roared out furiously.

"That was an important card, was it? I end my turn."

"Your last!" Zure shouted, drawing his next card. "I play the Ritual Summon spell, Advanced Ritual Art. I sacrifice two Level 4 monsters from within my deck to give life to Demise, King of Armageddon."

A flash of light opened up next to Renge. From it walked out a gargantuan monster dressed in black, white and silver armour and armed with a warrior's axe. ATK/2400 DEF/2000

"Wait, you can't summon that without End of the World," Sartyr exclaimed.

Zure smirked. "I thought you were supposed to be a duelling teacher. Advanced Ritual Art can summon _any _Ritual Monster. Now, Demise, attack his Swarm of Locusts."

Demise stomped across the field and swung its axe, obliterating the swarm in a single stroke. Sartyr groaned as his Life Points dropped to 2600. Demise stepped back to its original position.

"I end my turn," Zure declared.

Sartyr began to sweat. He had not expected a move like that to have been pulled off so easily, or for a monster as powerful as Demise to have been summoned on his opponent's third turn.

_I'm going to have to treat this more seriously_, he thought while drawing his next card. It was Malevolent Nuzzler. He looked from it to the other cards already in his hand and saw a chance.

_And more serious I'll be_.

"I summon The Bistro Butcher in Attack mode."

A blue skinned hobgoblin with a golden hook for a right hand and a sword in its left appeared. ATK/1800 DEF/1000

"Then I play from my hand, Dust Tornado. Say farewell to another one of your facedowns. The one on my right."

As Detonation had before it, the card Sartyr chose appeared for a moment, showing that it was Power Spirit, and shattered to pieces.

"Then I attach the Equip Spell, Malevolent Nuzzler, to my Bistro Butcher, giving it a power boost of seven hundred Attack points."

Bistro Butcher's Attack increased to 2500.

"One hundred points more powerful than your King of Armageddon. Butcher, attack Demise."

Growling with delight, Butcher charged towards the much larger Demise, with its sword poised for the strike.

Zure raised his arm. "Good effort, but useless. I activate my Trap card, Draining Shield!"

A barrier appeared out of nowhere before Demise as the Bistro Butcher struck.

"Not only is your attack negated, but I get the entire strength of your monster's Attack added to my Life Points."

His Life Points went from 4000 to 6500.

"You lose points, I gain them. Not looking good for you, little man, but it is still your turn."

"Not anymore. I end it."

"End? No facedowns?"

"I still have the stronger monster."

Zure frowned. "So you do," he admitted begrudgingly and drew his new card. "But I will destroy it."

He looked at his hand, then made his move. "I play from my hand, The Transmigration Prophecy. It allows me to bring two cards from the graveyard and reshuffle them back into my deck."

His duel disc fulfilled its task, taking his entire deck into the graveyard slot and pushing it back out wit the two resurrected cards added into it.

"Then I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in Attack mode."

An exact copy of the monster himself appeared on the field with its sword ready for combat. ATK/1800 DEF/1500

Zure's eyes fell on the only other monster card Sartyr had on the field.

"Demise, attack his facedown monster!"

Again, Demise moved to Sartyr's side of the field. It brought up its axe and swung it down on the card. Zure grinned, expecting it to break in two and shatter.

He was angry when it didn't.

"What's going on? It should be in the graveyard!"

"Not if it's Marshmallon!" Sartyr countered.

The card flipped over. A light pink marshmallow creature appeared above it. Zure seethed with hatred when he realised he had activated its special effect. His Life Points reduced to 5500.

"And as you should know, Marshmallon cannot be destroyed by battle."

"I end my turn."

"Then I draw," Sartyr declared, doing so, and pleased with it, put it on the field. "I summon Carrotman in Defence mode."

An anthropomorphic carrot with arms and legs appeared on the field, kneeling down on its knees ad had its arms crossed. ATK/800 DEF/900

"Next, I use the spell card MasterMind. I pay 1500 of my Life Points to gain complete control of one of your monsters, and I choose your Demise."

Demise marched over to its new position next to Bistro Butcher and Marshmallon to face its former master. Zure returned the stare with unequalled fury. Sartyr's Life Points went down to 1100.

"Demise, attack Zure, Knight of Dark World."

Demise went forward to its target and readied its axe. Zure held its sword up. The axe came down upon the blade.

And broke through.

Zure disappeared when the axe went through it. The real Zure howled as his Life Points decreased to 4900.

"Bistro Butcher, attack Renge."

The blue hobgoblin darted ahead to Zure's sole remaining monster and lunged past its outstretched hands, landing a stab with its blade into Renge's stomach. Renge cringed as it felt the effect of the attack. The stab wound evolved into an elongated crack, stretching down left to right from shoulder to hip. Then Renge exploded.

"I believe that's all I can do," Sartyr concluded.

"My move," Zure exclaimed in anger. "I place two cards facedown. That is all."

Sartyr drew his own card to signify the beginning of his turn, then he turned to his monsters.

"Demise, attack Zure directly."

Demise moved upon his former master and raised his axe. Zure however was prepared.

"I activate my second Draining Shield!"

The axe slammed against the protective barrier that materialised before Zure. Zure's Life Points increased to 7300. Demise stepped back to his place on the field.

"Very well then," Sartyr grimaced. "Bistro Butcher, attack him directly."

Bistro Butcher leaped over to Zure, angling its sword for the kill. Its blade sank into Zure's stomach. Zure grunted furiously. Then Bistro Butcher raised its hook and swung it into his back. The grunt turned into a deep shriek. Bistro Butcher backed away, withdrawing its weapons and returned to its original spot, grinning maliciously as it went. Zure's Life Points dropped to 4800.

"Because Bistro Butcher made a successful attack on your Life Points, you get to draw two cards," Sartyr said.

Zure turned to him, a mixture of anger and a forced smile on his face. He took the top two cards from his deck and put them in his hand.

"Good to see you're taking your impending death so seriously," the monster remarked.

"Are you sure it's not yours?"

Zure laughed. "Demise is only one supreme power in my deck. I'm warning you, little man, prepare yourself for more."

"Alright," Sartyr shot back. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Mine!" Zure spoke as he drew his card. He looked down and smiled. He put the card on his duel disc. "I bring forth my Power Annihilator in Attack mode."

A black monster with an elongated neck and horned head and a tail ending with a scythe emerged onto the field. ATK/1800 DEF/100

"Annihilator, destroy the Bistro Butcher!"

"What are you doing?" Sartyr called to him. "That monster is weaker than my Butcher!"

"Not when its special effect occurs. When it goes up against a monster stronger than it, it gets a one thousand point boost for the duration."

As Zure had explained, Power Annihilator's Attack rose to 2800. It flew through the air, heading for its prey. Bistro Butcher grimly put up its sword and hook. Power Annihilator reached him and turned, swinging its deadly tail. The scythe went underneath Bistro Butcher's weapons and cut him in half.

Sartyr's Life Points decreased to 800.

Power Annihilator returned to its master. Its Attack went back to 1800.

"My turn ends."

"Beginning mine," Sartyr affirmed. "I draw."

The card he drew was Metalmorph. _Perfect_.

"I play the Trap Card Metalmorph. I equip it to my Demise, increasing its Attack and Defence by three hundred."

A metal coating covered the entirety of Demise. Its Attack and Defence rose to 2700 and 2300.

"That's not all though. Your Power Annihilator's not the only one with a special ability like that! Thanks to Metalmorph, when Demise attacks, it gains strength equal to half of its target's Attack for the duration. Demise, attack Power Annihilator."

Demise marched over to Power Annihilator, its Attack rising up to 3600. Annihilator eyed Demise defiantly as it approached. It paid for that defiance with a heavy blow from Demise's axe.

Zure's Life Points fell to 3000.

Demise went back to Sartyr, his Attack going back to 2700.

"I end my turn."

"I should have just cut you down," Zure spat, drawing another card. He glanced at it. His eyes widened.

_It's one of the cards Transmigration Prophecy brought back for me. Excellent._

"First, I summon Gene-warped Warwolf in Defence mode."

A whit and grey furred human wolf came out onto the field. It gave a single stare to Sartyr and flexed its blood red claws, then it kneeled in Defence position. ATK/2000 DEF/100

"Then I use one of the presents your Bistro Butcher gave me. Dark Industry. It allows me to resurrect two Normal Monsters from my graveyard and place them on the field in Defence mode, and those two are Renge and Zure!"

The two monsters in question reappeared on the field, kneeling down next to Gene-warped Warwolf.

"I place one card facedown and bring my turn to an end."

Sartyr's eyes tensed. _He's built up a defence only_, he thought. _Can he not attack? Or does he expect me to go for one of them so he can play one of his facedowns? Or he's playing for time until he can get one of those other monsters he spoke about?_

_Either way, I've got to get my Life Points back up._

He began his turn, drawing a card from his deck. _Well, that's a good start for it_.

"I play Mooyan Curry, giving myself 200 Life Points."

His Life Points rose slightly to 1000.

"Demise, he continued. "Attack Gene-warped Warwolf."

Demise went against Zure's defensive line of monsters and swung his axe through the human wolf.

_He didn't activate either facedown. Looks like he needs me to do something particular. But what could that be?_

"I end my turn," he declared as Demise returned to him.

Zure grinned as his eyes caught onto Sartyr trying to work things out.

"Can't wait to see what these facedowns are? You're going to have to," he taunted as he drew his next card.

"I summon Magician of Faith to the field in Defence mode."

In place of Warwolf, a young purple haired woman dressed in red and blue and carrying a golden staff topped with a crescent moon appeared. ATK/300 DEF/400

"I flip her for her special effect. One of the Spells Cards in my graveyard is restored to my hand."

A single card came out of Zure's graveyard slot. He removed it and put it among the other cards in his hand.

"That ends my turn, for now."

_Any Spell card from his graveyard_, Sartyr thought hurriedly. _It has to be Advanced Ritual Art. It's the only one he would want that he's used. But what about his facedowns? He set them for a reason. Maybe he's just waiting for the right time to use them against Demise. Or to get it back. Better not use him if that's the case._

He drew his card and looked at it. "I place one card facedown. I end my turn."

"Being cautious, are we?" Zure taunted him again. "You have to be careful with that. Being overcautious can cause damage just as well as not being cautious."

He drew for his turn. "I think I'll mimic you. I place this card facedown. On to you."

Sartyr drew. _Nobleman of Extermination_, he realised. "I play Nobleman of Extermination. I can destroy one of your facedowns and remove it from play, and if it's a Trap, all copies of it either of us may have are also removed from play."

"And I choose the one you just set."

Zure let out a loud growl. Sartyr smiled. "I see that was a good choice."

The card, before it vanished, revealed itself to be Dark Bribe.

_A Trap card. Very good move. I don't have that one, _he congratulated himself.

Zure on the other hand was not as lucky. Two cards ejected out of his deck. He took them out and put them in the removed from play section along with their original.

"I think I can take a chance now. Demise, attack Renge."

As he sent Demise off, he saw the dark glare Zure was giving him. They both ignored the sounds of Demise destroying Renge and of the former going back to his own space.

"I end my turn," Sartyr said flatly.

Zure bared his teeth as he drew. The fury went away as he saw what card it was.

"What a wasted attack," he retorted. "I summon my third Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World to the field in Defence mode."

A copy of the monster Demise had just destroyed appeared in its place.

Sartyr was confused. "Third? Where was the second?"

"He was one of my sacrifices to bring Demise to life," Zure answered. "Now my Magician of Faith flips, restoring to me another one of my Spell cards, which is Transmigration Prophecy. I play it to restore two more cards and shuffle them back into my deck."

"Your turn now."

Sartyr drew one card, looked at it, and put it in his hand. He glanced at Demise, then to Zure, Magician of Faith and Renge, to the two facedowns. He decided to play it safe.

"I skip my turn."

"Ha! You'll regret not attacking me!" Zure declared, drawing his next card. One look at it caused him to go ecstatic with bloodlust. "Which you will. My reshuffling has paid off. I summon Power Annihilator back to the field in Attack mode!"

The monster responsible for destroying the Bistro Butcher resurrected into life on the field.

"Oh no!" Sartyr cried.

"Yes, little man," Zure sneered, licking his lips. "And do you want to know something? You could have attacked me anytime you liked. My facedowns could only be activated if I needed an extra monster or if one of yours is destroyed successfully!"

He laughed again. Fear entered Sartyr's heart. He had played right into the monster's hands.

"Annihilator," Zure commanded. "Destroy Demise!"

Power Annihilator raced towards the monster that had destroyed it before in the duel and swung its tail. Its attack left a gleaming cut in Demise's chest. At first, it seemed the damage did not affect Demise. Then the axe fell from his hands to land on the ground below. Demise pitched forward, slowly falling down on its front. And disappeared.

Sartyr's Life Points went down slightly to 900.

"But I'm not done. I activate Detonation, which allows me to summon Power Bombard in Attack mode."

An explosion occurred above one of the empty monster spaces on Zure's side of the field. The smoke cleared, revealing a creature similar to Power Annihilator, except that it was brown and red in colour, had red wings, and had a stinger on the end of its tail. ATK/1000 DEF/0

"Power Bombard, destroy his Carrotman."

Power Bombard flew across the field and launched its stinger at Carrotman. Carrotman split into pieces.

"I switch Zure to Attack mode and end my turn," Zure finished as his copy got off its knees.

"My move then," Sartyr said, drawing. "I-

"Not so fast!" Zure interrupted. "Detonation has a second effect. When my opponent declares the start of their turn, I must use the monster I summoned with it as a weapon against them. Meaning I destroy Bombard to deal you one thousand points of damage. Heh, heh. Vengeance is mine, little man. Go, Bombard!"

Power Bombard sped off to fulfill its kamikaze attack and exploded upon contact with Sartyr.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Zure boomed. "Revenge-

"Is not yours," a cool voice replied.

Zure stopped laughing and stared in surprise. The smoke from the explosion abated. Sartyr stood, with his Life Points at 400.

"What?!" Zure bellowed. "How did you survive?"

"One of my facedowns was Mystic Wok. It allows me to sacrifice one of my monsters and I could use either its Attack or Defence. I sacrificed Marshmallon and used its Defence, increasing my Life Points to 1400."

"Grr. A clever move, but it weakens your own defence."

"Well, I'm about to weaken yours. First, I summon Mushroom Man in Attack mode."

A huge red-topped grey mushroom with a pair of gleaming yellow eyes and two arms appeared on the field. ATK/800 DEF/600

"Now I activate my other facedown, Pineapple Blast! Because I summoned a monster and that you have more monsters than me, all your monsters are destroyed until we are equal in number. You get the choice of which."

Zure growled. Sartyr only had one monster while he had four. He looked from his monsters to his hand, and then to Sartyr. Thinking his enemy had something else in mind, he made his selection.

"I allow you to destroy Zure, Magician of Faith and Renge."

All three monsters shattered and vanished after he had said their names.

"Leaving only my Power Annihilator."

"I conclude my turn by sacrificing Mushroom Man in order to summon Battle Steer in Attack mode."

The gigantic mushroom faded away and was replaced by a brown minotaur figure dressed in a red cape and neck and forearm armour and carrying a trident. ATK/1800 DEF/1300

"Hmm. Equal to Power Annihilator, no matter which of the two you chose," Zure spoke.

"Not unless you get a monster stronger than Battle Steer."

Privately, Zure agreed. He needed a Ritual Monster in his hand now. He drew.

"My move."

He looked at the card he had just drawn. _Or not_, he smiled. He moved his hand over his duel disc and opened the field spell cartridge. He placed the card inside it and shut it back in.

"I activate the field spell Power Zone. From now on, as long as this remains in play, if a monster is destroyed by battle, its controller takes damage equal to its original Attack."

"But that means-

"Yes. You intended for our monsters to destroy each other, with no damage to either of us. Well, to you especially. But I just changed that. Now we can be damaged."

"No!" Sartyr gasped in horror.

Zure grinned evilly. "Power Annihilator, attack Battle Steer."

Power Annihilator dashed forward. Battle Steer charged to meet it. Power Annihilator swung its tail, plunging its scythe into Battle Steer's belly. Battle Steer thrust its trident into Power Annihilator's back. Both monsters exploded in a flash of blinding light. Two shafts shot out of it, one heading for Zure and the other for Sartyr. Zure welcomed the blast and the pain as the attack robbed him of 1800 Life Points, leaving him 1200. He heard Sartyr yell in agony as the other shaft hit him. His bloodlust renewed with the knowledge that it will take away whatever Life Points Sartyr had left. Soon he would hear the phaser gyrate in the stand.

"Goodbye, _little man_."

**:*:**

Chazz and Atticus looked on as the two monsters they had just defeated fell to the phaser. The metal stand in the centre of the duelling field disappeared, letting the exhausted weapon clatter to the ground. The monsters howled as they disintegrated into lifeless energy. Another phaser dropped from a now nonexistent belt.

Chazz stepped toward it to pick it up. Atticus remained standing where he was, his eyes widening in shock and his mind trying to process what had happened.

"W-w-w- laser guns? I thought these things were for decoration!"

"Obviously not," Chazz snapped. "Look at all the other duels, Atticus! Everyone is fighting for their lives! Literally!"

"GRAAGH!"

They turned to see a spear wielding Duel Monster running towards them with its weapon pointing to Chazz's head.

"Chazz, pull the trigger."

_Aster_, Chazz thought bluntly.

"Shoot it!"

He brought the phaser up, and fired. The monster stopped in its tracks as it recognised the red laser. The blast went right through it. It howled as the two others had and disintegrated.

Atticus' jaw dropped. "Cha- Chazz, we- we can-

"Use them."

Aster came up from behind him and walked over to Chazz. Chazz stood up, cupping the phaser in his hands. He eyed it curiously and saw only one lit indicator.

"One blast left," he remarked.

"One blast left?" Chazz questioned.

"Yep. These guns can be used outside of duels, and they are only capable of two blasts."

"So we could use them against the monsters instead of duelling?"

Aster nodded encouragingly. "Yes we can." He smiled. "But we can't win with just one gun."

Chazz looked over to Atticus, who had finally come to after Aster's explanation and got an agreement from him, and turned back to Aster.

"Then let's get some more."

* * *

**The Battle at Duel Academy continues in the next chapter.**


	19. Divided They Fall

**Aster, Chazz and Atticus have learned that their side can use the phasers. But the battle still rages on. Can they make a difference in time?**

* * *

Chapter 18- Divided They Fall

After Aster discovered the secret of the phasers and told it to Chazz and Atticus, the three separated, taking on individual monsters in duels or with phasers, claimed the monster's phasers, and supplied their comrades with them.

The battle quickly became even. And more chaotic. In place of straight-out duels, it became a violent mixture of combat. Here and there, it was a conflict of cards, phasers, swords and various other weapons. Humans fell at a more constant rate, but from being wounded more so than being killed. The monsters' toll was more severe, and that enraged both Viper and Zure.

Zure ravaged through the battlefield, cutting down several of the defenders with his sword or defeating them in duels and watching the phasers kill them, but even he did not come out of it cleanly. Far into the battle, he was sporting damage from sword, dagger and spear strikes, and one bad arrow wound that he made his attacker pay for.

The battle continued.

**:*:**

Chazz tiredly wandered into an empty quiet area of the battlefield. Around him, bodies with charred holes in their corpses littered the ground. He realised then that he had come back to where the battle had first started, back towards the Academy. A laboured breathing came from behind. He turned and armed his duel disc.

He found a very familiar friend with long brown hair. He gasped in relief. "Atticus. Give a guy a little warning next time."

"Sorry, Chazz. Saw you going off on your own."

"I'm- I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What happened?"

Chazz looked at him sadly. "I found Professor Sartyr. He's dead."

Atticus closed his eyes in mourning and exhaled. "It's okay, Chazz, I get it. But everybody else is dying and will if we don't get back. Aster's doing great but he can't do it all on his own."

"Are we even making a difference?"

"Making a difference?" Atticus exclaimed. "We've pushed them back to the hill. We've nearly got 'em."

"What about the wounded?"

"They're being taken back to the Academy. I brought a few of them there myself."

"Are they alright?"

"Some, no. A lot, yes. And that had to do with what we've been doing. We gave them a better chance of fighting."

A new confidence started rising in Chazz's heart. It coaxed him to stand up. "Okay. Let's keep it at a lot."

He ran off past Atticus back the way they both came. Atticus smiled. "That's more like it."

He ran after him.

**:*:**

Sartorius leaped to the ground, dodging an arrow. He pulled the trigger on the phaser Aster had given him and fired it, bringing his attacker down. He dropped it, knowing it was empty, and grabbed a fallen sword and got back up. He was met with another monster. The monster swung its sword down, aiming for the head.

Sartorius blocked and pushed

The monster retaliated with an uppercut.

Sartorius parried and stabbed. The monster grunted, flinging backwards with a mortal wound.

A spear came from his left. He deflected that and found himself facing a Summoned Skull. He turned and raised his sword.

Summoned Skull raised a phaser and fired.

Sartorius blocked. As Summoned Skull had intended. The heat travelled up through the sword, growing and glowing in intensity, until it melted the blade. Sartorius dropped the useless hilt.

Summoned Skull aimed again.

Sartorius brought his duel disc before him.

Summoned Skull shook its head. It fired.

Sartorius dodged. Too late. The blast struck its target, tearing into his shoulder. He fell back on his side, screaming as he clutched at the wound.

Summoned Skull approached, looking down at him. It picked up its spear and moved in closer. Sartorius looked up in desperation. Summoned Skull arranged the spear in its hands so that it pointed downwards. It lifted it higher up. Sartorius waited for it to fall.

A laser blast cut through the air.

Summoned Skull roared as the beam drove into its belly. It stumbled backwards, releasing the spear from its grip. Slowly it disintegrated away. Sartorius got up, staring at his rescuer in gratitude.

"Chancellor, thank you."

Sheppard threw down the used up phaser. "Can you walk?"

Sartorius nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

"Chancellor?" they heard Dorothy call.

"Over here, Dorothy."

"Well?"

"Chazz, Atticus, Aster and Bonaparte are still unaccounted for."

"Wait," Sartorius interrupted them. "You're making it sound like the battle's over."

"It is over, for the most part. Most of the monsters have been destroyed, but so many of us are wounded or dead that we're not sure we can retake the power station, at least until Jaden and the others get back."

He groaned. "So noone's won."

"No."

Dorothy placed a hand on Sheppard's shoulder. "We should get out of here. Last I heard, that brute Zure is still scouring the field."

"You're right," he said. "Let's go."

**:*:**

Sheppard, Dorothy and Sartorius entered the main Academy building and headed for the arena. They walked inside it. Sartorius startled as he gazed around. Every metre of the floor and the duelling field was taken up by a wounded adult or child lying down. The stands were full of people with less severe injuries. He noted Amundsen and Dorothy's assistant among them. And someone else taking one of the wounded up the stairs.

"Aster!"

Aster turned his head towards them. "Hey guys, be with you in a minute."

They waited for him as he escorted the wounded person to a seat in the stands and came running back down to meet them. His eyes widened when he saw the open hole in Sartorius' shoulder.

"Sartorius?"

"I'm fine, Aster. One of the monsters got a bit overzealous."

Aster's lips set into a firm line. "That's the problem. Ever since we've been hitting them hard, they dropped duelling and went straight to using their weapons."

"Aster," Sheppard spoke reproachfully. "Nobody knew how the monsters would react once you uncovered the secret of the laser guns, and before then they were beating us, well, except you, Chazz and Atticus."

"And you yourself, Chancellor, otherwise you wouldn't still be here."

Sheppard nodded sadly. "None of us here would."

Aster looked down for a moment, and then back up again. "Is there anybody still out there?"

"Yes," Dorothy answered. "Professor Bonaparte, Chazz and Atticus are, unless you've seen them?"

He shook his head.

"I haven't seen Professor Bonaparte since the battle began. Last I saw of Chazz and Atticus was when I told them about the guns."

"So they _are_ out there, at the very least," Sheppard remarked.

"I'll go find them," Aster exclaimed, moving for the exit.

"Aster!" Sartorius called after him.

His friend turned and smiled. "Hey. This is what I do best."

Sartorius kept a worried expression on his face as he watched him leave.

**:*:**

In the rage and heat of the battle, the best combatants proved themselves as key figures in the conflict. Sheppard and Dorothy was easily the best in tag team duelling. Sartorius was the quickest to adapt to using weapons. Bonaparte was the most fierce, breaking through line after line of Duel Monsters. Chazz and Atticus had the highest amount of one-one-one battles between them.

Aster fought the hardest. Not only did he gain the most phasers to supply to his friends, he also fought the most opponents, regularly taking on three or four at once. But as great and strong a duellist he was, he became consumed with exhaustion and towards the end of the conflict, restricted himself to helping evacuate the wounded from the battlefield.

It was in this shape that he went back out again to search for Bonaparte, Atticus and Chazz.

For his master, Zure was the supreme warrior of any of Viper's monsters, cutting through adversary after adversary until he had the highest of victories in kills and defeats. But gradually, those victories took their toll on him. His wounds had increased in number, but none had weighted on him more than the single arrow wound.

His determination and his bloodlust kept him going. He pushed on, stalking for more potential victims.

Aster and Zure were the best out of their respective sides in what would later be known as The Battle at Duel Academy. It was inevitable that the two would meet.

**:*:**

Zure was out of breath as he searched the battlefield for more opponents to destroy. His left hand covered the belly wound the arrow gave him. Already his skin had started to close, but because of the long time it had been open and the fact that his life energy was flowing from it, he was weakening terribly.

He let out a large long-held breath, stopping for a minute.

Then he saw another being moving in the gloom.

He tensed, preparing his duel disc and waited.

Aster came out into the clear. Zure smiled.

"Aster Phoenix," he greeted the human. _Hero-type duellist_, he thought in his head. _He makes the perfect trial for my reconstructed deck_.

"Zure," Aster returned. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And I about you. Duellist prodigy; victories going back to ever since you were a child, only ever defeated five times by four different people, the odd one out being Jaden Yuki who defeated you twice."

"The first time was a fluke," Aster stated.

"Maybe so, but the second time, the two of you were at your strongest, weren't you?"

"Yes," Aster admitted.

"Don't be so injured. Many have fallen to Yuki's skills, myself included; it just matters to concentrate on the next time you face him."

"I take it you've been doing that."

Zure nodded and gestured to his duel disc. "I've prepared my deck specially to take him on, but I've yet to test it on an appropriate opponent. Yours and Jaden's fighting styles are very similar."

Aster raised his phaser in reply. Zure started, going for his spare one but thought better of it.

"Now, Aster. My disc is out and ready. At least grant me the knowledge of whether my deck works for its goal or not."

"Why should I?"

"Are you scared?" Zure sneered.

"Scared, yes, but not stupid."

Zure scowled and grabbed his phaser from his belt and aimed it at Aster's chest. "There. This way, we kill each other. You want to survive, Aster, you accept my challenge."

Aster gritted his teeth and pocketed his phaser. He armed his duel disc.

"Fine."

Zure grinned and slid his thumb on the back of his phaser. The metal stand appeared between them. The phaser flew out of his hand and landed in place on top.

"DUEL!"

**:*:**

Viper's eyes narrowed as he witnessed Zure talking with Aster. A sliver of anger, jealousy and fury cut right into him.

"Brron," he said slowly. "What does he mean by that?"

Brron gulped nervously. "Master?"

"He has prepared his deck specifically to take on Jaden."

"Well, to take on a Hero-type deck. But, yes, he was inspired to reconstruct his deck after Jaden defeated him before."

A smile pulled at the corners of Viper's lips. "I never knew. Heh. That is what I look for in a faithful follower. Loyalty. Determination. Resourcefulness. A dedication to see things through to the end."

"Master?"

"If Zure has done this right, and he wins, then I shall be interested in asking him if he'd like a chance against Jaden."

The smile widened into a long smirk. He pictured the duel before him. Zure against Jaden. The two battling it out in a lengthy duel until at last Jaden's Life Points go down to zero. The phaser would fire.

And he would be there watching. He would listen to Jaden's groan. He would sense Yubel's scream. He would draw delight at hearing Alexis cry in grief. He would enjoy the clear shock on everyone's faces as their hero would fall.

"I am…very interested in the outcome of this duel."

**:*:**

"I'll take the first move," Zure declared after he and Aster were delivered their hands. He looked at his.

"I play Gold Sarcophagus. I banish one card from my deck until a later time. Because it has to be faceup, you know what it is."

Aster stared at the card before it went into the sarcophagus.

_Megamorph_, he recognised.

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn," Zure concluded his move.

"Okay then," Aster said as he examined his own cards. "I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs in Defence mode."

A behemoth made of green stone appeared on the field. ATK/300 DEF/2000

"I then play Soul Absorption. Every time a card is removed from play, I gain five hundred Life Points for each one."

Zure snorted. "Then I won't let that happen."

"We'll see, Zure."

"No, we won't, Aster. I've told you before. I know about Hero-type monsters and they get their strengths from special abilities, fusions, and other monsters that get removed from play. Trust me, the only cards that get removed from play will be mine."

"I don't think so. I place two cards facedown and call it a turn."

Zure drew. He grinned. "No, Aster, you will think so. I summon Magician of Faith in Defence mode."

The young purple haired woman dressed in red and blue and carrying the crescent moon topped staff he had summoned before in his duel with Sartyr came out onto the field. ATK/300 DEF/400

"I use her special ability to return the Gold Sarcophagus card to my hand. I play it and banish another one of my cards for a time."

The card on the top of his deck lifted up, revealing to the both of them that it was Draining Shield, before it went into the second sarcophagus on the field.

"And because it is banished, you get your precious five hundred points."

Aster's Life Points rose to 4500.

"That ends my turn."

"I draw," Aster stated. The card was D-Force. He placed it in his hand and pulled out another. "I summon Destiny Hero Disk Commander in Defence mode."

A platinum silver and blue man with two discs in his hands appeared next to Stone Statue. ATK/300 DEF/300

"I end my turn."

"Then it's mine," Zure said as he drew. "I begin with the payment of my patience. I open my first sarcophagus and bring Megamorph to my hand. Next, I play the continuous trap, Ultimate Offering. As long as I pay five hundred Life Points, I can Normal Summon one monster. And I choose La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, in Attack mode."

Zure's Life Points dropped slightly to 3500.

On the field, a red vortex appeared, revealing a lamp in its wormhole. Green smoke billowed out of it. The smoke moved out of the vortex as it closed and formed into a large genie. ATK/1800 DEF/1000

"Let's end this defence play. La Jinn, attack Disk Commander."

La Jinn lifted up its hand. A yellow bolt of energy appeared in its hand. The hand came down. The energy bolt flew through the air. It struck Disk Commander in the chest. It shattered apart.

"Alright," Aster countered. "I play Hero Signal. I-

"Do nothing!" Zure shot back. "I activate Dark Bribe. It negates your Hero Signal. However, you get consolation. You can draw one card."

Aster took the card from his deck and put it in his hand.

"I get one of my own too. I use my Magician of Faith's effect to restore Gold Sarcophagus to my hand. I end my turn."

"My move," Aster declared. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Defence mode."

The Elemental Hero dressed in dark blue, white and silver and armed with a bubble gun took Disk Commander's place and knelt down. ATK/800 DEF/1200

"And because it was summoned, I get to draw two more cards."

He drew out the cards and added them to his hand.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Very well. My draw," Zure exclaimed and he looked at the card. He grinned and held his other hand out. "First, I open my second sarcophagus, brining Draining Shield to my hand."

"Then I play Gold Sarcophagus. You know its effect."

The card on top of Zure's deck revealed itself as End of the World and went inside the third sarcophagus. Aster's Life Points went up to 5000.

"Next, I pay five hundred Life Points to summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in Attack mode."

His Life Points reduced to 3000. The exact copy of him appeared on the field in front of its real version. ATK/1800 DEF/1500

"But I haven't had my true Normal Summon yet. I summon Gil Garth in Attack mode."

A being made out of purple and silver iron armed with a glowing green scimitar appeared next to Zure's clone. ATK/1800 DEF/1200

"But neither of them are staying. I sacrifice the both of them to enact the Ritual Summon spell, Contract with the Dark Master."

"Contract with the Dark Master?" Aster yelled in surprise.

Zure laughed. "Yes, Aster. Now, Dark Master Zorc, fulfill your side of the contract. Come to the field in Attack mode!"

Gil Garth and Zure howled in agony and vanished. A gargantuan brown skinned being with a purple mask and shoulder guard, spiky green hair and blood red wings replaced them. ATK/2700 DEF/1500

Aster stood back in awe of it.

"Impressed, are we?" Zure shouted proudly.

Aster looked back at him boldly. "Until I destroy it."

"Hah! You won't get the chance. La Jinn, destroy his Bubbleman!"

The green genie summoned another bolt of energy in its hand and threw it towards Bubbleman. The Elemental Hero was destroyed.

"I activate my facedown, D-Time. Since you destroyed Bubbleman, I get a Destiny Hero with a Level equal or less to it from my deck to my hand," Aster replied.

"I don't care. Zorc, destroy that pathetic Stone Statue!"

Dark Master Zorc unsheathed its weapon and charged at Stone Statue. It brought its weapon up and swung it back down. Stone Statue ached and fell in a rubbled heap. Zorc leered down at Aster and returned to his position.

"I activate Magician of Faith's effect. You know what I want to bring back."

"Gold Sarcophagus," Aster groaned.

"Yes," Zure stated, retrieving the card from the graveyard slot of his duel disc. "I end my turn."

"I draw," Aster declared. "I summon Destiny Hero Dunker to the field in Defence mode."

A green skinned monster with dark blue and red dreadlocks and dressed in gold and grey armour appeared on the field. ATK/1200 DEF/1700

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Hmph! Is that all you can do?" Zure snorted. "Then allow me to give you a bit of a hand before you die! I draw!"

He looked at the card and put it in his hand. "I play Gold Sarcophagus."

Contract with the Abyss revealed itself as the card on top of Zure's deck and went inside the new sarcophagus. Aster's Life Points rose up to 5500.

"Next, I play the Equip Spell, Megamorph and attach it to Zorc. Because my Life Points are lower than your own, Zorc's attack power is doubled, until yours becomes the lower one."

Zorc's Attack increased to 5400.

"Then I pay another five hundred Life Points to bring another monster to the field as I have none in my hand."

He retrieved the card and looked at it before activating it. "One of my favourites. I summon Power Annihilator in Attack mode!"

The black monster with the elongated neck and horned head with a scythe-ended tail, the monster that had brought him victory over Sartyr returned to fight for its master again. ATK/1800 DEF/1800

"And now La Jinn, destroy Dunker."

La Jinn threw another energy bolt across the field, which brought Dunker down to the ground. It splintered apart with a deep groan.

"Zorc. Attack Aster directly."

**:*:**

Aster's eyes and mind darted around for a way out. But if Zorc successfully attacked, he would have only one hundred Life Points left, but he would still be open to attack from both Power Annihilator and Magician of Faith. He had Draining Shield facedown, but if he used it, Zorc would remain as powerful as it was. If he didn't use it, his Life Points would be less than Zure's, and Zorc's Attack would become half of its original strength.

He groaned, realising he could only do one thing.

**:*:**

"I activate Draining Shield!" he called out.

A barrier appeared before Aster as Zorc's attack came. Aster's Life Points climbed up to 10 900.

Zure laughed again. "I pushed you into a corner, and you acted predictably. I play Magician of Faith's effect to bring Gold Sarcophagus back to my hand. I shall end my turn there."

Aster drew. "My move. I activate Destiny Signal. Because you destroyed Dunker, I special summon Destiny Hero Defender to the field in Defence mode."

A huge figure made out of grey stone with a grate for a face appeared. ATK/100 DEF/2700

"Then I summon Destiny Hero Departed in Defence mode."

A wraithlike being with dark blue hair, wearing a grey suit and pants, and carrying a skull topped staff appeared next to Defender. ATK/1000 DEF/0

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Ultimate Offering. Now you have to get monsters the usual way. I end my turn."

"Far too soon, Aster! My draw!" Zure exclaimed. "I open another of my sarcophaguses. End of the World comes into my hand, waiting to be used when the time comes. In the meantime, I summon Gene-warped Warwolf in Defence mode."

The white and grey furred human wolf with blood red claws returned to fight for Zure a second time.

"Then I play from my hand, The Transmigration Prophecy. I use it to being two Spell cards from my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck."

His deck moved back into the graveyard slot to retrieve the two cards and have them shuffled into it. It came back out.

"Now to destroy your measly defence. La Jinn, destroy Departed. Zorc, destroy Defender."

La Jinn threw another energy bolt. Zorc charged, its weapon raised above its head. Departed and Defender did not have a chance.

Zure smirked. "Power Annihilator, take Aster directly."

Power Annihilator flew over to Aster. It swung around, flinging the scythe on its tail across his stomach. He groaned as his Life Points reduced to 9100.

"Ha ha! If this is what it is like to take on a Hero deck, I think I will like my chances against Jaden."

"You haven't beaten me yet, Zure," Aster huffed.

"Oh I have, Aster. You just haven't realised it. But you will, and when you do, you will also realise that it would be far better for you to just surrender to death rather than draw it out in a useless conflict."

"As a friend once taught me, it's only over when the last card is played."

Zure shrugged. "Up to you. It's your death. I end my turn."

"Your mistake," Aster exclaimed and drew his new card. "I set this card facedown and end my turn."

"Pathetic!" Zure shouted. "My draw!"

He pulled his next card from his deck.

"I open my sarcophagus and receive Contract with the Abyss. Then, I summon my second Zure, Knight of Dark World in Attack mode."

A second copy of Zure appeared. ATK/1800 DEF/1500

"Now, my monsters, destroy him!"

La Jinn threw an energy bolt. Zorc and the second Zure charged side by side, raising their weapons high above their heads. Power Annihilator flew on ahead of them, readying its tail. Magician of Faith looked on from her Defence position.

"I don't think so," Aster announced. "I activate my facedown, D-Fortune. I remove my Destiny Hero Dunker from play to negate your entire attack!"

Zorc, Zure and Power Annihilator stopped dead in their tracks and moved back around. La Jinn's energy bolt winked out like a light.

"And of course, thanks to Soul Absorption, I get five hundred Life Points for Dunker."

His Life Points rose steadily to 9600.

"So much for your promise that you wouldn't let me do that."

Zure growled, raising his shaking fist. "I end my turn."

Aster drew. He smiled at the card. "Alright. I summon Destiny Hero Celestial in Attack mode."

A muscular red and black skinned being with a blue diamond on its forehead and a yellow 'D' on its waist and a large spiked disc on its back entered the field. ATK/1600 DEF/1400

"Celestial, attack Magician of Faith."

Celestial plucked a spike from the disc on its back and cast it like a dagger at its target. It plunged into Magician of Faith's chest. The necromancer dropped her staff to the ground and disappeared in a white light.

"What was that?" Zure taunted him. "Didn't you notice I haven't used her effect in some time?"

"Yes, but with your other monsters being stronger than Celestial, it was the only way I could use its special effects."

Zure's grin fell. "What special effects?" he roared.

"I call an attack, an Equip spell is destroyed. Say goodbye to your Megamorph."

The white light that was once Magician of Faith shrunk down to the size and shape of Celestial's spike. It darted towards Zure's Spell and Trap cards, zeroing in on Megamorph. Zure was forced to watch as the beam shot through the hologram of his spell card and left a hole in it, and as it shattered. Megamorph's effect left Zorc, halving it Attack back down to 2700.

"Its other effect? Now that it successfully destroyed Megamorph, you lose five hundred points."

The beam changed direction and hit Zure right in his side close to the arrow wound. He clenched his teeth, hissing through them in pained fury and gave out an aggravated animalistic cry. His Life Points went down to 2000.

"I won't let you destroy Zorc. I activate Power Spirit. I pay one thousand of my Life Points and give its ability to Zorc. Now, it cannot be destroyed in battle by any monster unless its Attack is higher than 3600."

Zure's Life Points cut down to 1000.

Aster grunted. "I end my turn."

Zure smirked. "Wasteful, wasn't it? You destroy one Equip spell, I just activate another, and this one your Celestial won't destroy."

He drew his card.

"La Jinn, destroy the destiny hero."

The genie formed another energy bolt and threw it. Celestial bravely withstood the attack and crumpled slowly to the ground, shattering as it hit. Aster's Life Points decreased to 9400.

"Zorc, Zure, Power Annihilator. Devastate him."

Zorc and Zure charged. Power Annihilator dashed through the air. Zorc got there first and brought its weapon down through Aster. It stood back to allow Power Annihilator room. The flying monster swung its tail; its scythe went through Aster from side to side. Zure came in to finish their three-pronged attack, and stabbed Aster in the chest. They returned to their positions.

Aster's Life Points fell again to 3000.

**:*:**

Aster gasped for breath after receiving the attacks from Zure's three monsters. His eyes swam with dizziness. His exhausted body cringed, but he kept his head up. He wore a defiant expression on his face. With one eye, he glanced down at the cards still in his hand. None of them could stop another attack like the one he had been put through. They couldn't help him survive it either. Neither could his facedowns.

He caught his breath when he realised. Zure had been right all along. The duel had already been lost for him. His opponent knew precisely what cards to play against him.

_No, Aster_, he thought he heard Jaden say. _Remember what I keep telling you._

"It's not over until the last card is played," he repeated quietly to himself. "But you see, Jaden, that's the problem. We might have similar decks. We even have some of the same cards. But, we play them differently. Our styles, the way we look at duelling are different and yours was always the better. But I could never follow it myself. I had a different way of looking at life than you do, and it wasn't something that I could abandon."

He stood up straight. "I called that line of yours stupid and childish when I first knew you, but when you proved me wrong, I still didn't interpret it the way you would like. Not over until the last card is played? No. Keep playing until the game ends, even if it leads to defeat."

His vision cleared and he saw Zure set the card he drew facedown and mouth the words, "I end my turn."

Aster put his fingers to his deck and pulled the top card from it.

_Prove me wrong again, Jaden_.

**:*:**

"I end my turn," Zure announced.

Aster drew and looked at the card. It was Clock Tower Prison. He sighed. "Keep playing to the end, even if it leads to defeat, it looks like."

He opened the field spell cartridge of his duel disc and put it inside. "I activate the field spell Clock Tower Prison."

The field around them changed. A set of buildings rose up from the ground until they formed a square line, blocking their view of the battlefield. Behind one of the buildings, a clock tower stood up high. Aster smiled weakly as he looked at it, then he turned to Zure.

"My turn ends."

Zure's eyes widened at Aster as he drew for his turn. He placed the card in within his hand.

"You know what happens next, don't you?"

"Yes," Aster nodded. "But I did my best today, not just against you, but against your entire army."

Zure allowed himself a small smile. "That you did, Aster. I don't think another human here today has damaged my master's efforts as you have. I was watching you, you know. You were always duelling someone else every time I tried to get near you."

"Maybe I should have spotted you then. I could have given you a stronger effort."

"No," Zure shook his head. "No matter how exhausted a true warrior gets, he always fights his hardest, and when death calls his name, the warrior dies fighting. You are a great warrior, Aster Phoenix."

"Heh. Thank you."

Zure nodded back to him, and then prepared for his move. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Zorc, attack him directly."

Zorc strode over to Aster and swung his weapon. Aster's Life Points dropped to 300. Zorc moved back.

"La Jinn. Finish him."

La Jinn developed another energy bolt and threw it. Zure looked on as the bolt struck Aster in the chest, reducing his Life Points to zero. He glanced at the phaser as it turned in the stand. It fired its red beam, hitting Aster right where La Jinn's bolt had and burned its way through his body.

The duel was over. The field faded away. The stand disappeared with it and the phaser flew back into his hand.

**:*:**

Zure hung his phaser at his hip and stepped over to Aster's fallen body. He knelt down and respectfully closed his open eyes. He crossed his right arm over his chest in salute.

"Thank you. Now I know."

His eyes fell upon Aster's phaser. He reached and took it from his pocket. "I can use this. Let's see, one unit. Good enough."

_ZURE!_

_Master?_

_Return at once. The battle is over._

_I can still defeat more-_

_You are growing weaker. You need time to heal and recover. I need you for my next plan._

_Then I shall be at your side as you command._

He hung Aster's phaser next to his own, turned and headed back for the hillside.

**:*:**

Brron turned to Viper with a questionable stare. "Master, why are you calling him back? You know how he loves to fight. There are still some humans out there."

Viper looked silently out at the field below. "His wounds, Brron."

"Wounds?"

"Duel Spirits suffer pain differently when they are outside of the Duelling Dimensions. Rather than endure wounds the normal way, you lose life energy through them unless you stop and give yourself time to heal."

"But that-

"Yes, he has suffered many wounds in this battle, and he has lost more life energy as he continues to fight."

"I meant what I said before. I have decided to give him what he wants. A chance. To take on Jaden with his truly formidable deck, and to have his revenge and also complete mine."

His eyes tensed with worry. "But if he doesn't get back soon, if he doesn't recover and heal soon, he'll die."

"And if that should happen?" Brron asked fearfully.

"If that does happen, you will fight in his stead."

Brron backed away from him. "But, Master, my deck is no match for Jaden's."

"I have a plan for that," Viper said as his lips took on wistful smirk. "But if you are really that scared, then you had better pray for Zure's sake. And mine."

**:*:**

"I heard it come from over here."

Atticus stopped to catch his breath. He leaned down and put his hands on his knees as his lungs pushed air out, drew a fresh load back in, and pushed it out.

"Chazz, I get it. But I think we should head back to the Academy after we find out what we heard. Until now, I thought for a while that we were the only ones out here."

Chazz, five steps ahead of him, turned around. "Atticus, that was one of those laser blasts. I'm betting someone just lost a duel."

"Yeah I know, but what won it? A human or a monster?"

"That's what we gotta find out."

He ran on ahead. Atticus steadied his breath, got back up, and followed. He did not have to go far, for he nearly ran right into Chazz's back.

"What is it?" he asked loudly while taking two steps back.

"I- It- It's Aster."

He looked around Chazz's shoulders, finding an empty patch of ground. Almost empty.

His eyes trembled and his knees shook as he looked at the still body lying on its back.

"No it can't be, not Aster."

Chazz wanted to agree with him, but his eyes could not deny him the truth. They saw for him the charred black hole in Aster's chest, which did not move up or down; the frozen hand that only a few moments ago held a set of cards that were now lying strewn out on the ground; the deck that had spilled out from the duel disc with no attempt from its owner to collect them.

He stepped forward and kneeled down on the grass. His hands moved over the scattered cards, pushing them into a neat pile and placed the reformed deck in Aster's deck holder. Realising he couldn't do anything else, he stood up again. He looked down at Aster's face sadly.

"He was the best of us," he acknowledged.

A deep groan echoed around the field. Chazz and Atticus reacted in fright. They knew from its tone that it was no human moan of pain they had just heard. The thing groaned again. Chazz picked up on the sound and followed it, turning to his right. His eyes centred in on the retreating back of a Duel Monster. One he easily recognised.

"Zure."

He glanced back down at Aster's body, then his eyes went back to Zure. His mind processed the fact that the monster was walking towards the hillside that led in a straight line from where they were standing. He put the pieces together. He reset his duel disc.

"Chazz?"

He turned to Atticus and saw the fearful look on his face. For a single moment, he reconsidered the action he was about to take. The battle was over; that much was definitely clear. He could go home now, back to Jasmine. Back to the family he would soon be having.

Could being the operative word, he said to himself. Viper was still up on the hilltop, still in control of the power station. Still in control of the island. Still capable of harming everyone on it.

And he was letting a monster go back to him.

He couldn't let that happen.

"Get Aster back to the Academy."

Atticus moved in front of him. "You're not going after it. You can't hurt Jasmine like this."

"Listen, Atticus. Noone has won this battle. Viper still has the power station and he can use it and whatever monsters he has left to kill us. If taking down Zure can hurt that, then I'll do it."

"But you could die!"

"Sartyr died. Aster died. A lot of people died here today. And I am not going to cower ever again because of what they gave up."

He dodged past Atticus and tore away into the distance. Atticus revolved around.

"Chazz, no! Chazz!"

* * *

**The Battle at Duel Academy concludes in the next chapter.**


	20. An Empty Battlefield

**Here it comes. The last duel of the Battle.**

* * *

Chapter 19- An Empty Battlefield

Zure halted as he groaned out for a third time. His hand went to his belly wound. He groaned again. For an unknown amount of time, he stood there, regaining the little strength his body had for a final push to return to Viper. He forced out a fifth groan when he made the decision to move. Then he caught the approaching scent of another human from behind. The instinct to fight, his lust for battle and blood, kicked in.

_No_, he tried to shake it off. _I must follow orders_.

He turned back to face the hill and limped towards it.

Chazz was faster.

"Zure!"

Zure stopped and glanced disdainfully back at him. "Go back to your people, Chazz Princeton. I have no time for you."

Chazz raised a phaser in reply. "Then I'll just shoot you."

Zure grimaced and turned round, bringing out his own phaser and pointed it at Chazz. He left the one he took from Aster hanging at his side.

"Then, we'll just have to kill each other."

Chazz smirked. "Well then, you just have one way of getting out of this alive."

Zure's eyes narrowed at him. "I told you. I am not interested in duelling you."

"Oh! So you're more interested in death, are you?"

Zure's lips spasmed, showing his sharp teeth gnashing against each other. "Fine then," he said. He activated his duel disc.

Chazz activated his own.

Zure flipped the switch at the back of his phaser. The metal stand appeared between him and Chazz. The phaser flew out of his hand and nested at the top.

"DUEL!" they shouted.

**:*:**

Sartorius paced the length of the duelling arena in worry. His eyes glanced at every person lying around him or sitting up in the stands and then he turned to Sheppard.

"They're not back yet."

"Just keep calm, Sartorius," the chancellor advised. "Stress doesn't do anyone any good."

"And, you're not suffering stress?"

"I am, but for an entirely different reason. As Chancellor of this school, I have to inform the families of everyone who has died here, and that is never an easy task."

"I'll help," Dorothy volunteered.

Sheppard managed a weak smile. "Thanks."

The doors to the building were heard to be opened. The three turned to the corridor outside. In the shadows, they saw a lone figure supporting another unmoving figure on his back.

**:*:**

Zure and Chazz were given their first set of cards by their duel discs. Zure made the first move.

"I play the field spell, Mystic Plasma Zone," he declared, opening the field spell cartridge in his duel disc, slipping the card inside it, and pushed it shut.

"As long as this is in play, all DARK monsters get an Attack boost of five hundred. However, there is a decrease of four hundred to the defence."

"Next, I summon Gil Garth in Attack mode."

The being made of purple and silver iron and armed with a glowing green scimitar arrived on the field. ATK/1800 DEF/1200

Zure grinned. "Because he is a DARK monster, Garth gets that little boost."

Its Attack rose to 2300 while its Defence fell to 800.

"I set two cards facedown. That is the end of my turn."

Chazz looked between Zure and Gil Garth, and the transformed field.

"DARK monsters? I've got my share of them," he said to himself.

He faced his opponent again. "My move. I send from my hand to the graveyard the spell card Ojamagic."

He removed the card from his hand and inserted it into the graveyard slot on his duel disc.

"Because of this, all three of my Ojamas are added to my hand."

Three cards jutted out of his deck. He took them, glancing at the Yellow, Green and Black Ojama monsters.

"Guys," he whispered. "I really need you for this."

The three appeared to him in their spirit forms.

"You got it, boss," Ojama Yellow exclaimed in his squeaky voice.

"Huh ah! Huh ah!" Ojama Green nodded.

"Point me at 'em," Ojama Black boasted.

He gave them a rare smile. "Just follow my lead."

They were interrupted by Zure. "If you would stop conversing with your little friends, we have a duel to fight."

Chazz glared back at him. "Alright. I summon Ojama Black in Attack mode."

Ojama Black travelled from the card out onto the field. He looked up at Gil Garth, and at the scimitar. He gulped nervously.

"Um, I've changed my mind."

"Stay put," Chazz growled at him. He turned again to Zure. "I sacrifice him in order to summon Helpoemer in Attack mode."

Ojama Black leaped into the air as he disappeared. In his place, a tall blue creature with long clawed fingers, wearing a purple robe around its legs and had a golden ritual stone at its back appeared. ATK/2000 DEF/1400

"And since he's a Dark type monster, Mystic Plasma Zone gives him a gift too."

Helpoemer's Attack rose to 2500 and its Defence fell to 1000.

Zure's eyes bulged in fury. "No!" he roared.

"Helpoemer, attack his Gil Garth."

Helpoemer leaped away from the stone and across the field. It swiped its claws across Gil Garth's chest, leaving tears in its armour. White energy burst out of the wounds. Gil Garth slowly tumbled to pieces as Helpoemer returned to Chazz.

Zure's Life Points went down slightly to 3800.

"I place two cards facedown and call it a turn."

"Mine then," Zure growled, drawing a card. He looked at it. It was Renge. "I summon Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World in Defence mode."

The huge monster of grey flesh and steel appeared on the field and pushed its orange palms out in front of it. Mystic Plasma Zone's effect caused its Defence to fall from 2100 to 1700.

"That ends my turn."

Chazz drew for his turn. "I summon Ojama Green in Attack mode."

Ojama Green travelled to the field.

"I then sacrifice him to summon Armed Dragon Level Five."

Ojama Green vanished with a beaming grin on his face. From the ground where he had just been standing, a fire came blazing up. A shape formed in the flames. A red and charcoal grey dragon with tiny wings and covered in silver steel spikes emerged. ATK/2400 DEF/1700

"Armed Dragon, destroy Renge."

Armed Dragon lifted up off the ground and barrelled its way through the air towards Renge and spat out a burst of yellow fire from its maw. The fire jet struck Renge below the chest. The gatekeeper cringed under the heat and shattered.

"Helpoemer, take Zure."

As Armed Dragon made its way back to Chazz, Helpoemer leaped forward, raising its claws for the direct attack. It swung its hand across, striking him from shoulder to shoulder. Zure screamed as real wounds opened up in his chest. He fell to his knees and clutched at his injuries. His eyes flushed with fear as his life energy started flowing from them. His Life Points dropped to 1300.

Chazz' eyes widened in both confusion and fear at the sight. He had never seen damage like that in any duel before.

"I- end my turn."

Zure looked up at him in open fury. "You! You little-

He hissed in agony as the pain refreshed. The hiss turned into a growl. Putting one hand on the ground, he stood up, gradually raising himself to his full height.

"I swear I will kill you! My move!"

He drew his card and placed it in his hand and set another on the monster zone.

"I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in Attack mode."

The doppelganger of him appeared on the field, drawing its sword. Mystic Plasma Zone caused its Attack to rise from 1800 to 2300 and its Defence to decrease to 1100.

"Then I use the Equip spell, Megamorph. Because my Life Points are lower than yours, any monster I give it to doubles in their Attack strength. And I give it to Zure!"

Zure's Attack went up to 4600.

"Now, my knight," he commanded. "Destroy that dragon!"

His copy rushed to fulfill his command. As it approached Armed Dragon, it swung its sword, piercing the red and grey reptile in the heart. Armed Dragon shattered into pieces. Chazz's Life Points fell down to 2800.

"Ha ha ha!" Zure laughed, his furious lips curving into a grin.

"First, your dragon. Then, Helpoemer. And then, you."

**:*:**

"Aster! No!"

The moment Atticus stepped into the light of the duelling arena and everyone could see the body he was supporting on his shoulders, they all fell into stunned silence. Everybody, except Sartorius.

The fortune teller raced towards the two, with Sheppard and Dorothy following quietly behind him. Atticus kneeled down on the floor and carefully pulled Aster away from and laid him down gently. Sartorius reached them, falling down onto his knees and hands at his friend's side. His left hand went up to his open mouth as he saw the gaping hole in Aster's chest, the very same hole he had seen in many of the dead. He closed his eyes, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Sheppard enquired.

"Chazz and I believe it was Zure. He's gone after him," Atticus answered.

"Zure! That monster!" Dorothy asked, again picturing like she had in the heat of the battle all too well when the monster had threatened to kill her on the way back from the Card Shack.

Atticus nodded and stood up, turning to Sheppard. "I'm going back for him."

The chancellor replied with a grim nod. "Bonaparte isn't back yet either."

Atticus frowned. "Last I saw of him, he ran into the thick of the monsters early on in the fight. Chances are he's dead too, but I'll keep an eye out for him anyway."

"Thank you. Take care of yourself too."

Atticus nodded again and turned, running back to the doors.

**:*:**

Zure smiled. With his clone having Megamorph, it would take down Chazz for him soon. "I set one card facedown. That ends my turn."

Chazz smirked and chuckled. The smile fell from Zure's lips.

"What's so funny?" he grunted.

"My Armed Dragon's special effect, of course," Chazz snidely answered back. "If it's destroyed by a monster in battle and I'm still standing at the End Phase, he gets to return as my Armed Dragon Level Seven."

"Level Seven?"

On the space where Armed Dragon Level Five had stood, the yellow fire erupted out again. Out from its flames came its evolved form. Armed Dragon Level Seven was, like its predecessor, red and grey skinned, but it appeared more refined. Its entire head and neck was armoured. It was without the tiny wings. Instead of spiked shoulders, it had now had long curved scythes extending from its bones. Its formerly harmless tail now had a barbed end.

It bellowed defiantly at both Zures. ATK/2800 DEF/1000

The real Zure was unimpressed. "It's still weaker than my Zure."

Chazz's eyes quivered. "I know."

"Then you're going to fight and die."

"Not a chance. My move."

He drew his card and glanced at it. He smiled.

"Like you, I have Equip Spells of my own. Like this. I play Dress Up and attach it to my Armed Dragon, increasing its Attack by three hundred."

Armed Dragon's Attack went up slightly to 3100.

"Still not enough," Zure replied.

"It will be, thanks to its special effect. Once per turn, I can select one monster you control and change its Battle position."

"What!"

"Of course, you've only got your clone there, so he'll have to do. Zure, switch to Defence mode."

Zure's copy sheathed its sword and went down on its knees. DEF/1100

Zure saw the move before Chazz continued it. Armed Dragon would destroy his copy. Helpoemer would attack him directly. The duel would be over.

_Not unless I-_

"Armed Dragon, attack Zure."

Armed Dragon stomped over the field for its Attack. It raised its tail and brought it forward in a stabbing motion.

"I play Draining Shield!" Zure yelled.

A barrier appeared between the Zure copy and Armed Dragon's tail. Zure's Life Points rose up to 4400.

"Heh! Good one, but because your Life Points are higher than mine, your Megamorph's effect is now reversed. It now has half of its Attack strength instead of twice the amount."

Zure's Attack decreased to 1150.

"But it doesn't matter, since it's still in Defence. Helpoemer, destroy that clone!"

Helpoemer jumped towards Zure, raised its clawed hand and swung it across. Zure broke in two.

"I end my turn."

"Your mistake! I begin mine!" Zure spat, drawing his card. It was Dark Factory of Massed Production. "I'll start with-GAAAGH!"

A great pain seized at his body, causing it to shake tremendously. He collapsed onto his knees.

Chazz drew back. "What the?"

The tiny trickles of life energy leaving Zure's body through his wounds evolved into solid and steady neverending flows. He felt like he was being torn apart.

"Master!" he cried. "My body is breaking!"

_Finish the duel now!_

"I can't! I could have, but it will take-

_Finish it, not matter what the cost but your own life_.

He struggled against the pain, all the while glaring at Chazz. He got up on one leg. Then on the other. He raised himself upright.

"This duel ends, Chazz!" he growled.

"You gonna surrender?"

"Never," he said, retrieving Aster's phaser from his belt and aimed.

Chazz's eyes gaped open in surprised fury. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Following orders. I really wanted to finish this the right way. It was becoming interesting."

"You realise this is cheating, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But my master's goals mean more than just a mere duel."

"Doesn't matter," Chazz countered. "You're still cheating. Which means you automatically lose."

Zure watched his eyes move, glancing in another direction other than right at him, and wondered what he would be looking at. His ears picked up the whirring of a mechanical device and it hit him. He turned to the metal stand where the phaser was revolving around to point at him.

"No!"

He turned his phaser and fired at the stand. The beam struck his other phaser. The weapon exploded. Knowing the one he had just used to save himself was empty, he threw it to the ground. The field faded away from view. Chazz drew his own phaser and aimed it at Zure. The monster rounded back on him and brought his sword out, holding it ready for combat.

Chazz fired.

Zure blocked.

The intense heat of the beam burned up through the blade and down through the hilt. Zure ignored the rise in temperature and kept his hold on it. The sword turned red. The flesh of his hands started to smoulder with black smoke.

The blade melted down. He let it go and waited for Chazz's second shot. It didn't come. He looked towards his opponent still aiming his phaser at him and noticed a thick stream of sweat going down the side of his face.

He grinned. "You don't have a second shot, do you?"

Chazz gritted his teeth and dropped the phaser. He and Zure watched it as it landed with a dull thump on the ground.

"So, for all your effort, you failed to stop me."

"Not yet," Chazz shouted. "Weapon or not, I'll still fight."

"Hand to hand?" Zure asked interestingly. "If you insist."

He charged at Chazz and threw a fist towards his head.

Chazz dodged and kicked.

Zure withstood and unleashed a punch to Chazz's face. Chazz choked under the pressure. Zure followed up with two more, the first to the chest and the second to the head.

Chazz flew back but regained his footing quickly. He made for a right uppercut.

Zure met it with a left forearm block and another right punch to the gut. And another right to the head.

Chazz spun and fell on his right side.

"One kick?" Zure exclaimed. "One kick? That's all you could mark me with!"

He stepped over to behind Chazz's back, smiling and licking his lips greedily. "Our phaser standoff, you could have killed me. Our duel, you had a chance of killing me. Our second standoff, you could have me killed me outright. But this, you had no chance. At all. You've lost, Chazz."

"I'm st- still breathing," Chazz groaned.

Zure scowled. "To the end, then."

He reached down with his left hand and grabbed Chazz by his hair and pulled him up on his feet. As he did, Chazz yowled with agony. Then, with his right hand, he gripped him by the shoulder.

He whispered into his ear. "I am going to pull your hair, listening to you while you scream, and I am going to keep pulling until your head tears away from your shoulders."

He tightened his grip around Chazz's hair.

Chazz thought back to Jasmine waiting for him back home. Waiting for him to rejoice with her the upcoming birth of their children. Waiting for the future of raising a family and living to old age that she wanted to share with him and he with her.

And his thoughts fell upon knowing that someone would have to tell her his fate.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine."

"Goodbye, Chazz," Zure hissed.

Chazz relaxed, closing his eyes, readying as best as he could for the endless torture and for his ears to hear his own screaming.

Instead he heard the sound of a phaser blast.

Zure reacted when he heard it too, but was the only one of either of them to realise it was coming from behind them. The beam burned into his back. He howled and let go of Chazz. The beam came out his front and faded into nothing. He turned to face his assailant.

And his body burst apart in a yellow light, sending a flying scatter of lifeless energy.

From where he fell, Chazz groaned and managed to stand up. A dizzy spell hit him and he nearly fell back down. His rescuer ran to his side and pulled him back up, slinging his left arm around his neck.

"Easy there, buddy. You're in really bad shape."

"Att- Atticus?"

"The one and only."

He smirked weakly. "Yep, definitely you."

Atticus warmly smiled back.

"Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, then come on. Let's get you back."

They started to walk away towards the Academy.

"Hey. Is everyone accounted for?" Chazz asked.

"Everybody but Professor Bonaparte. He's still missing."

"Anybody looking for him?"

Atticus shook his head. "Just me out here."

"Why?"

"Because noone has seen him, alive or dead, since the battle started, and I don't think Sheppard will want to risk anymore lives, not after what happened with Aster and what happened to you would reinforce that. Besides, Jaden, Alexis and the others will be here soon."

"Yeah," Chazz replied. "But, I wonder where he could be."

**:*:**

On the hilltop, Viper gazed over the quiet battlefield. His eyes travelled up to the main Academy building, where he knew his enemies were tending to their wounded.

But he had no wounded of his own. Not anymore. Save for Brron, all of his soldiers were dead.

"How is this possible, Brron?"

"Huh?" his one remaining follower asked him.

"How could I have lost so much? So badly? Barring you, I have lost all my soldiers, monsters that I resurrected and trained for five years to be merciless. To be ultimate. And against what? An army of children, young fools, and old people."

"Master-

"I will not allow Jaden and Yubel to beat me this way. The three of us _will_ have our final reckoning."

Brron grew furious. "Master, it is impossible to win now!"

"Yes, yes," Viper nodded. "Impossible to win outright. That is my failure. That is what always caused me to fail. I was overconfident. I believed that I could destroy them- and live."

"And? Live?"

"Yes, Brron, live. My plans to kill them before always extended beyond that. To conquest. To rule. Until now, I have never considered the possibility that I may have to die to succeed."

He turned to face Brron, who was drawing away from him. His eyes went wide in fury. "Don't you ever cower from me!" he hissed. "Not right now! Not when I need you the most!"

Brron chose to make one last chance to have him see reason.

"I warned you many times before! I have tried to convince you to leave your vengeance for another day! If you had, you could have conquered limitless worlds! You could still have the Reliant! You could still have all of your soldiers! You could have had _more_! But you threw it all away, just for something that could have waited until you were more powerful. And now, we're trapped."

At first, Viper appeared to be taken aback, but settled as he listened calmly to every word of his servant's tirade and took them into thought. Then a while after Brron had finished, he finally spoke.

"I know that now. You were right. All along. I could have had power, but it would have been nothing to me. Nothing, until Jaden and Yubel were dead by my design."

"But the truth is we cannot change what has transpired. As you say, we're trapped, I permanently, you until the Duelling Dimension calls you back. I myself am also doomed. You can do what you will with yourself afterwards, Brron, but I refuse to surrender or be captured. And if I am to die, it won't be so until I take Jaden and Yubel with me."

"So, I ask you now. Can I count on you, one more time?"

Brron sighed and bowed towards him. "Master, whatever disagreements we have, you fate whether it is in living or in death shall also be mine."

Viper smiled. "Good. Then I want you to go down to the battlefield, to where Zure fell. Collect his deck and bring it to me."

"Yes, Master," Brron bowed again.

"VIPER!"

Both Viper and Brron turned to where they had heard the voice come from. Bonaparte was striding towards them from the left side of the hill. He stopped and pointed to Viper.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

Behind Viper, Brron summoned his duel disc out from his arm, ready to step in for his master.

"No, Brron. Do as I tell you. Get me Zure's deck. I will deal with this myself."

He withdrew his duel disc back and respectfully followed Viper's instructions, heading down the hill at a fast pace.

Viper faced Bonaparte.

**:*:**

In the east, the sun gradually rose into view. Its light revealed the scorches on the ground, the concave marks where humans and monsters fell in death or defeat, the bodies that had still not been taken back to the Academy. The dawn light shone on the horrific display of an empty battlefield.

* * *

**The Battle is ended. Next up, Viper vs. Bonaparte.**

**:*:**

**A/N: To all my readers, I have some good news. I have finally published my first novel. It is called **_**The Fatal Dream**_** and is the first in a four-book series I have planned. It is currently available as a paperback on the Createspace e-store and all Amazon websites, and electronically on Kindle, and will also soon be available on Expanded Distribution channels.**


	21. The Two Fathers

**The Battle at Duel Academy is over, but the final fight is yet to be had. Read on…**

* * *

Chapter 20- The Two Fathers

Jaden stared out the window as the plane soared high over the ocean. He was thinking of everyone he and the others had left behind at Duel Academy when they had gone on the rescue mission. Every face passed through his mind, but slowly he came to stop dwelling on it and instead looked around the cabin. Crowler sat near the front with his arms crossed and with his eyes down to his knees. Blair and Jesse were two rows behind him, also unmoving but a second glance from him saw that they were clasping hands. Zane was speaking quietly with Yubel across from them. Fonda, like Jaden, had her eyes staring out her window in anxiety. Bastion and Hassleberry were uncharacteristically quiet, sitting in their separate seats.

Like Jaden, before they had all got on the plane, all of them changed out of their K.C.I.I. uniforms and back into casual clothing. That brought a tiny bit of happiness to him as he remembered afterwards that Alexis had voiced a witty remark on his change of attire from his school blazer.

He looked at her then, dozing silently in the seat next to him with her head resting on his shoulder. His worried expression softened as he took in how relaxed and serene she was. She was…mesmerising. Her eyelids displayed no tension. She breathed in and out so peacefully. Her lips formed a warm pleased smile. He gently reached his fingers up to her and stroke gingerly along her smooth cool skin. She moaned in a satisfying sort of way, and started to stir. He pulled his hand back. Her eyes opened.

"Jaden," she yawned, lifting her head away from his shoulder. "What's up?"

He tried to lie. "Nothing, Lex."

She kept her smile, knowing what he was doing, and nestled her head back down. "When are you going to learn? I know you. What's wrong?"

Jaden sighed. "I'm- I'm afraid of what we'll find when we get there."

Alexis' smile fell and she looked at him seriously. "Don't even think about it, okay? It is not your fault, whatever is happening there."

"I know, but-

"No. Don't blame yourself for anything he's done. Just- focus on what we can do to beat him."

He smiled gratefully at her. "You always find a way to make me feel better, even if it's just a little."

She answered him by giving him a light soft kiss on the cheek. "And I always will," she whispered in his ear.

He returned her kiss with one of his own on her forehead. "I want you to. I'm just hoping we're not too late."

**:*:**

Viper strode over towards Bonaparte, stopping only when he was within metres of the man.

"A duel, Bonaparte? Explain to me why I should waste my time with you."

"You killed my son!" Bonaparte barked back at him. "I want to make you pay for that!"

Viper blinked in surprise at the accusation, and relaxed when he remembered it was true.

"Oh yes, Marcel. I had forgotten."

Bonaparte's eyes widened in rage. A vein pulsed in his temple. "Forgot?!"

"Well, I have been responsible for many deaths these past few days. It's difficult to remember them individually."

Bonaparte growled furiously. "You took my son from me, you murderer!" he spat. "You should recall the pain of losing one's child!"

Viper went silent. His eyes tensed with anger as he thought back to the day he had lost his own son. To the very day when all this had begun for him. Everything had started then. Believing Yubel could bring his boy back. Betraying everyone at Duel Academy. Facing, and losing, to Jaden. Being backstabbed, lied to, and abandoned by Yubel on Dark World. Getting his hand injured because of Jaden. All the years he languished in exile, while everyone else had a happy five years together. While he suffered.

"Do you really think you can compare that with me?" he said finally, glaring darkly at Bonaparte. "Everything I did years ago was because I lost my boy. I did that because I thought it would bring him back. I did that for love. You shame your son's memory by acting out of vengeance."

"Shame? My son's memory? How dare you! I love my son more than you ever loved yours!"

Viper gritted his teeth in fury. _More than-_

He brought his duel disc forward and activated it. "We'll see who loves their child more. I accept your challenge."

With his other hand, he pulled out his phaser and flicked the switch. The metal stand appeared between the two of them. The gun floated out of his hand to the stand and locked into place at its top.

Bonaparte activated his own duel disc.

"DUEL!" they declared.

"I'll take the first move," Bonaparte stated. His disc delivered to him his first hand. He took a hard look at the six of them and quickly devised a strategy.

"I start by summoning Toy Soldier in Attack mode."

A small figurine dressed in a red and black uniform in the style of early 19th century French military and armed with a blunderbuss gun appeared and marched out onto the field. ATK/800 DEF/300

"Then I play from my hand, the Spell card Crowning of the Emperor."

Toy Soldier disappeared from view. In its place, another small figurine similar to it but dressed in a commander's uniform and armed with a sabre appeared atop a white horse. ATK/2300 DEF/800

"I set two cards facedown and call it a turn."

Viper glanced at the Toy Emperor and then at his own cards. He pulled out the first one on the right.

"Then I begin with a field spell."

He opened the field spell cartridge on his duel disc, slipped the card inside and closed it.

"Venom Swamp!"

A circle of green vines appeared around the boundaries of the field, tangling in and amongst each other until they formed up into a wall, boxing the field. The ground beneath the field turned from its regular grassy surface into a patch of deep brick red swamp water.

"Its effect comes into play. A Venom Counter is placed on any monster that doesn't have 'Venom' in its name, at the end of every turn."

A small snake appeared in front of Toy Emperor. It leapt up and bit into his leg. Viper grinned.

"Next, I summon Serpentine Princess in Attack mode, but I sacrifice her to summon Venom Boa in Attack mode."

Serpentine Princess, an ugly looking half human half snake with a brown fin atop her head and a hideous sharp-teethed grinning mouth, appeared and vanished. A purple and yellow thick bodied snake with three aqua-coloured eyes and a tiny snake head for a tail came in her place. ATK/1600 DEF/1200

"I set one card facedown and end my turn, which allows the Venom Counter on your Emperor to activate."

The tiny snake holding onto Toy Emperor's leg plunged its fangs further in, pressing its venom inside. Toy Emperor cringed in agony. His Attack points slid down to 1800.

"My move," Bonaparte said as he drew another card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "Toy Emperor, attack his Venom Boa."

Toy Emperor urged his horse to charge forward, bringing his sword up in front of him as they went. They approached Venom Boa. Toy Emperor swung his blade. Venom Boa recoiled as it struck, and shattered.

Viper's Life Points decreased slightly to 3800.

"That was a mistake," Viper countered. "I activate my facedown, Damage = Reptile. With it, I can summon any Reptile monster from my deck with Attack points equal or less than the damage I've just taken. And I choose to summon Venom Cobra in Defence mode."

Venom Cobra, a red and silver version of one of the most deadly snakes on earth with a purple forked tongue and a small blade as its tail, appeared on the field. ATK/100 DEF/2000

Bonaparte grumbled in reply, knowing the Venom Cobra's Defence was stronger than Toy Emperor's Attack.

"I set one card facedown and finish my turn."

"In that case," Viper announced. "Venom Swamp's effect triggers. Your Emperor gets another Counter."

A second tiny snake revealed itself from under the swamp and leaped, biting into Toy Emperor's other leg and hanging on to it. Toy Emperor's Attack dropped to 800.

"Heh heh. If I don't destroy it myself, your Emperor will be gone by the end of my turn."

He drew his next card. Satisfied with it, he set it to go to the field.

"I summon Iron Chain Snake in Attack mode!"

A stone grey serpent seemingly made out of nothing but a link of chains appeared next to Venom Cobra. ATK/800 DEF/1200

"Then I use its special effect. I equip it to your Toy Emperor."

Iron Chain Snake rumbled across the field and wrapped itself around Toy Emperor, horse and all. The emperor gagged and struggled. His horse whinnied in terror.

As his Attack points went down to zero.

"What?!" Bonaparte bellowed.

Viper explained the occurrence. "When Iron Chain Snake is equipped to any monster my opponent controls, that monster loses eight hundred Attack and Defence points."

"And now," he continued, "for the kill. I end my turn."

Venom Swamp's effect triggered. A third tiny snake burst out of the water near Toy Emperor and leaped up to bite into his arm. All three Counters plunged more venom into him, causing a 1500-point drain. Toy Emperor fell from his horse and landed with a splash in the swamp and shattered. His horse, Iron Chain Snake and the three Counters vanished with him.

"Fortunately for you," Viper concluded. "Defeat by Counter is not recognised as being destroyed by battle, so I can't use Iron Chain Snake's second effect. Your move now, I believe."

"Yes," Bonaparte answered grudgingly. He looked towards Venom Cobra. He needed a very strong monster if he was ever going to break through its defence. He drew his latest card.

_Bon sang_, he told himself, but he sighed outwardly. _But it'll have to do._

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Viper drew for his turn. He glanced at it. It was the monster Vanity's Fiend. He put it in with the rest of his hand.

"I revert Venom Cobra to Attack mode. Venom Cobra, attack him!"

Venom Cobra slithered across the field and delivered a bite to Bonaparte. Bonaparte's Life Points decreased to 3900.

"I end my turn."

"Mine then!" Bonaparte shouted. He drew his next card.

"I play one of my facedowns. Toy Cannon!"

A small cannon appeared on his Spell and Trap zone. "Fire on Venom Cobra."

The weapon did as it was commanded. The projectile shot outward towards its target, striking Venom Cobra just below the head. It switched from its Attack back to its Defence position. The cannon vanished.

"Because my Cannon put your Cobra in Defence mode, you lose four hundred Life Points."

Viper's Life Points dropped to 3400. "Well done," he remarked dryly.

Bonaparte ignored him. "I set one card facedown. That ends my turn."

Viper impassively drew for his turn. He looked at the card once, like he had with Vanity's Fiend and put it in his hand. "I switch Venom Cobra back to Attack mode. It attacks you a second time."

Venom Cobra lunged its way towards Bonaparte and once again bit into him. His Life Points went down another one hundred to 3800.

"I end my turn."

Bonaparte drew a card and placed it in his hand, concluding the ninth turn of the duel.

Viper drew again and considered playing it. It was a monster, but it did not have 'Venom' anywhere in its name, meaning it would be vulnerable to Venom Swamp's effect.

_But then, that would be better for one of the monsters I have in mind_, he answered his own question.

"I summon Worm Dimikles to the field in Attack mode!"

A ghostly white and violet reptilian monster with tentacled spears swinging from its back appeared next to Venom Cobra. ATK/1700 DEF/1400

"First, I flip it for its effect. It gains three hundred points in Attack and Defence."

Its Attack and Defence rose to 2000 and 1700.

"And now, it and Venom Cobra shall devastate you. Attack!"

"I don't think so!" Bonaparte proclaimed before either monster could move. "I play Negate Attack, bringing your Battle Phase to an end."

Viper nodded interestingly. "That was one of the cards you set on your first turn," he noted. "You were waiting for a move like that. I wonder what your other surprises are."

Bonaparte simply smiled back confidently.

"I end my turn," Viper stated.

A Venom Counter surfaced next to Worm Dimikles and sank its fangs into its side. Its Attack was reduced to 1500.

Bonaparte drew. He placed the card down on the monster zone.

"I summon Rocket Warrior in Attack mode!"

A tiny warrior in green, black and yellow armour came into being by leaping into the air from out of nowhere. It had a diamond-shaped shield with a bright golden star in one hand and a sword in the other. ATK/1500 DEF/1300

"Rocket Warrior, destroy Venom Cobra."

Rocket Warrior marched across the field and raised its sword for the attack. Venom Cobra bore down on it. Rocket Warrior brought up its shield, blocking the serpent's fangs and swung his sword down on its head. Venom Cobra shattered. Viper's Life Points fell to 2000.

"You know what happens next, Napoleon," Viper called out to Bonaparte, pointing towards his own Spell and Trap zone. "My Damage = Reptile has a Continuous effect. I use it again to summon another Reptile monster. I choose Venom Snake as Cobra's replacement, in Attack mode."

A slithering reptile with orange and purple scales on its spiked back and a creamy yellow underbelly took Venom Cobra's place. ATK/1200 DEF/600

"Oui!" Bonaparte exclaimed. "I also know what happens here, and it affects you as well as I! I end my turn!"

As both were anticipating, Venom Swamp triggered its effect. Two Venom Counters slid out from the water, one at either side of the field. One struck at Rocket Warrior while the other joined in on attacking Worm Dimikles.

Rocket Warrior's Attack decreased to 1000. Worm Dimikles' went down to 500.

"My move," Viper declared. He drew his next card. He grinned and put it in the monster zone.

"I summon Gagagigo in Attack mode."

A human bottle-green lizard with yellow eyes appeared with a roar next to Worm Dimikles. ATK/1850 DEF/1500

"Now, it-

"I activate my facedown, Torrential Tribute!" Bonaparte interfered. "It destroys all monsters on the field."

Viper glared at him malevolently. Across the field, Venom Snake, Worm Dimikles, Gagagigo and Rocket Warrior burst into pieces.

Bonaparte finished off his move by saying, "Allowing us to start again with a new slate."

Before Viper could rebuff him, the opposing duellists stopped when they heard a familiar roar starting to come in from overhead. They both turned to see the Industrial Illusions plane coming towards the island. Viper's expression changed. All the anger he was feeling because of Bonaparte's counter move suddenly went away as he began feeling hope and ecstasy.

"Jaden. Yubel. At last."

He rounded on his opponent. "I believe it's your turn, Bonaparte."

Bonaparte glanced back down from the plane as it flew into the island's airspace and headed to land near the main Academy building and faced Viper again.

"Oui. My move."

He drew a card and set it and another one that was already in his hand facedown.

"I end my turn."

**:*:**

Sheppard and Dorothy had run out of the Academy the moment they heard the plane coming in to land. At the landing strip, they watched as it came to a stop and as the boarding ramp came downward. Jaden and Alexis exited first, with Crowler and Zane right behind them. Those two were then followed by Jesse and Blair, then singly by Fonda, Hassleberry and Bastion.

Sheppard and Dorothy hurried towards them. "Jaden!" they called as they closed the gap between themselves and the group.

Jaden and the others looked up to see the two. "Chancellor, Dorothy!" Jaden exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Yeah," Blair said. "We saw the whole valley when we came in. What's Viper done?"

"We had to fight," Sheppard answered breathlessly.

Dorothy took over from him. "Viper caught onto us getting cards from the Shack to defend ourselves. He took it as an act of war and sent his army on us."

"Did you win?" Alexis asked hopefully.

She was answered when the chancellor shook his head sadly. "No, we didn't. Viper still has control of the power station, and we're not entirely sure how much we've damaged him either."

Zane came to the forefront of the conversation. "How many need treatment?"

"A lot. Some of them need to get off the island immediately, including Chazz."

"Chazz?" everyone cried. "What's wrong with him?"

"The nurses say internal bleeding. Atticus is saying that he got into a fistfight with Zure."

Jaden clenched his right hand into a ball. Yubel tried to ease his discomfort by sending him a message. It didn't work. She signalled Alexis he needed her through making him growl under his breath. Hearing him, Alexis instinctively slid her hand into and clasped his left hand. Zane, also privy to his reaction, ignored it, stating, "We can use the Industrial Illusions plane to get the ones that need treatment the most off the island while Viper's still distracted with recovering. I don't think we're gonna get anything else in until this is over."

Sheppard nodded in agreement. "As a doctor, you're the best out of any of us to judge that."

"Okay. Fonda, come with me."

Before either of them moved to go, Dorothy stepped in their way, placed her hand on Fonda's shoulder and looked into her eyes seriously. "No, Fonda. Sartorius needs you more."

"Sartorius?" Fonda replied, her voice rising to a near shriek. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, physically, but…Aster is dead."

Everyone stopped and looked aghast after Dorothy said those three words. Jaden stiffened in shock. Aster dead? That was impossible. He was one of his best rivals. There was no way someone could beat him.

"He fought the strongest out of all of us," Sheppard said, as if he knew what was going through Jaden's mind. "None of us would have survived if it wasn't for him."

Fonda nodded understandingly, and she and Zane raced to head inside the Academy. Crowler stepped forward.

"What about everyone else?"

"Many were also killed, including Professor Sartyr. Atticus is fine. Bonaparte is missing."

Crowler's eyes bulged. "What? He's still out there!"

"We've tried calling him on his communicator, but he's not answering," Dorothy noted.

"And if he's alive," Sheppard added slowly. "I know where he's going. He overheard earlier what had happened to Marcel."

"He's headed straight for Viper," Jaden realised out loud.

"Yes."

Crowler looked towards the hill. To the power station.

"Then I'm going after him."

"So am I," Jaden declared.

"You're not going without me," Alexis said to him, to which he nodded and turned to the others.

"Bastion, Jesse, Blair, Hassleberry, help get the wounded on the plane."

The four gave a nod, although Jesse gave his reluctantly. Jaden, Alexis and Crowler began their run, building up to a rush around the Academy building and prepared to cross the valley.

**:*:**

Three more turns had passed in the duel between Viper and Bonaparte. Neither had been able to attack or had to defend themselves from the other. No new monsters had been summoned. No new spell or trap cards had been set. The only evidence that the turns existed were the two cards Viper had added to his hand and the single addition Bonaparte had in his.

Now, Bonaparte drew to begin the seventeenth turn. He looked at the card he pulled out. Smiling, he played it.

"I play Reinforcement of the Army. I can use it to add one Level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from my deck to my hand."

A car jutted out from his deck. He took it and placed it to go onto the field.

"Next, I'll summon that monster. Don Zaloog! In Attack mode!"

A muscled man with an eye patch over his right eye and dressed in a dark grey undershirt, brown and red pants, a bandolier strapped around his abdomen from his left shoulder to right hip, wrist guards appeared before him. He drew out a short sword in each hand. ATK/1400 DEF/1500.

Bonaparte then glanced at Viper and then towards his opponent's hand. He prayed this next part of the move would succeed.

"Zaloog," he ordered his monster. "Attack Viper directly!"

Zaloog ran across the field and swept both his blades through Viper. Viper cringed. As Zaloog withdrew, his life Points dropped own to 600.

"I end my turn," Bonaparte stated.

"Then Venom Swamp activates," Viper hissed back. "Your little soldier gets a Counter."

The tiny snake's head rose out of the water right next to Zaloog's right leg and latched onto it. His Attack decreased to 900.

"My move," Viper continued, drawing a card. He set it facedown. "That ends my turn."

Bonaparte drew for his turn. "Then this is over. Zaloog, finish him."

Zaloog went for his second attack.

"Never. I activate my new facedown, Mirror Force."

Zaloog tried to land another swing of his swords but found himself flying backwards. He shattered to pieces after he landed. Bonaparte looked up at Viper and growled.

"You're not the only one with destructive spells and traps," Viper replied coldly. "Resume your turn."

Bonaparte did not need to look at his hand as he knew there was only one move he could make. He set his newly drawn card facedown. "I end my turn."

"I draw," Viper declared. He pulled out the next card from his deck and looked at it. He froze. Inwardly, hr grinned. The card he was holding was one of the ones he was waiting for.

"First, I disable Venom Swamp and send it to the graveyard."

He opened his disc's Field Spell cartridge and removed the card. The wall of vines and red swamp water faded away, leaving the real grassy island ground. He then slid the card into the graveyard slot.

"And now I remove Serpentine Princess, Venom Boa, Iron Chain Snake, Venom Cobra, Venom Snake, Worm Dimikles and Gagagigo from my Graveyard and from play, in order to summon Evil Dragon Ananta in Attack mode!"

A gigantic olive brown snake appeared on the field. At the top of its coils, six large heads sprouted from the main body and bore downward, hissing ferociously at Bonaparte. All six had black silver helmets adorn the tops of them and also yellow catlike eyes, with which they stared down hungrily at him. The seventh and final head, the main one, was different. It was larger than the others. Its scales were red and brown, with a crown of fins at the back of it and steely black armour running down along its spine. In front of the fins was a golden headpiece with a sharp spike sticking out the front of it. It leered down at Bonaparte like the rest of its brethren with its blood red eyes and gave a single loud threatening hiss.

For all of its fearsomeness, Bonaparte noticed one thing was wrong.

"Your dragon has no points."

Viper smirked at him. "You fool. Ananta gets its Attack and Defence points from the Reptile monsters I removed from play. Six hundred for every one!"

"Six hundred!" Bonaparte shouted in horror. "You removed-

"Seven. Making forty two hundred."

Ananta's Attack and Defence shot up to 4200. All of its seven heads hissed violently as it grew more tremendous in power.

"I'll end my turn there, which activates Ananta's special ability. At my every End Phase, it destroys any card on the field."

He gazed at his potential targets; Bonaparte's five facedown cards.

"I choose the card right in the middle."

Without any other warning, Ananta swung its huge tail and slammed it down, crushing the facedown card.

"Heh. Now you can prepare for your slaughter."

"Slaughter nothing!" Bonaparte spat. "My move." He drew a card, recognised it as a monster and set it for summoning. "I call Spirit Reaper to the field in Defence mode."

A decaying skeleton in a purple cloak rimmed with gold and carrying a large scythe appeared and got on its knees, casting its red eyes up at Ananta. The snake dragon glared back.

"I end my turn."

_At least, I do not have to be worried about Venom Swamp anymore_.

"My turn then," Viper declared. He drew his card and saw his next move.

"I play Snake Rain. By discarding a single card to the graveyard, I can select four Reptile monsters to go there with it. Alien Warrior. Sinister Serpent. Alien Shocktrooper. Interplanetary Invader A. Go!"

His deck went into the graveyard slot on his duel disc and came back out four cards less.

"Next, Ananta will destroy one of your remaining facedowns. The far one on the right."

Ananta brought its tail crashing down on the card, destroying it.

"I end my turn. Of course though, Ananta attacks again. Destroy the one that is now the far right."

Ananta crushed the facedown card and withdrew.

"Two facedowns left. Do you honestly have anything important?"

_He's right_, Bonaparte thought. _Unless I can come up with something, that monster of his will destroy me in two turns. Please let this draw be good_.

He drew.

_Yes_.

"Guess what, Viper? I do. I play Monster Reborn, and I use it to bring back my Toy Emperor in Attack mode."

The little figurine atop his horse reappeared. ATK/2300 DEF/800

"He can't do anything to Ananta!" Viper retorted.

"That would be so, if Ananta was his target. I play one of my surviving facedowns, Forced March. Toy Emperor's Attack gets cut in half."

Toy Emperor's Attack halved to 1150.

"The point- he can attack you directly!"

Toy Emperor charged off on his horse with his sabre in hand. He ignored Ananta as he went underneath its gaze and jumped over its tail. He swung his sabre upwards as neared Viper. Viper eyed the approach unemotionally.

"I don't think so. I remove the Alien Shocktrooper in my graveyard from play to special summon Vennominaga, the Deity of Poisonous Snakes in Attack mode from my graveyard to block your attack!"

Viper's favourite monster, a pale blue woman appeared out of a ring of indigo and gold coils. She stretched out her arms, revealing a large deadly snake head as either of her hands. She moved in between her master and Toy Emperor. Its Attack went from 0 to 1500. She struck back at Toy Emperor with one of the snake heads. Its mouth opened and bit into Toy Emperor, pulling him from his horse and crushing him between its fangs.

Bonaparte's Life Points went slightly down to 3450.

"How?" he asked in shock.

"Snake Rain," Viper answered. "Vennominaga was the card I put into the graveyard to activate it. After removing Alien Shocktrooper, there were only three other Reptiles to power her."

"But, but, but, that can only work if she was destroyed by battle! She was not!"

Viper nodded, agreeing with him. "I was a bit surprised about that myself. When I returned here, I activated my duel disc to see if there were any updates on any of my cards. I found a slight rule change for Vennominaga. It now says 'If she is in my graveyard'." He smiled evilly. "I think Pegasus will change that back once he hears about this."

"Believe me, he will," Bonaparte growled.

"I find that hard to believe. As Vennominaga has dealt you Battle Damage, you now have three turns after the end of this one to destroy Vennominaga or defeat me." Viper frowned. "Another change to the rules; used to be only that you had to defeat me."

"I place one card facedown. That ends my turn," Bonaparte replied.

"I draw, then."

Viper drew.

"I summon my second Gagagigo in Attack mode."

The sibling of the previous Gagagigo came onto the field. Next to Ananta and Vennominaga, it looked as though it was a hatchling compared to their size. ATK/1850 DEF/1500.

"I end my turn. Now Ananta, destroy his Spirit Reaper."

Instead of using its tail like it had before, Ananta attacked with a lunge. The main head dragged Spirit Reaper up from the ground. The other six tore it apart.

Bonaparte's mouth fell open at the cruel dismembering of his Defence monster, but quickly resummoned his courage. He began his turn and drew a card. He pulled out another from his hand.

"I play Messenger of Peace," he announced. "As long as this is on the field, no monsters with 1500 or more Attack points cannot declare an attack."

A tall and strongly built fair haired dressed in medieval garb but also in a regal purple cape appeared in the Spell and Trap zone. A white dove came to land on his left shoulder. With a book tucked in under his right arm, he held up his left in a 'Stop' motion. Bonaparte then took the card he had just drawn and placed it facedown.

"I end my turn."

"Then you are afflicted with your first Hyper-Venom Counter," Viper backanswered.

A snake much larger than the regular Counters that came from the depths of the Venom Swamp appeared and latched its fangs into Bonaparte's right side. On his duel disc indicator, a gray snake head appeared above his Life Point readings.

Viper viewed the proceedings and shook his head in amusement.

"You know," he said. "I have to give you some credit. With the many facedowns I've destroyed, I thought your remaining two would have been useless, considering how long you've gone without playing them. Turns out, you were waiting for the right opportunity to play Forced March. It does make me wonder what the other one is. Who knows? Now that you've pinned all three of my monsters, I may just find out."

He drew to begin his next turn. "Or not," he said as he looked at it. "I summon Tactical Espionage Expert in Attack mode."

A young man with a brown hair and fitted out with dark blue clothing and specialised spy gear appeared next to Viper's other three monsters. He removed a red gun that ended in a golden point from his belt. ATK/1300 DEF/1200

"No!" Bonaparte exclaimed.

"Expert, attack Bonaparte directly."

The manlike monster aimed his handgun at Bonaparte and pulled the trigger. A burst of yellow shot from of its point, flared from one side of the field to the other, and struck Bonaparte in the chest.

His Life Points were reduced to 2150.

"I end my turn. Ananta, destroy the Messenger of Peace."

For the fourth time, Ananta swung its tail down on Bonaparte's Spell and Trap zone. Messenger of Peace was effortlessly destroyed.

Bonaparte turned to where his Messenger of Peace had been standing as Ananta drew its tail away from the spot, then he pivoted to face Viper's four monsters. A line of sweat dripped down the side of his head. In his mind he calculated through what he had left of his deck or whatever way he could get the cards he had in his graveyard summoned back. And he had to do it before he was annihilated.

Then his eyes fell on Tactical Espionage Expert and Vennominaga. That was it in the four monsters facing him. The weak links. An attack from a resurrected Toy Emperor on either of them could destroy one of them and create enough Battle Damage to take out Viper.

_But how on earth can I do that with Monster Reborn also in the graveyard?_

Then it hit him. He had not yet come across Premature Burial. That was what he needed.

"My turn," he declared as he drew his card. It was not Premature Burial, but he knew it would have to do. Another look to the cards in his hand gave him an idea.

"I play Book of Moon. It allows me to change the battle position of one monster to facedown Defence mode. And I choose your Vennominaga."

Viper completed the move on his duel disc. He retrieved Vennominaga's card, turned it around, and set it in back down in Defence mode. The holograms on the field reacted. Vennominaga disappeared back into its card, which flipped over into facedown defence. He looked at Bonaparte with a bored expression.

"What was the point of that? The Hyper-Venom Counters will still attack you."

"Not after this," Bonaparte roared defiantly. "I play from my hand, the card Acid Trap Hole. It can target one facedown Defence monster on the field. As per its effect, the card is flipped up, and if its Defence is 2000 or less, it is immediately destroyed. So I target Vennominaga."

The card flipped back up. Vennominaga reappeared. The trap hole opened up beneath her. The snake-human hybrid fell into the acid pit below. The hole closed. Both indications of the only Hyper-Venom Counter to strike Bonaparte, field and duel disc, vanished.

"I end my turn," Bonaparte crowed victoriously.

"Congratulations," Viper replied sarcastically, drawing a card. "My move." He looked at his card, and then put in his hand. "But too late to save yourself completely. Ananta, Gagagigo, Tactical Espionage Expert, destroy him."

Tactical Espionage Expert fired his gun. Ananta lunged. Gagagigo rushed onwards.

"Non! I activate my facedown. My second Negate Attack!"

Ananta and Gagagigo stopped in their charge. Tactical Espionage Expert's laser blast winked out like a light.

Realising his Battle Phase had been put to an end, Viper declared, "Then I end my turn. Ananta, destroy his remaining facedown."

The snake dragon crushed the card. Viper turned to Bonaparte, expecting his next move.

This was it. He had to get Premature Burial now. With both Negate Attacks out of play, there was nothing he could do. Unless he drew Mirror Force, he corrected himself. That would also change the way this duel was going.

_Allons, Premature Burial or Mirror Force. Allons, Premature Burial or Mirror Force_.

He drew. It was Ring of Destruction.

The confidence that was building up in him drained away, not only because it wasn't either of the two cards that he wanted, but because it was completely useless as a means of deterring Viper. It was only useful when a monster his opponent had had its Attack lower than or equal to its master's Life Points. Viper had less than half the Life Points of his weakest monster.

Bonaparte had lost.

"No," he moaned in defeat.

"I assume from the sound of your reaction that you can't defend yourself from my next attack," Viper surmised. "End your turn, Bonaparte."

"No."

Viper's eyebrows rose. "Well, if you can't make a move or end your turn, you could just surrender."

"No."

Viper shook his head sadly. "Just can't face it, can you? Can't face that I'm the better father."

"What?" Bonaparte snapped, facing him with renewed rage.

"The duel. No matter what you say or do, I've won. I'm the better father. I loved my son _more_."

Bonaparte turned apoplectic. "How dare you!"

He lunged towards Viper, stepping out of his space. Viper reacted calmly, knowing what would occur. The duelling system recognised and interpreted Bonaparte rushing at him to be against the rules, and declared Viper to be the victor. The phaser acted accordingly, directing itself to aim for Bonaparte. It fired. The blast caught him as he neared the halfway point, burning into his side. He groaned deeply as he slumped to the ground. Ring of Destruction fell from his hand.

The stand and field vanished. The used-up phaser flew back into Viper's hand. Viper himself seemed to be about to say something when his ears picked up Brron's panting as he came back over the hilltop.

"Master!" he said exhaustingly. "Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Alexis Rhodes, Vellian Crowler. They're on their way here now."

Viper's eyes flared. It wasn't yet time to battle Jaden and Yubel again.

"Did you retrieve Zure's deck?" he demanded in reply.

Brron nodded, holding it out to him in his hand. Viper took it and examined each card with a rapid glance. He smiled as his eyes fell on Zure's powerful Fusion monsters. Then he reassembled the deck and slid it into his pocket.

"Come," he said to Brron. "We must prepare for our last stand."

**:*:**

Jaden was the first to reach the top of the hill. His eyes first caught Viper and Brron going back inside the power station, then travelled to focus on a much nearer spot where a person he recognised was struggling to get up off the ground.

"Professor."

Bonaparte ignored him as he pushed farther forward, grunting as he did. Alexis and Crowler came over the hilltop and saw him.

"Napoleon!" Crowler cried, rushing past Jaden.

Bonaparte froze as he heard his friend's voice, and he turned. Jaden, Alexis and Crowler flinched as they saw it; the large black hole in Bonaparte's belly. Jaden, Yubel and Alexis recognised it at once.

_A phaser_.

Bonaparte started to crumple to the ground. Crowler leaped forward and threw his arms underneath him. Bonaparte landed with a soft thump. He opened his eyes, looked up at Crowler and then toward Jaden and Alexis, and finally turned his head in the direction of the power station.

"Got to…got to get to him, Vellian. He took Marcel away from me."

"Bonaparte," Crowler said, unsure of what to say as tears emerged from his eyes.

"But I know…that I can't."

Bonaparte turned his head back to him.

"Do not let him get away with it. With all of it. Too…too many lives lost."

He weakly stretched his arm out to his deck and pulled away the topmost card, bringing it to his dimming eyes. Those eyes as they lost more life grew sad.

"If only…if only…

He didn't say anything more. Life instantly left Bonaparte's body. His arm fell away from him. The card slipped from his fingers and became a victim to a small gust of wind. As it tried to go past him, Jaden caught it and looked at it.

"Premature Burial."

Crowler stood up, lifting Bonaparte in his arms. He stared down at the face of his fellow teacher and friend. Tears continued to surge and stream from his eyes and fall from the edge of his chin. Inside he felt nothing but misery and failure, but somehow deep within the core of his heart, there was a different feeling. He didn't know what it was, until it started to rise. It slowly came to envelop his heart. It started to burn its way through the blood. Make his muscles tense. The tears began to flow slower. The stream stopped dripping from his cheeks. The water stayed in his eyes as the heat of the feeling reached up to them, causing them to boil. His lungs heaved under the strain. His breath came out of his mouth filled entirely with rage.

He looked up towards the power station.

"You'll pay for this," he hissed lowly. "Do you hear me, Viper?" He raised his voice to its highest pitch. "Do you hear me! You'll pay for this!"

* * *

**In the next chapter, the final confrontation begins.**


	22. Brron's Challenge

**You've been waiting for it. Now here it comes…**

* * *

Chapter 21- Brron's Challenge

Everyone in the duelling arena turned when Jaden, Alexis and Crowler entered. Some of them, upon seeing Jaden, felt tempted to cheer their hero's return, but stopped when they saw that an angry and morbidly silent Crowler was carrying a dead Bonaparte in his arms. They looked on as he walked over to where the dead from the battle had been carefully and respectfully laid down and as he lowered Bonaparte onto a spare space amongst them.

Sheppard approached Jaden and Alexis.

"Was I wrong?" he asked them.

Jaden sadly nodded. "We heard a phaser blast as we were coming through the valley. By the look of things when we got there, Bonaparte had been duelling with either Viper or Brron. As far as I could see, they were the only two left."

Sheppard sighed. "Well, if that's true, we know how much damage we've done. The only question is, what to do about it? Any attack from us on the station would be a grave mistake."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Because the station, if used for the wrong reasons, has the potential to level the entire island. I assume that he hasn't yet because he's not desperate enough or he has a different idea in mind."

Jaden looked between the two and then glanced at Crowler standing near Bonaparte. He gazed around the arena, taking in every person who showed the signs of having been in battle whether they were wounded or not.

_Yubel, what do you think?_

_It does seem the least risky move_.

Agreeing with her, he turned back to Alexis and Sheppard.

"I think we're going to have to wait."

"Wait?" Alexis replied heatedly.

"Viper wants to make sure Yubel and I are killed. He's not going to hedge a bet on the hope an explosion could do it. He'll make a move, sooner or later."

"And if the move _is_ to blow up the island?"

Jaden gave her his answer in a very blunt manner. "Then we attack the station before he can." He turned to Sheppard. "Is there any way we can monitor what's going on with the station?"

"Yes," the chancellor answered. "All of the staff are equipped with a portable device that updates them on the power operations. That way, if there was an emergency, the staff not present at the time would know everything before they arrive."

"Good," Jaden nodded. "I'll get Bastion on it. Whatever Viper is planning, we have to be ready for it."

**:*:**

"It should be ready by now."

"What should, Master?"

Viper grinned at his only remaining servant as they walked into the primary power chamber. He stepped over towards the large generator giving power to the Academy, knelt down on the floor, and pulled one of its panels open. Brron looked inside it from over his master's shoulder. Twisted up in a series of wires and conduits was a small glowing red crystal.

"Is that a phaser crystal?"

"Yes," Viper answered as he carefully navigated his fingers around the coils. "One that had no energy whatsoever when I found it, even when put inside a phaser casing. Back then, its colour was the dullest black you could ever know."

"But it's red now."

"Meaning I was right."

Having cleared the wires away, Viper took the crystal in his other hand and held it in his gloved palm as he closed the panel. "This one is different than the others. It _needed_ to be energised."

"But why?"

"I have a theory," Viper said, rising from the floor and walking to the computer station where he had left his emptied phaser. He placed the crystal down on the surface of the desk and turned to the weapon. Efficiently, he disassembled it and arranged every component aside. Then he selected the weapon cartridge and unscrewed the cylindrical top off, revealing the dim red crystal fitted inside the mechanism. He plucked it out and put it far away from his work, and retrieved his newly powered crystal and set it into the socket. He took the top in his fingers and screwed it back on.

Then he reassembled it all back into the shape of a gun. His ungloved fingers slid along the side of its exterior. He turned it in his hand and looked at the indicator. Two small brightly lit strokes of laser red greeted his eyes.

"Now, to test."

He headed for the door with the phaser. Brron followed him. Viper turned left down the corridor towards the secondary chamber and turned right again. He looked down at the bundle of clothing that Brron had piled on the floor while he had been waiting for the crystal to finish charging.

"Is that all of them?"

"Yes, Master. I searched through every locker, cupboard, and both chambers. These are all the protection suits in the station."

"Then it will have to do," Viper retorted as he reached his empty hand down and pulled two of the suits away from the rest. He pointed the phaser at one and pressed his forefinger against the trigger. The red laser beam burned its way through air until it met the protective suit, charring it until it was nothing but a thick layer of ash. Smiling, he turned it to the other one and also fired on it. Then after that suit was also ash, he moved the phaser in his hand to re-examine the indicator.

Both the strokes were still brightly lit.

Viper's eyes widened with glee. Brron too stared at the indicator as his mouth fell open.

"So I was right," Viper spoke. "More ammunition. Possibly an unlimited amount of it."

His smile transforming into a grin, he directed the phaser towards the pile. He triggered a third red beam to fire until it turned all of the suits into black cinders. He turned away from his work satisfied and held the phaser out to Brron.

"Take it."

Brron did so obediently, holstering it by his waist. As he did, Viper removed Zure's deck from the pocket he had placed it in and from another he also removed his own, and handed both of them to Brron.

"Out of Zure's, mine and yours, construct a deck that will contain all of our strengths and none of our weaknesses."

"Yes, Master."

Brron moved away to a nearby table and sat down at the chair adjoining it. He put the two decks in front of him and brought out his. He went through Zure's deck first, examining each card, knowing full well how it had captured Viper's interest in the battle. As he worked, Viper took to exploring the power station. He passed by both energy chambers and came to a small alcove at the end of the corridor. Tucked away in it was a computer station, a set of chairs and a bookcase. He stepped over to the bookcase and glanced over each one until a particular story caught his eye. Raising his hand, he pulled the book from its shelf and stared at the cover. He brushed off the slight layer of dust from the title and read it in his mind.

Moby Dick.

His lips formed a rueful smile as memories took him back a long way to when he read it for the first time during high school as a part of his studies. The majority of his grade hated it. It was too long. The characters spoke in a weird type of English. It was as cheesy to them as the classic works of Shakespeare.

But for him, it was never any of those things. He had fallen in love with its sense of adventure and the strong and pure determination the character, his favourite, Captain Ahab had displayed in the pursuit of his goal of killing the white whale.

"How ironic," he thought out loud. "I've ended up like him after all."

Taking the book in both hands, he flipped it open to its last few pages and re-read the final encounter between Ahab and the whale, going through each word eagerly until he was sourly reminded that it had been left ambiguous if, after Ahab perished in the throwing of his last harpoon, the whale's wounds had proved to be fatal or not. With a distasteful frown, he slammed the book shut and placed it back on the shelf.

"It will not end that way. I will take them both with me."

He turned back around and left the alcove, heading back for Brron. When he arrived outside the secondary chamber, his servant stood up from the table and faced him.

"It is done," he motioned to the single deck he held in his hands.

"Good. Then we are ready."

"Very well," Brron replied, giving him a slight bow. "May I ask what is your plan?"

"You will go to the Academy and challenge Jaden Yuki. In your duel with him, you will use your newly constructed deck. I will remain here to maintain our hold on the island and to ensure that Jaden will accept."

Brron flinched at the mention of him having to duel Jaden. "Master," he slowly said. "I think there might be a problem with that."

"Yes?"

"Well, Jaden would be very wary of duelling with me after what occurred in our previous one. He didn't like me using the Wicked Rune cards. At all."

Viper approached him; a sadistic smirk was growing on his face. "Which is why you're going to do exactly as I say."

**:*:**

At the airstrip, the evacuation of everyone in dire need of medical attention was going as safely as was hoped. Jaden breathed a sigh of relief, glad that nothing wrong had happened yet.

"Jaden."

He turned. Alexis and Fonda were carting another gurney towards the boarding ramp. The spiky black hair at the head of it told him who it was.

_Chazz_.

He ran over to them. Chazz glanced up at him as he came into his view and offered a tiny smile.

"Hey, slacker. Late again?"

Jaden replied with a smile of his own. "As usual."

"Yeah, usual," Chazz agreed cheerfully, but then his eyes grew hard. "No matter what, Jaden, don't ever blame yourself."

Jaden startled in surprise. _How did he know_? He glanced up at Alexis. There was a guilty expression on her face.

"Hey!" Chazz called his attention back to him. "Don't get angry at her, okay? She needed to talk to someone about her worries. That someone was Atticus."

"And you overheard everything."

Chazz nodded, his smile reforming. "By the way, well done."

"Huh?"

"You and Alexis. You both got it out in the open."

"Oh, that. Thanks."

"You're welcome, so don't have her worried so much, okay?"

"Okay," Jaden answered.

"Good. Now I've got to get on that plane and to the hospital. I've got an upset and pregnant wife worried about me."

Jaden smiled again and suddenly took on a mysterious expression. "Two girls," he said out of the blue.

"What?"

"The twins of yours on the way. I'm betting they're both girls."

"I hope you're wrong," Chazz groaned humorously. "I'd liker there to be just one guy in the family besides me."

Jaden, Alexis and Fonda all gagged on a short laugh.

"Okay," Alexis said, clearing her throat. "Let's get you home to Jasmine."

Chazz nodded at her. She and Fonda then pulled the gurney away to the plane. As he watched them go, Jaden retrieved his communicator and opened it. He pressed Bastion's name on the contacts list. A live image of Bastion appeared on the screen.

"Any updates?"

"No. Viper's being strangely quiet."

"Alright. Call me if there's anything."

"You've got it."

He closed the communicator and put it back, casting his eyes back to the plane. Alexis and Fonda were coming back down the boarding ramp.

_Jaden, _he heard Yubel speaking in his mind. _What is it_?

_I don't like it, Yubel. All this quiet_.

_He wants to see us dead, so he has to be careful about what he does. After all, there's only him and Brron left_.

_Yeah. You're right, but I just feel that waiting is giving him a better opportunity_.

**:*:**

Brron watched by the treeline bordering the airstrip, his right hand tight around the phaser. His eyes gleamed with vicious temptation. How easy it would be, he wondered, to just aim and shoot Jaden Yuki from here. But he disobeyed his instinct, knowing that that was not what his master wanted. He wanted Jaden and Yubel to suffer before they died.

"And suffer they will," he muttered under his breath.

So he waited. He looked on as Alexis Rhodes and Fonda Fontaine rejoined Jaden. As the plane attendants moved the boarding ramp far away and as the doors sealed. He was a reluctant witness as the plane gathered power from its engines, as it roared up the strip and as it lifted into the air, taking away many of those who had defied his master's command. He held his growing rage in as he focused his eyes back on his target. Jaden and the other two humans waited until the plane could no longer be heard and turned to walk away.

Brron made his move, parting from the shadowed hideaway of the trees and swung his phaser forward.

"Jaden Yuki!" he roared across the open area.

He got the result he wanted. The three humans turned toward the sound of his voice in fright. Alexis' eyes immediately fell on the phaser and she threw herself between him and Jaden.

"Ha! You don't need to worry about that just yet!" Brron laughed. "I came for a different reason! Jaden and Yubel, on behalf of my master, I challenge you to a duel!"

None of the humans answered at first. Then Jaden moved around Alexis and slowly stepped across the tarmac. Alexis and Fonda followed in his wake. All three halted within four metres of him. Alongside Jaden, Yubel appeared in spirit form.

"You want to challenge us?" Jaden reiterated.

"Yes. It is my master's wish for us to fight, and for you to lose and die."

"And if we don't?"

"Jaden," Alexis tried to interrupt. He put up his hand to stop her.

"And if we don't?"

"Then my master will destroy the island and pray for the best," Brron answered as if it was the simplest solution in the world. "You know he can."

"So, that's it? Viper's big plan is for you to duel me?"

"He wants to view his victory. After all of his defeats by you and your friends, can you come up with another way to do so?"

Jaden found that he couldn't. Neither could Yubel.

"Then, he should duel us. We won't duel you."

Expecting that answer, Brron rehooked the phaser on his belt and summoned his deck into his palm. He removed the top five cards from it and willed the rest of it to vanish.

"Because of these?"

He showed the cards to him. Jaden's and Alexis' eyes widened in fear. In his clawed hand were all of the Wicked Runes he used against Jaden the last time they duelled. The fear in Jaden's eyes boiled into an angered glare as he recalled the bitter memory. He nodded reluctantly.

Brron nodded back. Then, in a swift motion, he released the cards from his grip and grabbed the phaser back from his belt. As the Wicked Runes fluttered to the ground, he took aim at each one and pulled a quick-round of fire. Jaden, Yubel, Alexis and Fonda watched in shock as five blasts emitted from the gun and turned the cards into squares of burning papery ash.

"M-more than two?" Jaden stammered.

"Yes, Jaden. My master's ultimate weapon," Brron replied as he raised the phaser back up to them. "If you refuse, I could leave and just attack you and your friends later with this. Think of all the lives it would cost before you could bring me down."

Jaden's expression turned from shock to grim as he did imagine the potential rampage Brron or even Viper could inflict. His eyes closed as he saw everyone he held dear being killed in front of him. Bastion sprawled on the floor with the rest of the station staff. Sartorius receiving a gutful of red energy as he tried to charge Brron. Fonda dying as she screamed in horror. Jesse and Blair succumbing to their wounds in each others' arms. Sheppard expiring in his office chair with Dorothy on the floor near him. Hassleberry, Atticus, Zane and Crowler all falling trying to protect him and Alexis. Leaving only them for Brron to turn to and slaughter.

His eyes opened up, revealing the real Brron patiently waiting for his answer.

"Fine."

"Jaden, no," Alexis spoke urgently behind him.

The sound of her words tried to thud guilt into his heart, but he knew that for her and everyone else he couldn't give way. It hurt him to do it, but he ignored her.

"I accept your challenge."

Brron acknowledged his reply with a grin and a nod. _Fell right into it, _he thought victoriously. _And this time he cannot climb out of it._

"Then prepare your duelling arena. You will have three hours before I arrive."

He turned to walk back into the forest but stopped for a moment and glanced back toward Jaden. "Oh, and if you should lose our duel, you might want to make your farewells."

With a chuckling smile, he stepped back into the shadows and vanished from view.

**:*:**

Noone wasted any time in trying to dissuade Jaden from taking part in the duel. He tried taking in what they were saying and arguing why he had to, but ultimately when they refused to give up, he locked himself inside an empty classroom and started to work at rearranging his deck. But even there, there was still someone to discuss his decision.

_Jaden-_

_Yubel, you know there's no other way. It's either the island blows up or a rampage_.

_But if we lose, we're giving Viper what he wants. All the sacrifices made over the past few days. Marcel. Chumley. Professor Sartyr. Aster. Bonaparte. And everyone else he's killed. Everyone who's put their lives on the line to stop him. They will all have been for nothing_.

_Which is why there's not going to be anymore but me._

Yubel wondered what he meant by that and suddenly was overcome by a strange sensation. She appeared in spirit form outside of his body.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Trying to push you out. You're going to be solid again."

Yubel gasped in terror and shook her head violently. "No! Stop!"

"Noone's giving up their lives for me, not even you."

"PLEASE!"

He stopped focusing on what he was doing as he registered what he heard. Yubel was begging. He looked up at her and flinched when he saw the tears streaming from her eyes. She shook her head again, this time more slowly.

"Don't. Don't push me out now."

"But if I die, you'll be killed too. Think about Zane."

She was ready to answer that. "And you think about Alexis."

"That's what I am doing."

"No, you're thinking about everyone. Think of her. Just her."

He did, and he found his conscience plagued with a barrage of images of every time she had pleaded with him not to go through with the duel. His resolve shattered.

Yubel, sensing it, smiled gently. "That's better. Now listen to me. If you want to fight this duel, _we_ will fight it together, and we will fight to win. No playful remarks. No gambles. If you can't think of what to do, ask me. And if it appears we are losing, think of Alexis just like I will about Zane and use that to win."

Jaden looked up at her again, smiling regretfully at what he had nearly done. "Thanks Yubel."

She nodded in reply and glanced towards the door. "By the way," she said. "You might want to let Alexis in. She's been waiting out there ever since you locked the door."

Yubel disappeared, travelling back inside him, as he turned to the door, undid the lock, and pulled it open. On the other side, Alexis was standing with her arms hanging by her side and quiet tears sliding down her reddening cheeks.

"Lex, I-

He didn't get the chance to say much else. In reaction to him finally opening the door, she threw her arms around his neck in a loud sob. Her chin came to rest on his shoulder. His arms hugged her in a welcome return. Feeling the warmth of his embrace, she kissed the side of his neck softly. His eyes lit up at the touch of her lips and the soothing heat of the tearstains on her face, and glimmered with their own water. He tried to apologise but couldn't find the words to say. She let him know he didn't need to by pulling away just a little bit and looking into his eyes.

"Did you-

"I heard the both of you," she answered. "And I know you have to do this, but-

"I know," he nodded. "Lex, I'm not going to lose, okay." He cupped her cheek in his right hand and stroked the drying tears away with his thumb.

"We're going to have a future, alright? I'm going to win because of that. Because I don't want to die. I want that future with you."

She listened to him and came to realise he meant every word. That he would fight to survive. That he would win and come back to her. Knowing this now, she smiled and nodded.

He smiled at her and brought her into another embrace.

"I love you," he said to her.

**:*:**

Inside the primary power chamber, Viper watched the proceedings and preparations of the duel arena on the observation monitor. The wounded had been cleared from the floor and moved up to the stands. He checked the time again.

"Twelve minutes until the duel begins," he stated. He closed his eyes and sensed for Brron. His servant was approaching the Academy's front doors. Reopening his eyes, he smirked.

"I suppose this would be a good a time as any."

He rose up from the monitor station and stepped over to the power operations computer situated near the generator and sat in its chair. He began inputting programming commands through the keyboard.

"Reset locking mechanisms to default. Set primary chamber doors to be locked and unlocked only from primary computer. Lock primary chamber doors."

A hissing thud from the doors reported the task to be done. He closed the locking mechanism options screen and moved to secondary chamber controls. There he found the air conditioner settings for that chamber. Again he put in a series of commands.

"Change operations to heat. Increase fan speed to high. Raise temperature to maximum. Switch on."

He was greeted with the onscreen notification that the air-conditioning was active in the secondary chamber, along with the settings he had in place. His smirk returned as he saw the maximum temperature was forty degrees centigrade.

"Now the final touch."

He closed the secondary chamber controls and opened up the entire power supply system. He accessed the pipelines and analysed the layout to determine which changes to make. He started by setting the conduits inside the station to bypass the refinement process. Then, while plotting out a course, he visited a closeup of each turn and junction point. At some he left them as they were. At others, he altered them, redirecting unchannelled energy into the path he was making. By the time he was finished there was an open circuit of unrefined energy travelling and constantly being fed new energy underneath the island and, more importantly, underneath the Academy itself.

Satisfied with his work, he left the computer and returned to the observation monitor in time to see Jaden arriving at the arena. Viper's eyes gleamed with triumph.

**:*:**

On the way to the duelling arena, Bastion and his team halted when an incessant beeping came from his power observation pad. He switched it from standby to active. The screen showed him the modifications Viper was making to the power grid. His face turned white as the open circuit was completed and left in operation.

"No, he's not," Bastion gasped in hoarse disbelief.

"Bastion, what is it?"

"We have to get to the power station! Now!"

**:*:**

Brron entered the duelling arena. He looked up towards the apprehensive faces in the stands, finding every face that he found familiar in turn, and levelled his eyes back down to the floor. Jaden was waiting for him at the opposite end of the field. Behind him was Alexis Rhodes.

Brron grinned. _Good. Everyone's here._

He strode over to his side of the field and took his position. His duel disc protruded from within his arm. He summoned his deck and slid it inside the compartment. Jaden readied his own. Brron thumbed the switch at the back of his phaser. The metal stand appeared in the field's centre. The phaser flew from his hand to it and locked into place at its top. Brron then turned to Jaden.

"Before we begin, my master would like to say a few words."

Above the arena, the giant blank viewscreen at the top of the stands displayed Viper's face. He surveyed the arena before him.

"So here we all are. All in attendance for the final game, although you're going to find that it is much more final for you." His eyes fell on Jaden. "To cut a long story short, I currently have the island rigged to explode."

"What?" Jaden yelled. A chorus of defiant and fearful cries rose up with him.

"Now, now," Viper overrode them. "I did not say I would detonate immediately, or even at all. Whether I kill us all or not depends on Jaden Yuki."

"And how is that?" Jaden growled up at him.

"Simple. If you win, I destroy the island. You lose easily, I destroy the island anyway. But if I judge you to have duelled at your best and you still lose, I will spare everyone else on this island and turn myself into the authorities…after I watch you and Yubel die."

The only sound to answer this was a helpless cry of misery from Alexis. Jaden tensed in pain and in disappointment at himself. He should have seen this coming. Viper obviously knew what he was feeling and went on.

"If you think you can get out of this one, you can't. I've sealed off the primary power chamber. I've destroyed all of the protective suits and raised the temperature in the secondary chamber to be so unbearable that noone could activate the decontamination process and get out alive before the doors deadlock without them! Face it, Jaden and Yubel, I've got you now."

**:*:**

In the stands, from his seat next to Zane, Crowler was seething in hatred and had been since Viper's smug face had appeared on the screen. The recent memory of Bonaparte dying in his arms was recalled to him. Then, as Viper spoke about how well he had Jaden and Yubel trapped with the island ready to explode, he remembered that last words his old friend had spoken to him.

_Do not let him get away with it. With all of it. Too…too many lives lost_.

Crowler stared down at Jaden and then towards Alexis. His mind settled into a cool and calculative manner as he listened to more of what Viper had said. He took in everything the murderer said about what he had done at the power station. Suddenly, he came upon the flaw noone else had seen in the plan, and he knew why they hadn't and why Viper had overlooked it.

Because exploiting the flaw came with great cost.

Slowly he rose. "Zane, come with me."

The young doctor looked up at him curiously. "What?"

"We're going to the station. I'm betting Bastion and his team know about this and are already on their way there."

"They're running headlong into that," Zane concluded, getting up on his feet.

Crowler nodded and turned downwards to the arena. "Jaden!" he called out, garnering the attention of everyone. "Hold him off as best you can!"

He rushed out through the nearby door with Zane following him. Brron brought everyone's focus back to the duel.

"Well, Jaden, Yubel. Shall we?"

Jaden, unsure of what Crowler could have in mind, nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Coming up in the first of the three-parter climax **_**The Final Game**_**, it's Crowler versus Viper!**


	23. The Final Game Part I

**As the duel between Jaden and Brron begins at the duelling arena, Crowler and Zane rush toward the power station in an attempt to stop Viper from carrying out his threat of destroying the Academy should Jaden win…**

* * *

Chapter 22- The Final Game Part I

After an exhausting run, Crowler and Zane entered the power station, where their ears were assaulted by the shouting of Bastion. Alarmed that they might be too late, they ran harder down the corridor to the primary power chamber. Crowler stopped, letting Zane go ahead to the secondary chamber. Looking through the glass, he saw Viper watching the duel on the observation monitor with untempered pleasure. His eyes hardening, he prayed that Jaden seemed to be doing well and went onwards. There, in the room outside the secondary chamber, he was met with a horrible sight. Nearly all of Bastion's team were unconscious on the floor. Bastion himself was staggering out of the chamber. Zane was bending down, tending to each man and woman and surmising their conditions.

"Bastion, status?" Crowler demanded.

Wiping the soaking puddle of sweat from his brow, Bastion dizzily answered him in several drawn-out heaves.

"It's no good. All the suits have been destroyed. The temperature in the chamber is incredibly high. The unrefined energy is building up. Soon, all it will need is a small trigger from Viper to explode. We can't- we can't-

Bastion's vision spun. His body slouched. Crowler darted forward and caught him before he could collapse fully and brought him carefully down to rest against the barrier. Zane hurried to him and checked his vitals.

"Dehydration, like the rest of them," he commented. "We need water."

"There's two buckets in the storage cupboard between the restrooms in case of a fire."

"Go get them and fill them up."

Crowler rose and calculated everything as he went back along the corridor. From what Bastion had explained, there could be nothing else but his solution. With the heat up too high in the chamber, noone could get swiftly inside, funnel the energy into the chamber, and get out before the decontamination procedure was activated. Besides that was all theoretical, as someone had to stay inside the chamber to reseal the plinth. There was no choice. It had to be done. The only problem was Zane.

He passed by the primary chamber again, his eyes flying towards Viper. The murderer still did not have any idea he was there. He reached the storage cupboard and wrenched the door open. As he collected the buckets and various cloths, his eyes fell on a small mallet.

_No_, he thought. _I couldn't do that. It might affect his heart._

_So would him trying to stop you_, a voice inside his head spoke.

Crowler tried to think of a rebuttal for that. But he couldn't. He nodded, agreeing with his subconscious counter thought, and took the mallet, placing it inside his coat.

**:*:**

_Damn it_, Zane growled to himself as he propped the last of Bastion's team to sit up against the far wall. _Where is he with those-_

A sloshing of water interrupted him. He turned to see Crowler coming in with the two buckets in his hands. He sighed with relief as he saw them and the cloths hanging from the rims.

"Good," he said, taking the first bucket.

Crowler remained quiet and glanced into the secondary chamber; his eyes zeroed in on the increasing energy levels. He looked back to Zane. His former student had gone down the line of station staff and pressed a wet cloth to the forehead of the fourth one from the right. Silently he moved and placed his bucket down next to Bastion. He soaked one cloth deep in the water, brought it back out, and put it firmly on Bastion's forehead.

_He should be able to help with the rest_, he told himself. He stole another glance across to Zane. The young doctor's back was turned on both him and the chamber. Maybe he could get in without having to deal with Zane after all. Turning back to Bastion to be sure he wouldn't raise the alarm, his eyes noticed the heatproof gloves the power monitor was wearing. He slipped them off and tugged them onto his hands. Once more, as he gazed back into the chamber, Crowler thought through what he was doing and, whatever the result of his actions, the price to pay for doing it. He let that reality settle into his mind.

It did not change a thing.

Crowler got up and strode towards the chamber doors.

Zane, turning back to his bucket, spotted him. In a single of his heartbeats, he recognised the gloves. In another, he instantly realised Crowler's plan. His heart pounded thrice more. He was up on his feet. The beating turned into a rhythmic quake as he stood in front of his old teacher.

"Are you out of your mind?"

_So much for that_, Crowler mused.

"There is very little time left, Zane," he argued.

"You won't survive in there!"

"I am quite aware of that."

Zane's eyes grew fierce and he stood his ground. "You're not going in there," he spoke as if it was the final word of the conversation.

Crowler sighed. _Then it's back to Plan A._

"Very well," he said, making himself sound defeated. "I just wanted to do something since Bastion's not doing too well."

"Bastion?" Zane's eyes lit up with urgency. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. His pulse is getting weaker."

His answer got the intended effect. Believing he had convinced Crowler not to go through with his suicidal plan, he walked past him to examine Bastion. Crowler acted. Retrieving the mallet from within his coat, he turned sharply and swung it in an arc to the back of Zane's head. As Zane fell, he dropped the mallet and grabbed him around his chest. His hand searched for the throbbing of Zane's heart, hoping the blow hadn't done its job too well; he eventually calmed as his fingers felt it was beating regularly. He laid Zane out on his back.

"Sorry," he apologised. "But this is no the time to discuss the importance of one life against many others." He smiled wistfully. "And a teacher never lets anything happen to his students, whether or not they have graduated."

Crowler stood up, his thoughts returning to his task. Ensuring the gloves would remain securely on his hands with another tug, he entered the chamber. The searing heat blasted into his body. Sweat opened up all over his face. His pale face reeled in reaction to the drastic change to the environment around it. The survival instinct within him screamed at him to go back through the door.

But he ignored everything, turning around and locking the door behind him. A flurry of movement at the glass barrier caught his attention and he glanced toward it. Bastion looked in at him from the other side, his hands pressed against the misted glass and with fear all over his stricken face. Grimly he turned away and pushed further on. His chest heaving and his body quickly becoming drenched in its own hot sweat, he edged to the computer at the far side of the room. His gloved fingers sped slowly over the keyboard. On the screen, options on the air conditioner appeared. He began reversing Viper's plan by changing the operations from heat to cool and lowered the temperature to twenty three degrees. The nerves in his skin relaxed as they sensed the heat fading away, but he moved on. He closed the air conditioner controls and opened the program for the decontamination procedure. First he was given the layout of the power grid and the rising level of danger in the circulating unrefined energy. It then switched to a list of commands. Immediately he clicked on 'Decontamination'. A text message came up in reply, asking if he was sure he wanted it. Yes was his answer. The message went away and was replaced with a moving image of the procedure being started. The filter system activated in the vents above him. The door went into lockdown mode, locking itself entirely and would never unlock until one hour after the process was finished. A hiss of escaping air came from the plinth, signalling that it was unsealed. He stepped over to it, not listening to the dim shouting outside of the chamber, and inserted his arms around the top. He twisted it around once. Then he twisted it again. The top came off into his arms. Blinding white energy rocketed into the chamber through the opened plinth, pushing Crowler back about a foot. As it began to billow and flood the room, he let the top fall and he went back to the computer. He minimized the decontamination program and opened up the power grid layout and set himself to work.

**:*:**

His shoulders sagging, Bastion turned to a reawakened Zane.

"What do we do?" he asked helplessly.

Zane sighed angrily. "Nothing," he said in a tone that very much reminded Bastion of the cold manner he used to have when they were both Academy students. "He's made his choice." He glanced at the still unconscious members of the station staff.

"You well enough to help?"

Bastion nodded, took another long look at Crowler at the computer, and moved back around to aid Zane.

**:*:**

Viper watched in private glee as he watched Jaden and Yubel struggling in their duel with Brron.

_This is perfect,_ he said inside his head. _They can't pull off a devastating move that will allow them to win but neither can they let their duelling be so weak as to lose easily._

His smirk lengthened. A laugh rumbled in his chest. It would have come out of his mouth as well had it not been for the beeping.

Beeping?

He turned to the computer; it took a moment for him to realise that it was the warning notification he had put in place to tell him if anyone was making changes to his circuit.

"How?" he gasped in disbelief as he rose up from the chair and dashed towards it. "It's impossible."

But it wasn't. The layout screen showed to him that sections of the pipelines were being restored to their original positions. A scowl formed on his lips as he put in an order to give him live camera footage from the secondary chamber. A video screen appeared. He only received an instant's worth before it blurred with white and shut off. It was all he needed. In that single flash, he saw that the plinth was opened and releasing energy into the chamber. His eyes also singled out Crowler at the computer.

"So," he surmised. "I am not the only one who is willing to die."

He sat himself down in the chair. He worked his fingers over the keys at a rapid pace as his mind plotted out counter moves and complex programs. Crowler fought back against him, making his software manoeuvres and planning traps of his own. When Crowler made a change, Viper changed it back and set another junction to change, upsetting the balance of power in another area. Crowler would reverse both of them back. Viper grunted in fury, knowing he would have to miss the rest of the duel to win this fight. With one hand, he battled with Crowler over the grid. With the other, he started building the programs he now counted on to bring him total victory over his opponent.

**:*:**

His eyes saw the floor as he came down towards it. Crowler put one hand flat down on the surface while his other one gripped the edge of the desk. He shook his head to clear the obscurity in both vision and mind, and brushed off the panic that tried to set in. It was another effect of the energy slowly killing him. From the beginning when his fight with Viper started, his body recognised the energy's intrusion and attempted to combat it. But the energy was too powerful, passing its way into him and inflicting damage to his blood cells. Outside it was saturating on his skin, causing it to harden. It cracked in several places under the stress of both attacks. The energy moved to coating his lungs, making them feel too heavy and making it hard for him to breathe. It pumped through his blood, reaching into his heart and damaging it and other places as it was distributed to the rest of his organs. Now it was attacking his brain. Soon his nerves would follow.

If his heart didn't fail him first.

Crowler dragged himself back onto his feet. His weakening eyes saw his near collapse had given Viper a head start. Painfully putting his hands back on the keyboard, he used the first program he created to set all the pipes back to default position.

Viper, expecting his move, activated his own reversal program, sending them all back to his original settings. Instead of continuing the battle as it was being fought before, he activated another, which saw ten junctions changing to form another circuit.

Crowler retaliated with a program to lock the primary computer out of changing any other part of the grid but Viper's original circuit. Viper tried to hack into it to shut it down. When he succeeded, Crowler had turned back the ten junctions and was moving to disassemble the circuit.

Viper replied with the ultimate of his three programs, one that was set in two stages. The first, and most vital, was to lock Crowler's computer out of ever operating the pipes in the open circuit. The second stage would occur if the first was successfully hacked into. Viper's scowl rose slightly into a grim line, hoping that Crowler wouldn't even dare to try as the second stage was an alternate trigger to detonate the explosion prematurely.

Crowler very nearly did, but not in the way Viper thought he would. He went inside the coding of the program and copied it inside a translator. His eyes scanned down the series of orders and actions until he got down to the very last one; the sole command of the second stage.

Detonate.

Solemnly he looked at that one word. Then he moved his aching arms to complete the construction of the only program he had left, and the last he believed his failing body was capable of creating. He put every effort into its settings, ensuring that Viper could not intercept it. Or counter it. Or reverse it. He even put in a password to deter Viper even more.

He pressed the 'ENTER' key.

A text message asked for him to put in the password. He pushed down five individual letters and then the 'ENTER' key again. The program commenced its work.

He whispered the password under his breath. "Spike."

**:*:**

The allure of watching the duel tempted Viper to leave the computer as he waited impatiently for what Crowler would do next. Maybe he wasn't, he theorised. Maybe he's not making a move because the energy had finally killed him.

_No, I cannot leave it to chance_, he overrode himself. _I'll just have to wait until I hear the phaser blast._

His computer beeped again, informing him of the presence of a virus.

"What?" he shouted angrily.

He tried to turn on the anti-virus program, only to find that it was already under the virus' influence. He hunted through the system for the source code. His eyes sifted through tonnes of data until he found it. He set up a deletion command and clicked on the code.

"Command is unavailable for this code," the computer reported.

He tried to delete it a second time.

"Command is unavailable for this code."

The scowl coming back to his lips, he co-ordinated his hacking to the code. He broke through with a great effort, but a text message appeared, asking him for a password.

Viper blinked. _A password._

Before he could even contemplate one to put in, the source code vanished. Viper eyed the grid, on the lookout for the inevitable alteration Crowler was going to make.

Nothing happened.

He grew impatient and furious as he darted his attention all over. Crowler had done nothing. Or so it seemed to him. Because his eyes were focused on the computer screen and his ears wanted to be attentive to the duel, he was unable to notice the quiet whine of the generator rising gradually to a high pitched screeching. He only managed to hear it when it became louder than the duel and the rage in control of his mind. His eyes widening in surprise, he turned his chair towards it. The generator shook, trembling massively, as the refined power within it increased to dangerously strong levels. It dawned on him. Crowler's virus wasn't aiming to change the grid. It was triggering the generator to overload.

"Nooo!" Viper screamed, rising up from the chair.

The generator exploded. Its force threw Viper back, overturning his chair, and onto the floor. Various pieces of its debris shot across the chamber, breaking and shattering the glass barrier and door. The primary computer was destroyed totally.

**:*:**

The explosion rocked the power station, startling Bastion and Zane and reviving the other members of the station staff. Then everything went black as the lights went out. Inside the second chamber, Crowler pulled the lever to manually turn on the auxiliary power. The lights came back on. His computer powered up. An advisory warning appeared on the screen, informing him that the primary computer had malfunctioned and that, according to automatic systems protocol, his would be reset as the primary one. He allowed for it to happen. The system fully reset and gave him primary control. Using it, he accessed the power grid and finally put an end to Viper's circuit. As he finished, he gasped out heavily. His chest throbbed with pain as his devastated lungs drew in every breath.

Now, for him, there was one thing left. He got up and stumbled over towards the lid of the plinth. He forced his body to bend down and picked it up, and shunted across to the plinth. He placed the lid at the top of it and wrapped his arms around it. He twisted it back the other way until it came to shut. Beneath the lid, the seal clunked into place, trapping air inside it once again. His job done, Crowler fell on his knees and slumped his head to rest on top of the plinth.

"Now, Jaden. It's up to you," he exhaled.

**:*:**

In the ruins of what was the primary chamber, Viper reopened his eyes which first met the ceiling above. He awoke with a fuzzy memory, unable to tell what had just happened, until it came back to him piece by piece. When the last one, where he was roaring defiantly at the overloading generator, fell into place, he moved to get up.

And was forced back down by an agonising blow of pain to the chest. He angled his head to look down his front. He froze at the jagged pieces of shrapnel skewered inbetween his ribs. His long-forgotten soldier instinct plainly told him what it meant, but he refused to believe it. Glancing upward to the monitoring station, he saw that it was still intact and rolled over onto his front. He stretched out one hand, held it against the floor, and pushed himself forward. He ignored the pain and the blood leaving as he dragged himself toward it. Using his other arm, he grabbed the edge of the control panel and pulled. His head came up, followed by the rest of him. His right hand, his former support on the floor, reached for the chair. Viper fell back into it and curved his head around to the screen. His flickering eyes flushed with anger as he saw that Jaden was getting bolder with his moves. Bringing his right hand up again, he put in the connection for a two-way transmission.

"No, Jaden. Yubel," he uttered as he waited. "The game is not over." His failing mind recalled for him his re-reading of Moby Dick. That gave him the strength to finish this once and for all.

"To the last, I grapple with thee," he recited.

* * *

**In**_** Part II **_**of **_**The Final Game**_**, we return to the duelling arena for Jaden and Brron's duel. Stay tuned, readers.**


	24. The Final Game Part II

**In the previous chapter, Crowler and Viper fought for control of the power station in an intense struggle of wits, with Crowler eventually emerging victorious although at a very terrible price. But has Duel Academy and everyone on it truly been saved?**

**Read on and find out…**

* * *

Chapter 23- The Final Game Part II

"Hold him off as best you can!"

Uncertain of what Crowler was going to do, Jaden nodded. He watched Crowler and Zane run out of the arena.

"Well, Jaden. Yubel. Shall we?" Brron interrupted.

Jaden turned around to face him and answered with a second nod.

"DUEL!" they both cried out.

Their first hands were given to them by their duelling discs.

"I'll take the first turn," Brron declared. He examined his six cards. "I'll start by summoning Power Annihilator in Attack mode!"

The black monster with the elongated neck and scythe-ended tail from Zure's deck that saw the defeat and death of Professor Sartyr appeared on the field. ATK/1800 DEF/1800

"I place two cards facedown. Your turn."

Jaden looked at the images of his own cards; he saw that two of them were members of his Elemental Heroes. Smiling, he made his first move.

"Then I summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart in Attack mode!"

A huge tan-skinned and barely dressed wild man with long black hair tied at the back, reddish traditional tattoos imprinted on his chest, shoulders and around the eyes, and a large sword strapped to his back appeared. ATK/1500 DEF/1600

"Wildheart, attack his Annihilator!"

Wildheart withdrew his sword, and with a roar, charged. As his monster advanced across the field, Jaden waited for Power Annihilator's negative effect to occur. It happened. Brron's monster lost one thousand of its Attack points.

"What?" Brron shouted.

Wildheart met Annihilator, slashing it with his sword and destroying it. Brron's Life Points lowered to 3300.

"Don't you know when Power Annihilator is attacked by a monster weaker than it, it loses one thousand points during the Battle Phase?"

"Of course I did," Brron snarled. "I'm just amazed you took advantage of it so quickly. You do remember what happens if you win?"

Jaden's eyes narrowed. "I do. I'm just building up. Next, I activate Emergency Call E."

"I trigger my facedown!" Brron countered. "Dark Bribe! It destroys Emergency Call E and negates its effect."

Jaden's spell card shattered into pieces on the field.

"But, like Annihilator, Dark Bribe has an effect for your favour. You get to draw again."

Jaden drew. He received his Elemental Hero Bubbleman. _Better than nothing at all, _both he and Yubel said. He placed it in his hand and pulled out two others.

"I set two cards facedown and call it a turn."

Brron drew and added his new card to his hand. Surveying his hand again, he came to realise that the loss of Power Annihilator had put him in a tight spot to make an offence. He decided to be fully on the defensive and took up the only monster card he had.

"I summon Cobal, Excavator of Dark World in Defence mode."

A blue-armoured silver mutant insectoid with green eyes and steel claws emerged onto the field. It clicked its pincers menacingly at Jaden. DEF/500

"That concludes my turn."

Jaden drew Common Sacrifice and put it next to Bubbleman. He retrieved the other Elemental Hero in his hand.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defence mode."

A golem seemingly made from brown and yellow stone with a tiny red sphere for a head materialised. DEF/2000

"Wildheart! Destroy Cobal!"

Wildheart withdrew his sword and charged a second time. He swung his blade, cutting the mutant in half. Cobal hissed as it vanished into thin air. Wildheart returned to Jaden's side of the field.

"I end my turn."

Growing disgruntled with how Jaden and Yubel were putting up a better front than he was, Brron drew. It was a card he could play. After all, it was one of the two main factors that brought about the destruction of Aster Phoenix.

"I play Gold Sarcophagus. My topmost card is put inside for me to use in two turns. Fortunately for you, you will know its identity."

Jaden looked at the hologram version of the card as it travelled towards the sarcophagus. He was hit with a stab of fear as he recognised it was a powerful Ritual Summon monster.

_Ruin, Queen of Oblivion_, Yubel gasped with that same fear.

Brron grinned at their reactions as the sarcophagus closed.

"With that, I end my turn."

Recollecting his courage, Jaden began his next turn. He drew. Seeing what the card was, he opened his Field Spell cartridge and placed it inside.

"I activate the field spell, Fusion Gate!"

At his word, the view of the stands around them disappeared as a slowly swirling vortex of purple, black and grey smoke erupted into being. From within its deep black hole, neon green lines shot outward, crossing over the arena floor and crisscrossing each other until an entire grid had been formed.

"It allows monsters to fuse together without having to use a Polymerisation card or a special effect. And I'll start by fusing the Elemental Clayman on my side of the field and the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Mudballman in Attack mode!"

As he called out his Fusion Summon, Elemental Hero Bubbleman appeared next to Clayman. The two leaped into the air and, in a flash, transformed into white pulses of energy. They struck at each other, combining into one single body. The body took shape, forming the large humongous Clayman-like form of Mudballman. The Elemental Hero monster descended back down to the ground and opened itself up in Attack position, revealing that it had now had visible indigo blue joints and its head had gone from red to being silver and blue. ATK/1900 DEF/3000

Voices rose from the spectator stands behind the vortex, questioning why Jaden had put such a strong Defence monster on the attack. They were argued lightly by others with the repeated fact that if Jaden wins, Viper blows up the island.

_Thanks for reminding me_, he groaned as he heard them, but he knew they had a point. Combined, both Wildheart and Mudballman had a total of 3400 Attack points. Brron only had two facedowns to defend himself with. If he would do what a good duellist would usually do in a fair game, he would likely wipe Brron out and garner Viper's rage.

_Not to mention it would result in everyone dying_.

_Actually, Jaden_, Yubel spoke. _I think you should go for it. Look at Brron. He's calm. He knows you have enough strength to defeat him, if he didn't have something up his sleeve. And-_

_And what?_

It took her a few moments to reply. _And I'm somehow sensing that Viper's distracted. Whatever Crowler and Zane are doing, it seems to be working_.

He sensed her worry about Zane rising. _Hey_, he said to her. _He's gonna be okay_.

_I know. Let's get back to the game. Attack him with all you've got_.

"Wildheart, Mudballman, attack Brron directly!"

From his side, Brron's eyes flew open wide. _How did he know? Never mind_.

"I play my facedown, Draining Shield!"

Both Wildheart's sword and Mudballman's attack collided with an invisible barrier.

"The Attack strength of your monsters are added to my Life Points!" Brron shouted as his Life Points towered up to 6700.

A smirk jerked at the corners of Jaden's lips. _Good one, Yubel._

_Don't get confident yet_.

He agreed. "I end my turn."

Brron gnashed his teeth together. He had been hoping to save that Draining Shield for later in case he didn't draw the other two. But he calmed; he had to keep focus on the duel.

"My move," he stated, drawing a card. He looked at it and, realising it was a monster, grinned malevolently. "First, I pay eight hundred Life Points to play Brain Control."

His Life Points slightly decreased to 5900. He continued to announce his play.

"This allows me to gain control of one of your monsters just for this turn, and I shall take your Mudballman."

Mudballman trudged over to him and turned around to face Jaden. Wildheart impassively looked up to stare at his temporarily fallen comrade.

"Next, I summon Alien Hunter in Attack mode!"

A gold-eyed green reptilian humanoid dressed in black armour and wielding a jagged rough-looking trident materialised on the field next to Mudballman. ATK/1600 DEF/800

"My Alien Hunter, take down Wildheart!"

Alien Hunter raised his trident up to shoulder height and raced towards his chosen enemy. With a smug smile, it thrust its weapon forward, piercing all three tips into Wildheart's chest. Wildheart staggered backwards and fell onto the ground, fading away in pain.

Jaden received a one hundred point drop in his Life Points to 3900. Brron sneered at the small loss on the counter.

"Now, Mudballman, attack your master directly!"

Mudballman barrelled his way down the field and punched his fist into Jaden's stomach. His Life Points were cut nearly in half to 2000.

"I end my turn. Mudballman is yours again."

A change came over the titan-sized golem and he stared guiltily down at Jaden, knowing what he had done. His owner and friend gave him a brave smile and gestured to him to take his position. Mudballman did so gladly, privately hoping to pay Brron back for manipulating him with Brain Control.

Jaden drew his next card. _Yes_, he crowed_, a Neo Spacian_.

"I summon my Neo Spacian Dark Panther in Attack mode!"

A black furred big cat with fierce yellow eyes and wearing a thick golden collar around its neck and a maroon and black cape draped over its back came flying into existence. Landing nimbly on the ground, Dark Panther turned its head to his opponents and roared, flashing the mirror attached to the front of its collar at them. ATK/1000 DEF/500

"I activate his special ability. He copies the Attack, Defence and effect of any monster on the field. And I choose your Alien Hunter."

Dark Panther's Attack rose to 1600 while its Defence dropped to 800.

"Panther, attack Alien Hunter!"

Dark Panther reared for its charge and bounded across the field. In reaction, Alien Hunter raised its trident. Dark Panther leapt at him. Alien Hunter lunged. The tips of the trident struck Dark Panther while his claws slashed through Alien Hunter. Both monsters shattered.

Which left Brron wide open.

"Mudballman, attack Brron directly!"

Mudballman avenged both himself and Jaden, giving his target the biggest gut punch he could make. Brron's Life points fell to 4000.

"I call it a turn."

Clutching his belly, Brron smiled again. He called out over the field to Jaden.

"You're giving it your all. Good. It will make my master's victory more satisfying. I draw!"

He took his new card, put it in with the others, and reached with his free hand out toward the sarcophagus.

"It's been two turns. Now I open Gold Sarcophagus and claim my prize."

He added Ruin, Queen of Oblivion to his hand.

"I conclude my turn by setting a card facedown."

Jaden did not answer him and began his turn silently drawing his card. He looked at it and frowned, but placed it in his hand anyway.

"Mudballman, attack Brron again."

If Mudballman actually had lips, he would have grinned. He charged across the field, readying to deliver another punch. Brron looked up at the golem and smirked wickedly. Jaden flinched, seeing a remnant of his opponent's former personality.

"I activate Mirror Force!"

Mudballman was thrown backwards through the air and came crashing down onto his back, breaking apart as he made contact. His remains vanished from sight. Brron, sensing how much the monster wanted to attack, let out a loud cackle.

Jaden shivered, recalling bad memories. "I end my turn."

Brron drew, his smirk remaining on his face. "I set one card facedown. Your turn again."

Jaden ignored him and drew for his turn. Again he found himself with a card he was unable to use and was forced to put it in his hand.

_Now would be a good time to use this_, he thought as he glanced at another card and moved it onto his duelling disc.

"I play Monster Reincarnation. By sacrificing one card to the graveyard, I can bring one monster back to my hand."

The monster card jutted out from his graveyard. He took it in his hand and set it on the field.

"And that monster is my Neo Spacian Dark Panther in Defence mode."

The caped black panther returned to the field. DEF/500

"I call it a turn."

Brron moved his hand to draw.

The lights went out.

Both duellists halted, looking up into the darkness. Chorusing cries came up from the spectators.

"What in Sam Hill?" Hassleberry's unmistakeable accent shouted.

"He's set off the bomb!" one of the students screamed.

"No he hasn't!"

"Yeah, we'd be dead already!"

"I hate the dark!"

"Turn the lights back on!"

As if in answer, the lights flickered again with brightness, turned off, flickered back on, off again, and on a third time. Then they brightened more, turning on fully. Everyone looked around, wondering what could have occurred. Jaden stared across the field at Brron. The duel monster seemed just as clueless as everyone else.

_Jaden_, Yubel asked him. _Do you think-_

_Yeah. I do_.

Crowler and Zane had to have done something. Or maybe even Bastion and his team. But the questions was had it been enough?

"Jaden, the screen," Alexis alerted him.

His eyes, along with everybody's, turned to the video screen. At first the image was just static. Then Viper appeared. All but Brron drew a breath of collected shock. Jaden's eyes went wide as he took in the wounds his enemy had sustained to his chest. Raising an eyebrow, Viper looked down at them himself and snorted. A seizure caught him suddenly in his lungs, and he choked. The bubbling gargle in his throat told anyone with medical knowledge that his wounds were fatal.

He faced them all again and turned to his follower. "The plan has failed. They've taken the station," he said shakily. "Brron, win this. Defeat them. _Kill _them."

Water forming in his blue eyes, Brron kneeled down in respect.

"I shall, Master. I promise."

Viper nodded in assent and turned his eyes on Jaden and Yubel. They burned with his raging hatred once more.

"Jaden, Yubel," his voice turned into a hiss. "You…will not win. I will not see you die as I…as I wanted, but know that when you are beaten, it will have been be…because of me. You can't esc…_a_pe. You…can't get away." His eyes started to glaze over. "From hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake…I spit…my last…breath…at thee."

The gargling inside his throat erupted again and he was struck with another seizure. The volume of the gargling heightened in intensity. A spurt of blood shot out from between his lips. Any sign of breath left him instantly and he fell back against the chair. His head lolled to the right. A hoarse sound managed to escape his throat.

"Turn it off," they heard someone quietly order offscreen.

Before anyone could, Brron rose up from the floor and crossed an arm over his chest.

"Yours is superior," he saluted, and as the image of his defeated master was switched off, he rounded on Jaden with anger blazing in his eyes. "I will make you pay for this!"

His fingers went to his deck and pulled out the top card. All it took for him to decide to use it was one look, as when he recognised it, he had already chosen his target to destroy.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to take down your Fusion Gate. Now you will have to Fusion Summon monsters the normal way."

The vortex stopped and began swirling in the reverse direction. Green static flared from the neon lines on the field. The vortex closed. The lines broke up into little spats of energy and vanished. The purple, gray and black smoke dissipated, giving the two duellists an open view of the arena again.

"Your deaths will come soon. I finish my turn."

Jaden did not hesitate. Now that Viper and his plan to blow up the Academy had failed, there was no need for him to hold back. He just prayed that he would be able to make a comeback and drew.

"I play Spy Hero. By sacrificing two random cards from my deck to the graveyard, I get a Spell card from your graveyard added to my hand. Let's see, I choose Gold Sarcophagus."

Brron's card came out through his graveyard slot and he took it.

"Now I play Gold Sarcophagus."

The sarcophagus appeared on his side of the field. The card to be put inside was revealed to both him and Brron as Elemental Hero Bladedge went in it and the lid slid shut over it.

"I end my turn," Jaden declared.

Brron took his next turn by drawing another card, putting it in his hand and called out that his turn was over.

Jaden drew again. "I place this facedown and call it a turn."

Brron took his turn. His eyes widened. His mouth curved into a grin as he faced Jaden. "You may have taken my master from me, but I am about to regain a friend. One who will delight in causing your deaths. I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in Attack mode."

On the field, the brutal Dark World monster everyone had come to fear facing in the Battle was resurrected. Initially looking puzzled at his surroundings, he turned to his comrade.

"Brron?"

"The Master is dead," Brron replied. "His last command was to kill Jaden and Yubel. I am counting on you to help me accomplish this."

Zure faced Jaden again, his uncertain expression falling from his face to be replaced with one of innate bloodlust. He licked his sharp teeth tastily. "My pleasure," he said, bringing his sword forward.

"Then begin by destroying his Dark Panther."

Zure rushed over to the Neo Spacian, raising his blade as he went and brought it down, cleaving through the big cat's head. Dark Panther collapsed and shattered as Zure moved back to Brron.

"That ends my turn."

"Which makes it mine," Jaden stated, drawing his newest card. It was his Elemental Hero Neos.

_Yes_, he thought. _Now all I need is some way to Fusion Summon. But which one? Yubel?_

Sensing which two Fusion monsters he was choosing between, Yubel considered them as choices.

_We need to create Battle Damage. That's the most important thing right now. Elemental Hero Neos Knight is a powerful one, but any monsters he destroys doesn't inflict damage on an opponent. Go with the new guy_.

_The problem with him is the adverse side to his effect_, Jaden reminded her.

_That's a risk we're going to have to take, if you can see what's going to happen on Brron's next turn_.

He saw it. _Yeah, you're right. New guy it is_.

"I open the Gold Sarcophagus and claim my new card."

The sarcophagus opened, giving him Bladedge. He raised his head and readied himself for the blow he and Yubel knew was coming.

"I end my turn."

Brron snorted, drawing a card and adding it to his hand. "Zure, attack!"

Zure flashed Jaden a deadly grin as he charged towards him and swung his sword the moment he got in reach of him. Jaden's Life Points declined to 200.

Brron, still at 4000 Life Points, cackled loudly. "I think the time has finally arrived," he jeered. "Look upon this now, humans! I am at 4000. He is at a measly two hundred. All it takes from me is one small attack. One! Small Attack!"

He cackled even louder, loud enough for the sound of his laughter to bound off the walls and making it echo around the arena.

Jaden tensed. Both he and Yubel knew that he was right. If they didn't find a card useful enough to help them survive, or get one of the cards they needed to pull off the move they were planning, they would lose.

They would die.

* * *

**Can Jaden pull off the move he wants to make? Or will Brron succeed where his master failed? The answer to both questions will appear in the third and final part of **_**The Final Game.**_


	25. The Final Game Part III

**It's time…**

* * *

Chapter 24- The Final Game Part III

Brron cackled a third time. "I end my turn," he proclaimed, his laughter settling slowly and his curved lips slipping down to a leer. "Make sure you go out on a high with this move, Jaden."

Jaden stared away from him to his duel disc where his eyes laid on his deck. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes towards Alexis. She was trembling in fear, a fear he quietly shared. Their future together was now depending on this one draw. Usually in duels, when it came to moments similar to this, he would remind his adversary that it was not over until the last card is played, but he was not going to do that. He was not going to build up her hopes in case it went wrong. His fingers pressed on the surface of the top card and lifted it up away from his deck. He brought it to his eyes. They brightened.

_Yes_, he and Yubel cheered.

"I play Polymerisation! I fuse the Elemental Hero Neos and the Elemental Hero Bladedge in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Neos Brutus!"

The first two Elemental Heroes he called upon appeared on the field side by side and transformed into white pulses of light. Above them, a set of dark clouds gathered with a crash of thunder and lightning. The two pulses floated up high into the air and disappeared into the gloom. Yellow lightning crackled as the Fusion commenced unseen. Then the clouds parted and everyone looked up. In place of the two monsters, there was a tall strongly built one. All the girls and women in the audience gasped out in amazement. All the boys and men's mouths fell open. None of them had ever seen a more impressive Elemental Hero. Neos Brutus' form was encased within a heavy set of golden templar-styled armour and had Neos' characteristic crystal blue eyes glaring out of the thin slot-shaped gap in the visor. He came down to land softly in Attack position and summoned a scimitar to materialise in his gauntlet-covered right hand. Calmly facing his owner's opponents, he clasped his left hand over his right and held his blade ready.

The identity and Attack and Defence strength of the Hero appeared on each duellist's disc display. Brron goggled in fury at the reader. It said that Neos Brutus had 3400 Attack points and 2800 Defence. He glared up at the monster and at Jaden.

"That monster doesn't exist!" he spat. "He's just a legend!"

"Legend or not, Industrial Illusions made him a card three years ago, and there's only ten of them in existence."

Brron growled furiously and looked again at the Elemental Hero. Neos Brutus, the strongest and rarest of the Elemental Heroes, the legend of hope coming to fight in a losing battle and bringing his side to total victory, until his last where he sacrificed himself trying to bring down the Egyptian god Obelisk on one of his rampages eons ago. Although angered that such a monster did really exist and that Jaden had it in his deck, he accepted that it was there and resolved to destroy it.

"Well, go ahead then!" he shouted, knowing what Jaden was going to do next.

Jaden wasted no time. "Neos Brutus, attack Zure! Engage Battle!"

Neos Brutus advanced. To Brron's surprise, so did Zure. The two monsters met blade for blade beside the metal stand, and traded and struck blows for a number of eighteen times. With each equal stroke, both were drained of one hundred Attack points. Now, Zure was at zero while Neos Brutus was at sixteen hundred. Neos Brutus swung his scimitar, disarming Zure of his sword, and lunged. Zure roared as the steel cut into him and shattered into fragments.

Brron's Life Points decreased to 2400. But the Dark World monster noticed something as Neos Brutus marched back to his master. His Attack strength was still at 1600.

"Something wrong with your hero?" he snarled at Jaden.

Jaden shook his head. "Neos Brutus has an adverse effect when battling monsters. It costs him their entire Attack strength to deal damage to them."

"What's the use of that?"

"It's useful when he attacks stronger monsters."

Brron swiftly recalled the legend again. After Neos Brutus had fallen to Obelisk, the Egyptian god had then been destroyed by a weakling monster of eight hundred Attack points.

_So that's what happened_, he thought darkly. _That just gives me a better opportunity to destroy all three of them_.

"Is that all?" he spoke over to Jaden.

"Since I can't use either of his two special abilities, yeah, that's the end of my turn."

"And why can't you use them?" Brron asked, an expression of distrust etching onto his face.

"Because I need more than a thousand Life Points to use even one of them."

The grin returned to Brron's lips. "Good." He drew to begin his turn. "This had better end up being useful," he whispered to himself.

"I play Pot of Greed. I get two new cards."

He took the cards from his deck. The grin curled up to the edges of his mouth. "Oh, yes."

"Now, I'll play The Forces of Darkness, which restores two Dark World monsters from the graveyard to my hand."

The two cards shot out from the graveyard slot and he took them, adding one to his hand and placing the other in the monster zone.

"And then I'll resummon Zure, Knight of Dark World in Attack mode."

The brutal and bloodthirsty warrior reappeared. He recognised Neos Brutus with a silent snarl and drew his sword. Brron then placed the other card Pot of Greed had given him on the Spell and Traps zone and set it into motion.

"I activate Advanced Ritual Art. I sacrifice two Level Four monsters in my deck in order to summon Ruin, Queen of Oblivion in Attack mode!"

An elegant fair-skinned woman appeared next to Zure. Jaden blinked as his observant eyes took her into them. Ruin had long silvery white hair that draped down her back, except for two locks at the front which ended halfway down her chest, and wore a creamy yellow skin-tight bodysuit covered with an ornately designed red vest and long black skirt which, if not for the bodysuit, had oval-shaped openings that would have revealed the bare skin of her stomach and her thighs.

_Jaden_, Yubel snapped.

_Sorry_.

He kept his view more objective, taking note of the black gloves on her hands, the red and black feudal battle helmet that adorned her head, the long sasumata axe she wielded in her hands, and her Attack and Defence. ATK/2300 DEF/2000

Ruin, spotting how she had effected him a moment ago, styled herself into a seductive posture and winked at him. Jaden blushed. Yubel groaned in disgust.

"My dear queen," Brron spoke lovingly to Ruin. "Destroy Neos Brutus for me. Turn him into the myth he should have remained as!"

Ruin obeyed his command, dropping her act and serenely lifted her sasumata up to her shoulders in the manner of a spear. She sped gracefully across the field. Brron licked his lips evilly as he imagined the triumph that would be his. Ruin would engage in battle with the Elemental Hero, giving up sixteen hundred of her Life Points to destroy him, then he would allow her to attack Jaden as part of her special effect, depleting him of his Life Points, and with a stroke of sadistic pleasure, have Zure move in, giving his friend his own revenge of dealing an extra crippling blow to Jaden. Except, he quickly noticed that there was something wrong.

Neos Brutus was not moving to meet Ruin at the centre of the field.

Jaden had his hand down in the gesture to trigger one of his facedowns.

_No!_, Brron shrieked inside his head.

"I play a facedown. De-Fusion!"

As Ruin brought her sasumata forward in a powerful lunge, Neos Brutus turned into a pulse of light and split apart into two smaller ones. Her attack met nothing but open air. She drew her weapon back and stood up. The two pulses took solid form. On her left, a shining white figure with crystal-blue eyes, grey hands, a strange symbol on his chest, a fin at the back of his head and red and blue markings down his front, under his shoulders and on his neck appeared. The pulse on her right turned into a being covered entirely in golden armour with two sharp refined horns at the top of his head and two blades that looked like smaller versions of Neos Brutus' scimitar attached to his waist.

Both Neos and Bladedge glared solemnly at her as their Attack and Defence were officially registered.

ATK/2500 DEF/2000 ATK/2600 DEF/1800

Ruin drew back to her master, lowering her sasumata as she went. Brron was growling furiously. Jaden and Yubel had avoided death again, and not only that, had managed to bring out two powerful Elemental Heroes that had no adverse effects. And the both of them were stronger than either of his two monsters. He couldn't use Ruin's effect now, since her attack failed, and he couldn't use Zure for his lack of strength.

"I conclude my turn," he uttered grudgingly.

Taking a breath, Jaden analysed what he had for his next move. While Neos and Bladedge were strong monsters and both could take down Ruin and Zure in separate attacks, it would not create enough Battle Damage to take Brron out. Exhaustively he breathed out, then in and out again. When Brron had summoned Ruin and brought back Zure, he had believed himself finished until Yubel had reminded about the De-Fusion card he placed facedown earlier. Courage rose up within him as he played it and as he saw the two strongest of his individual Elemental Heroes appear on the field. That was a save, he did admit, but unless he got De-Fusion back from the graveyard, it would only happen once. There was nothing for it. He needed a monster strong enough to take away Brron's remaining Life Points if, of course, Neos and Bladedge's attacks on Ruin and Zure were successful.

_Because if they aren't, Brron could grab another advantage that could get him to win._

Hoping for the best, he started his turn.

"My move."

His hand went down to his deck. His fingers pulled the top card away from it and lifted it up into the view of his eyes. He paused, looking at the card. The audience in the stands and Alexis nearby waited in baited breath for him to use whatever the card was and announce its play. On the other side of the field, Brron suspected that he had drawn a useless card and was unable to finish the duel on this turn, but the longer Jaden took to decide, the more a different kind of suspicion trickled into his mind.

_Maybe it is good enough if he can play it right_, he thought. _If that is the case, I have to distract him from making it_.

His face quickly took a feigned expression of impatience. "If you can't do anything with it, hurry up and end your turn!"

Jaden looked up at him. Brron dropped all suspicions as he saw the apology in his opponent's eyes. It was almost like he was a man full of remorse.

_Remorse_? _Why would he-_

Before he could ask himself the question, Jaden moved his hand down to place his new card in the monster zone.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode!"

A creature in the shape of a man but coloured in dark blue with jagged patterns of bronze lightning and wearing a vest and shoulder and wrist guards of golden armour and an eyeless mask materialised on the field next to Neos and Bladedge in a flash of purple energy. ATK/1600 DEF/1400

Brron, his eyes bulging wide at the sight of the three Elemental Heroes standing in an impressive line-up, speedily did the math.

"No," he quietly denied his own answer.

"Neos!" Jaden's voice rose. "Attack Ruin!"

Neos darted forward, turning his hand into a fist. Ruin gazed at him in incomprehension, as if she was thinking he wouldn't dare harm the Queen of Oblivion. But he did, throwing his punch right into her stomach. She looked into his eyes for a moment, showing him the horror in hers, and then she shattered. Brron failed to interpret both her destruction and the fact his Life Points were reducing to 2200. Jaden however did not.

"Bladedge, attack Zure!"

The being in golden armour, sighting his enemy upon his calling, charged. Zure turned wildly to Brron.

"Do something!" he roared. "Do something, or we'll fail."

Brron did not hear him as his shocked brain was trying to process the conclusion he had already come to. There was nothing he could use, nothing he could do, to stop any of the attacks. He had- he had-

He heard Zure screaming in rage. He turned in time to see his comrade shattering for the second time. His Life Points decreased to 1400. Brron closed his eyes and sighed defeatedly. He reopened them again and turned to Jaden and Sparkman. He resigned himself.

"Sparkman!" Jaden cried. "Attack Brron directly! Shining Surge Flash!"

Electricity crackled around Sparkman's body as he powered up and generated it into gathering in his right hand. His fingers closed tightly around the energy. His fist turned into a glowing ball. He took off, the electricity in his grip flashing dangerously as he approached Brron. Brron in turn gazed blankly at the Elemental Hero and his incoming attack. He blinked, finally choosing to admit the truth.

"I…failed."

Sparkman's fist met his chest. The energy arced its way into his body. As it took effect, all three of the Elemental Heroes travelled back to their owner. Brron's Life Points started to drain downward. In seconds the counter read zero. The phaser, sensing it was the end of the duel, activated and revolved in the stand to point at him. It fired its beam, striking its master in the chest. Brron hardly reacted as it was inflicted upon him and as it burned out through his back. It was only when the beam faded out that he moved again. He cast his face morosely down at the charred black hole in his front. Then he raised his head, glancing his eyes emotionally around the entire arena, at everybody he had called enemy, until he came down to facing Jaden.

"Hmmm," he sighed, slowly nodding to himself. "Congratulations. Congratulations to the both of you, and to all of you. You fought, and you survived. You win. Enjoy the lives you've earned."

Faint yellow energy started ripping itself away from his body, which began to fade. He stared at Jaden again as Alexis came to his side. Brron shook his head.

"Humans," he spoke as he finally dissolved into non-existence.

**:*:**

The duelling arena was silent. Noone was sure if they should cheer in victory now that the threat was over or whether to take Brron's last words as somehow being a veiled warning. Everyone but Jaden and Alexis. The two had turned to one another. Alexis looked into his eyes, showing him that she was glad he and Yubel had pulled through. He returned the feeling, tucking his arms in around her waist. Her arms slid up to encompass his own. Their heads leaned in for the kiss.

An urgent beeping throbbed from within Jaden's pocket.

Silently groaning, realising what was causing it, he put his hand deep in his pocket and removed his communicator. Pulling away from Alexis, he opened it up. On the tiny square-shaped screen a live video image of Bastion appeared.

"Bastion, hey. Good work on stopping Viper and getting the power back."

Bastion gazed back at him sadly. "It wasn't me."

Jaden shared a concerned glance with Alexis, before he faced Bastion again. "What do you mean?"

"Jaden," Zane's voice came from off the screen. "I think you'd better get over here."

"Zane?"

"You'd…better hurry."

Hurry? What did he mean? What was going on? He thought back to what Viper had said back to when he and Brron commenced the duel. He said he had sealed off the primary power chamber. He had said the island was rigged to explode. He had raised the temperature in the secondary chamber to be extremely hot.

_And that he destroyed all the protective suits_, Yubel added for him.

He took that into account and realised that all of that together would have made defeating Viper impossible, unless-

A cold feeling dropped into his stomach as his line of thought drove the possibility home. But how, he asked himself, both Bastion and Zane were fine, or at least they appeared to be.

Jaden drew in a sharp breath as it hit him. There was a third voice he was supposed to hear in that conversation. And he hadn't heard it at all. Snapping his communicator shut and quickly turning on his foot, he ran towards the main entrance.

**:*:**

His legs tired from the run across the valley, up the hill and along the final stretch to reach it, Jaden leaped through the doors to the power station and kept heading down the corridor. He stopped when he reached the primary chamber and, ignoring all of the station staff inside it examining the wreckage, went right. Zane and Bastion turned to face him as he entered the room outside the secondary chamber. He glanced between them, looking through the glass, and saw a figure with a crop of yellow hair crumpled against the far wall. Instinctively he ran for the door.

"Jaden, no!" Zane shouted, jumping in front of him. "If you do break through the doors, you'll flood the entire station!"

Jaden refused to be cowed. "He'll die."

"Jaden," Bastion spoke up, drawing Jaden's attention to him. "He's dead already."

No he's not, Jaden wanted to spit back at him, but Yubel confirmed it to him.

_Yes he is. I sense it. His life force is fading_.

The fight went out of Jaden. A stare of helplessness carved onto his face. This couldn't happen. It couldn't. Viper, Brron, Zure and every one of their soldiers, was dead. It was over. There wasn't meant to be anyone sacrificing their lives but him. Why did Crowler have to do it?

_Because Viper had us trapped in the duel_, Yubel answered, _and Crowler wasn't going to let anyone else do it_.

_Then it's my fault._

_No. He would have done it anyway. You have Alexis. Zane has me. Syrus, Mana. Jesse, Blair. Chazz, Jasmine. Sartorius has Fonda, and Sheppard, Dorothy. And everyone else, they have a great deal of life before them. Crowler, he lost his best friend, and the Academy he loves so much and the friends and students he has come to care for were under threat_.

Jaden turned to gaze at the figure on the chamber floor and motioned to Bastion. "Patch me in."

Bastion nodded and moved over to the comms panel. He pushed the button for two-way communication. "You're on," he reported.

Jaden stepped in closer to the glass barrier, putting his palms against it.

"Crowler."

**:*:**

His hardened eyelids painfully creaked open. As they had been before his collapse, Crowler's eyes were blurry. But his ears were working; if they weren't he would not have heard that voice, which meant to him one thing. They had won. Smiling, he planted his hands up high on the wall and dragged himself onto his feet. He turned around, facing the glass barrier. Again the blurriness in his eyes obscured his vision. All he could see were faint colours. To his left there was a dull yellow and just out of view to the right there was white. The second, his foggy brain interpreted to be Zane, so the yellow had to be Bastion.

Which indicated the red in the middle had to be Jaden.

Crowler pressured his body to move forward. His feet shuffled across the floor. He held his hands out in a circle to be sure where he was going. He knew he had reached the barrier when the tips of shoes collided with solid glass. He brought his hands carefully to the opaque wall. His vision cleared up a little. Now he could see the colour of Jaden's skin, eyes and hair.

"You alright?" he rasped as his damaged lungs heaved with agony. "Both of you?"

The skin, eyes and hair bobbed up and down. "Yes," Jaden answered.

"And everyone else?"

"They're okay. Viper didn't seem to have another backup plan."

Crowler shrugged his aching shoulders. "I didn't think he would. This seemed to be his last gambit."

"Yeah," he heard Jaden begin to sob. "And it failed, thanks to you."

"And you," Crowler smiled. "We did this together, captain."

"Like always."

"That's not entirely true."

An emptiness started to form in both Crowler's legs. He felt it coming and let himself fall beside the glass.

"Crowler!" Jaden exclaimed, following him by kneeling down on the floor.

"I'm fine," Crowler said, looking upward to calm him. "As I was saying, not entirely true, or do you not remember the times I tried to have you thrown out of the Academy?"

"Yeah, but I also remember all the times when we have worked together. The Sacred Beast cards. Dark World."

Crowler blinked away the hot tears emerging from his bloodshot eyes. "Good to know. Look, Jaden, I just want you to know how much I've come to value you, not only as a once-student, but as a friend. Before I met you, I was so strict, vain and condescending. I still was that when you came. You were so unbearable in class that I failed to understand you as both a top-notched duellist and as a person."

"It took a while, but you changed me, just like you changed everyone you've ever met. And because of that, I'm a better person. You made me that."

"Crowler-

"You made me your friend, even when I didn't want to be. I want you to know now that I have been that and that I always shall be."

The emptiness that took the strength of his legs grew up into his body, entering and robbing his arms of theirs. His hand still upon the glass slumped down into his lap.

In a single moment, his blurred eyes cleared and looked into Jaden's shaking watery eyes. That was most certainly not the last thing he ever wanted to see.

"Sorry, but I have to give you an 'F'."

"What?" Jaden blinked in confusion.

"You heard me."

"Oh yeah, well, nine out of ten for you."

Crowler formed another weak smile. "Sorry, Jaden. Students don't give teachers marks. But, thanks all the same."

Jaden blinked in confusion again. The sight of him being so clueless was so amusing to Crowler that he started to laugh. His laughter rose from his chest to become louder. Inside himself, as he worked things out, Jaden felt the urge levelling up. The water absorbed back into his tear ducts. The frown melted away as the corners of his mouth curved upward. Together, a former teacher and his student, a first officer and his captain, two halves of a close friendship, joined in in a bout of shared laughter.

Crowler let it go on until he felt the emptiness taking the last of his strength from him. His laughing slowed, coming to an end when his lungs couldn't move. But his head remained raised and he saw Jaden still caught up in laughing. With his last bit of resolve, Crowler smiled. That was better, he thought as he recognised the cheery grin, the old Jaden is back.

That comfortable piece of knowledge and seeing it with his own eyes as well as how it was making him feel made Vellian Crowler's last moment one of his most memorable.

**:*:**

Jaden stopped laughing the instant he realised that Crowler wasn't laughing with him. He opened his eyes. The smile dropped from his lips as he looked down at Crowler. His old teacher's eyes had fallen shut. There was a lifeless smile on his face. His head was leaning on its side against the glass.

"Crowler? Teach?"

Disbelief flooded into him at first, but it was violently swept away with a torrent of realisation. He shook his head, trying to deny and forget it, and turned away. His hands covered his eyes, but he still had the picture in his mind.

"No," he said mournfully. "No."

"Jaden."

His head snapped up to the source of the voice. Alexis was standing at the opening to the room. A look from Zane and Bastion, who had moved away from the barrier, told him that she had been there for a long while. Yubel explained to him that she had followed him a minute after he had left the arena. Although that it answered his unasked question, he found that it did not matter to him. All that did was that she was there.

"Alexis," he spoke in a strangled sob, reaching his hand out to her.

Answering him, she took his hand, sat down beside him and drew him into a consoling hug. Everything, every horrible feeling he had come to bear in recent days whether it was making a blunder or witnessing the deaths of friends, came tumbling out of his eyes as tears.

* * *

… **And so ends The Final Game, which I have to say also means that another ending is just around the corner. There is only one more chapter left, everyone.**


	26. Aftermath

**And now we have come to this, the last chapter of the story. I thank you, my readers for all the support and encouragement you have shown me during the long year and a half it has taken to complete this story.**

**A year and a half…**

**Anyway, I sincerely hope that I will hear from you all again as I publish more fanfictions to entertain you and everyone else out there in the world. Keep a sharp eye out for them and read on.**

* * *

Chapter 25- Aftermath

Communication with the outside world was re-established quickly after the decontamination of the secondary power chamber, now the primary chamber until the original was rebuilt, was completed and power was fully restored to the Academy. Crowler's body had been removed and placed in his quarters. Emergency air transport arrived at the island, taking the remaining wounded and all the dead back to their families on the mainland. Sartorius departed alongside Aster's body to arrange with the Duelling Federation the matter of holding a state funeral for his friend. Plans were made at Industrial Illusions to return to Regula Station and recover Chumley's body to return to his father once repairs on the Enterprise were done. Kaiba Corp was bombarded with enquiries like it had been for three years straight more than half a decade ago on whether the Academy was safe or not, or were being threatened with a mass of lawsuits from the families of those that perished or were wounded in the Battle.

Some good news came through though. Pegasus came to the island personally with the report that Syrus had been given the all-clear and that Chazz was out of surgery and expected to make a full recovery. He revealed he was also there to inform Sheppard that a request Crowler had made in his will was to be granted. Everyone there to hear it believed it to be an incredible honour and exactly what Crowler had earned. Their teacher and friend was to be buried on Academy grounds outside of the Obelisk Blue dormitories.

The only person not there to greet the message in any way was Jaden. In the three days since Crowler's death, he let Alexis take him back to his room, but after she had left him there, he had locked the door and from then on remained silent to everyone, even her. Alexis allowed this to happen at the beginning, as she believed he wanted to be alone to help his recovery, but after he didn't come out or speak to anyone, she grew alarmed. On the morning after, Yubel came inside her room in spirit form to tell her that he was having his mind mentally closed off. That frightened her; she had run from her temporary bedroom over to his and hammered at the door, alerting everyone else that something was wrong. When Jaden didn't reply, she fled back to her room in upset tears. As it became clear he wouldn't be answering, everyone but Jesse left. The blue-haired young man then took his turn, knocking on the door and announcing he was there. Again Jaden did not answer, and Jesse left, only to return in an hour and repeated his actions. He still was not given an answer. Nevertheless, he held that same pattern from dawn to midnight for the next two days.

By the third, after Pegasus had given his news and seeing an emotionally broken Alexis there, Jesse had had enough.

**:*:**

He came up to Jaden's door and swung his fist at the wood.

"Jaden Yuki!" he yelled out. "If you don't unlock this door, I'm going to break it down! You've got 'til I get to three. One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-

"It's open!" a shout came through the door.

Jesse blinked. "Huh?" he gaped in confusion.

"I unlocked it last night."

Unsure if that was Jaden who had answered him or if he was being told the truth, he reached gingerly for the knob and twisted. It came around in a full revolution. Blinking again, this time in surprise, he pushed the door open, and found Jaden sitting on his bed looking at a book in his hands. Out of curiosity, he examined the title words on the cover.

"A Tale of Two Cities? Didn't think you were the type for that, or for wearing glasses either?"

Jaden took his glasses down from his nose and turned to him. "Crowler got it for me for my birthday. I wanted to see why he thought it would be good for me. Now I know."

"Wait a minute!" Jesse spluttered, his face going red with rage. "You mean to tell me you blocked Alexis and the rest of us out just to read a book!"

"No," Jaden snapped, putting the book down on the bed. "For something else."

Jesse was about to ask what, when a tiny coo reverberated in his ears. Atop Jaden's shoulder, Winged Kuriboh materialised, landing on his tiny little feet. The puffball-sized duel spirit uttered his cute little call again. All around Jaden, his Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians also materialised out of thin air, filling up the entire room.

"I lost the ability to talk to my monsters some time ago," Jaden explained. "When Crowler was dying, he made me laugh. I wanted to know why he did that, because knowing that I was laughing while he died made me feel horrible. I realised why later that night. He wanted to see the old me. I felt like I owed it to him to maintain that."

"I pushed Yubel out and put up a mind block so I could prove to myself that I could do it on my own. It's taken me this long to be able to speak to all of them and apologise for abandoning them."

Jesse felt the horrible sense of guilt and wondered what it would have been like for him if he had ever lost contact with his monsters but, shaking his head, he held it all at bay when he remembered the reason why he had been fighting to get into the room.

"That's a fair enough reason, but by not saying anything, you've left Yubel in a bad state."

A hurt look marked Jaden's face. "They are?"

"Yeah, so you'd better go talk to them."

_No need on my account_.

Jaden and Jesse froze as they felt the cold voice as if it was all around them. Yubel appeared at the foot of Jaden's bed.

_I heard everything, and while I am pleased you're getting back to your old self, Jaden, you should have told me_.

"Sorry," Jaden apologised.

Yubel smiled warmly back at him. "I know you are. Now go talk to Alexis."

It was her turn to freeze; she realised that her voice didn't sound so ethereal as it had been a minute earlier. She looked down at herself and her eyes widened. Instead of being able to look at the floor through herself, her vision was blocked by her own body. She glanced at Jesse; he looked back at her in surprise and raised his shaking forefinger.

"Y-y-y-your wings. They're gone."

Her hands flew over her shoulders to her upper back and felt around it for the membranes. There was nothing but clear smooth skin. Wide eyed, she turned to face the nearby mirror. Her wings had definitely vanished. She had never realised before just how intimidating they had helped her to look. She also came to notice other great changes to her form. The huge red and yellow eye on her forehead had vanished, as had the horns on her shoulders, and her steel grey and purple coloured hair had shortened to half of its length. Now she had the appearance of a human sprite. She rounded on Jaden.

"What have you done?"

Jaden stood up and embraced her. Yubel shivered at the feeling of his touch, but gladdened immensely as his warmth flooded through her.

"Don't say anything, okay?" he told her. "You've earned it."

A rushing of footfalls coming towards the doorway broke them apart, just in time to see Zane rushing inside.

"Why did I hear-

He stopped in midsentence as his attention caught onto the now wingless Yubel and stared at her in a shocked openmouthed gaze. Giving out a small sigh, Yubel stepped over to him.

"Hi Zane."

She brought her arms up around him and pulled him closer to her. Her orange and green eyes gazed into his surprised silver ones. For a time they stood that way as Yubel let the feeling sink in to him. His eyes gradually began to soften as he understood and he smiled.

"You know," he finally spoke. "You didn't need a haircut."

"Shut up."

She pushed her lips into his, at last getting the passion she had always wanted since first falling in love with him and giving it back to him. His right hand went up, holding her at the back of her head. Yubel moaned, leaning in further for more. Both of them closed their eyes, almost surrendering.

Almost.

Remembering Jaden and Jesse were in the room, Yubel broke away, glancing at the two nervously. Jaden smiled at her. Jesse looked as though he was about to be sick. Yubel chuckled and turned to Zane.

"How about we continue this elsewhere?"

Zane nodded, lowering his hand to take hers and began leading her out of the room. She let him, turning to face Jaden as she left with him.

"Thank you," she mouthed silently just before they went out of sight.

Jesse waited a little longer before his reaction came fully to the surface. "Gagh!" he exhaled. "I'm not going to forget that for a while. Did you see what they nearly did? Right in front of us?"

"Kissing?"

"You know what I mean."

"So. You're marrying Blair, aren't you?"

"That was different," Jesse stammered. "We're both humans."

Jaden's right eyebrow rose. "Syrus is going to marry a duel spirit."

"Well, Mana is human-like."

"Jess, stop making excuses," Jaden sighed exasperatedly. "People love who they love, or they should anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Jesse answered as he too headed for the door.

"And thanks."

He turned back around. "For what?"

"For telling me about Lex. You're right, I should have said something."

Jesse smiled. "No problem," he said.

Jaden glanced at him curiously at his sudden indifference and then recalled the memory of being told by Blair of how hurt Jesse had been when he had never said goodbye to him when he was leaving Duel Academy.

"Jess, I'm sorry. For not saying goodbye."

Jesse stared blankly at him as the words processed through his mind and he realised suddenly what he had meant. He grinned sheepishly. "About that, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that badly. Everyone else, even Alexis, forgave you for it. If they can, why can't I?"

Jaden, figuring out that he was trying to make up for every blame he had laid on him, smiled. "The apology's there for you if you want it."

Jesse seemed to consider before shaking his head and replying, "No. I don't think I need to. Save all your apologies for your girlfriend."

"Thanks," Jaden chuckled. "I think I will."

**:*:**

Alexis lifted her head away from the tear-stained pillow she had buried her face into for countless times during the past few days. A slight boiling trickle slipped from her eyes, down her cheek, and fell with a tiny splash onto the back of her hand. She moved her other hand to rub it off when a knocking sound came from the door. The first words that she wanted to issue from her mouth were 'Go away', but she reconsidered, believing that it was not the best time to disregard her friends.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Lex."

Her eyes surged with light.

_Jaden_.

She jumped up from the bed and to the door, her hand flying to grasp the doorknob. She turned it in her hand and pulled the door open. She stopped still for a moment, staring at the figure that was waiting for her at the frame. A worried look was shadowed across his face. His chocolate brown eyes gazed at her acorn ones in apology. His mouth opened up to speak.

She didn't let him talk. With a relieved sigh, with the knowledge that he had come to her, Alexis threw her arms over Jaden's shoulders and pulled him close to her. He reacted first out of surprise, amazed that she could have forgiven him so easily, but then felt comfort as he wrapped his arms securely around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I promise to never lock you out like that again," he whispered to her.

Her reply to him was a single strong kiss on his cheek, where after a second, she lifted her lips away to speak in his ear.

"Just don't do it again."

He nodded, adding a kiss of his own to the nape of her neck. She sighed in pleasure.

"I'm glad you're back."

Jaden smiled happily and gave her another kiss, this time on the cheek like she had to him, and rubbed his hand gently in circles on her back "So am I, Lex. So am I."

Her head turned an inch to face him again. "Move in with me."

"What?"

"I've got an apartment in Domino City," she explained quietly to him. "It's pretty big, too large for a single person."

"What happened to taking it one step at a time?" he asked.

"Nearly losing you again."

Jaden went quiet as he remembered the times either of them had almost lost each other, not on just their most recent struggle, but all the times since they had first met. He nodded. "We have to stop doing that," he said.

"Yeah, we do."

He faced her. "Then, yes. I'll move in."

Alexis smiled, her eyes glistening. She raised her head and kissed him fully on the lips. He let her in.

**:*:**

The number of people in attendance of Crowler's funeral had been expected to be just everyone still remaining at the Academy and therefore to be very small. But unexpected guests soon began to arrive to pay their respects. Students who had gone home after the Battle returned, despite the fact many of them had parents that were filing lawsuits. Marcel's mother and Bonaparte's estranged wife came after burying both her ex-husband and son. Syrus and Mana, and later Sartorius, rejoined their friends to say their farewells. And then, to the surprise of all, a Kaiba Corp plane landed at the airstrip, bringing Mokuba and Rebecca Kaiba to honour Crowler's memory and service to the school on behalf of the company.

At around midday, the process sombrely moved towards the Obelisk Blue grounds. Walking beside Alexis, Jaden fingered the sheet of paper inside his pocket. As a part of the ceremony, he and Chancellor Sheppard were to give separate eulogies. His eyes pictured for him the words on the sheet. Most of them had been crossed out in thick black lines, and what remained didn't seem to give Crowler enough justice. The repetitive pang of loss injected guilt inside of him. If Crowler had meant so much to him, why couldn't he put the words of how he felt about the man on paper. Maybe that's it, he suggested to himself, I'm trying it in writing. Maybe I should just say it.

But even when they reached the burial site, he still did not have the right words in mind. He didn't dare to look up until he had. He had seen what the service would be like and what the site would be in the near future from the way the chancellor described it. The grave itself would be halfway between the Obelisk Blue dormitories and their resident lake. The casket being carried towards it was made of polished redwood and fully covered, something which Jaden was bitterly grateful for as he wanted to keep the various memories of Crowler either smiling, panicking in a silly way, looking determined in a duel, or yelling at him whenever he had slept in class or in detention, the way they were instead of adding one of the pale dead face he would see if the casket was open. After the service, the grave would be filled back in, and in some days time, a memorial stone was going to be erected atop it stating who Crowler was, what he was to the Academy and how much he meant to it and everyone he knew.

Although he was still thinking of what to say, he followed on with the proceedings. He walked with Alexis to their places beside the hastily put-up podium. His ears listened to all the others stopping until they all formed a semicircular line with their backs to the dormitory and their silent faces taking in the podium and would-be grave and the lake beyond them. Sheppard and Dorothy went unseen by him as they approached the podium but not unheard as the chancellor made a slight cough as he stepped up to speak.

"Everyone, friends, teachers, fellow staff, I welcome you, and offer my thanks also to Mr. Pegasus and Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba, who are attending this ceremony with us today."

He took another breath and continued on at a slower pace. "Barely a week ago, we suffered many tragic losses in a terrible, terrible conflict. Those that perished gave their lives for the freedom and survival of others that stood with them, a great deal of which I believe are here today."

In the attendance, a few nodded. Most offered the chancellor a sad smile.

"And it is appropriate to remember them all as we stand at this very spot to commemorate just one. It could be said this person was special, but that is not how he would have liked to have been called. Vellian Crowler was a fine teacher and a good man and, although he had faults as do we all, he was a great friend. He was fiercely loyal to the Academy, and what it stands for, and to seeing that his students returned his teachings with high quality. Whenever danger sought to harm this school, he was one of the first to rise up and fight it. Towards the end of our recent conflict, Doctor Crowler made a heroic choice. As those who were there are aware, the situation had become so dire that it was absolute that a life had to be sacrificed for the sake of all. Crowler was perhaps the first to come to that conclusion and took it upon himself to be that sacrifice. Without him, I would not be standing here, nor would anyone else who was present at the time. And so, for that and all he has done before, we remember him."

Jaden brought his eyes up, recalling that after the chancellor's eulogy was done the casket would be laid to rest in the grave and then it would be time for his eulogy. His eyes moved to the right as all heads turned in that direction. The pallbearers came down the line supporting the casket between them on its way to its destination. Jaden followed it and them as it was brought closer. The pallbearers angled to the right, stepping around the hole, and levelled the casket over it. Cautiously and respectfully, they lowered it in. They stood up and quietly acknowledged to the chancellor that the ceremony could move on. Sheppard turned to Jaden. Jaden glanced at him and nodded. Sheppard stepped down, making room for him. Jaden took the vacated position.

He looked around at all the faces, his eyes centring on Zane and Yubel, then over to Jesse and Blair, Syrus and Mana, Sartorius and Fonda, Bastion, Hassleberry, Atticus, Pegasus, Mokuba and Rebecca, and finally downward to Sheppard, Dorothy and Alexis beside him. Summoning up his courage, he moved his head forward and, as he had hoped, words came out of his mouth in the right way.

"We're here today to remember a hero, a hero who took it upon himself to save others no matter the cost. The thing is, he didn't start out that way. When I first met Crowler, as some of his other students from my year will remember, he was a guy who had forgotten how to have fun and believed the best could only be found in the highest of classes. But as we shared three years' worth of adventures with him, he remembered. He remembered, as he fought and struggled alongside us to keep this school and everyone in it safe, what it was like to care for and work with others and be cared for by them, and to have fun." He paused, taking his next set of words in sadly. "More than all of that though, he became our friend, and I became his. On our most recent adventure, his last, we worked so well together that I cannot recall any time we've done it better. We were the best, putting our heads and skills in sync even when we didn't realise we had. At the end of it all, we still were, only he went farther in his fight than I did. I was trying to save everyone. He…he died saving everyone, and to save me." Tears flowed from his eyes as he mouthed the last four words of his sentence in a clear sob. "Vellian Crowler was my friend, and I have been and always shall be his."

Jaden backed down from the podium. An emotionally moved Sheppard replaced him. The Adams apple in his throat bobbed.

"And now, as we say our goodbyes, we shall listen to Crowler's personal favourite, Amazing Grace."

From the Obelisk dormitories, the classic soft, mournful and spiritual hymn sang through the public address system. As the lyrics started, a few began to sing in tune. Everyone else let the melody enter their minds and become the quiet but powerful driving force that pushed them to relive their memories of Crowler. Jaden was initially one of the latter, thinking of his practical entrance exam to get into the Academy all those years ago, all the times he had to outwit Crowler in his schemes to get him kicked out of the Academy, when he encouraged Crowler to do his best in his duel against the Shadow Rider Camula, the several sessions of career advising, and the final duel that they shared at the end of his last year. It occurred suddenly to him then that it had been a long time since that duel and the weight of that revelation struck badly. Ignoring it, he joined in at the last verse of the song.

"When we've been there ten thousand years, bright shining as the sun. We've no less days to sing God's praise than when we first begun."

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now I'm found. Was blind, but now, I see."

It was when his voice rose for the last note that he recognised a particular warmth in and around his hand. As the song finished, he glanced down and found Alexis holding his hand. He smiled, turning his head back to face forward and softly grasped her hand back. His eyes found all of his friends again and remembered what was now ahead for them. Zane and Yubel, having secretly mated behind everyone's backs after the latter had split away from Jaden's body, were making arrangements for their newly started life together. Syrus and Mana, Sartorius and Fonda, and Jesse and Blair all had upcoming weddings to swear their eternal love and commitment to one another. Blair herself was informed by Mokuba that her performance in her promotion duel was judged to be exemplary and she would be promoted to a teacher full-time. Atticus, after celebrating the idea of Jaden moving in with Alexis, said that he would pretty much keep to writing music and again crowed in excitement that his sister's lovelife had advanced. Hassleberry was to keep flying starships for the Project, which Pegasus had confirmed will go on. Bastion, he had announced he was leaving his duties as the power monitor to become engineer of the Enterprise full-time. Across the sea, Chazz was somewhere with Jasmine, preparing to become a first-time father.

All of that, as well as feeling the warmth of Alexis' skin and the beating of her pulse against his hand in rhythm with his, made him realise one thing.

That no matter how the deep the loss of someone close to you could cut, there would always be a future. And for now, that future was starting to look bright.

* * *

**In memory of**

* * *

**Harve Bennett**

**1930-2015**

The writer who brought life and glory back to Star Trek

with the incomparable Wrath of Khan**  
**

_**ST**_

**James Horner**

**1953-2015**

Our musical guide through

Two adventures onboard the Enterprise

A young Russian mouse's struggle to reunite with his family

The journey of dinosaur children to reach their new home

The adventure of a boy and his friends through the realm of fiction

The first and final voyage of a doomed ship

And a battle for freedom on the alien planet of Pandora

_**ST**_

And

**Leonard Nimoy**

**1931-2015**

A diabolical renegade Keyblade Master

A fearsome murderous leader of the Decepticons

And the best Science Officer and Commander

A Federation starship could ever have


End file.
